Your Love is a Song
by HypersomniacGrad
Summary: All Beca wanted was to move to LA and make music, that's why she made the deal with her dad in the first place. Make it one year through college then she could move to LA. Thankfully she has her step-brother and a surprisingly amazing roommate to help her bear through it all before she moves on. And then she meets Chloe, and Beca's not quite sure about anything anymore
1. Let's Start at the Very Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! I was in the middle of finishing up the last chapters of 'In Every World…' but I couldn't wait anymore… so yeah, here it is, my last fic ;) for now at least. I'll upload chapters 2 and 3 later on.**

 **Thanks for all the support throughout the stories I've written in the past months! As always, your comments and reviews are always appreciated. Suggestions are always welcomed too, so if there's something you want to see, just let me know. This is mostly a chapter that solely focuses on Beca, so not much on the exchanges for now. We'll get more interactions between characters in the coming chapters.**

 **Like I said before, this is a complete rehaul of PP1. Some scenes maybe reminiscent of some stuff from the first movie, but it would mostly be different. And yeah, each chapter will have a song/multiple songs featured in them. On that note, song featured in this chapter is 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20. :)**

 **Sorry for the long note. I don't own pitch perfect.**

Beginnings are always hard.

Especially when it's not the beginning that you want.

Beca knew what she wanted in life, she knew what her passions were, and it was something that could be summed up with one word. Music. She lives and breathes, hell, her heart even beats for it. There was nothing else in this world more important to her than music and if there was one thing she most definitely loved, it would be music. And there was nothing else in this world that would make her happy other than to produce music. Mix beats, let creativity flow through her fingertips and create masterpieces.

Unfortunately, she just graduated from high school.

And unfortunately, while her step-dad and her mom thinks her passion and talent is remarkable, reality dictates that if she wants to eat at least three times a day, she has to keep music in the back burner for now and just be a hobby.

What sucks is that they agree with her actual father about it too.

Things were tough, her step-brother is just about to finish college which is a good thing, but the family budget is still a little tight. To start out in LA now, she would need financial support that her family just didn't have.

And that's how she basically ended up here, at the wonderful Barden University.

Yippee.

 _All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

Beca had her headphones on as she made her way out of the dormitory. Her father had just dropped by, making sure everything was okay. Her dad came to her rescue, still trying to convince her to get a college degree that he argues would be useful for her. If she makes it through one year of college, giving it a try and all, and she still wants to move to LA as soon as possible, he'll finance her move and continue the support while she's starting out. He'll understand that it was what Beca wanted.

But Beca knew better.

Her dad would do everything he could to convince her to stick to college, keeping a close eye on her – hence she's at Barden where her dad was a professor – and just to prove the point, he now added a clause to their agreement, she has to join ac club or something stupid like that.

Have extracurricular activity and make friends.

Which shouldn't be bad, Beca thought. She didn't go to Barden just to get all buddy-buddy with her dad after all. Her step-brother was here too and at least he could help her out with that.

 _Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why_

Beca was trying to look for his booth so she could at least say she signed up for something, but the quad was all sorts crazy at that time of the day. Too many students, too many people shooting her a smile every now and then, trying to convince her to join their club. She did see a booth for DJs but backed off as soon as she realized it had nothing to do with music.

But it doesn't really do much other than to remind Beca that she doesn't belong here. That none of it feels right. Her roommate already hates her and they barely even interacted. Case in point, she already called student housing to ask if they could do something about it, she heard her talking on the phone complaining about extreme incompatibility with her.

 _Way to go on the first impression there Mitchell_

So yeah, Beca has no idea how she's going to make it through the year. Her only hope is her step-brother, who is actually a pretty decent human being if he's not trying to act like he's above it all with all his glorious perfection.

 _But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be, me_

Beca pulled her headphones down, letting it hang around her neck. She really didn't know why but it felt like the right thing to do. Right across from where she stood in the quad she saw a redhead smiling at her, and it wasn't the kind of annoying smile she's gotten from people everywhere who were desperately trying to seek her attention so that they could try to convince them of joining their club, this one was quite sincere. Beca felt like it was kind of rude if she wouldn't give the redhead with the pretty smile and the impossibly blue eyes all the attention she deserved in the world.

Before she knew it, Beca was moving closer and closer to their booth – the redhead was with an uptight looking blonde – like a magnet was pulling her or something and she had no choice but be there and listen to them say something about being an acapella team and competing for nationals.

And is this _angelic_ looking girl serious about acapella and completion?

And, whoa, whoa, whoa, did she just say in her head that this _perfectly gorgeous specimen_ was _angelic_ …

…and now the compliments won't stop…

…great, perfect, her mind is turning into goop because of the _pretty_ redhead…

…and did she just call the _hot_ girl a 'specimen'…

…what on earth is wrong with her!?

 _Need to stop thoughts about the beautiful girl in front of you Mitchell._

"I don't sing.:" Beca found herself suddenly saying. She wasn't even sure anymore how their conversation got there, all she knew was that her brain crashed some time ago then all she could think about was compliments about the redhead.

Oh well, at least she wasn't rambling them out loud.

It was strange. There she was walking away from something she really couldn't care about – or if Beca was being honest to herself, something she knew she could potentially care about – and instead of the feeling of nothingness that she told herself to get used to, she felt empty.

Like for the first time, she didn't feel any numbness, she felt longing.

For what, she wasn't entirely sure.

The day went by rather painstakingly slow. Her only consolation for the rather forgettable day was that she was able to sign up for the school radio, no signs of the step-bro though.

Beca made her way back to her dorm room after grabbing some dinner at the cafeteria. First thing she's noticed is her now empty room –looks like her roommate was successful at getting that room reassignment. Perfect. Beca was alone now. No need to make an effort or make small talks with someone she wasn't interested in making friends with. She'll have her peace.

No need to establish roots. She's going to cut ties soon anyways.

She just needs to wait out the year and soon she'll be in LA.

Beca placed her headphones back on, trying to just rest for a bit. Her thoughts were, for whatever reason, back to the quad. Her earlier interactions. The students at the radio station seemed nice enough. Then of course there was the redhead that Beca kept trying to forget. She bumped into a few other students too but she only remembered one other who tried to talk to her…

 _I've been talking in my sleep  
and pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking – _

"Hello roommate! Party animal in the house!" Beca heard as she suddenly jolted up at the sound of her door slamming open. "Oh, hey, weren't you the girl at the DJ booth earlier? Deaf Jews, who knew right?"

Beca simply stared in confusion as the blonde Australian walked into her dorm room and placed her bags on the bed on the other side of the room. "The name's Fat Amy. I heard you're name's Beca." she continued to say as she grinned.

And Beca simply stared speechless as the other girl had proceeded to occupy her space, her sanctuary, talking about the activities fair and the Bellas – _wasn't that the acapella group with the redhead?_ – and an explanation on how sometimes she won't be in their little dorm nest because of her men… and…

…Beca's head was spinning…

…this wasn't how she imagined her first day at Barden would be like.


	2. The Silver Lining in Life at Barden

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! We already met the roommate, this time we'll meet the girl who leaves across their room ;)**

 **This might take a complete turn away from how Beca ended up joining the Bellas but, you know, that's life and I wanted to write a different story. I'm skipping 'Titanium' for this chapter despite how things start (it might make a comeback later, who knows?) The song featured in this chapter is… well… one of the staples of a pitch perfect fic.**

 **Thanks for all the support! Comments, reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. You can always hit me up at tumblr and twitter (thehypotensivegrad).**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Beca was furiously blushing red as soon as she found herself back in her – _their_ – dorm room. Amy and gone out to grab some food, insisting that they have their traditional Thursday night roommate binding dinner.

It was the first week of classes! The tradition wasn't even established yet!

But that was beside the point.

In an attempt to relax herself and avoid her roommate – who also appointed herself as her best friend forever – Beca decided to hit the shower. It was perfect since the place was pretty much empty during that time of the day.

Yeah, Beca's people avoiding skills were top-notch.

Except it wasn't actually empty this time around.

Hence the blushing.

Because of all people she could have ran into the showers and who can harass her into a naked duet it just had to be the redhead. And the song Beca had started to absent-mindedly sing – the stupid song that got her into trouble in the first place – had to be the redhead's 'lady jam'.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was the redhead had a boy toy.

And Beca wasn't really sure why she was bothered by it, and why she just really wanted to punch the guy's face. Maybe he just had one of those faces.

Maybe.

But it did feel nice, whether or not Beca wanted to admit it. Being in that vulnerable position, in that moment with someone, and just let go, sing.

No it was definitely not the naked part.

Maybe the naked part?

 _Focus Mitchell!_

Beca had just about finished changing from her towel and into some decent clothes before landing face first on her bed chastising herself for the fact that her mind had started its constant cycle of producing compliments about the mysterious redhead and her hot…

 _Don't go there Mitchell. You just took an incredibly cold shower for crying out loud, get it together. And you could've at least gotten her name!_

But she really couldn't. She was having a hard time chasing away the impure thoughts in her head but nothing was working. She wanted to hum a song – thinking it would get her back on track – but then she stopped as soon as she started because she was humming the redhead's stupid 'lady jam'.

"Damn it!?" Beca screamed into her pillow.

Ugh, why can't she get the redhead out of her mind!

Her stupid pretty smile and her stupid eyes and how they shine… and her stupid body – it's engraved to her memory now – and _gah!_

It was infuriating.

"Focus Mitchell!" she repeated out loud this time, burying her face deeper into her pillow while she continued her thrashing around.

And it was perfect timing too.

The dorm room opened and in came Amy looking at her with the most curious glance. She probably looked like a cartoon character at that point tossing and turning in her bed. To add to her embarrassment, behind the blonde Australian was a really tall brunette girl who couldn't help but find Beca's supposedly private antics very much amusing.

"Easy Beca. I know you might be hungry but I did text you that the line was long at the place. By the way, it's my treat this time but the next couple of times would totally be on you." Amy then said, setting down a really huge box of pizza on the floor of their dorm room.

"Wait, you texted me? You don't have my number." Beca said matter-of-factly. She rarely even talked with Amy. It was mostly the blonde talking about countless of things and her ignoring it, zoning out while she focused on making a new playlist with her mixes.

Beca Mitchell, friend of the year everyone.

"Anyways, Beca, this Stacie, she leaves across the hall from us." Amy said, settling down on the floor.

Stacie followed suite, smiling a rather flirty smile at Beca but she did recall seeing the brunette a few times the past few days. That was just how she smiled at everyone, so she shrugged it off.

"Nice to meet you." Stacie said before passing a paper plate to Beca. Beca slid down her bed and reluctantly accepted it, the smell of pizza winning over her refusal to form bonds and make any roots. "Amy said you have a Thursday night tradition and since we've chatted a few times already and essentially your neighbor, I might have invited myself over. I hope you don't mind."

Beca shook her head before returning to a more appropriate topic. "Hang on, how do you know my number? I never gave it to you."

"Oh, I gave me your number." Amy replied taking a bite of her slice. "I bumped into your dad the other day, and he seems worried about you or checking in or something. I said I was your BFF, he looked shock. Anyways, I promised to look after you and all and how can I do that if I don't have your number? So I guessed your password and sent a text to my phone from yours."

Beca blinked twice, grabbed her phone, and there it was. Evidence.

"Come on shorty, I can tell you're not keen on the friends making business but we are roommates. Lighten up." Amy said causing Beca to chuckle.

She actually chuckled.

For the most part Beca was just there. Amy and Stacie talked about everything. EVERYTHING. From classes to a few decent guys they met – mostly for potential hook-up purposes – to which clubs they were planning to join. In some ways it made Beca feel normal, which was something she never thought she'd feel again. She had it written in her mind, heart, and soul to never open up to people, to never let them in. There were a few exceptions of course, namely her mom, step-brother, and distant cousin she got along with fine, but that was it.

But it felt nice.

She thought about it, this was probably what she was missing out in her life. But the risks of getting hurt, of people walking out of her life happening again outweighed the promising warmth she felt right then, so she tried to bury her feelings away.

This was just something she'll have to tolerate.

At least that's what she reasoned.

"But yeah, I haven't really thought much about other groups. I was thinking the Bellas might be nice, I like singing so it might be fun." Stacie had said causing Beca to choke on a bite of her fourth slice.

"You okay there shorty?" Amy asked, handing Beca her soda bottle.

"Fine. Just fine." Beca lied. No she wasn't fine. She was far from it. The redhead said she was a member of the Bellas, and Beca was pretty sure she somehow managed to have promised her that she'd show up for auditions. At least that's how she understood the conversation went.

"You sure?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, certain. Hundred percent." Beca replied.

"Then why are you redder than a tomato Beca?" Amy asked with a wide grin.

"It's nothing." Beca replied as she fumbled with twisting the cap back on the bottle of her drink, still clearly flustered by it. But Beca was thankful, the other two simply nodded and went on with their conversation, with Amy expressing her desires to join the Barden Bellas as well.

* * *

Stacie was a little bit on edge, which in itself was saying something. She was never the shy type, never the nervous one. But the audition for the acapella teams were going to be in half an hour, and somehow she couldn't help shake the nerves off.

Maybe it was just bound to happen? Have a perfect run with everything and have that one time when you're just a little off.

Yeah, maybe that was that.

Amy sent her a text about meeting outside the auditorium ten minutes before, go over battle strategies to wow the teams, at least that was what she said. She had been wanting to ask the blonde if her roommate would like to join them, but based on what she gathered the night before, Beca wasn't really much of the talkative type.

She's seen Beca before, slip away through the dorms to get to class, quietly get back to her room without really talking to anyone. Then there was that one time the other day when her dad personally had to come and get her to attend class just after Amy left for her own. That was some serious stuff. Granted Stacie found out that her dad was a professor at school, so really that must suck, but serious nonetheless.

There was something about Beca that made her curious though. Why she would distance herself from the people around her. It seems her sentiments were shared by Amy though and they also seem to have made a silent agreement to pull, not just push, her out of her shell.

The auditions were still twenty minutes away when Stacie found herself outside the auditorium. She saw the Treblemakers going inside followed by the redhead she met at the quad. And of course, with the redheaded girl, she thinks her name is Chloe, was her blonde best friend. Aubrey.

Right. Stacie just remembered why she was feeling a little nervous about this.

Aubrey. She was pretty. Totally her type. It was never really a question of whether she's into boys or girls, Stacie was a believer of you love who you love, or you know, at least in terms of attraction, you like who you like. And she liked the blonde a lot. That's why she may have flirted with her a bit during that time they talked at the booth during activities fair.

And that time they bumped into each other at the library the other day and Aubrey simply ignored her.

Or that time in the coffee shop just yesterday morning.

No one's ever resisted her charms at all – the blonde really put a dent on her confidence there. So just like Beca, she knew that there was something about Aubrey.

Some of the students planning to join the teams had showed up, going through the entrance towards the stage area. Stacie waited patiently for Amy when she realized she actually started pacing. And she wouldn't have really noticed if she hadn't suddenly seen – more like heard a yelp from – Beca who was standing there looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Beca!" Stacie greeted a little too enthusiastically than she had wanted to say. "Oh my God! Are you joining the Bellas too? You should have said something last night. Amy said you seemed to be really into music, she sent me a pic of you really getting into that thing on your computer, what is it again? Mixing!"

Beca looked a little bit speechless. "I… well… maybe I'm considering it…" she said before throwing the attention back. "You ready? You seem nervous."

"Ah, well, sometimes that happens." Stacie replied honestly and for some reason she felt better. Talking about it with someone eased the nerves, especially since Beca looked like she was about to have a stroke herself. "I never heard you sing, but I think you'll do well too."

"Thanks."

"Hang in there Beca. I'll see you inside?"

"Yeah, maybe." Beca replied before sneaking off to the nearest restroom, completely missing her roommate's grand entrance.

"You okay Stacie?" Amy asked and Stacie smiled.

"Perfect. Let's light the stage on fire!"

* * *

They called the last person to audition.

And no one showed.

They were about to wrap up when Beca finally made up her mind. She did promise the redhead, and she was in truth entirely curious to give it a shot.

"Oh wait. There's one more." she heard the redhead say as she made her way to the side of the stage. "Hi."

Her smile felt warm enough that it convinced Beca to take the painful few steps forward. "Hello." she said rather awkwardly but it didn't stop her, the redhead waving her forward. "Um, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"Oh that's okay. Sing anything you want." she replied, the smile never fading away.

She could feel her nerves getting the best of her, but she pushed the thoughts of fleeing away. She made it this far. She had to stick to it. "Uh, may I?" she asked before the redhead replied something along the lines of sure, she wasn't really paying much attention.

All eyes were on her and she was trying not to shake or fidget much. It was kind of annoying really, Beca thought. She wanted to make it big in LA, mixing music. She loved music. But now, she was going to make music, in terms of singing of course, but the fear and nervousness, and all the things she never thought could stand in her way were standing in her way now. It didn't help that the blonde best friend of the redhead was partly staring at her curiously as she spilled the contents of the yellow cup and partly glaring at her. To one side of the auditorium she could see both Amy and Stacie silently cheering her on.

Beca took a steady breath.

Whatever. Nothing else mattered.

She cleared her throat and started tapping beats with the cup, expertly creating a catchy rhythm with it before she opened her mouth to sing.

She felt small on that stage. But Beca had no idea how big she actually was at that moment, her voice filling the auditorium. Everyone watching her in awe.

She stood out, whether or not Beca would admit it to herself. It was simple, but it was memorable. It was her just being who she was, filling herself with the music she loved.

And it was her singing in front of the crowd. But it was really that. To her she was only singing to the redhead.

 _I've got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say_

 _When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

The redhead's smile was remarkable as it grew bigger watching her sing.

It felt like in that moment they were the only ones in the room if she was being honest.

And for the first time since school started, Beca thought, maybe, just maybe, being in Barden for the year wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Beca's Barden Survival Pack

**A/N: And here's chapter three! We get to meet Jesse and Beca's step-bro. Also, we have a bit of Chloe and Aubrey in this chapter.**

 **For the most part, this will be like my most fics that have a special focus on a character or two (like a chapter dedicated to Amy or Stacie) but in a different way form how I did it before, by getting a glimpse or shift in the narration (like the last chapter). I hope that works out well.**

 **PS: Songs in this chapter include 'All She Wrote' by Ross Copperman and 'The Only Exception' by Paramore.**

 **Reviews and comments are always welcomed. If there's something you want to see happen, just let me know. I'm always open to suggestions ;)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Chloe!

Her name was Chloe Beale.

The name sounded perfect, like music to her very own ears.

And yep, that's something Beca was going to deny for the rest of her life.

The redhead caught up to her after her audition, thankfully just before Stacie and Amy tried to drag her out for some celebratory lunch.

"That was really aca-amazing!" Chloe squealed, breaking Beca's unspoken personal boundaries as she practically jumped onto her for the tightest embrace she's ever been given. Not that people didn't try, they just know to back the hell off. The only ones who never quite gave up were Beca's mom and her step-brother, but even he knew that a two second light hug was all he was ever going to get if he wanted to keep his arms and have his perfect washboard abs be kept intact by choosing not to eviscerate him. But no, Chloe Beale had broken that rule and Beca's barely even known her for a week.

"Uh, thanks." was Beca's awkward reply before the redhead went on rambling about how she'd be perfect for the Bellas and how talented she was. She looked like a child discovering that Santa was in fact real on Christmas morning, all wide-eyed and excited and smiling and chatty and handsy… and...

…and it was actually nice.

The hug took her guard for a second and Chloe Beale came crashing down on her like a heaven sent angel making Beca think of warmth and happiness and for some reason butterflies that she actually allowed herself to smile for a brief moment before she remembered that Beca Mitchell doesn't smile.

She scowls if not smirks on the rare occasion she finds something amusing.

She did catch Chloe's name somewhere along the ramblings and Beca managed to briefly introduce herself before the blonde – she learned her name was Aubrey – came storming out of the auditorium calling out for Chloe. The redhead was quick to turn around and wave at her before parting ways with Beca. "You'll be perfect for the Bellas, I know it." Chloe said before leaving. Beca nodded, a tightlipped smile on her face. She really consider how she'd feel about becoming a Bella. It was against her plan on hating the whole college experience.

Mostly because she had a feeling she couldn't hate anything that Chloe was a part of.

Her eyes were still on Chloe when Amy and Stacie approached her. She was a little thankful that the Australian had somewhat already sensed her boundary issues and, even though she offered a high five – something that Beca thought was her attempts at slowly getting the her more comfortable with their interactions – Amy refrained from invading her personal space the same was Chloe did.

"So I guess I we have a common interest in things?" Stacie teased and Beca simply scowled.

"I have no idea what you mean." she replied before Amy sparked up the thought of a lunch for their little group. "I can't." was Beca's quick reply.

"Oh come on shorty, we need to celebrate. Did you hear yourself? That was awesome!"

"Thanks." Beca replied shyly, but whether or not she actually wanted to join the two for lunch she had places to be. "I really can't though."

"We shared dinner last night Mitchell, you have to come with us!" Stacie insisted.

"I can't. I have plans, well, sort of, with family." Beca reasoned. That was her best attempt at explaining where she was going without letting the other two where she was heading.

She wasn't really planning to let them know anything about her other gig.

Not that she had two or anything, just, that was sort of her safe space.

No invasion.

Okay, maybe a little invasion, her step-brother was going to be there after all.

Beca had accepted that as her truth as she made her way to the campus radio station. Amy and Stacie thankfully let-up with a promise of lunch some other time. That and somehow Beca had the impression that Amy and Stacie thought she was meeting her dad and they didn't want to keep Dr. Mitchell waiting. Beca fumbled for an old set of earbuds in her pockets as she turned on an old pocket radio. She wasn't the sentimental type, but that was something her step-brother gave her their first Christmas they were a family. He made an effort to know her, and Beca was thankful for that. She thought it would only be fitting to start her internship at the radio station with that old gift in hand.

 _She wanders all alone  
This is all she's ever really known  
A stranger in her skin  
Nothing more, it's all she's ever been  
She spills these words across the page  
It helps to ease the pain, and she cries_

Beca buried the thoughts of Chloe and the Bellas for now as she tried to focus on what was ahead. AN opportunity she could actually use when she makes her move to LA. Focus on why she was here in the first place.

Music was her reason for living. It was her one constant friend, the one that never left. If she had to, she'd consider her step-brother as one other friend she unwittingly made, but Beca knew. It was her old friend music she had to thank for it.

Their initial meeting was rough. He was the 'cool kid', the one everyone wanted to be friends with. The guy every girl wanted to date.

And then he got a rather gloomy closed off step-sister.

Not exactly the ideal gift.

 _Nobody out there  
Wants to understand  
Nobody out there  
Takes me as I am  
I'm feeling alone here  
I know there's got to be  
Somebody somewhere  
That's all she wrote  
_

But one rainy day, they got stuck in the house thanks to an incredibly strong storm. Their parents stuck at work with people being advised to stay indoors. That was the first time they hung out. He started playing songs on his Walkman, connecting them to his speakers, and Beca appreciating his taste in music.

Beca made recommendations and impressed him. Soon they started talking a lot about music, how the lyrics, the beats, the rhythm – everything that made up a song – would tend to be the perfect way of expressing emotions when their own words failed them.

They got closer after that.

He was still annoying as hell sometimes, but if Beca had to just admit it, he was the closest thing she had to a best friend.

 _She always feels so small_ _  
_ _Pushed aside, a flower on the wall_ _  
_ _They never ask her name_ _  
_ _No one sees, the girl without a face_ _  
_ _She spills these words across the page_ _  
_ _It helps to ease the pain, and she cries_ _  
_

The song filled the whole station as Beca made her way inside, standing outside the booth where her brother was currently masterfully handling the afternoon program. It was her first day and she was actually partly excited about what's to come from it.

"Hey! I know you!" she heard some guy say. Beca turned and there he was, a tall, seemingly friendly guy she swore she saw at the auditorium too.

"This must be Fate!" he said rather cheerily. "My name's Jesse. You know, the guy who sang to you…" he started saying before the DJ booth opened.

And out came Beca's prince charming of a step-brother with her most hated nickname ever. "Becky!"

"I don't call you Luke-y, so stop calling me that." was Beca's quick reply as Luke placed an arm around her for a quick side hug.

"And you must be Swanson our other new intern." Luke said.

"Yep, just call me Jesse." he replied. "And hey, you know each other? Did you go to the auditions too?"

"Auditions?" Luke asked, a wide grin on his face.

A grin that meant trouble if he knew…

"Yeah, for the acapella teams. Uh, Becky…" Jesse said, earning him a death glare from Beca. "Uh, Beca?" Jesse guessed and when the death glare softened up a little, he realized he hit the right name. "Right, Beca auditioned for the Bellas I believe."

"Beca did what?" Luke retorted with an amused laugh. "Oh that's just perfect Becky. But I hope your dreams of acapella world supremacy won't impede on your free time. This internship is a very demanding."

"Shut up Luke." Beca groaned making Luke snigger some more.

Luke tried to recompose himself before he got down to business. He explained the rules, gave them a quick breakdown of their responsibilities as interns – which mostly consisted of stacking up records and doing inventory and all the boring stuff Beca really didn't plan on doing, something she expressed with the scowl on her face – and of course their schedules.

"Won't we even get the chance to…" Beca started to ask before Luke shook his head.

"No first years in the booth. It's the rule Becky." Luke said. "Now that we have that sorted, what are you two still standing here, there's work to be done."

"No warning? I've met the other interns earlier saying you told them to not have sex on the desk since we'd be working a lot together?" Jesse asked And Luke scoffed.

Beca met the quick glance Luke threw her face with an unimpressed look. Luke shrugged. "I have a feeling I have nothing to worry about. Besides, pull anything on my sister" – to which point Beca tried to correct him by saying step-sister – "and getting burned is the worst thing you'll have to worry about."

And with that brotherly threat Luke disappeared back into the booth.

For the next hour or so Beca had no choice but to listen to Jesse drone on and on about music, movies and scoring. But while she was physically held as a captive audience to Jesse Swanson's rambling, her thoughts drifted elsewhere. She convinced herself this was her grunt work. This was her paying her dues.

This is all for LA.

If only LA was the dream truly stuck in her mind for most of that day.

"Did you really have to convince the alt-girl to come to audition?" Aubrey huffed as she entered her shared apartment with Chloe. The redhead perked up her head a bit from her rather comfortable position in the couch, watching a movie she accidentally caught on TV while mindlessly changing channels about half an hour earlier. It was late in the afternoon. Classes had just finished for both her and Aubrey, but from the looks of it, the day didn't have much of an effect on Aubrey's thoughts about Beca Mitchell.

Chloe smiled to herself, she couldn't help it. She was one of those people with good – no, good is an understatement, it was excellent, topnotch even – instincts. And Chloe knew, with all of her being too, there was something about Beca Mitchell. A bright light, a sparkle, hiding behind all the clouds and walls she seemed to be hiding herself in.

Her instincts also told her that Beca was right for the Bellas, and as much as she loved her best friend, she was going to fight through hell to make sure she sees that the Bellas need Beca too.

"She's pretty good Bree, and you know it."

"Are you saying this as my co-captain or as my best friend?" Aubrey huffed for what was the nth time that day as she slumped down the couch next to Chloe.

"Why would it matter which one?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Because I know you Chloe Beale."

"Don't get what you mean."

Aubrey groaned. "Fine, if you want to play it that way. Your professional opinion?"

"Beca's a really good singer." Chloe said, direct to the point.

"That was one performance Chlo. We need to consider a lot of other things too. Like how she fits with the Bella sound. And…"

"Well, she fits with my sound." Chloe mumbled absent-mindedly. At the back of her head, Aubrey was just holding a grudge on Beca. Her dismissive attitude when they met at the quad for the first time and all. Aubrey was all about the first impressions sometimes. And in a bad way too.

But despite seeming distant and dismissive, she thinks there was more to Beca than being the alt-girl Aubrey just didn't like.

And Chloe once again smiled at the thought of it. She didn't know what it was, but she told herself she'll find out Beca Mitchell's secrets, what makes her tick, what makes her special, because once Chloe sets her sight on one thing, nothing could ever stop her.

"Wait, back up Chlo. Did you just say she fits with your sound? How do you know she fits with your sound? She's never… when on earth would an occasion arise for the two of you to even harmonize and sing together?"

"We just clicked." was the first thing out of Chloe's mind as she racked her brains for a way to change the topic.

"And when on earth was this? We spent the whole week together making advance preparations and plans for the Bellas, the only time you were gone was…" Aubrey started to say before looking at Chloe with the most curious look she ever had. "Chlo, the only time you weren't with me you were supposedly with Tom…"

"It's not what you think Bree!" she explained feeling her cheeks starting to burn at the thought of the most seemingly innocent first interaction she had with Beca.

"How on earth did whatever it was that happened happened? I need answers Beale." Aubrey said rather cautiously and uncertainly.

Chloe sighed.

She really didn't want Aubrey to know about it.

Sadly the look on her best friend's face said it all, she won't let Chloe get away without an explanation of how Beca Mitchell showed up in the auditorium that day.

Beca was still all sorts of grumpy with how the day went. She really wanted to run her own program at the station and all, but Luke kept ignoring her attempts to talk for the chance of that happening all throughout the day.

Her only consolation was finally knowing Chloe's name.

Her dorm room was empty for most of the night, Amy didn't return at all. She did send Beca a text that she won't be coming in at all that night. Beca at least had the decency to send a quick reply. A simple message. "Be safe"

Her phone buzzed again and Beca looked up from the screen of her computer. She was just at the process of creating a new playlist. She wanted to ignore it but her phone buzzed a second time.

 _Luke [11:32]: Becky! Up for a late night misadventure?_

 _Luke [11:33]: Here's a hint, it involves music and the radio station 0:)_

 _Beca [11:34]: I can't imagine you with a halo Luke_

 _Luke [11:35]: Oh come on, I'm a saint 0:D_

 _Luke [11:36]: Just meet me outside the radio station Mitchell, you won't regret it_

 _Luke [11:37]: I won't stop bugging you until you say yes 0:3_

 _Beca [11:40]: FINE!_

The campus was actually quite pretty in the night. It was peaceful other than the few frat houses or so that where you can hear music blasting through the roof courtesy of whatever party was being thrown. But Beca couldn't really let her mind wonder anywhere else, her thoughts were only on what her step-brother was up to.

Luke was, sure enough standing outside the station with a beanie on, and a stupid copycat of her own trademark Mitchell smirk wiped across his face. "Here is your copy of the key. I managed to talk to and convince the right people for our new program for the station." he said as he ushered Beca in.

"Please don't tell me I have to organize and clean this place during the haunting hour too."

"Oh shush, Beca." Luke said, heading to the DJ booth and opening the door for her. "I used to run the late night shifts, now is, I think, the right time to pass it on." he said with a huge smile on his face.

Beca quirked an eyebrow at him. Smirk forming. "Are you saying what you think you're saying?"

"Oh, just admit that I'm the best brother out there will you. I have a pre-recorded intro for you as the DJ. I thought it'd be fun to have that too, keep your identity a mystery from our listeners for now since the other interns don't know." her step-brother started to say. "Inters aren't really supposed to run their own show, but they're not Beca Mitchell, so…" Luke shrugged. "Have fun Becky!"

"Enough with the nickname, you're ruining the moment."

"Yeah, yeah! Seriously though, have fun kiddo!"

Beca smiled as soon as Luke disappeared and immediately started to get to work, playing the first song on her mind – the one she was planning to work on earlier.

Her own program.

Luke really knows how to be sly.

Again, maybe life at Barden wouldn't be so bad.

She had Luke.

She even had Amy and Stacie, which she was slowly trying to accept wasn't a bad thing at having roommate-neighbor-acquaintances.

And then there was Chloe…

 _Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face_

 _And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness_

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

 _But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

Beca's thoughts drifted away as song after song played.

For now, at least she had all she needed.


	4. DJ Bella

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm planning to update with a chapter everyday unless otherwise noted.**

 **Thanks for following the fic so far! This chapter has the aca-initiation night with a special feature on Amy in between.**

 **Songs featured on the chapter are 'Wonderwall' by Oasis and 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia. If you have a song in mind you want to see featured, don't be shy to shoot me a message or anything ;) I'm thinking of featuring five songs next chapter and I'm still trying to figure out some song I want to include. Just nothing after 2011 so that we have it following the same timeline as the movie :D**

 **Sorry for the long notes, this is the last long one, I promise! Reviews and comments are always appreciated.**

 **PS: If you've heard of 'the 100 mess' do know that some good came out of it, fans have been raising funds for the Trevor Project since the episode that devastated all aired and we have now reached above 100K for donations. So, if I can have you guys tweet TREVOR PROJECT 100K to trend the topic and raise awareness that would be awesome! I also encourage that if you could donate, no matter how little, I can assure you it would go a long way :D**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Beca was actually having a not so terrible time – because no, she won't admit that she was actually having fun, she won't let her father get his way with things.

Amy was proving to be a good roommate that Beca can't really complain. She seems loud at first, and Beca was afraid she's be a party girl or she'd start crossing her unspoken boundaries for no reason. But Amy didn't. It was like she understood and gave Beca her space, although every now and then she will disrupt whatever it was Beca was doing, aka mixing, but Amy quickly learned not to disturb the tiny brunette when she's in her zone.

Stacie, like Amy, was also quickly becoming one of her – dare she say the word? – friends. She spent a lot of time in their room whenever she was around.

Given, it's been about two weeks since classes started, a week since their first Thursday night dinner together, and somehow, some way, Beca was proven wrong.

She thought she'd be suffocating by now, by the pressures, by the crushing hopes and dreams placed upon her. But to her surprise, it felt like she was breathing fresh air for the first time.

Maybe she had Luke to thank for that, for giving her the three hour midnight run at the station – which had actually grown popular over the weekend. Her step-brother was still definitely giving her the hardest of time at the internship by day but by night, he had given her the best gift, the ability to express herself through music. Her creative freedom.

Then of course there was Chloe.

Just thinking about the redhead made Beca feel at peace. No, there was still no news about the auditions, but at least there was the short and simple interactions she's had with Chloe over the week. A wave, a smile, sometimes a playful wink even, all thrown towards her direction whenever they bumped into each other on the way to classes.

"Is that a smile threatening to crack that stoic facial expression of yours Becky?" she heard Luke say. She was on her way back to their dorm, struggling to carry the bags of Chinese food she bought for their Thursday dinner. Luke didn't hesitate to grab two of the four bags she was carrying and walked with his step-sister. Beca quirked an eyebrow – it was her way of silently getting Luke to stop teasing her – and Luke simply shrugged. "You planning a party?"

"No. Just dinner with my roommate and a neighbor of ours." Beca simple

"Beca Mitchell, you don't do dinners." Luke noted.

"I do when they essentially paid for mine a week ago." Beca replied. "You know I pay my debts Luke, why do you think I'm here in the first place. I keep my word with deals and such."

Luke chuckled. It was the truth. "Here I thought you just wanted to hang out with your awesome step-brother?" he teased some more.

"I didn't know I had one." Beca quipped.

"Ouch." Luke said, holding the door open for Beca once they reached her dorm. "That hurts."

"Well, quit it with the teasing." Beca replied.

"I'm just happy you're making friends Becky." Luke said, leaning on the wall outside of Beca's room, his tone sincere, but the stupid smug on his face makes it hard for Beca to take anything he says seriously sometimes.

"Oho, what do we have here." she heard Amy say before Beca turned her attention to the Australian right behind them along with Stacie, the two currently appraising Luke and trying to figure out who he was. It looked like they just got back from classes themselves. But more importantly, it looked like Beca was about to go do some explaining.

And she wasn't really fond on explaining things about her personal life.

"You must be Becky's friends." Luke greeted. "Between you and me, don't call her Becky, she'll but your head off." he added, handing Amy the bags of food he took from Beca. "The name's Luke by the way."

"I'm Stacie." the tall brunette quickly introduced herself, offering a hand to Luke seeing as Amy's hands were now fully occupied. "This is Amy."

"Nice to meet you guys. Anyways, gotta run Becs! That was a nice side trip. Catch you later!" Luke said, taking that as his cue to leave.

And of course the first question out of Stacie and Amy's mouths were "Beca, who is he?"

"And here I thought we suffer the same plight." Stacie commented.

"What on earth are you going on about Stace?" Amy asked before turning her attention to Beca. They were quickly settling in on the floor, passing around food packages. "The boy who's a friend is hot shorty. You're not getting away until you answer the question. Is he the reason why you've been sneaking in and out at night? Okay, maybe I never see you sneak out because I'm mostly not here, but you've been coming back from God knows where at like 4 am Beca?"

The quick answer was both yes and no.

 _Yes, since Luke gave me the DJ gig, and no, not because of whatever it is that you think is happening._

 _Also, technically she makes it back to the dorm room at like 3:45 am. But who cares on the specifics._

But Beca didn't say that out loud.

Instead she took a deep breath. She wanted to make this fast, quick, and simple. "Okay, first off, Luke's my step-brother. Got that?"

Stacie and Amy nodded, both already digging in.

"Second. You're supposed to be asleep, Amy." Beca commented. "But I have a thing and that's it. Luke may or may not be involved in it too. But it's more of a private thing, yeah?"

The two once again nodded.

"Good. Now that's out of the way, don't even think about dating the step-bro."

"No worries Beca, I have a different blonde in mind." Stacie replied with a wink that only Amy seemed to have grasped. "But I think it's kind of cool. He's you're step-brother but the two of you get along well."

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy too. And don't worry shorty, this hottie is already busy with too many of her men. You're step-bro is safe. Although I can't promise anything if he can't resist my charms."

"That… that'll do." Beca replied uncertainly but she was just happy that the both Stacie and Amy decided to drop the topic. Instead they started speculating about the results of the auditions.

That pretty much kept them busy for some time and Beca was just glad that even with trying to include her in the conversation, they didn't force her to speak or talk about anything at all.

So maybe Luke was right, it was fine to go ahead and dare speak it.

She was making friends.

The rest of night was busy quickly doing the bare minimal to get her homework done – Beca wasn't going to let her dad blame Luke for giving her the DJ gig if she failed to do at least decent if not acceptable grades.

It was around eleven thirty when Beca dressed up to leave. Amy looked to be sound asleep in her bed – the blonde vehemently promised to not pry about Beca's late night activities before turning in early on Beca's insistence.

The walk to the radio station wasn't bad, and truth be told it was a walk that Beca enjoyed. The campus was relatively safe at night with campus security in constant patrol, so that was one thing Barden had going. "Looking forward to tonight's set Becs." Matt greeted her as she entered the station just as he left.

Beca smiled a little. The half-smile she at least gave out as a privilege of the few people who know her. "Say hello to Luke for me!" she greeted back. Matt was, like Luke, a senior at Barden. They've known each other since freshmen year and have become flat mates and best buds. She's met Matt before a few times too, before Barden. He was a pretty decent guy in Beca's opinion.

And she was pretty lucky too. Matt had the shift before her while Luke took over after Beca so the secret of the Midnight DJ was kept safe.

Beca was soon back in the booth, the first song on her list immediately playing after her intro.

 _Today is gonna be the day_ _  
_ _That they're gonna throw it back to you_ _  
_ _By now you should've somehow_ _  
_ _Realized what you gotta do_ _  
_ _I don't believe that anybody_ _  
_ _Feels the way I do about you now_

It was time to work her magic yet again, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

She knows. She promised she'd leave Beca be.

But she really needed to know.

Can anyone blame her?

Even Stacie agrees.

The rather reclusive Beca Mitchell has a secret and May was itching to find out.

It wasn't as if she just couldn't let her roommate have her privacy, no, it wasn't like that. It was more like a high really. Beca barely spoke much to them. Beca barely had any people around her. She saw a guy have lunch with her with juice pouches once but from Amy's point of view it was more like the tiny brunette tolerated his presence at that point.

And it felt different with them.

She and Stacie had talked about it, Beca. Her walls, her distance. They respected it and agreed to keep her as comfortable as possible, and they were rewarded with Beca letting them closer one inch by painful inch at the slowest pace possible. Still, that was something. That was why Amy thinks of it like a high or something.

They didn't even know Beca had a step-brother and really it was that revelation, the one she trusted the two of them that drove Amy on an obsessive-compulsive train of thought. Well, that and whatever the reason behind Beca showing up at the auditions for the acapella teams – that was kind of out of nowhere for Amy considering Beca didn't show much interest about it.

Which brings the case at hand. What could Beca be doing in the dead of night? Under the pretense of throwing out the trash, she made a plan with Stacie. Yes, they respected her boundaries but no, they won't wait forever until they find out what it was.

Amy snuck out of her room as soon as Stacie – who was hiding by the stairwell all stealth mode – gave her the clear.

 _Stacie [11:32]: she's in the elevator, meet you at the ground floor_

Amy soon found her way out the building with her newly dubbed partner in crime, walking at a set pace to make sure that Beca doesn't notice them.

"Do you really need the headphones on Stace?" Amy asked looking a little curious at why Stacie has her earbuds on.

"Sorry, but I've been staying up late to catch the midnight show for the campus radio station. Who knew Barden had a secret awesome DJ?"

"Oh, do you mean the Midnight DJ? That's what they're calling him."

"Or her. No one knows."

"Right, I've been listening in every other night." Amy replied, to which Stacie offered an earbud that she gladly accepted, it was still the other DJ finishing his set, so they haven't kissed anything. "You're right, they playlists are all really good. Some of them sound like original mixes of popular songs, I've never really heard them on the radio before. They have minor tweaks but it really made all the difference."

"Amy, you don't think…" Stacie started to say before Amy stopped on her tracks. Stacie looked around and saw they were standing outside the campus radio station. "No way."

Amy didn't give any other answer. They both scrambled towards the nearest tree to hide when they saw someone heading out. Her heart beating fats against her ribcage out of fear at the thought that Beca found them.

She made a mistake of _almost_ touching Beca's precious headphones to sneakily listen to one of her own private playlist of mashups and mixes and well… let's just say what followed was the scariest moment of her life that words couldn't even describe it.

"Just some guy, it's not Beca." Stacie said.

"Good." Amy mumbled after a moment's peace.

The two of them debated for a while on whether or not they should chance sneaking in the station as soon as Beca's set started. They needed to know for sure. After much deliberation, they decided that Stacie was the one to check if the door was unlocked and if they could enter unseen from Beca.

 _Back beat, the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

Stacie was bobbing her head along the music as she waved for Amy to come closer, signaling her message. Amy was a little apprehensive of walking towards her – what if it was a trap and Beca had already spotted them? – but nevertheless made her way.

Thankfully Beca hasn't noticed anything.

But lo and behold there she was at the booth working her magic. And more than that, she actually looked happy. Not grumpy, not stoic, not angry, not annoyed, but happy.

 _And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

There was an actual smile on her face, the most pure and genuine smile that Amy has only noticed on her during the audition. It made her smile as well. "We should probably head back." she then whispered feeling that she was actually intruding upon something sacred for her roommate and feeling a little guilty for snooping.

"Yeah, I think we should." Stacie replied with the smile that Amy had.

It was an understanding between them.

They were a part of the few who knew Beca Mitchell's secret, and they were sure to keep it.

* * *

 _Because maybe_ _  
_ _You're gonna be the one that saves me_ _  
_ _And after all_ _  
_ _You're my wonderwall_

The song was stuck in Beca's head all day after getting a text from Chloe earlier. They bumped into each other again at the coffee shop and the redhead had pretty much snatched her phone and tried to figure out her passcode – it was the very lazy upgrade from _1234_ that is _5678_ – to save her number and miscall her own phone.

"You could have just asked." Beca said with a chuckle.

"You could've said no. Anyways, keep your schedule light tonight, okay?" the redhead chirruped.

"Uh, what time? And why? I'm kind of busy." Beca replied with a mixture of emotions. Confused, curious, and if possible guilty as an effect of the pout that Chloe threw her way.

"You don't exactly strike me as the most social person ever Beca." she teased.

"It's more of a work thing." she replied with all honesty.

"Can you try to get out of it, for me?"

"Can I ask why?"

"It's a surprise. Just be at your dorm room tonight and dress as nice as always." she replied with a wink before turning to leave. "I'm accepting that question as a yes, by the way."

"So that I can't say no?" Beca called out and Chloe gave a thumbs up. She chuckled. Chloe Beale sure was something.

Beca quickly tried to get Luke to cover her midnight DJ gig – at least the first hour – in case she doesn't make it, catching him just in time before the start of his afternoon shift.

"And why, may I ask?"

"I might need to be somewhere else." Beca replied uncertainly.

There was a Luke of confusion in looks eyes before realization – of whatever it was – dawned upon him. "No worries. Have fun, not too much though. I'm happy for you Becs, in all seriousness." he then said giving her a quick side hug before releasing her and telling her – in his best stern boss voice – to get back to work.

Pretty much the rest of the day was spent wondering on what it could be that Chloe was up to.

A few hours later though, Beca did find out.

After practically being abducted from her bedroom with along with Amy she soon found herself getting initiated into the Barden Bellas as an acapella singer.

 _Seriously, they couldn't have just sent us an email or text? And what is up with this pledge-vow thing?_

Beca wasn't sure on whether or not she would be amazed, amused or concerned at the cult-like initial ritual that was aca-initiation. Luke said have fun, did he know what was going to happen? How was she going to have fun with what was going on?

But all her questions were answered as soon as she found herself standing at the huge party with all of the other acapella teams. Luke couldn't have just told her any of this?

 _Not bad. Not what I expected form a bunch of acapella nerds, but not bad._

* * *

"Oh my…" Amy said as she pulled Stacie to the side of their group. "That's why she joined!"

Stacie looked to where Amy was subtly pointing at before she let out a chuckle. Chloe and Beca were talking with each other, Chloe pulling her close for a minute. Honestly, Stacie thought the redhead would kiss her, she did have a few drinks in already. "You just notice, the chemistry between the two are always of the charts. Didn't you see how Beca was only looking at her during her audition?" she whispered.

"No, I wasn't really paying attention to that. Why didn't Beca say anything? Was she afraid we would reject her? I mean, we could be planning of ways of getting them together right now!?" Amy exclaimed, trying her best to keep her voice down.

"I don't think she knows." Stacie replied matter-of-factly with a sad smile.

"Ugh, we're going to have to either wait or spell this out for her, aren't we?" Amy then said.

"In due time." was what Stacie replied all knowingly.

* * *

Jesse just left offering to get her a drink before making a joke about how it was inevitable that they would end up together.

 _It was a joke, right? He couldn't possibly be serious?_

Her original plan was to actually follow Chloe after the redhead had left to get herself a drink of her own. But then Jesse showed up trying to pull off his own personal brand of charm.

Her eyes searched the crowd with hopes of finding Chloe only to be disappointed.

She's found Chloe alright.

But she was currently locking lips with her boy toy in the shower.

It was a bit irrational. Leaving the party after that. She still had Amy and Stacie to hang out with but she just wasn't feeling it anymore.

It was only a quarter past twelve, and Beca really didn't want to be alone. She didn't know why but it felt like someone just punched her in the gut, getting the wind knocked out of her.

No wait. That felt inadequate. It was more like a ten-wheeled truck had ran over her.

And she couldn't understand why.

Yes, she was a little upset at seeing Chloe be with some guy, a guy who's probably her boyfriend anyways, but she couldn't understand why she had to be upset about it. She had no right.

She found herself standing outside the station sooner than she expected and went inside. Luke was, unsurprisingly, doing a fine job of taking over her shift for a while. He was inside the booth, sipping on a cup of coffee before he noticed Beca and waved her over, his expression changing from a smile to worry in less than 10 seconds flat.

 _I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor_

Music filled the booth as Beca huffed and slumped down her chair. "What's wrong Beca?" Luke asked, his tone serious. She must've had a hell of an expression on her face to get him that concerned.

 _Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn_

"Nothing." Beca lied. "Just not feeling the party really, mind if I take over the shift from this point?"

"It's your show." Luke pointed out with a light smile. "Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Luke." Beca said with a dismissive trend.

Luke was about to say something when a call came in just at the tail end of the song. It's been a part of the program since Monday. Luke made a pre-recorder prompt for the caller to keep Beca's identity a secret while she received requests and kudos for a job well done.

"Hey Mystery DJ." the caller said, a faint noise of background music quickly disappearing in the background of the call.

Beca immediately sat up, something that didn't escape Luke. She knew the voice by heart.

It was Chloe.

"I was wondering if you could grant me a request? I heard you playing 'Wonderwall' last night, and well, it feels appropriate at the moment. Could you play it again for a fan?"

Beca was quick to oblige and Luke chuckled as Chloe hang up. He didn't tease though. "I'll leave you to it Beca." he said with a knowing smile as Beca took over with renewed vigor.

Maybe the night wasn't so bad after all. She just became a Bella – although what that meant to her, she still wasn't sure – and she has a rather popular radio show. So… what was she being all mopey about again?

She had to put on a good set for her listeners. That was what was important for now.

Especially to a certain redhead she didn't want to disappoint.


	5. The Clash of Two Worlds

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 5 featuring Aubrey and a few more Amy and Stacie moments! Things may or may not get intense for a while. See notes below for songs featured in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for giving this fic a chance and supporting it so far. Your comments, messages, and reviews always give me strength to push forth in writing and often times are the source of inspiration. Seriously, they mean a lot. :)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

It was one of the busiest nights Beca had ever had. The aca-initiation party thing from earlier included. The popularity of both the program and the mystery DJ running the shift had exponentially increased over the week that Beca was getting more and more callers during her twelve to three block making requests and hoping to get a chance to speak to the now dubbed 'Midnight DJ'.

It's been insane. Not that Beca was complaining.

 _I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' v-I,  
Keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I said shawty she was checkin' up on me,  
From the game she was spittin' my ear you'd think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill_

 _Conversation got heavy,  
She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow (watch out oh, watch out)  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor,  
She said baby lets go, when I told her I said_

 _Yeah, yeah_

Beca queued up the last song on her set after the Usher song request. She took a deep breath. She was tired, maybe a little hungry too, but it was worth it. There in the small DJ booth of the radio station, Beca was able to find some solace and clear away her thought. She was keeping her eye on the prize, dreaming off LA as she absent-mindedly bobbed her head to the beat of the song. She couldn't help but wonder what she would be doing if she was there right now. Maybe she'd be trying to find a steady DJ gig at a club somewhere and possibly add her own small radio station gig too. She'd probably work by day, waiting tables to try to get herself all set-up. She'd pay her dues, no matter how high the toll was, she won't give up on her dreams.

That's what she told herself.

But then again, her situation now wasn't that bad. At least she got the chance to meet Amy and Stacie.

She got the chance to meet Chloe too.

Beca smiled at the thought of the redhead. Chloe had called for requests multiple times over the night, the last time she sounded so sleepy when she ask Beca – or rather, the Midnight DJ, as she was referred to all night through – to play her 'Fallin' by Alicia Keys.

That was her last call, so Beca figured she must have dozed off by then.

But really, what Beca seemed to be happy about the most was that it seemed like Chloe went home from the party early that night. The second time the redhead called, Beca could hear the background noise that sounded like an episode of an old 90s cartoon that played late night.

 _She went home. She went straight home and she couldn't possibly be watching cartoons with anyone right? But why would she just head straight home?_

Beca shook her head, chasing the thoughts away. She could see Luke settling down outside the booth, getting ready to take over and she took that as her cue to go home.

Beca woke up half past one in the afternoon the following day. She remembered getting back some time around four in the morning, sticking with Luke during the start of his show, mostly because her step-brother brought her early morning pre-breakfast snacks.

So yeah, imagine Beca's annoyance to see at least 50 messages on her phone, mostly from Amy and Stacie, because apparently Aubrey Posen had sent an early morning message that they will be having their first Bella meeting that afternoon.

That and the fact that had about twenty five minutes to get ready and to get there on time after wasting five precious minutes going through all her messages.

Beca cursed under her breath. She was so tired when she got back from her shift that as soon as she entered their dorm room it was as if her bed was the strongest magnet in the world, pulling her in and immediately sailing her off to dreamland.

Waking up was already hard for her, she usually took her time to get up.

Beca wasn't sure what being a Bella even meant for her yet. But it was already starting to suck.

* * *

All their new members got there on time. All of them. Except for one.

And of course the special one had to be the alt girl.

Beca Mitchell entered the Bellas practice space trying to catch her breath, almost bumping into the two girls Aubrey had just sent packing for getting Treble-boned.

"What's up with that?" Beca asked clueless.

Of course, of course she would be.

"Someone got Treble-boned shorty." Amy volunteered as an answer.

"So you have them drag their chairs out the auditorium? Really? Was that even necessary?"

"This is war Beca." Aubrey started, she could already feel her blood boiling. She saw the tiny brunette talking to one of the Trebles last night before she disappeared from the party. She wasn't really sure who the guy was but she also didn't see him any longer. If she had her way from the start, the alt-girl wouldn't even be with them, but Chloe insisted. Sure Beca was a good singer, but she just wasn't Bella material. And if Aubrey only had her proof of her illicit associations with the Trebles, she would have Beca gone by this second, out of the Bellas forever.

But unfortunately she doesn't.

And she can't just chuck her out right then and there. Chloe won't let her hear the end of it.

"Enough. Why don't we focus on why we're all here?" Chloe said diplomatically and Aubrey released a breath she didn't realize she was even holding.

She kept on glancing back at Beca as they discussed their 'battle plan' to get to Nationals. And again, of course the alt-girl would challenge everything she said. Each quirk of her eyebrow, each snort, each tightlipped smile and shake of the head to demonstrate Beca's disapproval didn't escape Aubrey. The brunette wasn't even trying to hide the judgement in her eyes with every decision Aubrey had with their set list.

She did enjoy the fact that her face fell when she mentioned cardio – Aubrey was going to enjoy that a lot.

She also didn't seem to look forward for the two hours every single day of practice.

It was just the first meeting. The first of many. And Aubrey was thankful that every time it felt like she was going to buttheads with Beca, Chloe diffused the situation quickly. She wasn't looking forward to spending so much time with Beca Mitchell.

But at least she could use that time to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

It was a Saturday!

And even the only slightly religious people believed that Sunday was rest day.

Not that Beca was complaining about working on a Sunday, she was gladly working at the radio station for her graveyard shift but practice every day? Really?

Not that she's and acapella expert or anything.

Plus cardio.

She's going to die. And soon.

She already felt tired from everything else, she was soon going to be exhausted beyond the acceptable limitation of being exhausted. She had classes in the morning during the weekday, that was challenging enough but getting up early in the morning for weekend practice would be hell.

Then again, she's just thankful that everyone vetoed Aubrey's proposal of having their weekend practice start at six in the morning since most of them had morning classes and some of had a full schedule in the afternoon.

Also, she was thankful that Chloe pointed out that they had a common two hour block in the late afternoon for practice so they should just stick with that.

But it still sucks.

She had classes five days a week, she had the internship at the radio station, then she has Bellas practice before her midnight gig – which she swore to herself, come hell or high water, she won't ever give up – plus the fact that she had to a lot time actually studying to prevent herself from failing – her father won't let her hear the end of it – and it just…

…it sucks…

At least the silver lining is that she gets to see Chloe every day.

And at least Amy and Stacie were around to keep things entertaining.

The other Bellas also seemed nice enough.

Plus, at least she can prove to her dad that she was actually trying. Trying as a college student. Trying to be in college. She remembered their talk that morning he came in to drag her to class. He gave and addendum to their agreement that she had to fulfill, join a club.

And no, the radio station is not considered a club, especially when the station manager is her step-brother.

His dad really didn't seem too keen on the whole thing in the first place.

So…

…really that was just one of the reasons why she considered sticking with the Bellas and auditioning. Although Chloe helped a lot. Also, at least she didn't have to sign up for something else she'd rather not be a part of.

"You okay shorty?" Amy asked as she joined Beca in their dorm room and Beca let out a groan as a response. Amy chuckled. "Looks like Aca-nazi is going to rain hell on us, huh."

"Aca-nazi?" Beca retorted.

"Yeah, that's what the other girls and I are calling Aubrey. Stacie is not pleased with it, but you know, whatevs." Amy replied. "You look tired. Didn't drink your weight in alcohol last night, did you?"

"No, just got busy." Beca honestly replied. Thinking about it, she didn't even get the chance to drink anything at all.

Amy nodded and then silence. "What?" Beca asked, getting up on her bed to look at Amy. She could feel the Australian's eyes on her and she found it a little unnerving.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"Our set-list sounds like it's from the medieval ages." Amy said flatly and Beca laughed a little.

"Yeah it does." She agreed before slumping back down on her mattress. That was another thing. She didn't mind the whole acapella business, but they could at least try to sing a song from the decade.

But no, Aubrey must uphold her traditions.

"You should play her something." Amy then let out absent-mindedly.

"What?" Beca asked unsure if she heard Amy right and what Amy meant by that.

"I see you on your computer making wonderful music all day. You should play something to Aubrey, or at least Chloe, just so we can convince them to sing something more upbeat."

"Amy, you haven't heard anything I made." Beca replied. She wasn't entirely lying. Yes, she started playing some of her own simple quick mixes – nothing from what she considered was her masterpiece list – during her show but… other than that Beca hasn't let anyone here her work… and Amy doesn't know about her radio station gig, not even about her internship... unless… no? If Amy knew, she would tell her.

But then the alternative meant that Amy's been snooping and messing with her things and she just didn't want to jump to that conclusion yet. She trusted Amy.

And for Beca Mitchell, that meant a whole lot.

"I just figured shorty. If you're bad at it, I don't think you'd keep going. Besides, the thing with the cup form your audition? That was just, wow. And if you could make amazing music with a cup." Amy shrugged and Beca smiled.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Beca tried to get some sleep for the rest of the day – she felt like she was going to need it – before heading for the radio station.

"Beca." Matt greeted on his way out and Beca nodded as an acknowledgement.

The shift started as usual, even more requests than ever – she really need to talk to Luke about that, maybe they could mask her voice somehow without going all deep throat? – but she really didn't have that much time to think. The first caller was her favorite fan, Chloe, and of course Beca obliged with her request.

 _I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

 _You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

And like always, a smile had lowly crept on Beca's face as she played the song the redhead requested. She wondered if Chloe was listening the whole night, every night, if she fell asleep listening to Beca's program. For some reason that escaped her, it made her feel good inside. The 'maybe yes'.

 _You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
_ _It's all your fault_

 _Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_ _  
_ _You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_ _  
_ _That's not lip service_

She was trying to settle in and relax as the song played, shooting a quick text to Luke about the voice thing when she received a message from Chloe.

 _Chloe [12:05]: Hope you're already asleep when you get this! Don't be late tomorrow_

 _Beca [12:07]: I won't. I'm still up though_

 _Chloe [12:08]: You better not be! There will be consequence!_

 _Chloe [12:09]: Goodnight Beca :)_

Beca chuckled although a part of her already feared what the consequences would be. If it was Chloe doling out the punishment, she wouldn't mind at all. If it was Aubrey though… that was another question…

She had a feeling it would be related to cardio.

Beca queued up the next song before sending a reply.

 _Beca [12:12]: It's technically morning Chloe_

 _Beca [12:13]: sweet dreams though_

 _Chloe [12:14]: Same here Beca :)_

The next couple of hours was spent on Beca trying to come up with ways of improving her show and playing her set along with a few requests. She was playing many party-themed music, no surprise there, but like the other night, she was pleasantly surprised about the number of calls coming in.

It was an awesome feeling.

And it definitely was making her feel better about pushing forward with her dreams.

* * *

"Hey Midnight DJ! I know you won't be answering but can you grant my wish and play 'Entourage' by Omarion? Thanks! Love your show by the way!" Stacie said over the phone before hanging up. She was in Amy and Beca's dorm room staying up with the blonde Australian to listen to Beca's show. It's become there thing now, a way to silently support their beloved tiny DJ.

And Beca didn't disappoint. She was quick to respond to that request

 _I don't need nobody else around, see  
Love the way you compliment my style  
Though you may end up bein' my only girl  
'Cause when you're with me you're my whole world_

Rehearsals were brutal. And that was saying something considering it was the first day of full-on Bellas practice.

Aubrey wasn't cutting it for any of the Bellas. And as much as Stacie hated it, she got shut down for all her attempts to flirt with the blonde.

 _Like when it's just me and you  
Vibe is crazy between us two  
You're my homie, my lover indeed and my friend  
Now I said this before, I'ma say it again_

Thankfully, they didn't need to diffuse any situation. Beca was there right on the dot but she looked really tired and exhausted.

Or maybe that was why she barely made any verbal complaint.

 _Now here is the situation, I like what we've got happenin'  
And I don't want nothin' comin' in between both me and you  
I'll let you be lieutenant if you let me be captain  
Tell me if that's cool_

Or maybe that was just Chloe's presence. Seriously, the chemistry and vibe between those two! It's insane!

 _Baby, I want you to be my entourage  
Super fly chick  
You could be my personal superstar  
Super fly chick_

 _Baby, I want you to be my entourage  
If you want then we could take this very far  
Super fly chick_

"Earth to Stacie!" Amy said for what Stacie didn't know was the third time.

"Yeah, sorry, zoned out a bit."

"Thinking about the Aca-Nazi?"

"Yes, no, maybe? I was thinking more of Bechloe."

"Bechloe?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Beca and Chloe." Stacie replied.

"Yeah, I get that, but that's the name you're going with?" Amy then asked before shaking her head. "Never mind. What about those two?"

"Oh, nothing much, just that, they look perfect together."

"Are we going to interfere soon and get things started?" Amy asked with a wide grin and Stacie sighed.

"We can't. It'll be unfair to Beca." Stacie replied with all honesty. "I mean, we at least should try to let her realize she has a thing for Chloe first right? Or maybe have her talk about it with us? I don't know. By the way, when are we going to tell her that we know about the DJ gig?"

It was Amy's turn to sigh "I don't know, shorty isn't exactly the sharing type. She's insane talented, and I almost slipped once too because I can't stop praising her. I just don't get it though. Why the mystery thing with her DJ gig? I want to talk to her but I'm afraid that she'd run and hide or something. I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Yeah, me too. I think she's putting herself out there by joining the Bellas though. Which begs the question, why did she join?"

"Red?" Amy offered as an answer.

"Well, other than Chloe Beale." Stacie replied and Amy shrugged. "Aubrey doesn't seem to like her."

"Aubrey doesn't seem to like many things. She shut down my beatboxing skills."

"I… well… she might have a point there…"

"Wow, Stace, thanks." Amy replied. "But back on shorty. She looks so tired from working the late night shift and scrambling to do her bare minimum for studies. Must be hard to have your dad be a professor at your university keeping tabs on you."

"Yeah." Stacie agreed. "I feel her stress, it's totally not good for her. We have to support her, you know, like if she comes in late again or something."

"Agreed." Amy replied. "I mean, she must have her reasons for hiding the fact that she's the Midnight DJ. So operation 'Protect Beca Mitchell' is on for now?"

"Definitely." Stacie said, nodding. "I hope she does let us know soon though. I have something for her she can use." she then mumbled.

The week had been going by fast for sure. Aubrey just wished that improvement with the Bellas would happen fast too. Right now, they still lack the right chemistry to be champion acapella singing group material.

Much to her dismay that is.

She was walking with Chloe over to their shared class, discussing some changes to their practice regimen she's been thinking about tweaking to better whip the Bellas into shape. Technically, it was her persevering with trying to reach her best friend who seemed to be distracted with other thoughts at the moment.

She wanted to also talk about Beca who she spotted eating lunch with the Treble boy again. She had already defended the fact that he was a friend once, which meant she had an argument with Chloe about her suspicions once already as well.

And Aubrey was keen on providing proof first before trying to convince the redhead again.

 _And it's just like the ocean under the moon_ _  
_ _Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_ _  
_ _You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_ _  
_ _Gimme your heart, make it real_ _  
_ _Or else forget about it_

Aubrey sighed.

She was trying to get Chloe's attention again when she noticed that she had started singing lightly under her breath.

She heard the song last night too, right before she went to sleep. She'll never admit it to Chloe but she actually does listen to the new late night/early morning radio show on campus. The DJ was pretty talented, much was for sure.

"Chloe Beale! There you are! You know I could kiss you right now!" Aubrey heard Luke say in his unmistakable English accent, wrapping her best friend in his arms and giving her a quick hug.

Chloe looked surprise, but Luke's been a sort of good friend of theirs so she let it slip.

If it were Aubrey though, she might've attacked Luke and ripped out his vocal chords.

"What did I do to deserve this thanks?" Chloe asked confused.

"You've taught an angel how to smile is all I'm saying." Luke said before starting to walk away. "Enjoy your day my pretties!"

"One of these days…" Aubrey started to say.

"Relax, Luke's just being Luke. And he's in a might good mood too."

"Still." Aubrey argued. "What did he mean by what he said? Taught an angel how to smile?"

Chloe shrugged. "Again, Luke is just being Luke I guess? Oh, you know what! We should've totally quizzed him on who the Midnight DJ is! Oh, don't give me that look Bree, I know you're a closeted fan."

"Ask him next time then." Aubrey replied.

* * *

It was Friday.

And Beca just wants to sleep all day.

But the day wasn't over just yet.

She hated the morning classes really, it was her dad that got her the timeslot to push her to wake up early. Then she had the internship at the station that had her pretty much scrambling on her feet. Luke may be her step-brother but she knew how much the guy was actually strict. Proof? He already yelled at Jesse twice for being late and Beca was given a stern warning once when she _almost_ came in late.

Then of course was Bellas practice.

"Sure you don't want me to walk you?" Jesse asked as they both left the station after their shift.

"You're the enemy as far as Aubrey's concerned, so no, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though."

"Hey, if you still have time, we can probably…"

"I really need to go Jess." Beca replied quickly before sprinting off for Bella's practice. She's running late already thanks to one other freshman messing up the library they were stocking.

She was thankful Luke wasn't around and that they managed to sort things out quickly.

But alas, Beca was not going to escape the wrath of Posen.

"You're late. Again Mitchell." was Aubrey's stoic response.

"As shocking as it sounds, I have life outside the Bellas Posen." was Beca's quick response.

"Like what? Fraternizing with the enemy?" she heard Aubrey ask. The reply came fast and sharp and Beca was about to respond when Chloe shot her a look and shook her head.

Beca took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "I had a thing." she replied.

"What thing?" Aubrey pushed.

"Beca had a meeting with her dad." came Stacie's quick reply. "Right Beca? I thought you mentioned something about that last night."

Beca looked at Stacie curiously but nonetheless nodded. She was tired. She didn't want to argue with Aubrey any longer.

"Your dad? What would your dad be doing here?" Aubrey started to ask again before it dawned on her. "Dr. Mitchell? He's you're dad?"

"Yep." was Beca's tightlipped answered. "But that's beside the point, am I punished with more cardio or what?"

"I think you've done enough cardio to get here already." Chloe then said, jumping in before Aubrey could say anything else. The blonde huffed in annoyance before getting back to her position by the white board and Beca mouthed 'thank you' to Chloe. The redhead responded with a warm smile before taking her position next to Aubrey who was talking about something about a 'riff-off'.

Whatever that was.

Beca really couldn't care much about it.

Except that Aubrey expected them to be all there and that it was apparently going to be that night.

At midnight.

Beca asked how long it would be and Aubrey shot her a glare. "Do you need to be somewhere else, Mitchell? All the acapella teams will be there. I don't see why you can't be."

"Are you trying to imply something Posen?" Beca replied.

But Aubrey chose to ignore that. "It depends on how good the teams are this year. So be there Mitchell."

The command in Aubrey's voice was unmistakable

Just Perfect.

 _Absolutely perfect._

 _Here's to hoping Luke won't be busy tonight_

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: Yeah by usher ft. Ludacris and Lil John; Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette; Entourage by Omarion; Smooth by Santana ft. Rob Thomas.**


	6. The Midnight Crashers

**A/N: And here is chapter 6 featuring awesome friends Stacie and Amy, observant Cynthia Rose, and a few songs listed below! I'm skipping over a lot of the usual jazz of the riff-off (guys, we've seen it go down a lot of times already) but I'm keeping the obligatory scene with Beca's awesomeness just cause…**

 **Also a bit of Bechloe ;) Enjoy!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

"You do know I still have a social life, right Becky?" Luke said over the phone.

Rehearsals were a pain and sometime Beca would lose sight of why she was doing this in the first place. She didn't need the pain and exhaustion, she could be enjoying her free time, mixing beats and making music. The goal was to get through one year of college as pain free as possible and get the hell out of Barden.

In less than a year, it's hello LA.

So why was she a Bella again?

She didn't need the roots. She didn't need to develop relationships with people when she'll cut ties with them soon anyways. When it's either she was going to say goodbye soon or they'll just walk away, out of her life forever.

"Becky, you are still there right? Aubrey didn't march into your room and murder you yet?" she heard Luke say.

"No, just thinking." Beca mumbled, rubbing the side of her head as she sat up from her bed. The door of their dorm room opened to let in Amy and Stacie. They seem to be too deep in their own conversation to notice Beca's own dilemma, and Beca might have been thankful for that. Or at least she was hoping they won't be eavesdropping.

"You're not allowed to quit the Bellas Beca." Luke sternly said. "I can see it's doing you good."

"It's killing me is what it is." Beca groaned, trying to keep her voice down as she slumped back down on her mattress. "Can't you do just an hour? I'll try to get there as fast as I can."

"Beca, you know I'm out of Barden right now. I can't make it back on time. I mean, I would teleport back there if I can, but I can't. If you told me earlier, I would've skipped on this trip with my friends."

"I didn't know earlier!"

"Well, you have to make a choice." Luke simply said. "And you know I can't make it for you Becky."

"I know." Beca grumbled

"Good. Now let me be all vague and big brotherly when I tell you, follow your heart Beca. Don't over think this. Let me know if you need anything. For my part, I'll do my best to get back there soon."

"Thanks Luke." Beca sighed before hanging up. She had a few hours left before the riff off, a few hours left before the start of her show. If she could be in two places at the same time, she would. But she couldn't. Luke, along with Matt and his other buddies, left early after his last class for the day. The plan was to get back to campus early in the morning but Beca was hoping that he'd try to get there and come to her rescue.

Or, you know, answer the question on why she was a Bella in the first place and judging from that answer decide what she'll do.

It shouldn't be hard, making the decision. She wanted LA.

And successful radio show equals LA.

So why was making the decision so hard.

Stacie cleared her throat and Beca looked up to see both her and Amy sitting on Amy's bed looking at her expectantly. Beca sighed as she dragged herself up and looked at the two friends she surprisingly made during her first weeks in Barden. "Thanks for earlier."

"It was the least we could do shorty, although, you don't really make it easy." Amy said with a light chuckle. "Do you really have to buttheads with the Aca-Nazi all the time?"

"She hates me. God knows why." Beca grumbled.

"At least she sees you Beca." Stacie sighed. "What's your plan?"

"I… I really don't know. I mean, it's not like I'm missing an actual important competition or anything, but if I don't show up Aubrey would want my head, Chloe would try to argue with Aubrey why she shouldn't do it, and maybe we end up starting another world war. And I don't want that. I don't want to drag you guys into that. Especially Chloe. And I… I…"

"And if you go, I'm guessing no one's going to man your radio show, huh Midnight DJ?" Stacie replied catching Beca off guard. Her eyes widened, like a deer caught in the headlights, before Stacie pointed at her mixing set-up. "It's not really hard to guess, we – or at least I – had our suspicions. We confirmed it when we followed you one night, I hope you're not mad."

Beca opened her mouth to say something but then closed it when she realized that she had nothing much to say. She wanted to be mad, she and Luke – and by extension Matt – were keeping it a secret. Mostly it was because her dad already hated the fact that she chose to do an internship at the radio station, aka still pursue her LA dreams by paying a small part of her dues here, instead of fully immersing herself in the college experience. She can't have her dad back-out on the deal if he finds out, if he feels disappointed in her.

He already left once, she wasn't going to let him leave her hanging again.

Especially when he made his way back in her life, offering a chance to fix their relationship.

Albeit, it came with a lot of conditions imposed by both sides.

Hey, Beca was really trying.

"Oh please, Beca, say something." Amy then said sounding a little panicky when Beca just sat there in silence.

"I'm not mad." Beca said honestly before taking a deep breath. She really isn't. Mostly because moments earlier they were backing her up, keeping her secret. They were trying to understand her when she was making it so damn difficult.

She was never really good with this things. Trusting people, building relationships. But if she managed to build a relationship with Luke, maybe, just maybe, she could allow herself to start learning to trust other people too.

She was already learning to trust Chloe – truth be told, she probably already did – and she knows a part of her was already starting to trust Amy and Stacie too.

Beca made a half-smile, "Thanks again, you know, for earlier. And for not telling anyone. And for supporting my show, I know you've called in a couple of times."

"Not just us. Chloe too, so I've noticed." Stacie said pulling out a small spherical device in her pocket and handing it to Beca. "Here. I got bored the other day and decided to make this for you. It changes the register and tone of your voice without going all rustic and deep throat-y. I figured you could engage your audience more by talking to them."

"Wow, thanks Stace." Beca said in awe.

" _You_ built that because you were bored." Amy then said, equally shocked.

"Well I am an engineering major." Stacie replied. "And I'm on a scholarship too, didn't I tell you that?"

Both Beca and Amy stared at her in disbelief before the taller brunette snapped her fingers to get them out of whatever shock had taken over them. "But back to the matter at hand. Do you think Luke can get back in time for the start of your show or not?"

"No. Yes? Maybe. He might be late though, and other than him, his roommate is the only one who knows I'm running the midnight shift. Well, there's the two of you too."

"And we cannot miss the riff-off to. Aubrey would kill us." Amy then noted.

"That and the fact that we wouldn't know the first thing about being a radio DJ." Stacie pointed out. "How about a compromise?"

"What do I do?" Beca asked sounding desperate for an answer.

"We can cover for you with Aubrey, tell her you weren't feeling well – I mean, hey, you've been punished with extra cardio almost every day this week that we can easily convince her you're really sick. If Luke shows up before it's over, then come join us. Tell her you started feeling better. If not, we've got you. We'll text you with updates."

"And what if the Aca-Nazi demands to see Beca's body?"

"You're making it sound like I'm dead." Beca interjected.

"Well, you might as well be." Amy reasoned. "But seriously though, what if she wants proof?"

"Your dad's place?" Stacie offered.

To which Beca's eyes flared up and said "No!" louder than she intended to.

"How about Luke?" Amy then asked.

"Off campus apartment with Matt."

"Then we can just say you're at your step-bro's place." Stacie then said. Beca nodded slowly in agreement, it was the best plan they could hope to have.

And the plans Amy kept coming up with were all sorts of… questionable, to put it in a way…

 _Hey Mister DJ, put a record on_ _  
_ _I wanna dance with my baby_ _  
_ _And when the music starts_ _  
_ _I never wanna stop_ _  
_ _It's gonna drive me crazy_

Beca couldn't sit still. She just started with her shift at the radio station actually doing her own intro with the device that Stacie gave her – who knew she was a genius!? She had just started to play the first song on her list, her thoughts on the riff-off probably going down elsewhere. Luke had been texting her on updates of his whereabouts, promising to get to the station soon

 _Music, music, music_

 _Music makes the people come together_ _  
_ _Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebels_

Beca's phone also kept buzzing with updates from both Amy and Stacie who were subtly texting her whenever they can. The text saying that it was just about to start.

Well, here's to hoping their plan works out.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Chloe asked in a hushed tone as they gathered closer to the center of the abandoned pool.

"Uh, upda- I mean, checking in on Beca. She really wanted to be here." Amy rambled on with Stacie feigning an innocent smile.

"Oh, I hope she's okay." Chloe replied and Amy noticed the change in her expression.

"You really care about our shorty, huh Red?" Amy asked.

"She's special." Chloe said quickly before turning her attention to Aubrey who she noted was starting to stress out.

Amy couldn't help it, she kept nudging Stacie as soon as Chloe turned around.

"Amy, I appreciate you keeping the hope alive, but right now we have to keep our head in the game. If we lose, not only will Aubrey kill us, we let Beca down too. We have to hold up the fort until she gets here, otherwise, Aubrey might blame her for losing because she wasn't even here."

"Right. I know. I just can't help it." Amy said with a shrug.

But there was no time left for talking.

* * *

It was time to get down to business.

"Becky!" Luke said as soon as he entered the station half an hour into Beca's shift.

"You're late!" she said, ignoring her step-brother's protests and questions about what she had attached to the mic. "Just don't speak as always. I'll be back as soon as I can. And why do you have a skateboard? Did you come here using that? Can I borrow your skateboard?" Beca rambled on as she rushed to get to where she needs to be, grabbing Luke's skateboard before he could even say yes. She was out the door in record time.

She also got to the abandoned pool in record time.

Faster than If she would have ran.

Stacie and Amy looked like they were doing a fine job at defending the Bellas when she pulled up to halt, with only the Trebles standing in their way to win the contest. Her friends didn't disappoint, but then again Beca knew by now, she could count on those two for always.

And then Jesse cut in. From what's being projected down on the tiled wall of the empty pool, Beca picked up on the category. The Bellas pulled away from the Trebles, trying to come up with a song to cut them with when Beca made her grand entrance by skateboarding down the pool, coming from behind the Bellas. She jumped off the board right in front of Jesse, causing him to stumble on some of his words before quickly picking it up.

But Beca only let him go on to cut him in with the perfect song in mind.

 _It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_ _  
_ _The homies got RB, collab' creations_ _  
_ _Bump like acne, no doubt_ _  
_ _I put it down, never slouch_ _  
_ _As long as my credit can vouch_ _  
_ _A dog couldn't catch me ass out_ _  
_ _Tell me who can stop when Dre makin' moves_ _  
_ _Attracting honeys like a magnet_ _  
_ _Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_ _  
_ _Still moving this flavor_ _  
_ _With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_ _  
_ _The original rump shakers_

To say that everyone at the pool was in awe was an understatement.

Beca was taking the Trebles down single handedly before the Bellas finally backed her up, the crowd growing wild.

The Bellas won.

And Beca's never felt as alive as she did in that moment.

Or technically they would have.

But the incredible biased emcee decided the Trebles won due to a technicality.

Beca was about to argue about the stupidity of the results when Stacie and Amy pulled her back, "Let it go Beca. We won, we don't have the prize, but everyone knows we're the winners." Stacie said, placing an arm around Beca with Amy doing the same thing.

She walked right in the middle of the two as they rejoined the Bellas, Beca's hands nervously clutching Luke's skateboard with a smile at her face. She could see Chloe grinning at her like she did when she auditioned. It was enough to ignore Aubrey's glare.

"That was amazing as always Beca!" Chloe said, pulling Beca in a tight embrace as soon as she was close. Beca smiled, allowing herself to relax in Chloe's in arms. No she wasn't going to let Aubrey ruin it. She felt like she was on a high.

And somehow, for some reason, it felt nice.

It felt warm.

It felt right.

"I thought Amy and Stacie said you were feeling sick. Are you feeling better? You are okay right?" Chloe said after letting her go. She let her hands rest on Beca's arms, holding her close so that there were only mere inches keeping them apart.

"Ye-yeah. I was feeling better so…" Beca mumbled.

"Nice entrance though, Mitchell." Cynthia Rose commented. "Seriously, I did not expect that."

"Yeah, it was like you came in time for your dashing rescue of the Bellas." Denise added.

"We still lost though. Which means we have to work even harder. We're not going to let those primitive boyband wannabe's what they want." Aubrey said, surprisingly without yelling at the top of her lungs. "And I suppose that wasn't actually bad Mitchell." she grumbled. "Although if you were really ill, how on earth did you do that thing with the skateboard?" she then asked, quirking an eyebrow. Maybe she was impressed a little bit – _maybe_ , but Beca knew she'll never admit that – but of course Aubrey won't let her suspicions of her go.

"Ah, she was overwhelmed with her love for us and need to save us in the nick of time, of course." Amy reasoned, pulling Beca away from Chloe's grasp. "But now, don't you, um, you know, need to take that round the clock medication or something shorty?"

"Yeah, we better get you back to the dorm." Stacie then said.

Before Beca could even utter anything else she was whisked away by her friends, allowing her to get back to her shift

And once again, she was thankful for Amy and Stacie.

She's not going to lie, she missed immediately missed Chloe's warmth though.

* * *

She was the first one in the auditorium for once and Cynthia Rose thought it was the strangest thing in the world.

Not having Aubrey ready to whip them into shape or Chloe to try to bring the level of her best friend's insanity down a few notches was a weird sight.

But having the whole auditorium they use as a practice space to herself was quite an experience Cynthia Rose decided she was going to cherish.

It didn't last long though, with the Bellas starting to file in one by one.

"I swear it happened last night! I can't believe I missed it. Def tuning in tonight." Ashley said as she walked into the rehearsal space side by side with Jessica.

"Well, maybe if we didn't go to that stupid frat party after the riff-off we would have caught it. I mean, who isn't even tuning in to the Midnight DJ?" Jessica replied.

"What about the Midnight DJ?" Cynthia Rose asked, immediately becoming interested in their conversation. What can she say, she was a fan of the show.

"Well apparently, the DJ talked with the listeners last night and all, taking requests and special shout outs too. There was a block of time though where no requests where no calls were taken, but that's that." Ashley explained.

"Maybe there was a glitch in the system? It didn't sound like whoever the DJ is was using their own voice." Jessica offered as an explanation.

Cynthia Rose was about to offer her own opinion when Stacie and Amy came in with a very grumpy looking Beca.

"See Beca, you're early for a change." they heard Amy said.

"Whatever." the tiny brunette replied as she slumped down her seat looking very much irritated.

"You totally owe us Beca. And I intend on collecting." Stacie then whispered as more of the Bellas came in. She was trying to keep her voice down but since Cynthia Rose was near enough, she managed to pick it up.

She would have asked what it was, but then Aubrey and Chloe finally came in and Aubrey Posen was definitely on full commander mode that bright and early.

She kept the question hanging on the back burner for now though. It could wait.

It probably wasn't even important anyway.

But nevertheless she was curious.

Beca Mitchell didn't strike her as the type who made friends but she seemed to be friends with Amy and Stacie, making her curiosity grow even more.

* * *

It never occurred to Beca how hard it was to actually be a part of an acapella team.

It most definitely did not occur to her how hard it would be to be a part of said acapella team with a drill sergeant of a captain – or rather, co-captain since technically Chloe was also one of their leaders – and juggle it with a campus radio internship and a midnight show.

So she was glad to have that moment all to herself. Her first afternoon class got cancelled and she really didn't need to be at the station. Jesse currently had his shift, Amy and Stacie had their own classes. No Bella's practice until later that afternoon too.

It was her first moment of quiet.

And she welcomed it, her trusty headphones on, just chilling under the shade of a tree in the quad.

 _I saw you talking on the phone_ _  
_ _I know that you are not alone_ _  
_ _But you steal my heart away_ _  
_ _Yeah you steal my heart away_

Beca smiled, her jumbled thoughts becoming less and less entangled. She still confused on a lot of things, like why she's even sticking with the Bellas, why she hasn't upped and left yet, why she's actually sticking to the deal she's made.

But so far, it's been all worthwhile.

 _I don't know where we're going_ _  
_ _I don't know who we are_

"Hey stranger." Chloe said, sitting down right next to her. Beca looked up and smiled, she wasn't expecting on seeing the redhead at all. She was already thankful for the moment's rest by herself, but she wouldn't complain about having to share it with Chloe. "Cutting class?"

"No. Cancelled." was Beca's simple reply, loosening her headphones over one ear.

Normally she'd put on her headphones when she didn't want to be disturbed, when she didn't really want to talk.

But Chloe was different.

She always loved to hear Chloe talk.

Hear her voice, her laugh. Just any sound she makes really

"Right. I'd assume if you cut class your dad would freak out."

"Oh, he's already dragged me into my philosophy class once." Beca admitted. "Not going to let that happen again."

 _Maybe it's the way you move_ _  
_ _You got me dreaming like a fool_ _  
_ _That I could steal your heart away_ _  
_ _I could steal your heart away_

Chloe chuckled. "What are you listening to?" she asked, nodding towards Beca's headphones, her ocean blue eyes on Beca's own fingers, she was unconsciously tapping the beat of the song.

"Um, you wanna' listen?" Beca asked, taking her headphones off and offering it up to Chloe.

 _No matter what it is you think_ _  
_ _I'm not the kind of girl to blink_ _  
_ _And give my heart away_ _  
_ _Stop tryin' steal my heart away_

"You sure?" Chloe asked, a smile playing on the corner of her lips before Beca nodded, offering her headphones once again to the redhead by raising it up.

Chloe gingerly took Beca's headphones from her and carefully placed it on, smile ever persistent on her face.

Beca didn't mind. She _loved_ seeing Chloe smile.

It made her days brighter.

And while Beca shrugged off the feelings taking over her, while she buried away the inevitable words that would surely bear the veracity of her emotions, she let herself accept that one little piece of truth.

She really _loved_ Chloe Beale's smile.

 _I can feel your heartbeat_ _  
_ _He said to me_ _  
_ _I can feel your heartbeat_ _  
_ _He said to me_ _  
_ _I can feel your heartbeat_ _  
_ _Running through me_ _  
_ _Heartbeat_ _  
_ _Feel your heartbeat_ _  
_ _She said_ _  
_ _I can feel your heartbeat_ _  
_ _She said to me_ _  
_ _I can feel your heartbeat_ _  
_ _She said to me_ _  
_ _I can feel your heartbeat_ _  
_ _Running through me_

 **Songs featured in the chapter: 'Music' by Madonna; 'No Diggity' by Blackstreet ft Dr. Dre and Queen Pen; 'Heartbeat' by Enrique Iglesias ft. Nicole Scherzinger**


	7. These are My Confession

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the calm before the storm that is chapter 7 featuring Bechloe, a dash of Staubrey, and the bromance that is Amy and Stacie… and Luke?**

 **Thanks for all the support so far! You guys are amazing readers as always! :D Reviews and comments are always very much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

"Hey this is WBUJ 85.7, music for the independent mind, and I'm your favorite Midnight DJ. We're currently hitting the last hour of the show. First off, I want to say thanks to my amazing listeners, you have been amazing. That said, we have another caller to join us right now." Beca said after the last song on her set had finished. It was two in the morning, she had been snacking on cookies that Amy gave her – it's like she's been packing her midnight snacks every night since she and Stacie came clean about knowing her gig – and she also managed to do some side studying.

And on that note, _eww, studying_.

But with the Fall Mixer coming up, Aubrey has upped Bella's practice to four to five hours a day, meeting at different one to two hour intervals, and with everything else that Beca was doing, she had to study whenever she could find time.

Even at the radio station.

"Hey Midnight DJ, it's me again." she heard Chloe say through the line, immediately making Beca smile.

"Hey there Ms. Beale. It's a pleasure to have you again on the show." Beca said and heard Chloe chuckle.

"Again with the Ms. Beale? It's Chloe. Just call me Chloe."

Beca smiled even more. She was trying to avoid saying her name on air. Stacie and Amy kept teasing her that she has a way of saying Chloe's name that makes it sound like the redhead was a goddess.

"You always say it like it's the most wonderful word, with reverence and awe." Amy had said.

"Or more like with love." she then thought Stacie say.

But that would be ridiculous.

Right?

She barely knew Chloe, or at least Beca reasoned.

"No, I like calling you Ms. Beale." Beca teased. "But what can I do for you?"

"Can I make another request?"

"That's your third one tonight." Beca snorted.

"What can I say, I love your show? And don't pretend you don't like it."

It was Beca's turn to chuckle. "What song can I play for you Chloe Beale?"

"Stolen, Dashboard Confessionals."

"And for who might this be?" Beca then asked. She couldn't help it, she didn't mean to pry but whenever Chloe calls for a request she never tells for who the song was or something unlike most of her callers. Stacie and Amy never did either but Beca was slowly getting an idea to whom Stacie's requests are for and boy was she not going to open that can of worms.

Amy would just requests songs she thought Beca would like.

If not out of this world songs that some they didn't even have.

She's had some of the Bellas call in with different requests too but they've always been vague about who the song is for or if it is for anyone to begin with. When's party music, she really doubts it for anyone.

Shockingly even Aubrey has called.

And even more shocking is that the blonde drill sergeant knows songs from the modern era.

"Would it really matter if it's for anyone at all?" Chloe asked in a soft voice.

"Just wondering." Beca answered truthfully.

"Then let it be for you, cause you're an awesome DJ." the redhead replied before they ended the call and Beca played the requested song.

 _We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

 _You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

Beca smiled listening to the song. The thought that Chloe decided in the end to dedicate it to her made her happy.

 _Don't be stupid Mitchell. She doesn't know it's you, she's dedicating the song to the Midnight DJ._

Beca leaned back on her chair. Practice was still hell, but at least she gets to spend time with Chloe. The choreography is a little lackluster – but Beca blames the song more for that part – and their uniforms just horrific, but at least Chloe's always there to help her out, make jokes and all.

 _Invitation only grand farewells  
Crash the best one of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight_

 _You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

It was funny. It felt like Chloe was something so close to her but too far to reach. They have years between them, and Beca knew she'll be leaving soon.

 _Technically, you'll be leaving soon too Mitchell_ , Beca reminded herself.

But it didn't stop her from feeling sad about it.

She knew she'd miss Chloe when that day comes.

 _And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration_ _  
_ _One good stretch before our hibernation_ _  
_ _Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well_ _  
_ _Sleep well_

Like there was this pain in her chest that she couldn't understand, so she buried the thought for now.

That overwhelming sadness of one day having to see Chloe go.

And the knowledge of the hole that it would inevitably leave in Beca's life.

 _You have stolen my heart_

* * *

The day of the Fall Mixer had arrived and Stacie was most definitely looking forward to it.

Except there wasn't really much about it to look forward to.

Their performance was abysmal, to say the least.

Aubrey was back on her Aca-Nazi drill-sergeant role after the most humiliating experience of their respective lives.

Beca looked a bit indifferent about it. "You don't seem like you're ready to die from what happened Beca." Stacie whispered as they made their way back to their rehearsal space.

"I wasn't really expecting a stellar performance Stace, our team still lacks chemistry." Beca had replied.

But that indifference soon faded after Chloe made the announcement about her nodes. Beca's face fell for a microsecond before she went back to her normal disinterest self.

They had a brief meeting afterwards, making plans on how to best make use of their remaining practices to prepare themselves for sectionals. Beca dodged out as fast as she could afterwards, although for a split second she seemed to have wanted to comfort Chloe or talk to her at least but Aubrey was already there for her friend and Beca wasn't exactly to happy about it.

Especially since days before their tragic debut, Aubrey and Beca had once again had an argument about that Treble boy, Jesse Swanson, which of course prompted a group discussion sans Aubrey, Chloe and Beca.

Jessica and Ashley were in support of Aubrey's suspicions about Jesse having a thing for Beca but they disagree that Beca has a thing for Jesse. Cynthia Rose thinks Jesse is too nice to be in a guys only acapella team. Amy and herself are just point blank annoyed at him at this point – he's tried to invite himself over at Beca's dorm room for movie marathons because she doesn't lie movies and he wants her to see the error of her ways. Amy was shocked at this revelation but let Beca be, Stacie was on a mission to at least get her to watch a movie herself… But nonetheless, they kept this information from the Bellas for now. Denise thinks Aubrey was being mean on purpose because maybe she liked Jesse. Stacie grimaced at the thought. She swears she thinks Lilly said something along the lines of castration…

Their little group dinners at Amy and Beca's room had started to occur more frequently. Instead of Thursdays, it became every day. It was Stacie's turn to pick up the tab and she had just gotten back from the diner when she saw Beca busy at her computer as always.

Except this time, all her screens were on different webpages about vocal nodules.

Stacie quickly exchanged a look with Amy who was equally smiling as she was. Beca was just being too sweet.

It was their usual thing. Beca would sit through their dinner as silent as always, but she was always listening. She would comment on a thing or two, sometimes on a class, sometimes on the brutality of Bellas rehearsals. There was a time when she got back from her DJ gig and brought with her snacks and they stayed up an hour longer to just talk.

That was when Beca really started opening up, that is, without giving much details.

She let slip that her parents divorced – which, given by the fact she had a step-brother, was already a dead giveaway. She did however tell them about how she first got along with Luke and how he took her to get her first tattoo. That was pretty much it, but she was opening up still. And that meant something.

That night however, all Beca could talk about was ways they could all help Chloe out.

"I know Chlo loves to sing, but she needs vocal rest. We really need to do something about this. You know, ease the pressure off her." Beca said as she munched on her fries.

"Don't worry, we'll try to come up with something on our own. Do you have any ideas yourself?" Stacie replied.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. She shouldn't really be singing now. We'll come up with something."

Amy smiled and once again exchanged looks with Stacie while Beca was distracted with her phone.

The rest of the night was spent by trying to come up with ways of helping Beca help Chloe while listening to Beca's show.

 _In all your silver rings_ _  
_ _And all your silken things_ _  
_ _That song you softly sing – is keeping you from breaking_ _  
_ _It's a long way down_ _  
_ _It's a long way_ _  
_ _Back here you never loved_ _  
_ _You've shaked the shivers off_ _  
_ _You take a drink to get your courage up_ _  
_ _Can you believe it_ _  
_ _Just this once_ _  
_ _Just for now_ _  
_ _And just like that_ _  
_ _It's over_

"This would be easier if Aubrey isn't freaking out every moment." Stacie sighed.

"Well maybe you can help in that department, loosen her up a bit?" Amy asked with a chuckle.

"It's not for the lack of trying, Amy." Stacie replied dryly.

"If that's the case, then maybe we should also start planning of ways to help you and the hunter out." Amy commented and Stacie simply rolled her eyes.

She wasn't going there, at her failed attempts of trying to get Aubrey to notice her.

The only time she ever did was whenever she tried to exaggerate dancing provocatively to get Aubrey to come and correct her steps.

 _Don't turn away_ _  
_ _Dry your eyes, dry your eyes_ _  
_ _Don't be afraid_ _  
_ _Keep it all inside, all inside_ _  
_ _When you fall apart_ _  
_ _Dry your eyes, dry your eyes_ _  
_ _Life is always hard for the belle of the boulevard_

So Stacie convinced herself, for now, they focus on Beca and Chloe.

* * *

The Bellas decided to throw a party for themselves and a few good friends that weekend. They needed a whole lot of cheering up to do.

"Just pull along whoever you can, come on Beca, it'll be fun!" Chloe said in her usual cheery tone.

So what else could Beca do?

Really, she had no choice.

The problem is she really didn't have any friends to bring so she ended up convincing Luke to come to what Aubrey had dubbed 'the best aca-party' ever, which was lame but in an effort to not place more stress on Chloe, she just nodded along. Of course, she did not tell Luke about any of this.

Not until he suddenly stopped a few feet away from Aubrey and Chloe's apartment building.

"I know this place." Luke said flatly. "I have been to parties in this place. They were never fun Beca."

"You know Aubrey Posen?" Beca asked in disbelief. "I feel for you man."

"Yes. You really should. And for four years too." Luke replied. "So you're bringing me to a party with your friends. I'm honored. Although I'm still puzzled as to why you've agreed to this. You'll be leaving in a few hours for your shift."

"Yes, well, that's a second reason why I brought you. You can come up with something like an emergency we both need to get too. The Bellas won't know I'm their favorite DJ, the other freshmen inters won't know you gave me a show of my own, and most importantly, my dad won't find out about the whole thing and go on about you being a bad influence, distracting me from studies with late night shifts and all."

Luke shrugged. "It was the only way I can get you a show. He can yell at me as much as he likes if he finds out. I'm standing by you Beca." he said as they got through the door.

Which, thanks to the fact that the party that Aubrey had going was probably the dullest party ever – it was just the Bellas, a few guys from a frat somewhere, some with their respective dates too, and of course, there was shower guy who he saw somewhere in the kitchen talking with his dude bros.

"Standing by you?" Jessica asked a little shocked before looking at Beca, and Beca wasn't sure if she was shocked on the fact that she brought Luke along or the fact that she brought an actual human being other than herself to a party.

At least that's how she understood it.

"Luke! You are not crashing this party! Not after the last time." Aubrey screeched as soon as she saw the tall blond coming in with Beca.

"Oh my God, what happened last time?" Amy immediately asked before Luke waved a hand at both her and Stacie.

"I might have dated three other Bellas within a month of each other and the party where they all invited me was… well… it had disastrous results." Luke explained and Beca chuckled.

"That's why you are not welcomed here Mr. Casanova." Aubrey fumed. "And hang on, how do you know each other?"

"Oh Beca, came in with him." Ashley answered before anyone else could give any explanation.

"Who came with who now?" Chloe asked, popping out her own room to join her friends and stopping Beca short of breathing when she saw her.

Luke laughed.

Luke totally caught that, Beca could tell.

Her step-bro placed his arms tightly around Beca, much to her annoyance, and grinned. "Me. They're talking about me Beale. See, Becky here thought of inviting me to your party."

"Becky?" Cynthia Rose asked all amused.

"Luke!" was Beca's immediate indignant reply and he laughed a little.

"Sorry, but seriously, call my sister that and she'll bite your head-off."

"Sister?" Chloe asked all wide eyed.

"Step sister!" Beca then said, more towards Luke who kept dropping that part.

Needless to say the party got more interesting after that. Luke volunteered to use his playlist for party music "Because let's face it Posen, your taste in music is too _blah_." he jokingly said making Aubrey more infuriated than ever.

Although the Bellas immediately warmed up to the idea of Luke being Beca's step-brother. The attention was mostly placed on him, which was perfect, Beca hated being under the microscope for the most part, and she was free to just slip away and hang out with Chloe. There was an added bonus of Luke essentially pushing all of Aubrey's buttons too that it feels nice to have the blonde have her fury focused on someone else.

And again, that meant Chloe didn't have to referee the whole night through.

She and Beca could just hang.

With Beca placing much emphasis on that word since she really didn't want to know what spending time with Chloe should be appropriately called since, well, spending time with Chloe was different.

It was always different.

But much to Beca's disappointment, Chloe was right next to shower guy for most of the night. He wanted to dance, but Chloe pulled him to go someplace else – that was pretty much all the information that she got from Jessica who saw them leave.

And once again, Beca was asking herself what she's doing sulking on Aubrey and Chloe's couch.

"You're going to have to leave soon." Luke said as he sat down next to her. "I can leave with you if you want, or I can tell your friends I asked you a favor and you'd be back soon."

"I'll be back between three and four in the morning." Beca pointed out. "They would be gone by then."

"Shows you what you know about the Bellas." Luke said smugly. "If anything, just wait until Aubrey really starts drinking."

Beca quirked an eyebrow at Luke who kept his mouth sealed, realizing she won't get anything out of him, Beca decided it was time to slip away and head over to the radio station, choosing to trust in Luke's words and promising to back later on.

But with the thought that Chloe won't even be there, that she was somewhere else with her boy toy was enough to drive Beca insane.

Whatever, she had three hours to think about it.

* * *

Aubrey was too busy with everything and everyone else, as Amy noticed.

She interacted with the Bellas, she talked to each one of them.

But it would seem that she was just being the gracious host.

She was actually surprisingly popular with other people, hence Stacie sulking at a corner, still nursing the same drink she had when they got there.

"Why don't you go let the hunter have fun and ignore the fact that Aubrey is ignoring you for now? At least you're hitting to birds with one stone." Amy said, hating to see the fact that Stacie was a little out of character.

This 'crush' that had kept on insisting was just a crush was already crushing her.

It's time to make a move.

Stacie shrugged and finished her drink. She went to the kitchen to grab some more with the promise to consider what Amy was talking about.

Stacie was looking a little bit down. Beca was also looking a little bit down, what on earth was in the water that's causing all her friends' hearts to break?

"Need my help?" Luke asked as he showed up next to Amy.

"Now, now, I promised Beca…"

"I was being serious. Beca is a whole other problem, but how about we help your other friend out?"

"Ah, that's also a big problem." Amy commented.

"How come?" Luke asked with keen interest.

"I think she's caught in the same trap as Beca, but for the blonde not the redhead." Amy said, nudging Luke with her elbow before nodding towards Aubrey's direction. She was finally alone

Luke quickly scanned the room looking thoughtful for a second. "Oh, well you just leave that up to big brother Luke here. I can give them a nudge at the right direction." he then said with a wide grin.

Amy looked at him curiously as he stepped towards his iPod and changed the song. "Alright guys, find a partner and let's change things up a bit."

Everyone looked curiously at Luke for a minute before the song started to play. Cynthia Rose immediately asked Denise to dance with her, but even with that, the number of guys to girl were still off. By Amy's count, if the cool step-bro dances with her, Stacie would have to dance with Aubrey.

 _What day is it? And in what month?_ _  
_ _This clock never seemed so alive_ _  
_ _I can't keep up and I can't back down_ _  
_ _I've been losing so much time_

But things went a little off plan when most guys rushed towards Stacie and asked her for her hand to dance.

So Amy came to the rescue and asked for Stacie to dance forcing everyone else to look for other partners. Amy shot Luke a glance that he easily picked up. Soon Luke asked a very reluctant Aubrey for a dance and not wanting to be the only girl standing in the corner of a room where everyone else was slow dancing with someone, Aubrey said yes.

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_ _  
_ _I'm tripping on words_ _  
_ _You got my head spinning_ _  
_ _I don't know where to go from here_

Luke made his way to Amy and Amy did the same thing, when they got to each other, Luke immediately released Aubrey and asked Amy for a dance, leaving Aubrey and Stacie awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room surrounded by couples and friends who were all paired up. Amy and Luke dance close to them to keep an eye on their current 'project'.

Form the looks of it, thinks seem to click in Stacie's mind and she immediately pulled Aubrey into her arms. "Hope you don't mind me asking you for a dance." Amy heard her say.

 _Something about you now_ _  
_ _I can't quite figure out_ _  
_ _Everything she does is beautiful_ _  
_ _Everything she does is right_

Aubrey chuckled, it sounded so light and carefree that Amy was a little surprised by it. "Just no groping Conrad." she replied, her tone sounding light and playful.

"I'm not one to ruin a moment Bree."

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_ _  
_ _And it's you and me and all of the people_ _  
_ _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Luke and Amy once again exchanged looks.

That's one point for their matchmaking skills.

* * *

Beca decided to head back to her dorm, mostly because she found that being reminded that Chloe was with someone else a little too painful and she's not that much fond of being a masochist.

Although she did know that she had no right to be hurt by Chloe being with someone else. Beca reasoned that she just didn't like shower guy, that Chloe – sweet, kind, caring, smiles brighter than the sun Chloe – deserved so much more than him.

She was just being a _caring_ friend. Beca reasoned.

But then why did it bug her so much that Chloe was with him right now? Why was it driving her insane that Chloe didn't call, not even once, during her show that night?

She really didn't want to think about. She really didn't want…

"Chloe." Beca uttered completely taken off guard by the presence of the redhead. She was graciously leaning by the door of her and Amy's dorm room, a bag of drinks in hand. She smiled lightly at Beca, acknowledging her presence. "How long have you been standing there?" Beca quickly asked, taking the bag from her and opening the door to their dorm room without a second's hesitation so that they can step in.

"Quite some time actually." Chloe answered truthfully. She sounded tired but sober – so no drinking then, not yet at least. "Where were you Becs? I would've texted you but my phone died and you were sort of just gone when I got back at the apartment."

"Where did you go in the first place?" Beca asked awkwardly as she settled down on her usual spot on the floor and got the contents of the bag out – mostly chips and surprisingly nothing alcoholic, just cans of soda. Beca didn't know whether she was curious, hurt at the thought of Chloe leaving with shower guy to God knows where, or…

…well…

…jealous.

"Never mind." Beca quickly then said. Before looking up at Chloe. She was still standing by the door, smiling down at her. The faint glow of the moonlight only making Chloe look even more ethereal that Beca was sure she had forgotten to breathe. She patted the space right next to her and Chloe obliged. The redhead grabbed the bag of chips and Beca sorted out the drinks between the two of them before quickly tuning in to Luke's own show, keeping the volume down. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, stealing glances off each other before Chloe finally broke the silence.

"So tell me something I don't know about you Beca?" the redhead asked.

"Only if you promise to do the same thing."

"Okay. Let me go first then." Chloe offered, with a gentle smile on her face. "Hmmm, let's see, when I was younger I tripped and hit my head on a brick road. I had to get stitches." she said, ghosting a finger over the scar on her forehead.

"I think it's endearing." Beca said without even thinking. "Did you hate it?"

"Growing up with a scar on your head can be tricky. I admit, it made me insecure for a little while but it made me feel strong in the end I guess. Like I have my battle scars and it was proof that I survived something tough. How about you little miss badass? Any scars?"

"Nothing you can see, thankfully." Beca said in a whisper before almost regretting the sentiment behind her words. She almost panicked, trying to figure out a way to explain herself properly to Chloe when she felt the other girl gently grab her hand. Chloe gave it a light squeeze as she smiled lightly at Beca, no judgement in her eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it." Chloe said with quite possibly the gentlest voice Beca has ever heard but the heartbreak was evident.

"No, no it's okay." Beca found herself saying. "It's not like I tried… you know… it's just, I've thought about it."

Chloe nodded and somehow Beca eased up a little. "My parents got divorced when I was young and, well, it was just. It was hard, I think, for me. My dad just sort of left and I never got an explanation why, and…" Beca started to say before taking a deep breath. "It took time before I ever got over it. I'm still out over it. I felt abandoned Chlo, I felt like there was something wrong with me, or that maybe I was some sort of anomaly, like I shouldn't be and if maybe, just maybe I didn't exist my parents didn't need to fall apart. And, it just, it took time. It's taking time. I had to pick up the pieces of my broken heart along with my mom's and… I'm happy she found love again, you know? I'm happy I got to meet Luke and we ended up being good friends."

"For what it's worth, you're not an anomaly Beca. Some people aren't simply meant to be. I think they could have handled things differently but if they stayed together, it would have just been for the worst."

"I know that." Beca said with a sad smile. "It still left a mark. I mean, I am all sorts of broken inside."

Chloe looked at Beca, never taking her eyes off hers and Beca felt like she should look away, but she couldn't. She wanted too though. She didn't want to have Chloe see the mess she hid behind your walls.

"I don't think you are Beca. You have scars, everybody has scars, but you're not broken. You're just you." she said in a soft voice. "And if you're an anomaly, then so what? The world's a bit screwed up right now that I think an anomaly is exactly what it needs. Someone extraordinary like you."

"I'm not extraordinary Chloe."

"I beg to disagree." Chloe then replied.

Somehow the two of them managed to stay up for another hour more simply just talking to each other and listening to Luke's program before Chloe started nodding off. Beca had to admit, she ended up doing most of the talking just this once, sharing stories about high school Luke and their misadventures. She talked about her mom, and her not so bad step-dad that hasn't given upon getting her out of her shell, and of course about her own dad who reached out just a few years ago and her step-monster… err… step-mom.

Chloe ended up completely falling off to her side, leaning onto Beca as she finally dozed off.

 _You by the light is the greatest find  
In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right  
Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

Beca smiled lightly. Opening up to Chloe seemed to have lightened the weight of her heavy heart. It was like she could finally start breathing again, and she didn't even notice she was drowning. She didn't look it, but Beca was actually pretty strong, or at least strong enough that she managed to lift Chloe up and tucked her into her own bed. "Sleep tight Chlo." she whispered before grabbing an extra pillow and blanket. She decided to set up on the floor in case Amy gets back at any time and wants her bed.

 _You set it again, my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark,  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified.  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only life._

"I know you're asleep Chlo, but…" Beca started to say. "I guess, I … well… I just wanted to say I'm glad I met you. You're making me not regret coming to Barden. You're a very special person…" she continued to say before yawning herself. Sleep taking a hold of her.

"…very special to me…" Beca mumbled before dozing off herself.

* * *

Chloe pulled the sheets around her closer, tighter, before taking a peak out of her tired droopy eyes to see Beca finally falling asleep on the floor.

 _And this could be good, it's already better than that  
And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back  
I could be all that you're needing if you let me try_

She was feeling quite a mixture of emotions with all that Beca shared. She felt happy that Beca opened up to her and that she was getting to know her more and more. But it also broke her heart to hear that Beca was hurt that bad by things she couldn't possibly have had control over.

 _You set it again, my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only_

It made sense though. Why she was guarded, why Beca barely trusted anyone. But she trusted Chloe. She chose to trust her and all that Chloe wanted to do was hold her, make her feel loved and whole and better, to protect her for as much as she could, to promise to never leave, because she won't ever. She would choose to be by Beca's side for as long as she'd have her.

But it did make her heart swell when she heard it, when she heard Beca say that she was very special to her.

She was someone very special to Beca Mitchell, and that meant the world to her.

 _I only said it 'cause I mean it  
I only mean it 'cause it's true  
So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
'Cause it fills me up and holds me close  
Whenever I'm without you_

Because of course Chloe knew, she saw the signs and she couldn't deny it. She couldn't fight it.

She knew that it was inevitable. That there was something about the tiny brunette that she just couldn't place a finger on until after she realized why she got all messed up inside at the thought of Beca disappearing in the middle of the night to be with the Treble, Jesse, or that she got upset every single time that Aubrey brought it up.

She was jealous.

Jealous of something she didn't have any claim on.

And all she could do was pine away, try to send her a message through songs on the radio in the hopes that she was listening to it too, that she's thinking about her too, that maybe she'd think the songs she requested were for her

Because even if she didn't have any claim on Beca's heart, she knew that Beca had hers.

If possible, a part of her knew the moment that she first met Beca.

 _You set it again, my heart's in motion  
Every word feels like a shooting star  
Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time  
In my only life, life, life  
In my only life_

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was falling in love with her.

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: 'Stolen' and 'Belle of the Boulevard' by Dashboard Confessionals; 'You and Me' by Lifehouse; 'Terrified' by Katherine McPhee (ft. Zachary Levi)**


	8. Nothing Lasts Forever

**A/N: And here is chapter 8 featuring a few songs to set the mood of the chapter and a fitting Bechloe interval. :)**

 **On that note. I am so sorry with how I end this chapter/what goes down, it had to be done to explore a few things and shake things up a bit. I mean I did say 'calm before the storm' in the last chapter.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

It was bad. Disastrous even. And here she thought that she and Aubrey were meeting in the middle, because that's what they had to do. Beca was trying to keep her cool and was willing to bend a little, Aubrey was trying to be nice.

But it still wasn't enough.

 _What breaks your bones  
Is not the load you're carrying  
What breaks you down  
Is all in how you carry_

Beca was at the start of her shift at the radio station, her head in her hands as the music filled the space around her. She just had another major argument earlier that day with Aubrey that almost got blown out of proportions.

Chloe was explaining to the blonde how she'd eventually have to get surgery for her nodes but that she was willing to wait until the competition was over, push it off until later.

She was afraid she won't be able to sing anymore.

That she won't be able to be a Bella anymore.

And it was breaking Beca's heart to see how much Chloe actually cared for the Bellas and that made her care a little more than she would have admitted.

 _The lover held her love  
She begged him not to go  
She unwrapped her gloves  
The lover said I know, I know, I know  
Kissed his trembling lips  
She stopped his fingertips  
But somehow they both know  
He's not coming home_

Chloe wanted to pass her solo for the sectionals to Beca but Aubrey didn't think she was a good fit. Before the two of them got into it, Amy volunteered and Aubrey reluctantly agreed. That wasn't exactly the worst part of it.

The worst part came when Beca caught up to Aubrey after practice. It was coming from a good place, it really was. She decided to be more vocal on her opinions but diplomatic with her approach, that's why she approached the blonde after their practice and not in the middle of it all. Beca was giving her suggestions on how they could improve their set list, making tweaks here and there but Aubrey just wouldn't have it.

"It goes against Bellas tradition Mitchell, haven't you been listening?"

"I have, but sometimes traditions suck."

And that's when they started bickering all over again that Chloe had to basically step in before things get far to heated up. Chloe was chastising Aubrey for losing her cool before turning to Beca but she had already left.

She didn't like seeing Chloe disappointed at her.

And she knew she had to cool down before she ended up saying something she would regret

 _Loneliness has always been with me, with me  
Maybe we were meant to be on our own  
But I got to try or it will destroy me  
Cause maybe we don't have to be all alone_

She wanted to try. The girls weren't half that bad either, so it wasn't really just Chloe or Amy or Stacie that she cared about, that she didn't want to disappoint.

She wanted to do something for the Bellas because she knew she was starting to care for the Bellas.

Beca sighed as the song started to end. This is why she didn't want to care.

This is why she didn't do relationships with people.

Their always so fragile that they start falling apart with the slightest of touch.

But she'd like to believe that that wasn't the case with the Bellas, with Chloe.

So yeah, Beca won't give up.

She was going to try.

* * *

The Bellas rehearsals were getting little bit more and more out of hand. And it wasn't just based on the intensity or frequency of the practices.

Beca and Aubrey made up most of the excitement and they were all just getting all stressed out about it.

 _It's sad, so sad_ _  
_ _It's a sad, sad situation._ _  
_ _And it's getting more and more absurd._ _  
_ _It's sad, so sad_ _  
_ _Why can't we talk it over?_ _  
_ _Oh it seems to me_ _  
_ _That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Amy was singing under her breath while the two Bellas in question were trying their hardest to reconcile their differences at the start of the practice next day.

"Why can't they just get along and listen to each other, seriously?" Denise asked.

And Jessica would have answered her except she didn't know an answer either. She just wished things would settle down. Beca was always snarky with Aubrey and Aubrey refused to listen. The Bellas were on Beca's side in that they think change is good, but they think that the feisty little brunette can often fail in the delivery of her intent.

It didn't help that Aubrey was just absolutely bothered by the fact that Beca was friends with Jesse Swanson.

"They just really need to talk it out. They both seem to want what's best for us all." Cynthia Rose pointed out.

"Do you guys think they'll figure this out before our actual competition?" Ashley asked.

"I hope so. I don't think Beca will do anything to upset Chloe." Stacie then replied thoughtfully.

And Jessica nodded. "Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

Practice was insufferable. Mostly because Beca had to hold her tongue and avoid butting heads with Aubrey. She didn't apologize to the blonde but she did apologize to Chloe about it just before heading out.

"Don't think much about it Beca." Chloe replied with a smile. "Want to grab coffee or something? I know a good place, better than the coffee shop on campus."

"Maybe later Chlo, I kind of have a thing." Beca replied.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure. Text me?"

"Absolutely." Beca replied before walking out and proceeding to head to the radio station to resume her usual activity of stacking records.

 _Oh great joy_.

Luke was in the booth for his every other day afternoon shift – Matt has a show himself every other day at the same time as Luke's, alternating with him – and Jesse was already working on his stack.

"Greetings Beca!" Jesse said as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Jess, how's it going?" Beca asked, absentmindedly.

"So, I was thinking," Jesse started to say, "sectionals is just around the corner and…"

"What about it Jesse?"

"Well, maybe you can be my date at the Trebles' victory party afterwards?" Jesse asked putting on the sweetest smile on his face.

Beca scoffed. "I didn't know you wanted Aubrey Posen to kill me." she deadpanned.

"Oh come on Becs, it would be fine. It's a harmless party. I'll gladly be your date at a Bellas party if you guys win."

"No thanks." Beca simply replied.

"Fine. But only if you agree to grab dinner later."

"I can't later Jess. I have plans." Beca replied, her mind on Chloe's offer for coffee.

"Fine, lunch at the quad tomorrow? We haven't had lunch together in a while."

"Yeah, sure." Beca replied with one of her half-smiles and got back to work counting the minutes before she actually had a bit of freedom again.

Beca didn't have to text Chloe, she ran into the redhead just outside her dorm building. "Oh hey Becs, there you are!"

"Hey, whatcha' doin' here Chlo?"

"I borrowed something from Stacie the other day, I was just returning it. I thought you'd still be busy so I didn't text you."

"No, I'm done. I was actually planning to send you a message myself. Coffee?"

"Hey, that was my invite." Chloe teased. "But yes, I would love to Mitchell."

It was more like a hole in the wall place when they got there. The coffee shop that Chloe was talking about was just a block off of Main Street on Campus. Beca had to admit, the coffee was really good, the décor of the place simple and was giving a rather jazzy vibe too.

And there was an added bonus that the shop was tuned in to the campus radio, so the music was good too.

It did help that the company was the best.

 _It's undeniable  
That we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
How I used to say  
That I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you don't know  
Just how I feel  
Then let me show you now  
That I'm for real  
If all things in time  
Time will reveal_

"Hey Chlo." Beca said after the two of them had probably been talking about Chloe's unbearable Russian lit professor for the past half hour. "I really am sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for anything Beca."

"I do though. I've been pushing Aubrey's buttons since I became a Bella. It's just, I don't get why she won't listen to us."

"She's under a lot of pressure." Chloe said with a kind smile. "Aubrey's been my best friend even before Barden. Oh don't make that face Beca, she's not that bad of a person. I've known her for a long time, and she's a really good person."

"Yeah, buried way underneath I guess."

Chloe chuckled at Beca's retort. "We got into finals last year Beca and we failed and Aubrey couldn't help but blame herself for that. The former Bellas before us couldn't help but blame her too. She really wants to prove to them that she can lead a whole new team to victory."

"Yeah but does it have to be using the exact same way? We won't go anywhere that way."

"I know." Chloe replied admittedly. "But just humor me awhile Beca, I'm trying to get her to see it for herself and Aubrey can be a little difficult sometimes. Hang in there for me?"

Beca smiled. "Of course I would."

 _It's so incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
Once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far  
'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart_

"So what is it that you're doing behind the scenes that you're almost always late with practice?"

"Oh, uh, I signed up for the radio station as an intern." Beca replied without any hesitations. She found that it was always just so easy to talk to Chloe about anything and everything.

"That's so cool! Too bad interns only do scut. Luke told me he had to stack CDs all throughout his freshman year. You really love music don't you? I saw the set-up in your room, so…" Chloe shrugged. "Do you like mixing?"

"Yeah, it started out as a hobby really." Beca admitted shyly and she honestly doesn't know why.

Chloe smiled and asked timidly, "Would you mind if I listened to one of your mixes sometime?"

Beca shrugged and simply smiled. "I need an answer Mitchell." Chloe teased. "Maybe we can even use that as an inspiration or something for one of our performances."

"For as long as Aubrey doesn't killed me." was Beca's reply. "But yeah, that's how I met Jesse too. He's an intern like me."

"Oh." Chloe said, her expression changing for a split second.

"We are just friends. Seriously though Chlo." Beca couldn't help but say, reaching out to grab Chloe's hand from across the table.

And Chloe smiled again, "If you say so Beca."

 _Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
Whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out of the lifeline  
Just in the nick of time_

There was something in Chloe's eyes, like a hint of sadness in them when she brought up mixing.

 _Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on your part Mitchell._

So she decided to change the topic. Instead she started to talk more about how she got into mixing and Chloe listened with rapt attention. In exchange, Chloe talked about how she really got into singing, why she joined the Bellas with Aubrey, and Beca clung onto every single word that Chloe said.

 _One  
You're like a dream come true  
Two  
Just want to be with you  
Three  
Girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
And four  
Repeat steps one through three  
Five  
Make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

Beca had to admit, she loved these quiet moments with Chloe. And she wouldn't have had them if she didn't agree to attend Barden for a year or if she didn't join the Bellas.

* * *

And so it starts again.

Two days of peace was all that it lasted.

"Just admit it Beca! I can see your toner a mile away."

'My what?" Beca asked incredibly exasperated.

The Bellas were all tired. Amy and Stacie were incredibly uncomfortable by the situation. Chloe was just simply too hard to read – Cynthia Rose and Denise were trying to figure out if she was mad, upset, jealous, or just plain tired and over it.

Over the incessant bickering.

Jessica thinks that Aubrey's suspicions might have been coming from a good place but she just doesn't know what that good place is.

Lilly was… well… who knows what Lilly thinks…

And Ashley?

She just can't stand the arguing anymore.

For this obsession about Beca and Jesse to always get this out of hand, it's either Aubrey likes Jesse herself or some other Treble, she likes Beca, or…

"That's it!" Ashley exclaimed under her breath, slapping Jessica's arm. For her part Jessica shot a look at Ashley, incredibly irate.

"What?" Jessica hissed.

"Do you think it's possible that maybe Chloe has a thing for Beca and Aubrey's all overprotective friend and that because Jesse definitely has a thing for Beca…"

"You think Aubrey's giving all of us hell for that?"

"I'm saying it's part of the reason. She thinks Beca is not good enough for the Bellas, most especially for her best friend?"

"You just figured that out Sherlock?" Cynthia Rose asked straight faced.

"This is getting out of hand." Stacie mumbled.

"Yeah, I mean, Beca doesn't have a thing for Jesse." Amy then said.

"How do you know?" Denise asked.

Stacie and Amy exchanged looks before Stacie said pointing at Beca and Chloe. "Are you guys just blind or what? Those two have been shooting heart eyes at each other ever since."

And a light bulb immediately turned on for all other Bellas.

Cynthia Rose seemed to have figured it out though that she wasn't really shocked.

"Oh my God Posen, what are you? My stalker?" Beca asked, her tone rising.

"You're always late Mitchell."

"Not always."

"Almost always. You hang out with that Swanson for the most part of the day."

"Not the most part!"

"Well you seemed all comfortable going on a picnic lunch dates with him on the quad watching movies!"

Stacie and Amy gasped at that. "But Beca hates movies!" Beca let slipped.

While Ashley heard Stacie curse under her breath "He finally succeeded in catching our Beca off guard."

"That wasn't my personal choice!" Beca defended.

"Seriously though Mitchell, why are you here? You seem to be too comfortable with the Trebles, you're definitely not a hundred percent in for all of this, how do you even think we can trust you to keep the Bellas dreams alive next year?"

Beca looked a little taken aback by that question, not being able to find an answer she can give to Aubrey. She looked very much conflicted about it.

"Aubrey, stop." Chloe pleaded with Aubrey calmly.

"Why? Why should I? Mitchell's just making things worse for us? How do we know she's not just a spy sent by her Treble boyfriend to feed them information on how they could sabotage us? I mean, she's already sabotaging us!"

All the Bellas were stunned silent with what happened next, and Ashley could swear she could hear all their hearts breaking at the same time.

"Do you really just hate me that much?" Beca threw back at Aubrey.

"We don't need you Mitchell, not if you keep messing up the group dynamics."

"There isn't even any group dynamics! We can't have that if you keep being a tyrant!"

"Oh is that what you think of me? I'm doing my very best to get us to Nationals Mitchell, I want to protect the Bellas and their legacy, something you can be proud to inherit next year, what have you been doing? Your Treble boyfriend? "

The bite in Aubrey's voice was clear and Beca flinched with every word that followed. "You don't care about us Beca, and truthfully, we'd be better off."

Ashley saw Beca's jaw clench, her eyes filled with fury. "Fine then." She said through gritted teeth. "Keep your stupid Bella traditions, keep your stupid scarf," Beca said throwing it down to the ground. "I'm done." Beca said, her voice echoing throughout the whole room. She was visibly trembling, making Stacie and Amy jump from their seats with the desire to rush to her side and comfort her. 'I don't even know why I let this distract me in the first place." she said before storming off.

Chloe was the first to follow her, Amy running behind the redhead as fast as she could. Stacie wasn't sure with what she should do, she looked over to where Aubrey stood. The blonde has also been visibly shaken by the end result of what had just happened.

"You couldn't just back off a bit, Bree?" Chloe said as she came back incredibly pissed, Amy right behind her looking incredibly worried. She looked over to Stacie who immediately fished for her phone. Ashley assumed it was so that she could give Luke the heads up.

"At least you know how she feels." Aubrey said weakly. She didn't sound condescending nor proud. She almost sounded as if she was disappointed, as if she was remorseful for crossing a line.

Bellas practice ended after that.

And Ashley was left wondering how Beca was doing, or at least she would have.

 _But nothing lasts forever and be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way_

She heard the tiny brunette singing silently when she went to the restroom of the building of where she had a late afternoon class.

The voice coming from one of the stalls was unmistakable, it was Beca's.

And it sounded like she was crying.

And truth be told Ashley wasn't sure about what she should do other than let Beca be for now. _  
_

* * *

Beca was in a really bad mood at the start of her shift at the radio station. It felt bad. It felt really bad.

And she hated it.

She hated the feelings she were feeling now.

And all she could do was seek solace through her one and only friend, music.

Chloe was probably mad at her now.

The Bellas too.

But it just…

Aubrey's words stung really bad.

This is why she didn't like to care, why she didn't like attachments.

Relationships were incredibly fragile.

 _I'm sorry_ _  
_ _I did not mean to hurt my little girl_ _  
_ _It's beyond me_ _  
_ _I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world_ _  
_ _So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_ _  
_ _Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_ _  
_ _Hope that things work out all right, yeah, whoa, whoa_

 _So much to learn  
So much to love  
But I won't be there to teach you  
I know I can't be close  
But I try my best to reach you_

The song was ending and Beca had to pull herself together before answering the next call that was coming in. "Hey this is the Midnight DJ at WBUJ 85.7, music for the independent mind. That was Maroon 5 with 'Goodnight Goodnight'. Feeling a little blue today folks, it can't be help. But music is the therapy for the soul. How about we ask our third caller this evening what they think?"

"Hey Midnight DJ." was the sullen greeting that came through.

It was Chloe.

And Chloe's voice sounded so defeated and sad that Beca's heart broke even more. "Hey Ms. Beale. What can I do for you?" Beca asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Just a song request. Feeling a little down too."

"What song can I play you?"

"Gotten by Slash do you know it?"

"The one with Adam Levine? Of course I do. Worry not my friend." Beca said using as much effort she could to keep the conversation natural and light.

Beca played the song as soon as Chloe hanged up. Her thoughts back to the jumbled mess that it was a few weeks ago.

She shouldn't have gone to Barden.

She shouldn't have agreed.

Now it's just messed her up.

But if she didn't, then she wouldn't have met Chloe.

And it's all sorts of confusing, the things Beca was feeling right then, that her mind couldn't process anything straight.

LA was the dream, the end goal.

Everything in Barden was just a distraction, a means of bidding her time.

However, she made friends with the Bellas.

With Stacie and Amy.

But they were transitory, that's what Beca reasoned.

But then there was Chloe.

Chloe didn't feel transitory, she felt permanent. She didn't feel like just something to bide her time with,

Chloe was Chloe.

She was air.

And right now Beca was drowning, her brain going in a haywire because she couldn't process her thoughts.

She was all torn up about it.

So she decided to not think about it for now, let the music wash away her thoughts.

 _So nice to see your face again  
But tell me will this ever end?  
Don't disappear_

However it can't wash away what she's been feeling.

 _And I've been saving  
These last words for  
One last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if  
You don't let me  
You just get me  
Like I never been gotten before_

She felt a light tap on her shoulders and before she knew it she saw Luke in the booth with her. His face said it all. He understood and he was here for her.

And for once in her life, she let her step-brother keep her safe in his arms, console her with his embrace.

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: 'The Fighter' by The Fray; 'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word' by Elton John (with a version by Blue Ft. Elton John); 'Back at One' by Brian McKnight; 'Nothing Lasts for Ever' and 'Goodnight Goodnight' by Maroon 5; 'Gotten' by Slash Ft. Adam Levine.**

 **PS: It is at this point where I clearly hijack the story we all know and love :P Stuff's about to go down, some different, some reminiscent, just bear with me guys ;) This will be a 25 chapter fic as per my usual :)**

 **Feel free to let me know of what you think with what happened or if you have comments or suggestions with what happens next! i'd love to hear your thoughts :D**


	9. White Noise

**A/N: So the last chapter was fun to write… here's chapter 9 featuring the sectionals (** **side-note** **: I got so confused with which comes first and had to google the actual completion structure for the ICCA – technically sectionals comes first before regionals but it was the other way around in the movie; I'm sticking with what I found in the website), a soon to be Bella, one of our favorite Bellas and her musings, and a few tense scenes here and there.**

 **Thanks for all the comments and reviews so far! They really help. And I do enjoy conversing with some of you guys too! :D Thanks for supporting me with my writing.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

It's been a week since the fallout. Beca's been dodgy, camping out at Luke's and not wanting to talk to anyone. She finally relented when Amy tracked her down at the radio station during her graveyard shift. It was the first time those two ever came inside, and the first time they were inside the DJ booth.

Threatening to out Beca's identity to her listeners and totally sabotage the show, Beca decided to listen to them. In truth though, Beca wouldn't have turned them down. They gave her space to think and process things over and now they were fighting for her.

That was new.

"We all miss you shorty." Amy said.

"Yeah, a certain redhead the most." Stacie then added with a wink.

Beca smiled lightly, the thought that Chloe misses her making her a little happy inside.

It eased the pain and the guilt.

Beca turned around on her swivel chair and Amy and Stacie watched her work her magic with a bit of awe. She turned around to face them again once the song started playing.

 _You swear you recall, nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out_

Beca took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for losing it."

"It's bygones shorty, beside the fight was between you and Aubrey." Amy said. "We were never mad, we were just worried about you. We do care Beca, and the outburst at the end just took us by surprise by a bit."

"True. It did hurt when you said that we were just a distraction and Chloe full on panicked after that." Stacie said. "She's worried about you."

Beca nodded. It was true. She had all but twenty four hours before Chloe flooded her inbox to check up on her. She did reply that she was fine, that she just needed time.

But after that she's ignored Chloe's texts.

Technically she read them, updates about the Bellas, updates about her day, but that was it.

She still didn't feel like she could face her.

 _You fall away from your past  
But it's following you, now  
You fall away from your past  
It's following you_

"About that…" Beca started to say, planning to come clean about the conflict raging on inside her to both Stacie and Amy.

 _You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one, you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face_

Her two friends listened patiently as Beca told them about the deal with her dad. Coming clean to them about it had eased the weight on her shoulders a little. It wasn't like talking to Chloe, but it was something.

To find someone who she can trust.

And at that moment, she had three people other than her step-brother. She had Amy and Stacie.

And more importantly she had Chloe.

 _You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away from your past  
It's following you, now_

"Well, whatever you decide at the end of the year, we're here for you shorty. Although three more years with you sounds really good." Amy said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah. Just keep in touch with us Beca. That's if you choose to leave." Stacie said. "But for what it's worth, after hearing this, I don't think you meant it. The Bellas, it's not just something to bide your time with."

Stacie sounded so wise with her words that Beca thought about what she said. She tried to search herself for an answer for her questions and a part of her knew.

Stacie was right.

She was changing, and Beca wondered what that's aid about her and her dreams.

"You should tell Red." Amy then said.

"God Beca, talk to her soon. We miss her smile." Stacie added.

"I miss her smile too." Beca admitted in a soft tone.

 _You fall away  
You fall away_

* * *

Everywhere she went the radio was tuned in to the campus station. Flo didn't mind, she actually enjoyed the music. She had just left the library and entered the nearest coffee shop to study for some of her upcoming exams.

Sadly she wasn't the only one who had that in mind.

The coffee shop was jam-packed, but thankfully there was still one seat available. "Mind if I seat here?" she asked.

The girl with headphones hanging on her neck, looked up from her phone screen a little dazed. "Huh, what?" she said before making the connection with the empty chair in front of her and Flo. "Yeah sure. Sorry I was…" she continued to ramble on shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Flo asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You need to stop saying sorry. My name's Flo."

"Beca." the other girl replied.

"So Beca, what's on your mind? I hope you don't mind me asking. It's just, everyone else is a little preoccupied for class stuff and you're staring at your phone. Whoever the guy is, he must really be dreamy."

"Girl, not guy."

"Oh, well, that's fine too." Flo said nonchalantly.

"No, I mean, it's not like that… we're not, well…" Beca continued to ramble on before taking a deep breath. 'Yeah." she settled as an answer. "We didn't get into a fight but we sort of had this thing happen and she's worried and… I mean… I don't know if I should text her, or what even to say."

Flo nodded thoughtfully before perking up a little. "Oh, I like this song, I didn't know the radio station had it in their library."

 _Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind  
But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out_

Beca smiled. What Flo didn't know was that Matt's girlfriend was doing her morning show at the moment and somehow she feels like Matt and Luke had included the poor girl for their 'song attack' to her. "Yeah, the radio station has a pretty massive library. I should know." she then said before sipping on her coffee.

"Oh, you're in the radio station?" Flo perked up. "You're not the Midnight DJ are you?" Flo joked and Beca nearly choked on her own drink. "Sorry, I mean, you guys probably get bombarded by this question by a lot of your friends. I'm just a huge fan."

"Than- I mean, no that's fine. I'll let our Midnight DJ know." Beca then said.

 _And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

"Thanks! You'd really do that? I really like songs and singing and, well, I like the song picks by the DJ running the show." Flo then explained with a shrug and Beca nodded.

 _Maybe you want her, maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it, maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come_

"I was planning to join the Bellas this year, but I got a little intimidated by the blonde leader" Flo then added.

"You should definitely think about joining the Bellas next year." Beca commented.

"I might, I will." Flo then said. "And you should definitely text her. Start with something simple, sometimes 'hi' goes a long way."

Beca nodded thoughtfully at the piece of advice Flo had given her and smiled.

To Flo, she just made a new friend.

* * *

Beca was having the strangest day. She called it strange because there was no other way of describing it. She was finally back at their dorm room – much to Luke's joy of having his personal space back – and somehow, things were back on track with Amy and Stacie.

The two have been trying convince her to come to sectionals – which is going to be over the weekend – but she's chosen to decline the offer over and over again.

She didn't want to upset anything with the team.

She had turned down Jesse's persistent invitation as well.

Over and over again.

She was still avoiding everyone else, and she hasn't exactly settled on how –or for that matter what – to text Chloe.

But avoiding the Bellas proved to be very much difficult that day. It was like they were actively seeking her out.

Cynthia Rose bumped into her at the library the other day, extending the invite.

Lilly was not so subtly following her to convince her too.

She saw Denise at the dining hall and she told her the same thing.

"It would mean a lot to us Beca." Jessica then said when she bumped into her and Ashley outside their dorm.

"Yeah, come on Beca. You're support means a lot." Ashley added.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I don't think me being there would actually help." Beca gave them as a reply before heading in.

She was alone in her dorm room, which hasn't happened much in long while. It was nice to finally be back, mostly because she's missed her equipment and she's been itching to start a new playlist. There were songs waiting to be mixed in her head and while she did have her laptop with her at Luke's, the environment wasn't exactly the best.

She was working on her mixes for about two and a half hours before Amy and Stacie came back with a box of pizza. It was Thursday. It was their dinner night.

Beca really missed it.

Although, technically, Stacie had to drag her out of her chair before she even realized they were there.

She was really in the zone for a while.

They were back to their usual flow, with Stacie and Amy bugging her to go see them – they haven't given up at all – if not talking about the most random of topics.

They were avoiding having to talk about Bellas practice, and Beca was a little thankful.

Fresh wounds and all, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Seriously, you should still go. You don't have to ride with us, bring Luke along or something." Stacie pushed, trying to convince Beca.

"And you really think that Aubrey will be fine with that?"

"So what, you're going for us. You're going for Red. Not Aubrey. And we all want you there. Did I mention how much Chloe Beale wants you there?" Amy added.

Beca chuckled as she shook her head. "I'll think about it." she replied, and her friends finally dropped it.

And she really tried to think about it.

She was talking her time walking towards the station just before her shift, her mind on what Stacie and Amy had been telling her.

They were also keen on reminding her about reaching out to Chloe over and over again.

But Beca just couldn't think up of anything to say, and she didn't just want to text 'hi' although Chloe would have probably replied.

The thing is, she's been dodging Chloe's attempts to reach her out. The redhead still texted her with 'hi' and 'how are you' every now and then and yeah, Beca's been really bad at it.

So Beca had a genius idea.

"Hey guys! This is WBUJ 85.7, music for the independent mind. This is the Midnight DJ signing on. First up, I'd like to play this song someone I know would have wanted me to play for a certain redhead. I do hope she's listening." Beca said before starting the song.

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

And of course texts came coming in from her friends.

 _Luke [11:02]: Becky! You do know what that song means right?_

 _Stacie [11:02]: Beca! Does this mean it's a yes? More importantly, are serenading Chloe!? What does this all mean!?_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
 _I'll be love suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _Amy [11:03]: Shorty, next time you plan on doing something like this give us a heads up. Stace is freaking out._

 _Amy [11:03]: She's still squealing_

 _Amy [11:03]: I AM TOO!_

Beca chuckled, highly amused with the antics of her friends. She wanted to do something nice for Chloe, she reasoned. It didn't have to mean anything.

But did it?

 _Tell me that we belong together_ _  
_ _Dress it up with the trappings of love_ _  
_ _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_ _  
_ _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Beca was trying to come up with something to follow up her initial action. She could text Chloe with something more meaningful now, she has topic she could use as an excuse to start the conversation.

Her phone buzzed before she could even think of anything.

Looks like Chloe beat her to the punch.

 _Chloe [11:04]: Beca?_

 _Beca [11:04]: Hey Chlo. I'm sorry._

 _Chloe [11:04]: So you did have something to do with the Edwin McCain song on the radio?_

 _Chloe [11:05]: Well, since you know how to make an apology…_

 _Chloe [11;05]: I'll forgive you only if you promise one thing. Come to sectionals? :)_

Beca smiled. She set her phone aside to que up the next song first.

Well, Chloe did ask nicely, and she definitely wanted the redhead to forgive her from walking out…

Beca typed up a quick message to Luke before sending her reply to Chloe, meanwhile her phone kept buzzing from more messages from Amy and Stacie.

Beca chuckled.

It was definitely a strange day.

* * *

The competition itself wasn't as exciting as Aubrey hyped it up to be, or at least that's what Lilly thought. The audience barely even cheered them on while they performed, unlike the other groups before them that is.

In truth, the audience seemed kind of bored with their performance. Beca was there, thankfully?

Lilly wasn't sure that the brunette being there was a good thing. Not anymore at last. She looked like she wasn't particularly blown away by the performance but she was there nonetheless to support the group.

She did see Beca smiling while Chloe was singing her solo for one of the songs.

Luke was on his phone the whole time.

The audience did finally liven up during their last song, with Amy's energy taking over and finally engaging the audience.

But so much for that.

The exciting part came afterwards.

The Bellas were heading back to the lobby, getting ready to leave when a fight breaks out between the Trebles – who won first place – and the older group of acapella singers. Beca and Luke, who seemed to be waiting for them at the lobby, got pulled into it – Luke trying to keep the calm between the two groups, Beca trying to help Jesse from a guy who kept urging him to punch him. Amy decides to get involved with 'fun' after saying something about wrestling alligators and dingoes simultaneously and some mythological creature getting unleashed.

Beca punches the guy square on the jaw. A scuffle ensues.

And the police come in to break out the fight.

And they arrest Beca?

Lilly would have gone and given the officers a piece of her mind but Aubrey shot them a glance to back off. Chloe insisted on going after Beca, Jesse was already right behind them.

"I've got this. Don't worry." Luke said, more to Chloe who seemed worried about her.

"You sure?"

"Chlo, Beca's my sister. This is the first time she's gotten arrested, but believe it or not this isn't her first rumble." Luke said before leaving.

Yep.

Definitely interesting.

* * *

"You totally owe me a lot Becky." Luke said after following Beca to the station and bailing her out. Beca chuckled. She was definitely glad that she insisted Luke to come with her.

"How'd you bail me out so fast?"

"I come prepared for anything and everything." Luke said as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Beca!" Jesse greeted running towards her. "Hey. How'd you get out so fast?"

Beca was about to answer but then he saw who was standing right behind Jesse. "Dad." she said more in disappointment and frustration than actual surprise. "You called my dad." she then said towards Jesse.

"I didn't know who to call. Beca., it looked serious. And I'm the only one who's here."

"Not true, I'm here." Luke interjected. "And all the Bellas wanted to come too, I just figured the less people, the better."

Dr. Mitchell walked up to her daughter, turned to acknowledge Luke's presence, before turning back to Beca. "Dad, it's not a big deal." Beca started to say, she could already see the anger, the disappointment, the worry.

"It is a big deal. How do you expect me to pay for LA after pulling of something like this?" Dr. Mitchell said in a serious tone

"You can't be serious." Beca responded feeling dejected, her dreams possibly crumbling right in front of her. How was it possible that things were finally starting to go back to normal only for things to get worse for her?

And Jesse, he didn't have to do this. Beca understands he cares but it's like he wasn't even listening whenever she did try to talk.

Other than Chloe, Amy, Stacie and Luke, he's been her only friend.

He ought to know this would happen. Sure he doesn't know the depth of it, but he should've been at least sensitive enough to sense the things that the others seem to easily understand.

Dr. Mitchell cleared his throat. "I think I can take it from here Luke, my daughter and I need to talk."

"It really wasn't her fault." Luke said in Beca's defense.

"I get a call in the middle of the night telling me that my daughter's been arrested for destruction of property. Whether it's her fault or not, this is still serious matter. Luke, I am her father. I appreciate what you're doing but if Beca has a habit in getting into this kind of trouble…"

"I get you're Beca's father, but you're not his only dad. Besides, at least hear her out. _Our_ parents would."

"Yes, but they're not here. I am, and I'm the only one in charge of looking after Beca's well-being."

"No, you're not. I'm here. And I care. And truth be told, you're being unfair to your daughter if you won't hear her out." Luke said adamantly. "Come on Becs, let's go home."

Beca looked over at Luke. It was rare to see him that way, that's how she knew it was serious. Her dad seemed to understand what her step-brother said and agreed to let them go. "We will talk about this Beca."

"I know." Beca huffed and grabbed Luke as they headed to his car. She was still really pissed.

But mostly she was scared.

What if her dad breaks the deal?

What happens then?

"So straight to the radio station?" Luke finally asked a few good minutes of silence after hitting the road. "Earth to Beca? Do you want to go straight to the station? I can cover your shift if you're not feeling it. You can also crash over our place if you want, if you don't feel like going back to the dorm."

"No I think the dorm's fine." Beca replied in a low voice. "And maybe station first?"

"You sure? I don't want you to…"

"I'm not alone Luke. At least not anymore I think." she replied with some sort of certainty. "And the radio show is what keeps me alive throughout all of this, so don't you dare take that away."

Luke smiled. "Whatever you say Becky."

Beca smiled back.

Yeah, she wasn't alone anymore. She stopped being alone when she met Luke, although their difference and age gap mad it hard sometimes.

And she stopped being alone since Amy became her roommate. Since Stacie became a regular face in their dorm room.

And she stopped being alone since Chloe came into her life.

And since the Bellas.

Beca did a mighty fine job at running the show that night… morning… early morning…

Music was her therapy, she said that to herself time and time and again. It helped her clear her thoughts. And even when she was alone in the DJ booth – Luke was technically hanging outside, giving her some space – she really wasn't.

Her friends kept calling for requests, and even when they didn't even realize it, they were helping her out.

She had to go back to the dorm by herself after the shift ended. She didn't mind the walk. The cool breeze felt nice, for a while she was suffocating on thoughts of despair and failure, of thoughts caused by her fears.

But the question Beca realized at the end of it was that she wasn't sure what she was mostly afraid of.

She knew she was afraid of losing her dreams, of not being able to rise up and make them come true.

But what was her dreams in the first place.

She opened the door to her dorm room in complete shock and awe. The Bellas were all there – hell even Aubrey. The blond had been curled up to one side of Beca's own bed, Stacie unwittingly spooning her. Jessica, Ashley, Denise, and Cynthia Rose, tried to get comfortable on the floor while Amy and Lilly fell asleep on Beca's bed.

Chloe was on her swivel chair, slightly facing the door, nodding off at the most uncomfortable position ever.

It definitely placed a smile on Beca's face.

Beca tried to make her way to Chloe, grabbing a spare blanket for the redhead when she woke up. "Beca…" she said sleepily.

"You guys waited." Beca asked, surprise still clear in her tone. She saw no other reason for all the Bells to be there.

"Of course we did." Chloe said getting up and pulling her in an embrace. "You've had us all worried. You are okay, right?"

Beca smiled, her head pressed on Chloe's shoulder reveling in the warmth of Chloe's hug. She missed this. She missed her. "Yeah. Yeah I am. A little hungry though."

Chloe giggled lightly before letting Beca go. "I know a place." she said. Beca was about to ask if they should wake up the other Bellas but Chloe seemed to be ahead of her. "Let them sleep. I missed you Becs, so I'm planning to keep you to myself for now."

Beca may or may not have blushed at that comment. She didn't really want to admit anything, but it did make her feel special. Chloe Beale missed her. And it would seem, she missed her a lot.

"Hang on." Beca then said before following Chloe out of her room. She felt for her phone and took a quick snapshot of Stacie and Aubrey before turning to leave again. Chloe looked at her curiously but Beca simply shrugged.

She was returning a favor to Stacie in case Aubrey wakes up before her and sneaks away.

Chloe brought Beca to a dinner on campus that she had to admit, she wasn't really familiar with. But then again, it's not really like she explored the whole of Barden or anything.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

Like everywhere else, the place seemed to be tuned in to the campus station. Beca couldn't help but remember the night she first opened up to Chloe. They were in her dorm room, Luke's show going on in the background. She couldn't help but smile. That night Beca felt something inside of her tearing her apart, this night she was feeling the fear and desolation of losing her dream – based on her father's comment, she really hopes he calms down – and like magic, the worries seem to disappear.

She wasn't saying Chloe was magic or anything, but she was definitely the common denominator.

Oh, who was she kidding? Chloe definitely felt like magic.

 _And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

"What's on your mind Beca?" Chloe asked while they were looking over the menu.

"My dad."

"What about him? Was he the one who bailed you out? Luke said he would take care of it. Is he mad?"

"No, Luke bailed me out but Jesse called him and he is most definitely mad. I'm afraid he'll take LA away and break the deal."

"Deal?" Chloe asked, curious to know what Beca was talking about and Beca sighed.

She wasn't going to lie to Chloe.

 _And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

And so Beca told her about the deal. She came clean about it the same she did to Amy and Stacie. Chloe listened, her attention never leaving Beca and she felt so afraid.

What if Chloe would hate her?

But then again, why would Chloe hate her? Why was she afraid of that happening?

"I don't think he'll do that Beca. He'll understand. And even if he doesn't. We'll think up of a way to get you there."

"What are you saying?" Beca asked amused.

"I'm saying it doesn't matter if you stay or go after the year, Beca. That's up to you. I understand your dad's sentiments, he just wants what's best for you. But that's another thing. What I'm saying is that you can't get rid of me easily Beca. I'm here for you. Always. And like hell am I going to let you go all by yourself to place where you don't know anyone."

"Are you saying you'll come to LA with me if I go?" Beca asked in disbelief, but the huge smile on her face said everything she really felt.

Chloe reached out to grab Beca's hand on her own. "I'm saying I support your dreams Beca. I won't go anywhere." she replied with an equally huge smile.

And that's when Beca realized.

It wasn't LA she was afraid of losing.

It was Chloe Beale.

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: 'Fall Away' and 'All at Once' by The Fray; 'I'll Be' by the Edwin McCain; 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls**


	10. The True Believers

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 10 featuring Luke's subtle nudges, a sprinkle of Bechloe, secret mission shenanigans with the Bellas led by Amy, a pinch of Staubrey, and the most amazing group of matchmakers ever.**

 **Thanks for the support so far! Songs included in the chapter are listed down below (feel free to give them a listen while reading the fic ;P).**

 **I don't pitch perfect**

It couldn't have gotten any better. Which was a huge shock to Beca if she were being honest. She spent the most of the early morning at the diner with Chloe just talking about anything and everything, things she's missed with the Bellas, classes, future plans.

Yeah, she was never really one who talks about future plans with anyone.

But then there was Chloe. Chloe who listens, Chloe who accepts, Chloe who has faith on her.

And truth be told Beca has never smiled as much as she does when she's around Chloe.

The Bellas were still there in her dorm room when they got back, all asleep except for Aubrey who was sitting up by the foot of her presumably texting Chloe to figure out where the redhead went.

"Where on earth did you two gallivant to?" Aubrey said as soon as she saw Beca and Chloe getting back. Her initial reaction was enough to wake the rest of the Bellas up, cheering for her.

"Guess I should start calling you Shawshank now instead of shorty, huh?" Amy commented and Beca chuckled in response just before she started to yawn.

"And I guess that's our cue." Cynthia Rose said, getting up. "Nice to see you out and about Beca."

The Bellas filed out one by one, with Stacie giving Beca a quick hug before heading out. Amy sprawling back on her bed.

"Nice hook." Aubrey said rather politely before awkwardly patting Beca on the shoulder and heading out. Beca couldn't help but chuckle.

"See you around Beca." Chloe said, pulling her into a hug once again. She was pretty sure she was disappointed when Chloe finally released her, but as soon as she hit the bed, she couldn't think of anything else. She was off to the land of dreams within seconds.

Sunday was relatively quiet. Beca was incredibly tired so she really didn't wake up until late in the afternoon. Sunday was still a good day. She spent the whole day mixing, Stacie brought dinner and Beca managed to talk to her friends about what happened at the station when Luke bailed her out while Amy and Stacie.

Sunday was also spent texting Chloe whenever she could.

Sunday was peaceful.

Monday came and Beca received a voicemail from her dad in the morning. She saw it after her first class of the day. The message was simple, drop by during his office hours so they could talk about what happened.

Beca could hear her heart beating drumming loudly in her ears as she made her way through the familiar hallways leading to her dad's office. The conversation was kept short, he basically gave Beca an ultimatum, no more getting into trouble like that of the other night, and he'll still pay for the move to LA. "Although I do hope you'd reconsider just staying at Barden." he said at the end of their conversation, dropping the formality that he had adapted at the beginning of their conversation.

Beca didn't say anything in response she just nodded her head along.

"You have good friends here. I'm glad." her father then said.

"Do you mean Jesse?" Beca asked. She was still very much pissed off by what Jesse did but she understood where it was coming from. She just wished that he back off a little. She wasn't his to protect.

"Oh, no. I was talking about a former student of mine actually. Chloe Beale?"

"You know Chloe?" Beca asked not masking her surprise. "And hang on, how do you know I know Chloe?"

"Of course I do, Ms. Beale was one of my most outstanding students." Dr. Mitchell said with a fond smile on his face. "I like her Beca, I can see that she really cares about you. She dropped by my office early this morning to talk about you. She explained what happened calmly, if anything Mr. Swanson definitely forgot to inform me that when he said you were trying to help out he meant that you helped _him_ get out of trouble. You were just being a good friend."

"So let me get this straight," Beca said in disbelief, she was grateful, but she was still wrapping her head around it, "Chloe explained to you what happened and you believed her? Just like that?"

"She has a way of painting a good picture of what happened Beca." Dr. Mitchell said with a smirk, he was highly amused at how his daughter was reacting at the moment. "And she made a good point of me listening to you. She talked very passionately for a good twenty minutes straight about how awesome you are. She didn't even let me butt in."

Beca smiled, it was her usual Chloe-induced smiles and Dr. Mitchell didn't fail to notice this. "You care about her too?" she heard her dad say and Beca nodded gently. "Good. Then I have no complaints. Well, there is one. She told me you joined and quit the Bellas."

Beca grunted. "I'm not rejoining."

"You should still reconsider. Put yourself out there and make memories."

Beca sighed. "I'll think about it." she said, whipping her phone out wanted to text Chloe to thank her. But she didn't want just a simple thanks.

She had to make an effort for this.

Chloe Beale just saved her dreams.

Without Bellas practice Beca filled most of her free time with mixing. She still hasn't called or texted Chloe for help but Chloe did text her asking her to come to the Bellas' celebratory party on Friday. They may have only gotten into the regionals by barely getting the second place from sectionals but it was still something to celebrate. With Beca being arrested, celebrations intended for Saturday night was postponed and moved to a later date.

 _Chloe [2:33]: You can also bring Luke if you like. :)_

 _Chloe [2:34]: Just say yes!_

 _Beca [2:35]: I have a feeling you'll never let me say no. I'll tell Luke._

And she did. Luke shrugged and agreed to it when they had the chance to talk. She decided to keep what Chloe did for her a secret for now although she did try to pick Luke's mind for a way to say thanks to Chloe.

"Why don't you dedicate every song you plan to play on your radio show to her, claim it's behalf of 'someone I know' like last time." Luke replied with a snort. She was helping Beca carry food for their now daily dinners at their dorm room.

"I'm being serious about this."

"What made you think I was joking?" Luke threw back. "Oh by the way, I was planning on doing something special on Friday during your shift like a radio show 'hijack so that we'll be together during your shift. You know, two DJs messing around."

"And if I say no?"

"You can't, I'm station manager." Luke said with a shrug before handing Beca the bags of food he had in his hand. "Catch you later Becky!"

Beca pretty much busied herself with mixing for the rest of the week. Her radio show was also something she looked forward to, playing songs her friends had requested. Jesse surprisingly called once to request a song from some movie too. They haven't really talked since what happened during sectionals. He was acting like a hurt baby, and it annoyed Beca to hell, but maybe he was finally getting some of his senses back.

Maybe.

Friday finally came and Beca was definitely enjoying the party for a change. Luke was there with her to keep her company, not that she needed it though. Chloe was spending most of her time with her. They were at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, chatting while listening to the radio – since Luke insisted that he convinced Matt to play them appropriate tunes on the radio for the party.

Luke was hanging out with Amy and Stacie, the three seemed to be deep in some sort of serious conversation when Matt's voice came back on. "And here is a very special request from a good friend of mine."

Luke grinned at Beca, getting her all curious at what it was about.

Then the song played.

Somehow she can't help but think that Luke had a hand in this.

"Luke, if this is your idea of 'fun' music…" Aubrey started to say. She was slightly inebriated, poking Luke on his chest complaining about the lack of party music.

Chloe chuckled "Looks like Bree's having fun."

Beca laughed a little, nodding at what Chloe said but squinting her eyes at Luke's direction. Her step-brother saw her and shrugged, feigning innocence before subtly pointing at his watch.

They had to leave soon and Beca had to make the most of the time she had with Chloe.

 _Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you_

"Hey Chlo." Beca said, while shifting around the couch to feel for something in her pocket. "Here."

Chloe looked curiously at the little flash drive Beca had handed her before her eyes brightened with the realization of what it possibly could be. "Wait, Beca, is this…" Beca started to say before she got engulfed in yet another one of Chloe Beale's special hugs. She was squealing with excitement.

 _And all my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me_

Beca chuckled. She's figured out a way of thanking Chloe. The drive had files of old mixes, nothing new – but that's mostly because Beca was still unconsciously filling up her 'Chloe' playlist on her computer – but it was still something. The files on the drive were mixes no one else has ever heard. Not even Luke.

"Thanks. Beca. It really means a lot. But what's this for?" Chloe said, finally releasing her.

Beca shrugged. "Just as a thanks." was all that Beca replied before Luke came to get her. Luke excused himself, saying he has a special shift today while asking Beca for a favor to do something for him.

They may or may not have practiced that little skit before going to the party.

* * *

The plan ultimately backfired.

Amy was hoping that if Luke pulled a different version of the stunt he pulled off the last time then maybe they could get another moment with Stacie and Aubrey. She was also subtly hoping for Beca and Chloe to get their moment too.

The tiny DJ still looked a little out of place with the Bellas since her last big fight with Aubrey, but, Amy reasoned, healing was a slow process and they were slowly healing.

Aubrey huffed as Luke excused himself, claiming he needs to go. "I don't understand how you're friends with him." she said.

"He's a nice guy." Stacie replied.

"And he's not half bad, although Beca gets annoyed with him a lot too." Amy then said.

"I keep forgetting Mitchell's his step-sister. They seem close though." Aubrey said somberly, watching the two leave. "I think I need some air, or maybe more drinks?" she then said before excusing herself.

Amy noticed Stacie watching their fearless leader leave, she hasn't said anything much about anything. Earlier that night Amy noticed Stacie flirting with some of the guys at the party. She's had dates the past month too.

But Amy could see it.

It was the same look of longing in Beca's eyes.

The same look of love in Chloe's.

Why can't they just get off their high horses and get with it?

At least that's what she'd like to see them do.

So yeah, the plan backfired. This in the light of the photographic evidence that Beca showed them of Aubrey comfortably being the little spoon to Stacie's big spoon.

"Delete that image or Aubrey will kill you." Stacie said with a half-chuckle.

"Or you know, maybe send it to Stacie first then delete it." Amy said with a wink.

Beca only shook her head that time. She never really said anything about what she did after.

Amy sought the other Bellas as soon as Stacie left for some help.

* * *

Chloe was immediately on her phone as soon as the Midnight DJ started her radio show. All the Bellas seemed surprise when they heard Luke on the radio too, they found it funny when he said he was hijacking their favorite program to make things interesting.

"And ignoring my colleague here, we have our first real guest. Hey there caller number one." the Midnight DJ said, voice still masked by some sort of gadget, Chloe presumed.

"Hey Midnight DJ." Chloe started to say when all of a sudden Luke jumped in.

"Chloe! What can I do for my favorite redhead?"

Chloe laughed. "Ignore him." the Midnight DJ then said.

"Oh, come one now. I hear that Chloe's been a huge fan of the show. I also hear that the Bellas just made it to regionals for ICCA. Never an acapella man myself, but congratulations." Luke chimed in.

"Thanks."

"So what can we do for you Chloe?" Luke asked.

"Quit stealing my lines Luke."

"I did say I was going to hijack your show." Luke pointed out. "But it seems like a certain DJ is being jealous. Looks like said DJ has a crush on you Ms. Beale." Luke said in a teasing tone before they heard something like a slap and he said "Ouch."

"I-Ignore him." the Midnight DJ reiterated. "Anything I can play for you tonight?"

"Yes, actually. 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train." Chloe gave as her reply.

"Say no more." The Midnight DJ said and with that Chloe hung up, the music started playing, the Bellas who were all gathered together were looking at her with the widest grins on their faces room across the room

 _Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey,_

 _hey, hey_

"What on earth are you guys grinning about?" Chloe asked as she made her way to join the Bellas.

"Who's the song for Red?" Amy teased but Chloe simply shrugged.

The song was for Beca of course.

Everything she requested was for Beca, who else?

 _But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

"What are you guys scheming on?" Chloe then asked.

"We're not scheming on anything. Nope." Cynthia Rose replied, feigning innocence

 _Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?_

Chloe gave them a look, she definitely didn't trust that they weren't up to anything good, but she really didn't have time quiz them on it.

All she really wanted to do was go back to her room and listen to Beca's playlist.

And that was the plan.

She was playing with the drive in her hand, smiling to herself at the thought that Beca had entrusted her to listen the music she has made herself. She wondered if anyone else had heard it, what were Beca's thoughts as she made them? The mixes, the playlists.

But she stopped short of sneaking into her room when she saw an unexpected guests crashing the party.

Chloe placed the drive safely in her jeans pocket before walking over towards Tom. Looks like they still have a lot of things to talk about.

* * *

Stacie had fun dancing with a few of the guys at the party, but she was getting tired of it. She was looking for her friends and saw them heading out of the apartment all sneaky and stealthy after Chloe and the guy who they found out was Chloe's boyfriend Tom. It looked like they were rushing, like someone noticed the redhead leaving at the last minute and they just had to know what it was all about.

Come to think of it, they did disappear somewhere during the last party.

But it wasn't really her business. She wanted Tom to disappear, true, and not that she didn't respect whatever relationship she had with Chloe. But there was a 'but'.

Chloe was in love with Beca. She could see it. Luke could see it. Amy could see it. The Bellas were starting to see it too. If Aubrey sees it is a mystery to her. While Beca was being Beca….

So yeah. She was cheering her friends on. Her friends who were clearly falling in love with each other but were being to blind about it.

She stepped outside to get some air sitting outside on a nearby bench, the Bellas disappearing to God knows where after Chloe. "Mind if I join you?" she heard Aubrey ask and she shook her head. Aubrey would be perfect company right about now.

"How are you?" Stacie asked catching Aubrey off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"The past few weeks have been intense." Stacie started to say. "Sectionals, your fight with Beca, what I'd assume to be a fight with Chloe that ensued? You guys weren't talking three days straight during practice."

'You would assume to be right." Aubrey sighed. "I knew I crossed a line at pushing Beca but I didn't know how much it would affect things."

Stacie nodded. "Do you though? Really hate Beca?"

"I don't hate the midget." Aubrey admitted. "I guess… I don't know. It's our last year as Bellas, you know? We've never won and we've never been really respected by the other teams, especially the Trebles. Then last year, we were so close! The dream was within our reach and I messed up."

"It wasn't your fault Bree." Stacie said, reaching a hand out to Aubrey and gently placing it on her own hands. "And I mean, we're all adamant to win too, you know."

"I know. I just wish things were easier." Aubrey then said. "Then of course there's Chloe."

"What about Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Well, she can't stop talking about the hobbit, if you know what I mean. I'm worried about the Bellas, always am, but I'm more worried about my best friend. We've known each other the longest time. I know Chloe, and we haven't talked about it but it's as clear as day."

"She's falling for Beca?"

Aubrey nodded. "Too fast and too hard for my liking."

"Is that why you're giving Beca a hard time?"

"Aubrey shrugged. "Maybe? Chloe's like my sister and Beca,"

"Beca's not damaged." Stacie immediately said in defense of her friend.

"That's not what I was going to say." Aubrey said calmly despite being a little taken aback. "But I think she's oblivious. That's more dangerous. Then there's that Treble."

"They really are just friends."

"I don't think that's what he thinks and I don't think Beca's sure about anything going on. Besides, if that Treble worms his way into Beca's heart then we'll have to deal with too many broken hearts. Trebles must not be trusted with a Bella's heart."

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked, searching for answers in Aubrey's eyes. "Why do you hate them so much Bree?"

"The guy in the Trebles, with the unicycle? He broke mine." Aubrey replied somberly. Stacie couldn't help but look away, break eye contact. Aubrey patted her hand before slipping away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Guess she now knows why Aubrey hated the Trebles so much. Somehow, she could feel the same kind of anger stirring inside of her. Who the hell dares to break the heart of an Aubrey Posen?

But is that why she was also keeping her at a distance?

Because Stacie could feel it. There was something going on between them. Aubrey was relaxed and open, maybe it was with the alcohol, but that there was something.

Maybe Aubrey ignores her for the most part, but when they do interact there was something.

Something that Stacie was holding on to.

Stacie followed Aubrey inside, the Bellas still nowhere to be found.

Too bad. She really needed a friend.

Because she could really feel her heart breaking for Aubrey at the moment. So she did the next best thing.

She sent a text message to Beca for a secret song request.

And Beca obliged.

Stacie was left to her own musings for a while, listening to the song. Aubrey didn't need to be as guarded as she was. She wouldn't dare hurt her. She wouldn't break her heart.

Because Stacie knew, she didn't just want Aubrey.

She wanted more.

For the first time she knew she wanted more.

 _I am everything you want_ _  
_ _I am everything you need_ _  
_ _I am everything inside of you_ _  
_ _That you wish you could be_ _  
_ _I say all the right things_ _  
_ _At exactly the right time_ _  
_ _But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_ _  
_ _And I don't know why_ _  
_ _Why_ _  
_ _I don't know_

The Bellas find themselves back at the apartment, all running and out of breath just as the song finished. Amy quickly rushed towards Stacie with the widest grin on her face.

Stacie was dying to know why each and every one of the Bellas were all still trying to catch their breaths and why they were running in the first place when Chloe came thundering in looking for them.

Looks like the more appropriate question was who they were running from.

And why.

* * *

Beca was signing off with one last song. She was handing the reigns to Luke for the start of his shift.

It had been a crazy and fun night, she had to admit, having Luke on her show.

She could've done without the teasing though.

 _I found the pieces in my hand  
They were always there  
It just took some time for me to understand  
You gave me words I just can't say  
So if nothing else  
I'll just hold on while you drift away_

Luke chuckled. "Really Becky, this song?" he teased.

"What?" Beca snapped back. Yeah, she could really do without the teasing.

"Well, I was just saying. Is this your thank you to Chloe?"

 _Cause everything you wanted me to hide  
Is everything that makes me feel alive_

Beca took a deep breath before responding to him. "No. I gave her a drive with some of my mixes. Nothing too special."

"Have I heard these mixes?" Luke inquired sounding cautious.

"No." Beca said simply.

"Really now, not special huh?"

"It really isn't." Beca insisted and Luke simply shrugged.

 _The cities grow the rivers flow  
Where you are I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here_

"When will you learn little Beca."

"Don't call me that." Beca whined as she gathered all her things. It was fun but it's been a long day.

 _I'm still here_

* * *

Luke had just started his shift when he heard Amy and Stacie coming into the radio station. "No freshmen in the booth." he said before the two who came running in could even cross the threshold.

"Rules don't really apply to us and you know it." Amy said with confidence that Luke had relented and let them in.

"Beca just left." he pointed out.

'We're here for you." Stacie replied. "We need to step up our game big time, and step up our game now."

"If you're talking about Beca, you have to understand, we have to be…"

"Careful? Cautious? Nope, not anymore. Obstacle is out of the way." Stacie then said, interrupting Luke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well here's the thing blondie." Amy started to say. "We all know that Chloe is dating that frat guy Tom. But, that is where we are apparently are totally not updated. We followed Red out of their apartment when boy toy Tom crashed the party and they went for a walk. Tom was talking about how he wants Chloe back. Turns out, Chloe broke up with him weeks ago. Weeks! Explaining that things aren't just working out for them. But Tom here, see, he thinks it's because of him, says he'll change. But then, Chloe says, and I quote, I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with someone else."

"And you think it's Beca she's talking about?" Luke then asked. "What am I saying, of course it is! That's brilliant, I guess, but what do you guys have in mind?"

"Nothing yet, but Chloe's in love with Beca! Even Aubrey thinks it! And looks like Chloe knows about her own feelings!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Oh she definitely knows. She gave Tom a hug goodbye and turned unexpectedly – we weren't prepared, her hugs don't usually shorter than a few seconds, Lilly counted – anyways, she saw us and we had to run for our lives. That was the most cardio I've done and now we're punished with more."

"Wait, did you tell Chloe you know?"

"No, we feigned innocence. She didn't want to buy it but Cynthia Rose made it sound convincing enough that we were off the hook for something more serious."

"But that's beside the point. What's important now is that we help Beca realize her feelings and we'll be one step closer to having our fave couple finally be together!" Stacie said, clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

Luke chuckled.

They definitely have their work cut out for them.

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: 'All my Life' by K-Ci and JoJo (there's also a version by Shane Ward); 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train; 'Everything You Want' and 'I'm Still Here' by Vertical Horizon**


	11. It's All in the Ways

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 11 featuring the Barden Bellas getting involved in their usual shenanigans and certain legacy. I'm not actually using a song this chapter, planning to take a break from that.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far! Thanks for the comments and reviews too! On that note, I have to deal with a family emergency (which is about a thousand miles away) so I won't be able to update for a while. Expect the next chapter to be up around the last week of April. I'll finish up my other fic ('In Every World') by then as well.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

It was days like the one Beca was having that she was incredibly thankful she was no longer a Bella. Finals were coming up, and she's scrambling to finish papers for her classes. Her gig at the radio station has gotten her busy too.

Apparently Bellas rehearsals were grueling as they kick it into high gear get ready for regionals. Amy returns to their dorm room all ready to just sleep the rest of the day away whenever she comes back. Even Stacie was beat whenever she drops in.

Chloe had been busy too but the redhead still makes it a point to come see Beca whenever she can. They have a routine set-up already, truth be told. They grab coffee every Tuesday afternoon at the coffee shop Chloe took her to. Lunch at the quad every other day – Chloe couldn't am it every day because of a study group – with Chloe listening to whatever new mix Beca just finished. During late afternoons, just after their last Bellas rehearsal of the day, Chloe would find herself at Beca's dorm room, and the two would study together, with Amy either sleeping from the fatigue or going out.

Amy did, however, expressed her opinions on one thing – Chloe got to touch and wear and use Beca's precious headphones – but Beca just shrugged it off.

Beca wasn't going to lie. She loved it. She loved every minute she could spend with Chloe. Whether it was spent in comfortable silence with each other or filled with talking endlessly about everything they could possibly talk about. She loved hearing Chloe's laugh, she loved seeing Chloe's smiled. She felt secure in her touch, in her embrace.

And slowly, Beca was realizing that it wasn't so bad, letting people in.

For as long as said people was Chloe.

It was three days before finals and they were in Beca's dorm room again, studying. Chloe's gotten tired of rereading all her notes when she pulled Beca into a movie marathon. Beca tried to protest at first, explaining to Chloe how she hated movies.

"So what if they raises expectations?"

"It's not real, Chlo. Up only to find yourself disappointed."

"Well, sometimes life turns out alright anyways. Sometimes we need that hope Beca – that feel good feeling you get when you watch movies. I'm not asking you to like them, if you don't that's cool. Just, give 'em a try. For me?"

Beca sighed. She could never say no to a Chloe Beale. She did feel good about not being called weird for not liking movies though. Chloe was shocked, yes, when she said it. But then she just giggled.

As if it was a 'like-yeah-duh!' moment.

And so Beca gave in. Chloe immediately set aside their notes and sat up on Beca's bed, setting up her laptop. "So what's your plan for the break Becs?"

"Nothing much." Beca replied truthfully. "I'm planning to stick around and stay over at Luke's. Matt's going home and Luke and I haven't really made plans to go home. My dad's inviting us for dinner with the step-monster though."

"Are you going home?"

Beca shrugged. She hadn't really thought about it. "How about you?"

"Oh, I was planning to go home but Aubrey wanted to stay at Barden for last minute prep, you know, get everything ready for regionals. Besides she doesn't really feel like going home."

"And you get stuck here as her hostage?"

"She needs me Becs." Chloe replied as she started the movie. "Look at the bright side, at least I can sneak away and hang out with you when I get the chance."

Beca smirked. "I like that idea Beale. Except how sure are you that Aubrey won't keep you locked in going over and over about choreography?"

"I have my methods Mitchell." Chloe then replied with hint of mischief in her eyes.

The two settles in on their movie, with Beca not really paying much attention to it at the beginning.

However, Chloe knows how to pick her movies to get Beca interested in them at least.

At first, she was scared she would pull up some feel good Disney movie or romantic comedy. She was thankful that Chloe didn't. Instead the redhead surprised her by pulling up an animated film by Hayao Miyazaki.

Beca really got into which ended up with Chloe shooting her a triumphant look. They were huddled together on Beca's bed when Amy and Stacie finally came back with dinner. And they weren't alone. She barely registered the sound of the door opening. She only noticed her friends coming in with a box of pizza because Chloe sat up and reached for her laptop to pause the movie. Beca looked up and saw Luke along with Amy and Stacie who were exchanging silent looks. Of course her step-brother is grinning from ear to ear.

It didn't help that right next to Luke was Beca's rather preppy cousin…

"Beca! OMG, you're watching a movie! You're smiling! You're cuddling! Oh, um… hi…"

Chloe giggled at the rather enthusiastic and tall brunette who entered the room before Luke closed the door. Beca chuckled, of course Chloe would find Emily amusing.

"Hey Ems, what are you doing here at Barden?" Beca said, finally acknowledging her presence.

"Well, I figured I can come and say hi and all. I heard from Luke you've been busy with the…" Emily started to say but before anything Luke jumped in.

"Ems came to see me at the station Becs, looking for you. I told her you were done with your CD stacking duties so she waited for me to finish up to take her here. We wanted to surprise her."

"Yep, what he said." Emily then said.

"Did you yell at her for almost coming into the booth when she saw you?"

"Hey!" Emily jumped in as Luke laughed. "How'd you know that happened?"

"I figured cause you're, you know, you." Beca said and Luke reaffirmed her suspicions.

"Anyways, we ran into these two and invited them for dinner, you know Shawshank, switch things up a bit." Amy said.

"Shawshank?" asked a confused Emily who turned to Luke for help.

"You can join us too Chlo." Stacie then said as the group started to settle down.

"I think I'll go. It is getting late and I promised Bree to pick up take out tonight. We have our own roommie traditions too you know." Chloe then replied. "Nice to meet you, Emily right?"

"Right." Emily said with a smile.

"But…" Beca started to say, and she can't believe this but she was actually disappointed that she didn't get to finish the movie with her.

"Next time Becs." Chloe said with wink as she gathered her things and left.

Chloe had barely closed the door and Beca already missed her presence.

It didn't help that sans Emily, she was left in a room full of sharks giving her a teasing look.

"So, you were watching a movie with Chloe, huh?" Luke said with a whistle.

And so, Beca feared, the inquisition begins.

* * *

"I can really hang out at the booth!" Emily exclaimed all wide-eyed as she joined Beca on her way to the radio station.

"Calm down Ems." Beca chuckled and Emily eagerly nodded. "Just don't touch anything, okay. You're pretty and talented but you're a whole lot clumsy. Consider this my thanks for being at dinner earlier."

Emily looked at Beca curiously. "Why do you need to thank me for that?"

"Just…" Beca started to say, she was acting strange, Emily could tell. Like she was all nervous and fidgety. "Well… things could've gone a whole lot differently."

Emily had no idea what on earth Beca was talking about. She simply nodded along pretending to understand.

Beca was busy with her usual callers for the first half of her show. Requests fluxing in rapidly. "You should consider having like a social media account for the Midnight DJ persona too, and have requests come through it." Emily suggested as she watched Beca be in her element.

Beca smirked. "Not a bad idea Ems." She said, queuing up the next song. "By the way, why didn't I get a heads up you're coming to visit?"

Emily shrugged. "You know, the usual. Mom and Dad won't be back from their won trips until Christmas day. They said they'll drop by Barden to pick me up and say hi to you and Luke." Beca simply nodded at her reply. Her mom was Beca's mom's cousin. They were close growing up too. Because her parents were always busy when she was little, Emily ended up staying over with Beca and her mom and eventually with their new family too.

Which meant that Beca' love for music was also evident in Emily.

It didn't help that both their moms loved music too.

Especially Emily's mom who was a former Bella.

Which brought a particular question to Emily's mind, "Oh right, how are the Bellas?" Emily asked with her usual enthusiasm. She couldn't wait until she herself became a Bella.

"I quit." Beca replied simply and Emily couldn't help the shock that had spread through her features. Beca smirked as she watched her be almost brought to the verge of tears upon hearing what she said. "But just because I quit doesn't mean you can't join them when your time comes."

"But Beca!"

"Being a Bella was your dream Ems. I couldn't even remember that name growing up. Besides my mom wasn't the Bella, it was yours, so you should carry on the legacy."

"But Beca! It would have been so much more fun if we were both Bellas. We could be in the same team!"

"You're forgetting I'm only here for a year Ems." Beca replied with an understanding look.

Emily misses Beca. A lot. They weren't really able to spend a lot of time the last two years before Beca left and while they were close – Emily was Beca's number one fan – Beca had always kept even her at a distance.

So yeah, can't blame a kid for wanting to have more connections with her idol, right?

"Right. I guess that's true." Emily said a little disappointed.

"I can introduce you to the Bellas though." Beca then said.

And that was enough to return the enthusiasm she felt. "Wait, really?"

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, that's easy. You already meat three of them."

Emily could barely contain her excitement after that. She eventually realized that Beca wasn't kidding considering the redhead she met in Beca's room looked incredibly familiar.

Yeah, Emily was a total ICCA nerd. She follows the competition every year.

The next day was spent being busy with more studying for Beca who Emily was mostly tagging along with – it was fun to sit in on some of Beca's classes though, and Emily is thankful for the huge class size of Beca's intro classes that the professor didn't send her out. Luke was also keeping her busy with stacking CDs at the radio station since a lot of the intern s were bailing out and Beca was surprisingly the only one on top of her scholastic progress – that was actually all thanks to a certain Chloe Beale, but Emily didn't know about that – so Emily got to hang out more with Stacie and Amy during the day.

Beca seemed reluctant at first for letting her hang out with them alone but she relented when they promised they would keep Emily out of trouble.

"Besides Shawshank, Legacy here wants to be a Bella. I'm sure she'd want to watch us in action, or you know, practice." Amy said with a huge grin on her face.

"Legacy?" Emily asked curious at the nickname.

"Aren't you planning to join the Bellas once you enter Barden?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Emily replied.

"And didn't you say you're mother was a former Bella?" Amy asked again and Emily nodded. "Then Legacy it is. Trust us, this will be an experience of a life time." the Australian added before turning to Beca. "So what do you say Beca? We promise that Emily will have good clean fun only. Plus, this is like her own Bella internship, see how we work, how it's like."

"And that would keep her out of your hair and Luke's for a while." Stacie added with a smile entirely too saccharine that made Beca look uncomfortable.

Even Emily thought that there was something hidden behind that smile but she shrugged it off. She was going to meet the current Bellas.

She may or may not have been fangirling at that moment.

"I don't know. I mean, Posen might not be too keen on that."

"Don't worry, I doubt Bree wouldn't like her the moment she declares herself the Bellas' number one fan."

"I actually am, you know. I'm president of the current fan club." Emily then beamed with pride.

"Now that's just a little weird." Amy then commented and with a sigh Beca agreed.

* * *

Luke met Beca with an unusually annoying grin on his face when she finally showed up at the radio station. And that was saying something, considering that Luke's grin was mostly annoying.

Jesse was back on his full friendly swing having been already forgiven. He was going on and on about something about some movie. All Beca heard was movie and all she could think of was the animated film she and Chloe had started to watch last night.

Luke left the booth for a while to ask Jesse to buy him some burgers, getting some alone time with Beca. The teasing smile on his face was the first thing that caught her eye while she busied herself stacking CDs. "What?"

Luke shrugged. "If I knew that Chloe Beale was all you needed to be the way you are not, I would have introduced her to you earlier."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"If mm sees you she'll be super happy. Heck, I bet she already loves Chloe even though they haven't met." Luke went on.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't need Chloe Beale?"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? That sounded like a question." Luke said matter-of-factly catching Beca of guard. She didn't even realize. "Beca, she makes you smile. She makes you open to the world, and she even brought you to the Bellas. Piece of advice, Chloe means something to you. I know what that is, I'm not sure you do. Figure it out before life passes by or you know, before your loving friends decide to step in. She is someone important to you, right?"

Beca chuckled as she let Luke's words sink in, the truth behind them still a little far from reach from Beca. But she knew the truth. That much she's admitted to herself. "Very."

"That's all that matters then. Don't let your dreams stay as dreams Beca. Wake up and don't forget to chase them."

Beca stared at Luke as he made his way back to the booth curious about what he just said.

What she knew for sure though was that her heart was racing at the mention of Chloe. That Luke was right, she smiled more, she felt lighter, all thanks to Chloe.

* * *

Emily's eyes glistened with such admiration as she watched the Bellas have their practice and prepare for the regionals.

"This is a closed practice. No visitors allowed." Aubrey growled at first sight of the tall brunette and already Emily wasn't sure if she was afraid or at awe of the Bellas' fearless leader.

"And this is Emily Junk. Name rings a bell?" Stacie then said introducing her.

Really that was all it needed for Aubrey to welcome her with open arms into the fold. Chloe also seemed to recognize the name. "You didn't tell me that last night!" she said in passing to Emily at one point during the practice.

"Oh, well, just sort of forgot." Emily said and shrugged. "I'm sorry for, like, disrupting your date last night and for tagging along earlier." she then added causing Chloe's cheeks to turn a deep red before turning away mumbling something incomprehensible.

Emily remembered how cute that reaction was. She liked Chloe. She was happy that Beca found a girlfriend like her.

She was, however wondering why the rest of the Bellas were all chattering among themselves and looking at Emily with keen interest throughout the rest of practice after she had made that passing comment.

But she shrugged it off.

Chloe seemed to bring out the best in Beca, and that made her happy. She's never seen the DJ smile so naturally, so relaxed, in her entire life. Not until Chloe. Emily made note of this. From how Beca was at ease with the two of them huddled closely while watching a movie – a movie for crying out loud! Beca 'I'm a badass who doesn't like movies' Mitchell was watching a movie! – to their lunch at the quad earlier and the quick coffee break they spent together.

Emily has always believed in love. She wasn't sure if love at first sight existed or if it's a slow process that eventually takes over you. She's never experienced it so she still doesn't know. She did believe in soulmates though. And she believed that if love was true, if feelings were strong and real, if it was that unconditional love, then it is inescapable.

And not even Beca Mitchell could outrun it.

It was all in the ways, Emily thought to herself. It was in the way Chloe looked at Beca like she was the most brilliant star in the sky. It was in the way Beca would smile to herself as she sneaked a glance at Chloe as if she was shining brighter than the sun and she was the reason behind Beca's bright days. It was in the way that Chloe stole a bite out of Beca's sandwich when she wasn't looking, and in te way that despite Beca feigning indignation, she had let her.

It was in the way that the air around them changed. Like it was charged and filled with sparks that Emily could hear the crackling sound of electricity. It was in the way that you can see the chemistry between the two perfectly mixing, complimenting each other, blending into one.

It was in the way they look at each other and when Emily glanced up to see both of them staring into each other's eyes for mere seconds – which totally felt like an eternity – and all that Emily could think was that was love. She sees love, and there were no other words to describe it.

It was in the way that Beca Mitchell had her walls down and Emily wasn't even sure if she knew it. And Emily can't help but think it was as if she was stumbling upon some sacred secret of the world.

And Emily couldn't help but see the same look around the room.

Every time Chloe smiled to herself at practice whenever Beca was brought up, or how she would blush lightly when Stacie or Amy would make a comment about her missing Beca especially when teaching new choreography. Yep Emily totally saw it there.

And it was the same look on Aubrey's face whenever she's irritated at Stacie whenever she tried to flirt with her.

Then there it was again as a Stacie chooses to keep her eyes on Aubrey as she huffs away.

And there Emily was, a prisoner to her own thoughts as she watched, wondering if the same kind of love will ever come her way one day.

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the end of practice by Stacie who kept her seated where she was as Chloe left the rehearsal space with Aubrey.

"Why aren't we leaving?' Emily asked curiously but was only met with a grin from both Stacie and Amy as a response.

"We're here to welcome you to our fold Legacy." Cynthia Rose then said, taking the seat right next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You were apologizing earlier to Chloe for interrupting her date with Beca." Jessica said eagerly.

"So, spill. Were they on a date? Are they dating? How did this happen without any confirmation under our noses?" Ashley then asked.

Emily scrunched up her face getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Wait, isn't Chloe Beca's girlfriend?" Emily then asked.

"That's what we're asking you!" Denise exclaimed.

"Looks like Shawshank didn't spill anything to Legacy during their bonding moment last night." Amy then commented.

"Or that Beca's still oblivious with what's going on" Stacie sighed before Emily started panicking.

"What's up Legacy?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I texted my mom and my aunt that I really like Beca's girlfriend! And she doesn't have one!?"

"Not yet anyways…" Jessica commented.

"Yeah, not if we can help it." Ashley sighed.

"They're Fated." she heard Lilly whisper.

"Don't worry Legacy, we're on it. But we might need a little bit of help from you too." Stacie then said with a wink.

Emily looked a little uncertain but then again she strongly believed that Chloe and Beca were supposed to be together – their friends too, and she's already guessing Luke shared the same sentiments – so she nodded. "What do you have in mind?" she asked. This is for Beca, her happiness, and for Chloe.

And for that love that she sees to truly manifest, experienced, and lived.

"Nothing too drastic yet, but I might have an idea or two up my sleeve." Amy then said and from the smile that was on the Australian's face, Emily knew, she wasn't entirely sure with what she just signed up for.


	12. Love is Blind and So are We

**A/N: Thanks for the wait and all the lovely comments guys! Your support means a lot. Here is chapter 12 featuring Luke and Bechloe moments… plus a small dash of Staubrey.**

 **Still no song in this one but there would be some snippets of songs (like a line or two) and a fully featured song in the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. This is part one of two back to back chapters of Bechloe moments and ~~feelings~~. It encompasses the start of their Christmas holidays, featuring the Bellas' Xmas party.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect**

Finals had come and gone like the wind.

Technically it was more like a violent storm that uprooted even the most grounded and hardworking of students. But really, what's the difference?

Beca was just glad that it was already over. That meant that the fall semester was finally done. It meant that she was halfway through getting to LA and turning her dreams into reality. For whatever reason she couldn't help but think Chloe's own voice repeating the same words to her not so long ago.

And for whatever reason it kind of made her feel sad.

It was really mostly just a bittersweet feeling. For a moment there Beca actually found herself being a Bella and doing her part to turn Chloe's – and by part, Aubrey's – dreams into reality. But she guessed it was just not meant to be. She was just glad that she still somewhat found friends in the Bellas, and that so far the friendships she's formed still stand.

She was lying on her bed in her dorm room just after her last exam. Emily had hit it off with the Bellas – no shock there – and they were currently taking her out for 'some stuff' as Amy vaguely described. Emily seemed to be excited, and more importantly she always returned in one piece, so Beca doesn't mind letting the Bellas pull her along with whatever they were up to. Even Aubrey seemed to like her. Luke, meanwhile, had been busy organizing shifts at the station. Most students were going home for the holidays but the station would continue to run its programs with a few specials planned, mostly because there would only be a few of them left to run things at the station.

Which inevitably left Beca with some time to kill before the Bellas' Christmas party that she, Emily, and Luke had also been invited to.

Which also meant that she was left alone with her own thoughts and that wasn't exactly the best thing at the moment.

At the same time, it actually was. It was a paradox, really, at least that would be her answer if anyone asked.

All because of Chloe Beale.

Beca wasn't really sure what to think of. Something was going on within her, and she doesn't know what it is, she couldn't understand. She just knows it all started with Chloe.

Like for whatever reason she just couldn't help but smile when she's around. Like for whatever reason she actually felt happy because of everything that was Chloe. The redhead was her best friend. She was…

…well… _everything_.

And Beca wasn't really sure what that meant. Or at least, she didn't want to think much about it scared of what it may mean.

She's never really met someone who pushed her to become better by just being there for her, by just being a friend and supporting her. Because with Chloe, for once, Beca was allowed to be who she was without the pressure of expectations and reality crushing her, without being judged or questioned, just being adored.

Because a part of Beca knew that Chloe adored her.

But what that meant as well, Beca wasn't sure of.

Beca indulged herself thinking about the future, mostly about LA, and yes even of Chloe being there for her in LA, to kill some time. She didn't really feel like doing anything else, that is, until it was about an hour before the time Chloe kept reminding her to show up.

"Party starts at eight Mitchell, and if I don't see you there, I will personally drag you out of your dorm room and into our apartment." she remembered Chloe saying the other day.

"When did I ever let you down Beale?" she had replied with a smirk.

But for the moment there was no smirk on her face. She noticed her hands were all clammy while she paced her room thinking of what to wear as she opted to change into something a little less 'zombie college student' and more 'decent human being'. After finally settling on an outfit reminiscent of the first day she met Chloe but with a red long sleeved shirt instead, she started pacing the room. Her nerves were getting to her as she made sure that her gift to Chloe was safely secure in her pocket. For the last fifteen minutes before she had to absolutely leave to be sure she would be on time, she had removed the flash drive from pocket and left it on her desk only to retrieve it again for a good four times. It was stupid really, her best idea of a gift for Chloe ended up being more of her mixes, but Beca was sure she would love it.

Besides, it may not be anything special, but it was the best of the best of her mixes. They were all songs that Chloe loved to, with some mash-ups of some of her favorites. Some songs were just ones that reminded Beca of Chloe when she heard it, and others, well others were songs that she knew Chloe had requested during her radio show. She didn't include all of them, but yeah, she dared to include some.

Needless to say, there were a lot of songs on that drive.

Here's to hoping Chloe would like it.

* * *

"You're right on time! Impressive Mitchell." Chloe said as she jumped to pull Beca in a quick hug. She couldn't help it, but then again when it came to Beca Mitchell, she really couldn't help herself. She was just happy that Beca actually came knowing full well that she might feel awkward being in a Bellas party after all that's happened. Sure it was in the past, but if anything, Chloe knew for sure that despite the strong front that Beca puts up, the girl was one who cared a lot. And Chloe could tell she still sometimes thought about the whole thing that happened between her and Aubrey. There were times when Beca seemed to have wanted to talk about something, mumbling something incomprehensible about the Bellas, that Chloe guessed that despite not really wanting to build roots to keep her at Barden for more than the year she had agreed too, Beca truly absolutely cared.

Not just about her, but also about all the other girls as her friends and the Bellas as a team.

She was just a little extra happy that the tiny brunette seemed to care about her the most.

Beca smirked, "Well, at least someone's happy to see me." she commented as Chloe stepped aside to let her in.

"Alright! Shawshank is here! Time to get this party started!" Amy then said. The Bellas were all surprisingly early, settling down and helping out Aubrey and Chloe finish some last minute preparations. Emily, who seemed to have been abducted… err… adopted by the Bellas came in with Amy and Stacie who brought some additional snacks for the party.

Luke arrived a minute after Beca started settling in, chatting up with Emily who was as ecstatic as ever and before Chloe knew it their simple party was already on its way.

* * *

He wasn't really sure how he got roped into this, but somehow he did. He did know that things, as a result, should be interesting though.

"This isn't going to work." Stacie whispered as she covered her own lips with her cup, pretending to take a sip of her drink.

"This is going to work." Amy replied in a hushed tone with such eager determination as a reply.

"I think it's absolutely adorable." Emily then mumbled. "The plan I mean."

"Of course it is Legacy, I came up with it." Amy then replied, the three of them were huddled in a corner of the living room with Luke.

"But it's too predictable and honestly transparent. If Beca won't see through it, Chloe would, and that means nothing would happen. Knowing Chlo, she'll consider how Beca would react to _everything."_ Stacie argued. "I still think something more elaborate would be better."

"This _is_ elaborate. Besides, at least this is much better than Jashley's idea of locking them up in a closet." Amy then said, Stacie quirked an eyebrow at her, with Emily looking a little confused. "What? I'm not sure who's who, okay?"

Luke chuckled. Yeah, he wasn't really sure how he ended up joining the Bellas with their crazy schemes.

"I still think it's a cute plan." Emily then piped up and both Stacie and Amy couldn't help but smile.

"Alright already, our Becky's gotta leave before midnight so we fairy godparents have to get things on a roll before she leaves. The rest of the Bellas ready?"

Stacie scoffed and looked at Luke as if he was asking a very obvious question. "Oh dear ol' Luke, we were born ready. Doesn't mean I don't think this might be a miss. Too many variables and all."

"Let's get things started, shall we?" Luke said with a smile.

Yep, things should definitely get interesting.

* * *

The plan was really a little insane but creative. Stacie waited for Cynthia Rose and Lilly to be ready for the set-up before distracting Aubrey with her own charms.

The Bellas were originally planning some sort of traditional Secret Santa thing going, instead they went with the good ol' white elephant. The rules were simple. Those who want to be a part of the gift giving would bring a gift. The number of gifts under the tree would then be counted and the participants would draw lots and when their number comes up, they can pick a gift and open it. Number one starts, then number two and so on. If someone doesn't like their gift, they can steal the gifts already opened. A gift can only be stolen once per turn and a gift cannot be immediately stolen back from the player who stole it. The exchange ends when the last gift is unwrapped. Number one then gets the chance to steal a gift following the same rules and starts the whole exchange process. The whole thing ends when someone chooses or is force to take the gift given up by number one.

Now what does the gift exchange thing have to do with anything?

Well, originally, nothing. The Bellas just wanted to have fun. But when they raised the idea of having mistletoes set-up, Aubrey opposed the idea profusely – much to Stacie's dismay – so they had to get slightly creative. The end result was they somewhat rigged the whole thing.

The whole rigging process was simple though that Stacie was worried that Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey would see right through it.

Hence, Stacie distracting Aubrey while Cynthia Rose grabs the pouch with the pieces of paper they were going to draw. With the help of Lilly, an alternate pouch, and some sleight of hand – care of Lilly – they made sure that neither Chloe nor Aubrey would go either first or last. Beca, thankfully, didn't want to be a part of it, which made things a little less complicated.

See, the gift Amy brought was actually one of those small remote helicopter toys with an added mistletoe tied underneath it. The Bellas wanted to make sure that the first person who gets to go won't steal any gifts, and the last gets the mistletoe helicopter.

They might have wanted to chase Beca and Chloe around with it for a little bit…

And of course the Bellas were all game for it. They all thought it was brilliant, except for Stacie who was worried the plan might backfire a little. Emily thought it was absolutely adorable and Luke just shrugged it off as something that might just be amusing.

Stacie successfully distracted Aubrey by asking her about holiday plans and something about the upcoming Regionals. When it came to Chloe's turn, Denise distracted the redhead with some random thing so she wouldn't notice the switching of pouches to the one without a number 1 or number 11 – the Bellas, Emily, and Luke had all pre-planned who goes after who, making sure to wait for Chloe and Aubrey to reveal their number and adjust accordingly. Meanwhile, Jessica and Ashley teamed up to pull Beca away briefly from Chloe under the pretense of asking her about her experience as a radio station intern and the banal art of CD stacking.

"Alright so I got two." Aubrey huffed after everyone had their turn drawing their lot. Stacie could tell she was disappointed not to get number one.

"I'm one." Luke immediately said with a grin.

Aubrey scoffed. "You don't have to rub it in."

"I'm nine. Long way to go I guess." Chloe then said.

"I got eleven." Amy then said, trying her best to hide her smile.

The exchange went smoothly. Aubrey and Chloe both bought really nice wine and champagne bottles for their gift – that with strange luck, Lilly and Emily got. Clearly the Bellas all tried to steal them. The rest were pretty much gag gifts, nothing too explicit, Lilly's gift was a pen knife which Cynthia Rose believed was best safe with her, while Luke bought chocolates which Jessica ended up trading to Emily. During both Aubrey and Chloe's turns, the Bellas did their best to convince the co-captains to get the nicely wrapped gifts and not the one simply wrapped in brown package paper as it was the one that had the mistletoe helicopter. Thankfully they caved. In the end, Aubrey got a devil faced pillow and Chloe got a box of chocolate covered strawberries – Emily's gift – that thankfully no one tried to steal.

It was mostly because the Bellas somehow silently agreed that the gift might actually be useful for Chloe.

"If no one steals this, do you want some later?" Chloe asked Beca during Denise's turn. "It's perfect with champagne."

"Are we celebrating something Beale?" Beca threw back with a casual smirk and it was at that point that Stacie felt a nudge from Amy who was trying not to stare at the two.

Stacie saw Chloe shrug. "I just thought it would be nice." she commented with an innocent smile.

Beca cleared her throat a little and looked away from Chloe. "I suppose it could." she then said in a barely audible whisper and Stacie couldn't help but smile. Beca was slightly blushing and _Oh my good God those two re totally flirting with each other! Why are they so blind!?_

Amy's turn came up and Stacie could barely focus on Aubrey's outburst when she saw the forsaken mistletoe bearing toy that will now with all certainty stalk them all – as Aubrey believed – especially in the hands of Amy. Her protests were only made louder when no one else seemed to argue against the gift.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Aubrey shrieked.

"We could have it the easy way cap." Amy replied coolly.

"I'm calling it, you all planned this didn't you!" Aubrey argued, her face turning a slight hint of red.

Luke laughed. "What's the matter Posen, afraid you'll have to kiss me?"

"Oh you wish…" was Aubrey's reply, but Stacie wasn't able to pay much attention to it. Her eyes were on Beca and Chloe, Beca checking the time on her phone.

"I have to go Chlo." Beca said. She looked all fidgety, one hand shoved deep within her jeans pocket.

"Oh, but Beca!" Chloe started to protest. Beca was about to say something, she looked all nervous from what Stacie could tell. It was at this point that she heard Denise saying "Oh come on Aubrey, it could be fun." with Aubrey huffing even more as a response and Cynthia Rose asking Aubrey something along the lines of what her problem was with mistletoes in the first place.

Thanks to that minor distraction Stacie totally missed what Beca had said when she tried to lean in closer to Chloe to say something, not seeing what was in the hand that was shoved in her jeans pocket shove quickly into Chloe's hands. Stacie's guess was, knowing Beca, it would have been a flash drive with her mixes.

Beca looked all embarrassed as Chloe accepted the gift with a smile. Before she could take her leave, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand to pull her close, "I'll only let you go if you promise to come back. Why do you have to leave anyways?"

"I just remembered I promised to do something for… uh… a friend."

"Then I'll wait for you to get back." Chloe then said all tight-lipped. Stacie could tell that Chloe was acting her best to not be jealous, the redhead's mind probably thinking of Jesse. But Stacie knew better, she knew Beca was off to the station for her DJ gig that for whatever reason she still hasn't told Chloe.

"That won't be for a while."

"I'll wait nonetheless." Chloe said adamantly. "Promise me Mitchell."

Beca chuckled. "Fine. See you later then Beale." Beca said before standing up to leave.

"Oh come on!" Amy then whined and that was when Stacie – and Chloe – realized the helicopter making its way and eventually hovering above where Chloe was. The redhead gave Amy a look before shaking her head and excusing herself, rushing straight to her room.

"You guys are ridiculous." Aubrey huffed, excusing herself to go grab a drink. Stacie shot Amy an 'I told you so' look before following Aubrey to the kitchen to refill her own cup, totally missing the devious smile on both Amy and Luke's faces.

"I'm assuming you were in on it too?" Aubrey asked as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"I did warn them it might fail. If we didn't get derailed with the fight over those weird flavored jelly beans we might have had enough time to pull it off."

Aubrey took a deep breath before addressing Stacie again. "Chloe wouldn't have caved easily, at least not without making sure the hobbit was okay with it." she said much calmer than earlier.

"I also used that as an argument. But we couldn't help but try I guess." Stacie replied. She was about to ask Aubrey why she was so against the whole mistletoes idea when they started to hear the helicopter noise above them.

"Oh, they have got to be kidding." Aubrey said to herself before glaring at the Bellas who had by then built a fort in the living room by moving around some of the furniture – they were at least sure they would invoke Aubrey's wrath if they tried to pull of what they we retrying to pull off then. "You all are being childish." Aubrey said as she marched closer to them.

Stacie slowly made her to follow Aubrey, stopping a few feet short when she realized the mistletoe helicopter following her. She was totally game but she didn't know what Aubrey might feel and…

"Loosen up Cap. Just once in your life." Cynthia Rose said from behind the cushions.

"Yeah, what she said." Amy then said before making the helicopter circle the distance between Aubrey and Stacie.

"What do you have to lose? It's just a kiss Posen." Luke then taunted with his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, what they said." Jessica and Ashley chorused while hiding behind Cynthia Rose. Lilly muttered something that seemed to fall along the lines of everyone's arguments while Emily looked a little confused and excited and more of like an adorable lost little puppy not knowing what will happen next.

Aubrey groaned and shook her head before she harrumphed and marched towards Stacie, placing both her hands on her neck and pulling her close, totally catching her off guard as their lips crashed together for one brief but surprising moment.

It was at that point that Chloe chose to resurface back from her room squealing in surprise. Aubrey then let go of Stacie, a tinge of pink on her cheeks before turning her attention back on the Bellas leaving Stacie completely speechless.

 _That's a first_. Stacie thought to herself, her mind going blank with any though other than Aubrey kissing her.

Her trembling hands felt for her lips while Aubrey demanded justice and punished the Bellas as she saw fit – Stacie wasn't really sure what happened, being in a daze and all – but she was sure she saw the helicopter and it's remote broken down to pieces and in the trash fifteen minutes later.

Something else had taken over her completely, something new, something she's never expected.

So yeah, it was definitely a first.

* * *

Matt was kind enough to stick around and do Beca the favor of walking her to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment just outside of campus just before four in the morning. Luke came into the station with a huge cup of coffee, still slightly inebriated, for his shift. Beca would be worried but she knew Luke, and Luke's alcohol tolerance is impeccable. She also knew that Luke wouldn't dare sabotage his own show so when he told her he was fine, she believed him.

"Thanks for the concern Becky. Aren't you the sweetest?" Luke had commented before Beca scoffed and left with Matt.

The walk back to the Bellas party – Luke very much confirmed that the girls were still going at it – was spent with idle chatter with Matt. They knew each other well enough but Beca never really hanged out with him without her step-brother that it felt a little awkward to talk about anything but music. And currently, talking about music brought up Chloe to mind. And thinking about Chloe made Beca all kinds of nervous. The redhead didn't call in for any request that night, making Beca wonder if she listened to the radio show or if she started listening to the mixes she's made. This of course opened up the whole can of worms that was her own insecurity on whether or not Chloe liked, and what would Chloe think of them, and was the whole gift even good enough.

Beca's mind at the point was one hot mess.

All thanks to the redhead.

"I'm glad to see your friends with good people though." Matt had said, snapping Beca back to the present in time to realize that they were just a few more steps away from the apartment.

"Huh… oh… yeah… the Bellas… right." Beca mumbled.

Matt laughed a little, as the two of them stopped short of their destination. "I meant Chloe Beale. Luke can't stop talking about how happy he is that you have someone like Chloe to depend on."

"He talks about me?" Beca asked a little thrown off guard. "For that matter, me and Chloe?"

"Quite fondly actually." Matt commented. "He has a heart, you know that."

"I guess you're right." Beca replied with an amused chuckle. "Thanks for walking me."

"No worries. Campus is pretty much safe at night, it's something Barden is actually really good at, but outside… you'll never know." Matt said with a shrug. "See you around Beca."

"See you around Matt." Beca called out as Matt walked away, finally turning around to head inside.

Luke wasn't kidding, the Bellas were still definitely going at it. "Legacy's in cappy's room all tucked in." Beca heard Amy say as soon as she stepped inside. The girls, sans Emily and Chloe, were all gathered in the living room. The furniture was all a mess, and everyone was on the floor, sitting in a circle around the last remaining bottles of alcohol left for consumption, except for Ashley who was already out cold on the couch. Counting the numbers of cups, Beca could tell that both Chloe had definitely joined the Bellas in their current round of drinking at some point. There were two lonely cups set around the circle no longer in use, and Beca was sure that Aubrey wouldn't have allowed Emily to join them in the drinking. Speaking off, Aubrey was currently dozing off on the floor, her head on Stacie's lap, with Stacie subconsciously playing with a loose strand of the blonde's hair. Cynthia Rose looked like she was about to go down soon with Denise leaning over to her side. Amy and Stacie were still somewhat in the running against Lilly and Jessica who surprisingly seemed to be able to be holding onto their liquor well.

"I don't even want to know what this is about." Beca found herself saying with a chuckle.

"We all agreed that whoever wins as the last gal standing gets to skip the extra cardio punishment from earlier and gets the chance to pick a dare to be carried out by everyone else in the group." Jessica replied.

Beca's eyes quirked at the mention of 'punishment' but while her curiosity wanted to know the story behind it, her desire to see Chloe was getting the best of her.

"Red's in her room Becs." Stacie then said, as if reading her mind. Beca nodded in response before awkwardly making her way to Chloe's room.

It was the moment of truth.

"Beca!" Chloe said, throwing all her weight into Beca as she enveloped her into a warm and tight hug. Beca had her arms wrapped around Chloe almost as if it was a reflex and somehow she found herself standing in the middle of Chloe's room, spinning around still locked in Chloe's embrace, the door slamming shut, and a rather euphoric redhead. For a minute or two she considered the possibility of how drunk Chloe could possibly be in comparison to the rest of their friends outside but she considering Chloe could still stand on her own and all, Beca deduced that the redhead didn't join her friends for long in their little game. "They're all amazing Beca, I couldn't stop listening to them. Seriously, all amazing!" Chloe then said, tightening her embrace and pulling Beca impossibly closer to her. Beca instinctively did the same, taking in everything that Chloe was in that moment, her warmth, her scent, the softness of the red hair touching her cheeks as she buried her face in her shoulders. She could feel her heart growing three times over just from Chloe's overjoyed reaction and Beca knew there was no way of fighting the smile growing on her lips.

Chloe didn't just like her gift, she loved it.

And Beca just couldn't resist the wave of emotions that took her over in that moment. She was happy, even more so than she thought possible, because for at least one brief second of time, she knew for sure she was the reason behind Chloe's smile.

"You're a musical genius! I love it Becs!" Chloe murmured against her own shoulders before pulling away ever so slightly, not daring to let Beca go. Their eyes meet for a brief second but Beca couldn't hold the redhead's gaze for long. Her eyes soon fell on the floor, her cheeks feeling hot like they were burning.

"Well, I do try." Beca replied as she tried so hard to keep the smile on her face restricted to her casual trademark smirk. She could feel Chloe's eyes still lingering on her face when the other girl chuckled in response. Beca took that as her cue and fought for the strength to look back into Chloe's eyes once more. She looked tired and sleepy for staying up late and waiting up for her but her eyes were still shining brightly.

"Thank you." Chloe said, her voice dropping down into a low and gentle whisper and Beca would have nodded in response but instead she stood frozen for a brief second when she felt Chloe's lips on her cheeks and the redhead dropping her head back on her shoulders, not letting Beca go for one second.

Beca cleared her throat after a minute or two, "You're tired, you should sleep."

"Only if you tuck me in and keep me warm?" Chloe asked, lifting her face and pressing her forehead against Beca's.

Beca felt her stomach do some sort of summersault – it's been doing that a lot since she met Chloe, to be honest. She caught of the scent of champagne and strawberries in her breath – so maybe she was a little bit drunker than Beca thought – and Beca couldn't help but laugh. "You ate those strawberries without me!" she said feigning indignation and Chloe laughed.

"Only just a few. You were gone for a while Becs. But seriously, stay? It's really late."

"Or really early, depends on who you ask." Beca retorted and Chloe simply shook her head and smiled.

"Please? Oh come on Becs, even Emily is tucked in Bree's room."

"Are you saying I should sleep in Posen's room too?" Beca teased making a face and Chloe snorted.

"No, silly, you're staying here with me." Chloe said, and Beca knew that's exactly what she would do.

How could she not?

They spent a good fifteen minutes arguing about why Beca shouldn't sleep on the floor – because Beca, whether she was aware of it or not, wanted to be all chivalrous and Chloe wasn't having it – before Chloe clearly won the argument and Beca was tucked in safely in Chloe's bed right next to the redhead.

Beca was trying – _very hard –_ to keep her distance from Chloe as she watched the redhead's eyes flutter close, the other girl quickly drifting off to sleep. Her own eyes was carefully watching, etching every detail of Chloe's face into memory, before letting her dreams take her completely.

Beca hated mornings, but she woke up early the next day in Chloe's arms, her back against the redhead's chest. Something about made her heart race a little bit faster – something that also seemed to happen a lot since she met Chloe that she was getting used to it – making her a little unsure on what to do next, becoming very much conscious and aware of every bit of Chloe that was touching her, from the arms around her waist to their entangled legs. She's never let anyone close to her, not like this, never in the way that Chloe was close to her now, and normally Beca would have freaked out.

Except for the fact that right then and there, Beca never felt so safe and secure, and warm and welcomed, and happy and content in her life.

And Beca was terrified. She was terrified to feel all those things thanks to one person.

But she didn't pull away.

Instead she had let Chloe pull her in as she felt the redhead snuggle closer to her.

Beca could feel it, her mind was once again racing with different thoughts as she pushed the answer to her questions deeper and deeper into the darkest corners of her mind. No she won't… no she can't…

But won't and can't what?

Beca decided she wouldn't think of it anymore, the answer creeping closer and closer to the tip of her tongue that she was afraid the words would slip out so carelessly without any warning.

Instead she decided to simply enjoy the comfort and tenderness of the moment she was living, afraid it would slip away.

But she would never let it simply slip away, Beca decided, as the silent beating of heart lulled her back to sleep, hoping she could stay forever with Chloe the way were then.

* * *

 **PS: Chloe _does_ have a gift for Beca, but… plot reasons XP… she'll give it to her in the next chapter and I think it's amazing, can you guess what it could be? :)**

 **Also, expect shenanigans, lots of it. I was to include said scenes in this chapter too but I realized there was already too much going - I had way too much fun writing the unexpected Staubrey scene I wasn't planning - on with this one that I didn't want to push it much :P**

 **That said, expect the next update on Thursday ;)**


	13. A Word That Only Dreamers Keep

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the continuous support! Because I finished it earlier than expected, here is the next chapter or what I'd like to call part 2 of the whole Bechloe fluff from the last chapter featuring some misadventures. It also features bits and pieces of the songs listed below and quite possibly my favorite scene in this fic.**

 **Fun fact, the song I used in the aforementioned scene may or may not have been the one that gave me the idea to write a whole fic for this. Again, this was supposed to be a 'Midnight DJ AU' for 'In Every World' (hence the heavy use of songs).**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! I think this might be my longest one ever. We're already halfway through the story at this point. :)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Chloe smiled to herself as she tightened her arms around Beca, pulling her closer. She wasn't really sure if the younger girl was still asleep or was already awake. Her curtains were already shielding the bright rays of the morning light outside, and Chloe was afraid that soon the perfect calm of this moment would disappear. That reality would once sink in, and though she and Beca had grown to be close in the short amount of time they've known each other, she'll soon feel the distance that was between them.

But for what it's worth, she wouldn't let go of her now. She'll savor the moment no matter how short it was. She would keep the peace intact for as long as she could, breathing in Beca's scent, feeling her own warmth.

Beca's gift was perfect. It was as if she figured out the secrets of their own hearts and put into words all that they both couldn't say, song after song. Chloe's heart swelled at the thought that Beca had carefully put together that playlist for her and only her. That Beca spent the time choosing each and every one of the songs in them, that she spent hours to perfect each mix and mash-up she included. It made her feel special, because she has never felt the way she does for Beca for anyone else before. It was exhilarating, liberating, and in truth it was also heartbreaking.

Because there's a part of her that never felt so vulnerable. And while she's convinced herself she was going to tough it up, be courageous and all, she still felt scared, terrified. Because Chloe knew, she knew with every fiber of her being that if Beca broke her heart, there was no getting over it. Maybe that's why she feels sad every time she would disappear during a party and only return hours later. That's why she was jealous whenever she heard about Jesse, or why she would feel an ache in her heart when she saw them together or thought about them working together are spending some time. She knew they were friends, and Chloe wasn't sure, she didn't want to know, just how close they were.

And Chloe wasn't stupid. She knew some of the songs that were on the playlist were songs she requested over the radio. Truth be told she's had a hypothesis that Beca was the Midnight DJ for quite some time now, but she didn't have any proof. That and she knew how strict Luke was with the booth, although the fact that Luke is Beca's step-brother could easily discredit that reasoning. But then for the life of her, she has no idea why Beca hasn't told her. Chloe reasoned there was probably more to it and a rational mind would accept that. But Aubrey's past obsession of proving that Beca and Jesse were an item had wormed its way into both her heart and mind and she couldn't help herself. What if she was with Jesse? What if the Midnight DJ was their project? What Chloe was wrong and the two were just spending time doing God knows what? Her thoughts were irrational, it had no real basis, but she couldn't help it. The two of them never talked about Jesse, and while Chloe believes Beca when she says that they were just friends, she's not blind. She could see what the Treble's intentions were.

It drove her mad whenever she thought of it.

Listening and talking to her favorite DJ always worked though, and it would strengthen her resolve that maybe, just maybe, she was talking to Beca; that they had that special thing going on between them, and that Beca would tell her the whole secret when she was ready.

But yeah, sometimes the thoughts kept creeping in, and Chloe never thought for one second that the possibility of losing Beca Mitchell would ever be one of the things she feared the most.

Fear is a funny thing.

And so is love.

Chloe pulled Beca impossibly closer and rested her head on her back. For now, she'll take what she could get.

Beca chuckled. "If you hold me tighter, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to breathe." she teased.

"I don't know what you mean." Chloe replied feigning innocence.

"I'm not going anywhere Chlo." Beca replied sleepily and Chloe found herself smiling yet again.

 _Baby steps_ , she thought to herself. "Are you okay? Hungry or anything?" Chloe then found herself asking.

"A little hungry, but I kind of don't want to move right now." she heard Beca answer. Her DJ sounded like she was surprised saying what she just did, but she didn't mumble something to take it back so Chloe just took that as a positive sign as well.

The two of them would have stayed the way they were the whole day if they didn't hear a crash coming from outside of the comforts of Chloe's room. "Living room." Chloe muttered. Without a choice, she had reluctantly let Beca go as they both got up and rushed out the door.

"I am okay." Amy said as she proceeded to dust herself off. "Sorry to disturb your honeymoon, but I just fell from the couch to my rude awakening really, please carry on." Amy said with a teasing smile, surprisingly not to Chloe and Beca but to Aubrey who immediately disentangled herself from Stacie on the floor. Chloe tried to suppress a chuckle from her best friend's initial reaction before Aubrey smoothed her features over.

"I don't suppose you all want breakfast." Aubrey simply stated before picking herself up from the floor, stretching a bit as she made her way into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Emily asked all wide-eyed and curious as she joined Beca and Chloe in the short hallway that separated the bedrooms.

"Nothing much Ems." Beca answered, giving Chloe an amused look.

The Bellas all begrudgingly got up and followed Aubrey to the kitchen, all hungry and in need of coffee. Or just water and aspirin really.

Chloe was about to reach for Beca's hands only to miss her by an inch. Beca's face was all scrunched up, looking at her buzzing phone before deciding to answer it. Her eyebrows knitted closer together before turning to Chloe to apologize. "Sorry, it's Jesse, some sort of accident." she mumbled before running out the door in a rush.

Stacie turned around to give a sympathetic smile at her, having seen everything, before walking up to both Chloe and Emily. "Come on, time to eat." she said pulling both of them by the hand and Chloe sullenly nodded.

It was an accident, her friend needed her. That was it.

Chloe kept trying to reason to herself before Emily ran off to the radio, turning up the volume to hear the song currently being played.

 _And I'd like to hold you here in my arms  
And have you never leave  
And I'd like to give you all that I have  
To have you stay with me_

 _Oh, but you, you don't see me  
You don't see me that way_

 _You don't see the way I look at you  
When you're not looking at me  
I wish that I could tell you  
Every single thought I ever had  
About you and me  
But you don't see me that way_

That was when Chloe let slip a curse, chastising herself for forgetting to give Beca's gift to her before she left.

Oh well, she'll still have her chances.

She'll have her chance.

Right?

* * *

Thanks to a few things getting out of hand during the Treble Christmas party, Jesse ended up in the hospital overnight. He broke his leg and he only had Benji by his side the whole night through. Since Benji had to go pack his things, he felt like he had no choice but to get Beca to come and keep Jesse's company for a while.

"He's a really great friend you know. He's packing my stuff too." Jesse had said while Beca sipped her coffee, putting her phone away. She was fighting so hard not to be grumpy but she couldn't help but think how she could've been having breakfast with the Bellas at the moment.

And by Bellas, she totally meant Chloe.

"I can't believe you're still going home for the holidays after this. The doctors really discharging you soon?"

"Yep! And Benji's driving me home since my stop's along the way to his. Told you, nice guy. Don't worry though, our road trip will only have good clean fun and my leg's not that badly injured either. The doctors said I'll be on my feet in no time."

"Good, cause if you're feeling great then I should take my leave soon. Special radio station duties and all, and you know how I'll be the only intern stacking CDs over the break. Got a busy schedule."

"But Beca – " Jesse had tried to protest.

"See you later Jess!" she replied with a smirk. No she didn't leave him all alone. Benji did text her he was already at the parking lot minutes earlier. She figured it was her cue to leave.

She was, after all, not kidding when she said she had a busy schedule. Beca needed to get to the radio station by noon to be on Luke's show as the Midnight DJ to launch their special holiday programs. With most students gone for the holidays, there would only be a select few of them sticking around to do shifts, namely, Luke, Beca, and another DJ in Luke's year who Beca had barely spoken to.

Beca quickly dropped by the dorms to pack her things – the dorms were closed until a few days before the next semester starts – and change before heading to Luke and Matt's apartment to drop her things of and head to the radio station for the special hour.

"You owe me for this." she told Luke as she entered the booth, the two of them being the only ones in the station, Matt having left as soon as Beca came.

"I believe you owe me for the gig in the first place." Luke replied, shooting a quick text before hiding his phone. "Be back in the afternoon to take over, okay? I'll be taking over the grave yard shift for a while in case you want to spend some time with Chloe. Jen's taking over the early morning shifts for me." he then said with a grin.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Beca threw back but Luke simply shrugged.

"Well, in case your dad wants you to stay over at their place too." Luke had then said and Beca made a face.

"I'm not staying under the safe room as the step-monster." she said adamantly.

"Yeah, well, you can never be too safe." Luke pointed out and Beca simply nodded. She still hasn't told her dad about the midnight radio gig that he may or may not approve of and right now, Beca really didn't want to jeopardize LA with anything her dad might not be too happy about. She already quit the Bellas aka 'the club activities' and continued on with the radio station internship that her dad was not too big of a fan.

The hour passed by relatively quickly, what with all the requests for Love Songs coming from the Bellas – Beca should've known Luke was up to something – one would have to think it was Valentine's instead of Christmas that was the up and coming occasion. Chloe didn't call for any requests though, much to Beca's disappointment.

But why would she be disappointed?

Everything felt so perfect the night before – well, technically, even up to the very early hours of morning – and she didn't even get to enjoy breakfast with Chloe and the Bellas.

Beca yawned after Luke queued up what would be the last song for the hour. "Go get some sleep. I've set up my room so you and Emily can stay there for a while." he said and Beca nodded. She still felt tired, she wasn't going to deny that.

When she got back to Luke's apartment, Beca was thankful that Emily still wasn't there with Stacie and Amy. She figured they were still having fun at Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. Beca slumped into Luke's bed, her eyes heavy with sleep. Luke's bed wasn't as soft as Chloe's, it didn't have the scent of Chloe's perfume clinging to its sheets, but it would have to do.

Beca's eyes fluttered close, pushing back the questions forming in her mind, questions she didn't want to answer for now, wishing deep inside her that when she wakes up Chloe would be there by her side.

* * *

"Come on you guys! We're going to be late!" Emily had shouted from outside. Amy was already running towards her out the door but for whatever reason Stacie had been glued to the spot where she was standing.

The rest of the Bellas had just left while Chloe had once again disappeared into her room saying she needed to look for something. It was the perfect moment, Stacie reasoned, since it was just her and Aubrey standing in the living room.

And would she take it?

She was going to take it.

The furniture had all been restored to where they were supposed to be and the Bellas had helped cleaning up earlier. Aubrey was still trying to nervously arrange and rearrange some magazines in a corner stack when Stacie walked towards her. "Hey Bree." she said cheerily and Aubrey had instantly turned with a tight-lipped smile on her face. "Look, sorry about the ruckus last night" Stacie started to say, the memory of the kiss still lingering in her mind. It was a simple kiss, their lips barely touching for a minute, but that was one hell of a kiss to her. Aubrey had left quite an impression and while Stacie didn't want to deal with what that meant exactly, at least not for the moment, she did want to make sure that Aubrey was okay with it. She seemed a little upset and rattled that morning when they woke up in each other's arms and well, Stacie was just concerned about her.

She wasn't really sure how Aubrey would react but Stacie felt like a weight had been lifted on her shoulders when Aubrey smiled, the mask she usually wore gone, and Stacie knew she was getting a genuine reaction out of the blonde. "Don't worry about it Stace." she heard Aubrey say as her hand rubbed the back of her neck. "It was just… it was what it was."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Stacie replied with a nod before turning around to leave.

"Stacie." Aubrey called out and Stacie stopped on her tracks on her way out the door. "Enjoy your holidays." the blonde had said before walking up to her and placing a light kiss on her cheeks.

Stacie simply nodded and smiled before turning to leave. It wasn't like her to not have done anything else, to just turn and smile and be content with what had happened. It wasn't like her to feel some sort of high from just a kiss on a cheek, or for her hand to reach the spot where Aubrey's lips had graced to touch mere seconds before.

But it was what was happening in her reality. And of course Stacie wasn't blind with what was happening to her.

But what it meant? That was a different thing. What will happen next? That was still uncertain.

And Stacie still had to figure out the changes that were bound to happen should she choose to follow what she felt. Because if she decides to pursue this thing, she knew it would be one hell of a battle.

"Come on! Luke needs us! Brainstorm and all!" Emily called out a few blocks away and Stacie chuckled. The young Legacy barely keeping her excitement.

Stacie sighed, she had time to think about her own matters of the heart later. For now, she's needed to help her friends figure out theirs.

* * *

"Beca!" the DJ heard Chloe say on her way to the radio station.

"Chloe? What's up? Is anything wrong?" was Beca's immediate response. She didn't know why, but she figured that she wouldn't be able to see Chloe for the rest of the day and so she really wasn't expecting her. Beca knew the Bellas, or at least most of them, won't be leaving until either late tonight or early the next day. She thought they might still be hanging out or something.

"Nothing, I was actually just looking for you." Chloe said with a smile. "How's, um, Jesse?"

Beca nodded. "He's fine. He broke his leg for something stupid but Benji's there for him. You know, Benji, the Treble's sort of roadie."

"No, not really." Chloe replied truthfully as she fell into a steady rhythm with Beca's steps. "On the way to the station?"

"Uh, yeah. Luke asked me to come in." Beca answered. There really wasn't any special reason she hasn't told Chloe about her Midnight DJ gig yet other than that Beca felt a little awkward talking to her over the radio waves anonymously while Chloe would sometimes share her private thoughts, requests songs that may have had some personal weight it carried. It was silly, if Chloe said something on air, anyone else would have heard it but somehow Beca felt a little shy about it.

Like she couldn't help but wonder to whom the songs Chloe requested were for, and if by some sort of long shot it was for her, well, it felt weird for her. It was like she was trying to pry too much into Chloe's private life.

Also, she didn't want to risk Chloe knowing in case her dad finds out and well, she knew he'd be upset with Luke, and he never really liked Luke so that's no big deal, but currently, to him Chloe was on some pedestal. And Beca didn't want Chloe seen to be anything less than the angel that she truly was. Her father could be a little overprotective, and a little too stubborn on proving that his way is right. He'll think the radio gig was all just a distraction, and the graveyard shift isn't just proper for a young lady to have, and the usual drama that Beca really didn't want to get into. He also didn't want him to villainize Chloe like he sometimes does with Luke whenever he thinks he isn't any good influence on Beca.

So yeah, protection from any fallout of sorts if it happens.

They walked side by side in comfortable silence until Beca realized they were both already at the station. Chloe looked a little nervous about something and Beca couldn't help but wonder why. All she knew was that her own heart was beating a little too rapidly, like it was about to break free and jump out of her chest. "So, uh, what… I mean… why did you want to see me?" she rambled on, leaning on the door as she swung it open to let both her and Chloe in the station – she really wasn't thinking about what might happen if Chloe was still there when she needs to start her shift.

Chloe was about to say something when Luke shouted over through the open door of the booth. "Hey there Becky! Right on time! Oh, and with Chloe too? That's a pleasant surprise."

Beca turned over to look at her step-brother with a curious gaze. Both Stacie and Amy were hanging out with him inside the booth while Emily was reluctantly hanging outside. There was a quick exchange of looks with the three, Emily just watching them, trying to figure out what they're up to. Beca then turned to shrug at Chloe who looked just confused and while Luke busied himself with dashboard, Beca resumed her earlier conversation with Chloe. "Sorry about that, um, I was saying something. Right, why did you want to see me?" she rambled on gesturing for Chloe to go ahead inside.

The redhead turned to face Beca, her back against where the booth was, she was about to say something when the next song on Luke's playlist started playing. That in itself wouldn't have been annoying if not for Luke knocking at the glass of the booth and waving at them with a silly grin on his face. Stacie and Amy had pulled Emily inside the booth – which, if Luke wanted to keep his strict demeanor up, he shouldn't have allowed to happen, but oh well, it was the holidays - and the two current Bellas looked equally smug with matching broad smiles.

 _Baby, I don't want to spend my life on trial  
For something that I did not do  
And maybe if you stopped and looked around some time  
I wouldn't pass right by you_

Chloe turned to look, chuckled and shook her head. "Aren't they supposed to not be in the booth?"

"Luke likes breaking his own rules for as long as people don't find out about it." Beca deadpanned. "Ignore them. So what's up?"

 _Maybe it's because you are so insecure  
Maybe you plain don't care  
Maybe it's the chase that really gets me off  
I fall so when it's just not there_

"Oh well, it's just…" she heard Chloe starting to say before Beca grunted catching sight of Luke waving his hands at her from inside the booth. Amy and Stacie were also trying to signal something at her from the inside. Emily just looked giddy.

 _Burn another bridge, break another heart  
Try again, it will only fall apart_

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked before turning to catch a quick glimpse at what Beca was starting to get annoyed at but by then the trio – because to Beca, Emily was just an innocent getting dragged into this – were back to just proceeding to business, like everything was normal.

 _Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it)_

"Forget about it." Beca muttered under her breath shaking her head and Chloe finally returned her attention to her, a kind smile on her face that Beca couldn't help herself smile.

"You sure it's nothing?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded, urging her to go on. "Right, what I was trying to say…" Chloe started to say again and once more the shenanigans of their friends from inside the booth. Stacie and Amy proceeded to enact the song to the best of their abilities while Emily and Luke shared a laugh, Luke trying to point something out to Beca.

 _Try to put my finger on what burns me up  
It always seems to escape me  
And when you have decided that you've had enough  
Just tell me where I need to be_

"What is it?" Chloe asked, noting the fact that Beca was distracted. She was about to turn but Beca stopped her, gently turning Chloe to face her.

"Ignore them. Seriously." Beca said, she was trying to keep her voice in control and Chloe out of the insanity that was her best friends' schemes. Although maybe she should really take her own advice considering she's the one who was getting distracted with all of the shenanigans.

And Beca would have been mad, really mad, but her initial annoyance changed into something else, like a lightbulb turning to illuminate the darkness in her very foggy mind.

Because it had actually just hit her, with all of Luke's pointing and gesturing that the song was being played intentionally, for a reason too. Beca was trying her hardest to wrestle with what was going on in the back of her mind, trying to keep herself collected in front of Chloe at the moment. Luke and her friends were trying to get her to confront things she didn't really want to think about at the moment, trying to rile her up and get a reaction from her.

Having Chloe right in front of her wasn't helping either. The gears in her mind had begun to turn and she was trying her hardest to stop them.

But why?

 _Now her face is something that I never had  
To ever deal with before  
She left me with the feeling that she'd had enough  
And I'm the one wanting more_

Right, fear. Fear of something new, of letting someone in.

Although with Chloe, she never really let the redhead in. She was just sort of there one day and Beca wasn't alone anymore within the confines of her thick and sturdy walls.

It wasn't helping that Amy and Stacie enactment had been progressively getting more and more realistic and their portrayals either, trying to replay memories of Beca spent with Chloe that they have caught and witnessed.

 _Burn another bridge, break another heart  
Try again, it will only fall apart_

Emily started to cover her eyes as well as Stacie and Amy were starting to get a little _suggestive_ with their reenactments, Luke uncontrollably laughing at the corner of the booth.

 _Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around_  
 _I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it)_

Chloe was trying to get a good read on Beca all while the chorus played out. She knew that Chloe could tell she was glaring at her friends at the booth in her own attempts to get them to quit it. Every now and then she would shoot Chloe an apologetic glance and attempt to ask her to go on and pick up the conversation before glaring back at the booth and, if Beca would admit that the sound coming out of her at that moment was what it was, growling at her friends.

"Beca, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca replied, shaking her head again and taking a deep breath. "Sorry. What was it again?"

"I'm here because of this." Chloe said, not wanting anymore distractions and handing Beca an envelope. "It's my Christmas gift for you."

 _I'm so attracted to you  
The feeling's mutual too  
And I get scared the moment you leave  
Get so hot I forget to breathe, yeah_

Beca couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the contents of the envelope that she totally missed what Stacie and Amy were doing in the booth and Luke's waving to get her attention. The trio decided to get serious for a minute and try to tell Beca to just confront her feelings head on and point at Chloe. But their efforts were in vain because all Beca could see in that moment was the pair of tickets to LA.

"Chloe…" Beca started to say sounding a little breathless.

"They are both open ended and the flight is for the summer, after graduation. I figured, if your dead set on LA, that maybe, we could go together, I mean that's what the initial intention for the second ticket, but you can bring whoever you want too. I figure, getting a good look of the place, where you can stay and live and all, might be nice before you move for good."

"I thought you said you'll come with me? Of course the second ticket is yours." Beca replied, still in awe looking at the ticket and then back to Chloe. "Chloe this is amazing, this… you shouldn't have…" she said, at a loss for words. She looked at Chloe, her eyes met hers, and over the song blaring through the speakers, Beca could hear her heart pounding louder than ever.

And she could feel all the thoughts she's buried in the deepest corners of her mind worming their way out. The only thing she felt she could do to quiet them down was to reach out to the redhead and pull her into a tight hug, one that Chloe most definitely didn't expect.

Chloe had just given her the most amazing gift ever. Chloe who believed in her dreams and supported her. Chloe who just made this incredibly grand and rather selfless – yes, she's considering this to definitely be selfless – gesture for her. Chloe who…

Chloe who…

 _Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation (I want it)_

Luke, Stacie, Amy and Emily all stopped from fooling around even before the chorus could even finish. Really, they were all shocked to witness Beca pulling someone in for a hug. The looks on their faces brought Beca back to reality and away from that word she dreaded to realize was true.

"Chloe, _this_ , this is amazing. Thank you." Beca said as she pulled away. Luke was busy, his attention back to his show. Amy and Stacie tried to act cool, they were totally not hoping to eavesdrop as they opened the door of the booth yet again. Emily was still trying to process things.

"I'm just glad you really liked it Beca." Chloe replied with a smile.

"Liked it? Chloe, I love it! You… Chlo, you're… it's just… amazing…" Beca rambled with a smile, still trying to comprehend how lucky she was for having met someone like Chloe.

"I should go. I assume you're going to be busy stacking CDs?" she asked coyly.

"Something like that. But dinner?" Beca replied still sounding a little breathless, still incredibly dumbfounded and awestruck from Chloe's gift. "I'll text you."

Chloe nodded. "I'll be waiting." she replied before turning to leave, waving at her friends at the booth goodbye. "See you later Beca."

"See you later Chlo." Beca replied, trying to catch her breath despite the fact that she knew Chloe took her very breath away. She always did. Every time she left.

For as long as the feelings stay… And somehow a part of Beca knew, it was more than just what the song was about…

And there would always be a promise to see each other soon, and that was enough for Beca to hand on until they see each other again.

But for now, she had a shift to take over from Luke.

She may also murder her friends for putting their little show minutes before that thankfully Chloe didn't really get the chance to witness… or you know… something like that. They shall not go unpunished…

* * *

The holidays went by fast. A little too fast for Luke, to be honest. Stacie left the day after what Amy called 'radio show intervention' for Beca which Luke still wasn't sure was entirely successful but was in the step of the right direction, he argued. Beca was incredibly upset with the stunt they pulled but apparently Chloe's gift – whatever was in the envelope that if anyone one of them dared touch they would all miss having fingers, or so Beca claimed – was enough to keep the tiny DJ in a good mood all throughout the coming days.

Meanwhile, Luke had arranged with Matt to allow Amy to stay in his room over the holidays, what with her not being able to fly home for the holidays this year. With all the expenses in travel, Amy thought it would be best to just come home for Christmas every other year. Her stay definitely added color to their holidays.

Emily stayed with them until Christmas day when her mom and dad came by to pick her up. Which of course meant that she had to live through the God awful dinner the other night at Dr. Mitchell's place. Beca wasn't exactly one who kept her opinions to herself about the step-monster. Emily was nervously picking at her plate all throughout the tension filled dinner with Sheila questioning Beca's still adamant decision to go to LA after the year – Luke knows she was just voicing out her opinions and they were all coming from a good place, but her delivery wasn't exactly the best – and also wanting to get all privy about Beca's love life. Luke of course knew that Beca quite possibly wasn't even aware of her currently blooming love life, and if she was, he was sure she would be reluctant to say anything to Sheila at the moment, because there was definitely a lot of things to process about her feelings. Somehow they avoided a yelling match but dessert was most definitely skipped by Beca very nearly walking out if it wasn't for Emily's efforts in trying to deescalate everything.

He was just really thankful that Chloe was sticking around the holidays with Aubrey. The redhead was mostly over their place every night, the two talking about almost everything and anything. Chloe even managed to get Beca into a holiday themed movie marathon where she barely gagged at the cuteness and warmhearted feelings of the movies she was very much critical about. If anything Beca more than tolerated some of them, Luke can tell she might have actually enjoyed them.

Or at least he enjoyed the company of the redhead who watched the movies with her.

But the important matter was that Beca was happy. Really happy. And in way that Luke has never thought possible in all the years he's known his step-sister.

Yeah, time surely went fast. It was already New Years' Eve. Matt had been back since the day before but he was currently still staying over his girlfriend's place. He volunteered to take over the midnight shift so that Beca and Luke could enjoy themselves before things return back to normal.

And enjoy themselves they did. There was a party at a huge fraternity house. Luke was friends with most of the members and so they decided to check out the party. Some of the students were back, including a few of the Bellas who were also in the party. Stacie was currently chatting up with a few guys, Amy had disappeared to God knows where, Chloe had just dodged an ex-boyfriend to find Beca with their drinks in hand. Even Aubrey was there, although admittedly she was looking all glum.

"What's wrong Posen?" Luke asked. Although from where Aubrey was currently glaring at, he could already tell what it was. Aubrey very nearly snarled at him for a reply but instead chose to nibble on the rim of her plastic cup after gulping down her drink. "I don't understand why you people don't just suck it up and go after your own happiness." Luke sighed after a few minutes of silence at Aubrey's side. He was about to leave when the blonde finally spoke up.

"You don't understand Luke." Aubrey started to say, her voice sounding weak.

"I think do." Luke replied sympathetically. "Go for it anyways. To hell with what the world thinks. Follow your heart and be happy and all that fun stuff."

Aubrey stared at Luke for a moment or two trying to as if what he just said was some concept so totally foreign and out of this worlds that he might as well be insane. But it wasn't though, at least not to Luke. It's not always easy, hell, it's never going to be easy. That's just how life is. But it's either you live it or you don't. Either you chase after that dream and see it through or just keep running in circles. Either you face every heartache, every obstacle, for something you know is truly worthy of all the sacrifices you have to make to achieve it or you live life on the sidelines, simply exist and watch life pass you by. Either you take a risk or you don't, the people who deserve to be in your life will never leave you or abandon you just by living, just because of loving, and just because of being who you are. They'll be there through thick or thin.

Besides, didn't one author say, love is a ride where you shouldn't wear seatbelts or something like that?

In his own strange ways with being friends with Aubrey, that was what Luke was trying to say, and after a minute or two, Aubrey seemed to have realized that. "Thanks." Aubrey mumbled before clearing her throat and excusing herself from Luke's company.

 _That wasn't actually bad._ Luke thought to himself.

Now, if only it were that easy with Beca.

* * *

It was barely a few minutes away, and Beca was nervously checking for the time on her phone. She's been doing that for the last five minutes really. There was some guy performing on a makeshift stage at the corner of the living room with a few of his friends, Chloe wasn't really sure if they went to Barden – she's never really seen them before – or if they were just friends of friends visiting. "Do you have to go or something?" Chloe asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her tone. She wanted to do the countdown to new years with Beca.

"No, sorry, it's just a force of habit I guess." Beca truthfully replied and smiled back at Chloe. "Why, do you need to go somewhere else? Or, do you want to head out or something?" she then asked and for some reason Chloe was starting to get worked up. It's not like she was thinking about kissing Beca or something and she didn't want to miss her chance.

Nope, totally not that at all.

Although she knew she'd consume just about enough alcohol to get away with trying, she was trying her best to keep herself in check. She wasn't going to just jump something like that on…

"Beca!" Jesse called as he pushed past Chloe, hobbling towards Beca to give her a tight hug. The redhead noticed Beca tense up a bit before giving him a gentle shove.

"I see your leg is doing slightly better." Beca said, noting the cast on Jesse's leg. Jesse gave Beca a wide grin in response, said something she was sure was actually from some movie from somewhere and for a while Chloe felt herself forgotten, the Treblemaker cutting into her moment with Beca. And all of the sudden, the words of the song the guy was singing was all that Chloe could hear, the words ringing true to her.

 _I don't know why  
I just can't stop thinking of you  
it hurts me inside cause I can't figure out what to do  
never felt like this for someone before  
why can't you hear me_

She really shouldn't, there was no reason to, but Chloe couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealousy in her heart. She was standing just a step away from the two and all she could do was stand there awkwardly and let them talk. She didn't want to leave Beca, especially not with the boy who likes her and who might try to want to kiss her as the clock strikes twelve.

 _Why can't you hear me  
I wish you could see but you don't_

Chloe wasn't sure when it happened but at some point in the time that she's known Beca, she's learned to live with feeling two extremes, the sweet perfection of being the one who gets to spend alone time with Beca and the painful and bitter agony of seeing her with Jesse. It's not that she was or that she had the right to be jealous, but… oh who was she kidding, she was.

All because she could see the way that Jesse Swanson looks at her.

And all because she wasn't entirely sure where Beca stands.

 _I sing a song but you can't hear as you walk by me  
as you walk by me and I'll catch my breath  
I'll sing again and I pretend that you might like me  
you might like me, but it's all in my head_

Chloe found herself to be in a paradox because of that, with her heart filled with so much joy because of Beca, but with her heart breaking at the same time because of the thoughts that crept into her mind. Because of the fear that her love may be unrequited. It was like breathing and drowning, flying and falling, all at the same time. It would stay that way until the day that she finds the answer to whether Beca Mitchell feels the same way for her or not, Chloe knew that with all her heart.

"Ten." the crowd started to chant as the song came to an end, pulling Chloe out of her own thoughts.

"Real sorry Jess." she then heard Beca say.

"Nine." the countdown went on.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked caught a little off guard.

"Eight."

"Just… uh… not really feeling well." Beca replied.

"Seven."

"Hope you'll excuse me." the DJ added.

"Six."

"I can walk you home." Jesse offered.

"Five." the crowd went on and Beca's brief silence caused all sorts of feelings in the pits of Chloe's stomach to intensify, as if she was in a close race and it was for sure going to be a photo finish. "Four."

"Thanks Jess, but I'll be fine." Beca replied.

"Three." the crowd then said, excitement filling the air.

"But Beca – " Jesse started to argue but Chloe really didn't get to hear the end of that argument.

"Two." she heard the people inside the house say, their voices echoing through before being drowned out as she and Beca soon gained distance. Beca didn't even let Jesse finish what he was trying to say. As the crowd said 'three', Chloe had felt the DJ's hand on her wrist as she quickly zoomed out of the house, pulling her along.

The dorms were closer than Luke's apartment, and it seemed to be where they were heading. The various residence halls had begun letting students back in their respective rooms since two days ago in preparation for the start of classes. Last Chloe knew, Beca wasn't planning to move back until the day after tomorrow when it's back to reality and the usual swing of things for all of them.

"We missed 'one'." Chloe finally said as the two of them tried to catch their breaths, Beca more than Chloe, once they reached Beca's dorm room.

"Sorry what?" Beca asked once they got inside, she looked completely thrown from what Chloe had said.

"I said we missed 'one'." Chloe repeated. She couldn't help but let out a bit of a laugh when she saw Beca looking at her like some confused puppy.

They stood there for a minute, simply looking at each other's eyes, as Chloe tried to figure out the words she had wanted to say. The lights were turned off with nothing but the faint glows of the bright lights of the fireworks from outside was illuminating the room. Beca was dressed in her typical fashion, nothing special, but Chloe could swear that she never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. _Must be the colors of the fireworks_ , she thought to herself _._ Standing there in the empty room with Beca, she couldn't help but wonder what the other girl was thinking at that moment. She could feel her heart beating louder and louder, above the noise of the pyrotechnics display outside was making. Blue, purple, red, orange, the colors changed. Beat after beat, seconds passed. The colorful lights kept changing in the night and it was like Chloe awoke form a trance she was under. She knew, she understood, there was nothing certain in this world, in this life. Questions would always flood her mind, moments would keep passing and slipping by and she had no control over them. But looking into Beca's eyes, Chloe knew one thing for sure, she may not know the answer now, but she knows she'll wait. She'll always wait for Beca.

Chloe took a deep breath and smiled, crossing the room in two steps. What had felt like hours passing were in truth just seconds of quiet. She leaned in, closing the distance between her and Beca. She placed a hand around the younger girl's neck and pressed her lips on her forehead lasting for a few seconds before finally puling a way. _That would have to do for now_ , Chloe reasoned to herself. "I said we missed 'one'." she then said to Beca throwing a wink for safe measure.

"Mhmm." Beca replied and nodded, the DJ becoming glued to her place, getting the message.

And Chloe could have sworn she's never seen Beca's cheeks burn brighter than ever.

* * *

On one note, Beca really owed Matt and Luke for letting her have New Years' Eve off. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to attend that party with Chloe and spend some time with the redhead.

On a second note, Chloe Beale really would be the death of her. Beca felt like she was about to have a heart attack during the lead up to the forehead kiss that happened mere hours ago. For a while there she very nearly thought…

Beca pressed her head on Chloe's back, her cheeks felt like they were burning from the memory. The redhead had stayed the night over after Beca insisted that Chloe was still inebriated and that she was not going to let her walk all the way home in the middle of the night with groups of drunk sometimes stupid people scattered around campus. No, no, no, she won't let Chloe put herself at risk.

It was still dark outside, the faint glow of the moonlight seeping through, barely etching the features of the quiet dorm room. Beca would not allow herself to move much, not wanting to disturb Chloe. It's happened twice now. Chloe placing a kiss on Beca's cheek or forehead minutes before finding themselves asleep and waking up completely tangled up with one another. It was only different this time in that it was Beca who was spooning Chloe at the moment.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but as much as she liked waking up safe in Chloe's arms, she preferred the feeling of having Chloe in hers instead. There was a part of her that really liked the idea of being the one to protect Chloe from anything and everything else in the world, being the one to shield her from harm and make everything alright.

She's barely had any sleep since she closed her eyes earlier, her thoughts keeping her awake. Day would break in a couple of hours, and as much as Beca wanted to keep the peace of the moment from ever leaving, of having Chloe stay by her side for as long as forever would take, she knew that was impossible. The new day would come and the days would turn into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Things would move forward and she'll have no choice but face what she had been trying to bury.

Not that she could still runaway or hide from it. The past few days following the whole radio station stunt had her thinking a lot that every thought she had been suppressing had finally broken the dam in her mind, flooding her heart with strong emotions she never thought would ever be possible to feel, and washing her with some sort of relief of finally letting it all go. That's when Beca knew, she understood.

She just wasn't sure.

And that was when her old habits fought to keep restrains on her heart.

She wasn't sure how to feel about it, what she thinks of it. She wasn't sure what to do next. She wasn't sure of what she wanted to happen next, or for that matter, what _will_ happen next.

Because the answers only brought more questions with them.

The answer – that one word – was quietly burning in her heart, and everything about Chloe just kept kindling the flame.

That's why she wasn't sure.

That's why she was terrified.

It was really just a matter of whether or not that fear was stronger, if it would overwhelm her.

All she was sure of was Chloe.

All she was sure of was that what she felt for Chloe could only be described by one simple word, the one she had locked up deep inside the confines of the walls of her heart.

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: 'You Don't See Me' by Safetysuit; 'Infatuation' by Maroon 5; 'Invisible' by Chester See**

 **Hope you enjoyed the radio station scene! Like I said, it was the scene that was supposed to be in a short AU version of this fic and essentially what gave birth to the whole fic I'm writing now :) I wanted to sort of compare the goofiness that was Luke, Stacie, and Amy's shenanigans to the sweetness of the moment between Beca and Chloe when Chloe gave her gift, I hope I did it justice.**

 **I'm starting to get busy with work again, so I'm setting an uploading sched every Thursday for now. I swear I'm going to finish up my other fic 'In Every World' soon too, I just haven't found the time to write the next four chapters. Strangely enough, I've already written the epilogue. :P I'm trying to get that done by this week so if you're also tuning into that one, bear patience with me.**

 **Sorry for the long notes in the beginning and end of this chapter. Hang tight guys! Tough times ahead.**

 **Reviews and comments are always appreciated and again, thanks for all the support! If you have comments, suggestions or if there's something you want to see happen, feel free to PM me or shoot me a message through tumblr (thehypotensivegrad). And for those with finals coming up, God speed! If you need any help with studying, I'll also be glad to help ;)**


	14. Reality Check

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! AKA the chapter where the Bellas discover some things and they get a not so brilliant idea… This chapter serves more as a transition for what comes next. Song featured is 'You're a God' by Vertical Horizon.**

 **Sorry for the wait! I promise to make it worth it though. I usually post about 25 chapters so technically we're at the half way mark but depending on how long things might end up being per chapter that number might increase a little. No promises! :P**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Beca Mitchell liked Chloe Beale.

Really, really _liked_ her.

It hit her, and it hit her hard, during that early hours of morning when she briefly woke up, Chloe tucked safely in her own arms. She realized the truth in the moment when Chloe crossed the room and kissed her on her forehead, her heart ready to jump out of its chest at the thought that Chloe would – and perhaps almost did – kiss her on her own lips.

Her heart hasn't stopped banging against her chest, truth be told, since then.

But if Beca was being more honest to herself, it hasn't stopped since the day she met Chloe. She had just gotten used to it.

Used to being alive, awake, for the first time in her life because Chloe Beale had been the very breath of life in her.

Unlike the Christmas party, there was no one to wake the two of them up early, no noise, no accidental falling from couches, no interruptions. Morning came and Beca had never been so happy to wake up so early to find that Chloe was still there by her side. The redhead had somehow turned over in their sleep and was now facing Beca, her lips dangerously close to her own.

Chloe looked beautiful, even in her sleep. She was breathtakingly beautiful and Beca wasn't entirely sure what to do next. She was her best friend, she shouldn't feel this way for her. No, she won't just admit the word that comes to her mind, she won't use it, mostly because there's still a part of her that believes that _it_ was just something not for her.

It was a lie, of course, but Beca did what she thought was best to protect herself, protect her heart from being broken, protect herself from being left behind… again…

Chloe started to stir awake and Beca did the only thing she believed and thought to be natural to do, close her eyes and pretend that she was asleep because she wouldn't let Chloe catch her studying her every inch of her face and committing every detail to memory.

And Beca, still being tired, eventually did go back to sleep.

The next time Beca woke up the two of them were still in bed, her back turned away from Chloe. She felt the redhead pull her close, just like the last time. "Chlo?" Beca dared ask in a low whisper.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Chloe noted. "Becs, I'm hungry."

Beca chuckled at the redhead's response. "You know you could have gone and eaten something right? And maybe you could've gotten me something too." she replied truthfully.

"I was too comfortable here to move." Chloe replied. "But do you want to go grab something at the diner?"

"Maybe in a little while." Beca replied. She still wanted to soak up whatever was left of the moment they were sharing with each other. She really didn't want to leave her bed until it was absolutely necessary to.

And if Amy and Stacie didn't come drop by about an hour and a half later, Beca would have probably stayed forever.

The next couple of days following that had been busy and soon Beca found herself back at the radio station doing her Midnight DJ run. She had just set the next song ready to play, with her thoughts never leaving Chloe.

 _I've got to be honest_  
 _I think you know_  
 _We're covered in lies and that's OK_  
 _There's somewhere beyond this I know_  
 _But I hope I can find the words to say_

What she feels, what to do? She's never felt it before. And no she wouldn't like to stop feeling it, a part of her knew.

But the past has gotten Beca so haunted, flashes of memories of sadness and pain and being left behind and forgotten.

She's not good enough, not for Chloe at least.

' _Cause you're a god_  
 _And I am not_  
 _And I just thought_  
 _That you would know_  
 _You're a god_  
 _And I am not_  
 _And I just thought_  
 _I'd let you go_

And once again, her thoughts become clouded, her emotions conflicted as she felt all kinds of torn apart.

Beca Mitchell liked Chloe Beale.

And she doesn't know how to handle that exactly.

* * *

Her thoughts were a mess, there was the familiar feeling of knots twisting and turning in her stomach, and Aubrey knew she was just a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. Rehearsals weren't terrible but they weren't going great either. She wanted to win, the Bellas all wanted to win too, she could tell, but group morale was at an all-time low.

Aubrey partially thinks it was because the holidays have just been over. The girls missed the warmth and comfort of their homes. She was, however, just thankful to be back in the thick of it.

Winning the Nationals, that's all that Aubrey could think of right now. She needed to win, to prove that her team can win. To the world, to the past Bellas, and to her father who strongly believed she wouldn't accomplish anything with a team of collegiate acapella singers and Aubrey had made a mistake in putting all her time and energy into something so pointless.

She will lead the Bellas to victory.

But first, she needed to lead them out of the rut they were in during rehearsals.

* * *

"No. That's a terrible idea." Stacie huffed while filing her nail, glancing up at Ashley in annoyance. The Bellas had all gathered at a diner after rehearsals, sans Aubrey and Chloe. It was an impromptu meeting of grave importance.

Amy heaved a deep sigh. Stacie was, of course, right. But the way things are going, they would either have a train wreck of a performance at Regionals or they would put everyone to sleep.

Or they would all be hunted down by the fury that is Aubrey Posen whether or not they win or lose.

And of course, Amy was sure, that Stacie's thoughts were not just with Aubrey on this but a certain possible collateral damage.

"It's the only way we can win." Jessica argued.

"Yeah, we talked to Cynthia Rose and Denise about this and they agree with us."

"Well, what does Lilly have to say? Did we even consider what she thinks?" Amy then jumped in and like a flash of lighting Lilly tried to get her point across but it fell on deaf ears, incomprehensible whispers dying out from the massive laughter coming from the group of boys sitting a few tables away. Stacie shot them a death glare, something Amy didn't know she was capable of doing, and they managed to get the message. Things must be really serious if even Stacie's sporting death glares.

"I'm sorry, but even flies and crickets would fall asleep from our performance with the way things are going. Aubrey's not listening. She's stuck in her own little world, too focused on reliving the almost glorious past that she can't see us in the now." Denise argued.

"I still don't see why we have to drag Beca into this." Stacie grumbled.

Cynthia Rose looked at the two of them unfazed. "Look, I think we all know by now that Beca's the Midnight DJ. And I think we all know the two of you know that too."

"Beca's the what now? That is totally brand new information I only heard today." Amy responded feigning innocence.

"Wait, what!?"Jessica and Ashley covered.

"You guys seriously don't have any suspicions why Beca leaves just before the midnight show at the radio station starts? And do you all honestly think it's because of Swan-song?" Cynthia Rose asked and Ashley and Jessica simply looked at each other, lightbulbs turning on. At last, something that made sense.

"Swanson, his names' Jesse Swanson." Stacie jumped, the name leaving her mouth with great distaste.

"Whatever." Cynthia Rose shrugged. "Look, we know Beca's into the music stuff, we saw the equipment in her room and she's always fiddling with the program on her laptop, even sometimes during Bellas practice when she's trying to tune out Aubrey's motivational speeches."

"CR, what are you thinking?" Stacie said, finally pulling the nail file away and looking at Cynthia Rose dead in the eyes. "Please don't tell me you're planning an uprising."

"Not an uprising, just a secret weapon." Cynthia Rose replied.

"Something to surprise the audiences." Denise seconded.

"Yeah, and something that's going to surprise the Aca-Nazi too." Amy mumbled before Cynthia Rose launched into an explanation of what it was that the rest of the Bellas had been plotting.

* * *

"Oh, hi."

It came as awkward as almost bumping into each other as Chloe made her way down the stairwell. Her late afternoon class had just wrapped up, her phone buzzing from a barrage of messages from a very stressed out Aubrey, and lo and behold she runs right into Jesse Swanson of all people.

"Um, hi."

"Chloe Beale, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Uh, so…"

"Um, yeah, I don't really have time to do small talk right now. Especially not from the enemy." Chloe said in her usual charming tone. Jesse gave out a nervous chuckle as a reply.

"I think I can see what she sees in you. Good luck." Jesse then said before waving goodbye and rushing up the stairs, leaving Chloe to ponder on whether or not he meant it for the Regionals or…

…no, he wouldn't mean it for Beca… right?

The holidays had been a blast, and spending more and more time with Beca made it even more special.

Then there was New Year's Eve, the countdown, the whole fidgety Beca in her room, redder than a rose's petal. She had been very tempted, _incredibly very tempted_ , to just make a move, kiss the girl. Anybody in their right mind would have done so. The setting was perfect, romantic even. But Chloe wasn't just anybody, and Beca wasn't just some girl to kiss. She was more, and Chloe knew, and she settled for a simpler moment to be shared.

Yet somehow, Chloe knew, it was even more perfect than she had imagined.

Sometimes the simple and subtle things carry the most weight, convey the greatest meaning. And Chloe had very much wanted to stay in that bubble forever, but she knew that was impossible. Reality was catching up, her time in Barden soon coming to a close. Things were falling into place.

Never in her life has she felt the way she did then. So much was at stake.

And Chloe Beale wasn't quite sure what to do next other than just simply live out the coming days and hope for the best.

And maybe, just maybe, she'll come out of it with more than she could ever dream of.

* * *

If Beca knew for sure that she had done something wrong, she would have thought that her friends were in her room for an intervention.

Not that she had an obsession or addiction, but lately her head just wasn't in the game. With the game in question being her plan for LA.

Then there was Chloe. She hasn't seen Chloe for all of thirty six hours, haven't heard from her for all of twenty three hours, which in itself was a feat considering they were quite inseparable the last few weeks. But her head is muddled with thoughts about her, what she felt for her, and what a future in LA might seem like with or without her.

Beca was stuck within the labyrinths of her minds, and her 'to be or not to be' situation. To have Chloe with her in LA and possibly face the consequences, suffer and perhaps grieve because of what she felt, or not to have Chloe by her side and miss her terribly so.

Chloe Beale was the closest thing to perfection that will ever exist in Beca's life, and Beca knew, she needed to stop what she felt before it becomes something more. She didn't want to lose Chloe as a friend, and a very terrified part of her knew that she'll eventually screw it up badly.

So yeah, in a way, it was an intervention. A moment to snap out from the thoughts that were drowning her.

It was time to stop dreaming, time to snap out of it as reality had started its descent on all of them, ready to come crashing down in full force. The sweet haze of their short vacation had come to pass, and life was coming into gear once again.

Beca listened as Cynthia Rose, Denise, Jessica, and Ashley all explained their concerns, their thoughts and opinions, and their proposed plan. There was a brief moment of panic when Beca found out that the Bellas knew about her midnight gig but Stacie managed to calm her down right away. "Don't worry Becs, we explained why you're keeping it a secret." she calmly said and Beca breathed a sigh of relief.

"So yeah, Beca, we know we're asking a lot for your help, but you have talent. No, let me correct myself, you have a gift that needs to be shared to the world." Cynthia Rose concluded.

"And Aubrey just won't listen to anything we say. It's like she's stuck in her own world right now. She's more tensed than ever." Denise then added.

Beca pressed her lips together, sharing a concerned look with Amy and Stacie. "I don't know guys. I mean, does Aubrey even know you're here?"

"Ah, well, see. We plan on getting things done and rehearsed first before pitching the idea to her." Jessica said sounding a little uncertain. "Look Beca, we know some of the songs you play during your midnight run at the radio station has your Mitchell brand of awesomeness. If Aubrey hears what we plan to do, maybe she'll say yes. If we just tell it to her, she won't even listen."

"Does Chloe know at the very least?" Beca grumbled more than asked.

"Not yet. But we plan to tell her soon." Ashley answered. "We've been wanting to consult her about this but she's been at Aubrey's side for the most part of the day. We're having a bit of a hard time getting her alone."

Beca sighed, glancing at Amy and Stacie's direction yet again, looking for some sort of advice on the matter. "Look Shawshank, it's a bit of a tough spot. We don't want to place you in a difficult situation, you've had tense encounters with Aubrey already and all. But you're our only hope. We're not planning something drastic, and we do want what's best for the team. We've been talking about this a lot and you're just our best chance at winning, yeah?"

"We've been struggling with this decision too Beca. We don't want Aubrey to feel like we're over stepping her territory."

"Technically, she's being all dictator…" Denise interjected.

"What I'm saying is…" Stacie then jumped back in, raising her voice a little to cut Denise off, "We want to win, but not at the cost of tearing us apart. We know what our best option is, it's just, well, it's like the best option has us handling sodium metal and we're surrounded with wet and damp environments everywhere."

"What?" Ashley asked confused.

"Oh, I get it. Something about sodium metal exploding or something when it comes in contact with the water. It has to do with the enthalpy of whatever reaction is going on right?" Beca chimed in and everyone looked at her in surprise. "I had to take Gen. Chem. Last semester, okay? Our TA in lab always gives interesting tidbits during experiments. Don't ask."

"Okay, but point clear right?" Stacie then said. "It's delicate and dangerous and it very well might end up blowing up in our face. It's tough, but if Aubrey isn't listening we have to make her listen. IN the right way of course."

"And we intend to blow her mind away with a performance to convince her." Cynthia Rose jumped in. "So please Beca, say yes?"

"I don't know guys." Beca said unsure.

"Come on Beca, we know you really care about the Bellas. This is our idea, our plan. You're just a helping hand." Ashley then said.

Beca nodded absent-mindedly, she was deep in thought. "What do you think Lilly? Anything you want to add?"

Lilly did give out a reply although Beca was sure it was more about a twin brother she ate at one point if she heard her right, which totally doesn't make any sense to her so she shrugged it off.

"You guys promise to let Chloe know. And especially Aubrey? You won't do anything reckless?"

"Cross our hearts." Jessica said.

"Hope to die?" Beca deadpanned.

"We cross our hearts, let's leave it at that Shawshank. You know we can't promise you anything a hundred percent, and we don't want to drop dead just yet." Amy then said with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

Beca sighed yet again. "Alright, you nerds. I'll help you out. But you better win."


	15. Better that We Break

**A/N: Here's chapter 15 featuring regionals and its immediate aftermath. Also, note that Chloe doesn't have a perspective in this chapter while everyone else does. There's a purpose to that :) This one's gonna' be long. Songs listed below.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

She felt like drowning. This time for sure. She could feel it, the tightening of her chest, the need to gasp for air. Every nerve, every fiber of her body was screaming at her, telling her she needs to breathe but she couldn't. The panic sets in, her chest feels even tighter, her heart heavier. She was drowning from all the noise she was trying so hard to tune out. The conflict, the rage, the hurt, the mixed emotions, everything. The haunting silence was deafening despite the fact that the music blaring up from her earbuds were tuned up to the loudest volume her eardrums could withstand. Her own sobs were choking her as the space around her started to feel like it was about to crumble down. She's felt this before, Beca knew that for sure.

She just wasn't sure when.

Or no, she was.

The distance between the stairwell and the front door never felt longer, darker, scarier. It never felt more menacing as it did that day, clinging on to the rail at the bottom step of the stairs as she cried and cried and cried, watching the silhouette of a figure disappear into the light of day. The door never closed painfully slow as it did that day too. And when it finally shut close, it never sounded so loud as it did. The sound still echoing through Beca's mind to this day.

She messed up. It was her fault. And for so many reasons.

It would have been easier if she really didn't care as she claimed.

But the problem was she did. By a lot.

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_

"You should come to regionals." Chloe had said with a smile. "Come on, be there when we win."

Beca let out a chuckle. Chloe looked tired and apparently starved. They were having dinner at the diner Chloe took her to before. In a way it had become their diner. She's never really seen Chloe eat as much as she had that night and Beca found it almost too adorable to watch.

"I'll see if I can drag Luke along. Knowing you, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Damn right you are." Chloe said with a grin.

"So how's practice?" Beca asked uncertainly. She doesn't really bring up the Bellas much but she was curious if the Bellas had succeeded with changing Aubrey's one-tracked mind. She may have also been wondering if Aubrey liked the changes she did if she had already had a chance to hear the Bellas perform it to her. That was the plan after all.

But Chloe groaned as soon as Beca opened the topic "Fine, I won't ask." Beca then said with an understanding smile.

Times were still tough she then supposed.

 _I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

"Beca if you're not up to it…" she heard Luke say after hearing a brief knock on the door. It was all that it took to snap Beca's attention back from recalling the last few days.

"I'm fine Luke." Beca gave out as a reply, trying her best to keep her voice from trembling and giving her away.

She was not fine. She was far from it. She had stormed out earlier, visibly shaking and all as she made it into Luke's car, slamming the door as hard as she could. She was still visibly shaking during the whole drive back and even until now.

No she was not fine.

But she wanted to be.

That's all that she wanted to be.

Fine.

But that would be impossible.

Somehow everything she touched turned into dust. At least that was what Beca felt. And maybe it was a series of unfortunate everts, maybe it was truly beyond her own control, but she had a part to play in all of this and it was that tiny little part that had her blaming herself hard. After all, she was the common denominator to all the things and the relationships that had failed in her life.

She sighed into the pillow she had been clutching in her chest as she tried to even her breathing. Luke had remained silent and Beca was thankful that he knew not to push it when she just wanted to be alone.

She needed to get her thoughts in order.

 _Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start_

"You guys okay?" Beca had asked a mere three nights ago. Amy and Stacie look grave and worried and stressing out.

Amy wasn't eating. Stacie wasn't saying anything.

They looked like they were struggling to juggle an important decision that needed to be made.

"Yo, you nerds, are you listening? Earth to Amy and Stacie."

"Huh, sorry Shawshank. Just really tired. The Aca-Nazi is freaking out in any and all tiny details that isn't perfect enough. Like on a microscopic level of mistakes."

"Oh." Beca replied not sure if she should ask if Aubrey bought the pitch of the remixed set-list Beca had come up with to help her friends out.

"Don't start stressing on anything Beca, we can handle it." Stacie said. "Just worried on a few things."

"Worried on what?"

"We still haven't had the chance to talk to Aubrey."

"Have you at least told Chloe? I haven't brought it up to her, I was hoping you guys would live up to your end. I, well, I'm just not sure about how to open up helping the Bellas you know."

"We told Chloe you helped us come up with something for regionals that would blow everyone's minds away. It's just, even she's having a hard time getting Aubrey to listen. It doesn't help that we ran onto the Trebles two days ago and they were all smug about their set-list. It's adding unnecessary pressure to Bree."

Beca nodded as she listened to Stacie. "I hope you guys get a chance to do so though. It would be a shame if you don't. You guys have been practicing extra with the remixed set to convince Aubrey you're ready with it, so I wouldn't want your efforts to go to waste. But yeah, I can tell Chloe's extra stressed lately. Guess she's just worried about Posen."

"We'll come up with something Shawshank, so don't sweat it." Amy replied with a beaming smile and that was that with that topic.

 _Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

Too late now. Beca couldn't have predicted the outcome. If she could, then Beca would have convinced Stacie and Amy to back out of the plan right then and there.

She pressed her face against the pillow, hugging it tighter against her own body. It was of the wrong scent, didn't smell like her at all. But of course it wouldn't. It was Luke's pillow. And she had never been in the room with her before, even during the break when she had stayed there.

She wished it could have stayed that way. Beca never wished it was Christmas break all over again with so hard.

No, she shouldn't miss it. She shouldn't wish for days gone by to repeat themselves.

Her thoughts were a mess. She had been left vulnerable because she started to care. She started to…

 _This is your own fault Mitchell_

Beca took a deep breath. _Focus._

 _LA is the dream. No roots, no ties. Remember? You're here because of LA. You're enduring college because of that dream. A year of college. What happened to that dream?_ she drilled to herself as she fixed herself up, fixed the cold hard mask on her face.

 _Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_

She shouldn't be feeling weak either. It was her fault for coming apart. She told herself never to let anyone else in. Not ever again.

But she did.

She let the walls around her break down and crumble and look where it had gotten her.

All she did was care. All she did was make friends and want the same thing they did. All she wanted was to do her part and help.

Beca steadied her breathing, wiped away the tears that were still threatening to spill. She can't mess her gig up. She had to push through this nonsense and focus. The radio station gig was a way to build up experience for her.

LA was the dream

LA is still the dream.

So why does it feel like she was lying to herself?

She shouldn't have gotten herself involved with the Bellas in the first place.

And maybe, just maybe, this mess wouldn't have happened at all.

 _Oh, take me back to the start_

* * *

 _I was just guessing_ _  
_ _At numbers and figures_ _  
_ _Pulling the puzzles apart_

She was happy she wasn't alone at the moment. She wouldn't have known what to do. It was just too sad really. Jessica was picking on her food with Ashley, Cynthia Rose, Denise, and Lilly at the diner near Barden. They had just returned from regionals, all broken and glum. Amy had just left with Stacie, the two wanting to just sleep it off and/or possibly look for Beca who had disappeared with Luke earlier.

Jessica wasn't sure how, what, or why, but somehow at some point everyone in their bus just broke out in song and started singing 'Party in the USA', as if all the troubles and their struggles of the past few days didn't even exist. Aubrey hadn't been listening, she was stuck in her own 'Aubrey Posen' world, like the regionals was all that mattered , it being the one obsessive compulsive thought in Aubrey's mind. She had been feeling all sorts of nervous since the night before, a feeling of foreboding washing over her. She could feel it.

Jessica's worst possible fears were starting to come true when their bus stopped. Amy had forgotten to fill up the tank after the Trebles attacked her with a burrito earlier.

And their only way to the competition was to board the Treble's bus.

Yeah, it had been a really long day for all of them.

* * *

 _Questions of science_ _  
_ _Science and progress_ _  
_ _Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Denise leaned on Cynthia Rose. They didn't really have much energy to move. Losing was once thing. Breaking up another. But break ups in relationship happen sometimes, it was a part of life. Breaking up with your friends, your group, your family, it was just near impossible.

"We're going to be up soon. We're going to be up soon. We're going to be up soon." She remembered Ashley kept chanting backstage as they watched the first couple of groups go ahead of them. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You should probably join Aubrey in the bathroom. I mean, that's why she disappeared with Chloe right?" Cynthia Rose replied.

"Guys, not to bring your attention to the painfully obvious undercover elephant in our tiny little space here but we still have to come up with decision. We missed all our chances." Amy then said.

"Maybe we should just wing it. See how things go and decide what to do on spot depending on how bad we bomb or not?" Denise had given as a reply.

"I guess we'll take the lead then." Jessica replied with a grunt, exchanging a look with Ashley. "You know, if we ever need it."

To which Stacie had mumbled a little frustrated, "Why do I have a feeling we're going to need it?"

Denise sighed, back in the present, realizing that things could have gone differently if winning hadn't been what was on everyone's minds then, or if they only mustered up more courage to speak up.

* * *

 _Tell me you love me_ _  
_ _Come back and haunt me_ _  
_ _Oh, and I rush to the start_

Aubrey was alone in her room.

She was basically alone in their apartment.

She had never seen Chloe so mad in her life. So frustrated. So torn.

She wanted to do something. Anything, but she wasn't entirely sure what. They had just lost. They've lost their run for the Nationals, she may have just lost her best friend, a part of her was a little upset at the thought the Bellas too. But then again she herself was still heartbroken. She was still angry herself.

But she wasn't entirely sure what she was angry about anymore. She wasn't sure if it was the endless summer nights she had poured into finding a way to perfect what could've been, or if it was at herself because she knew she might have gone a little too far decimating Beca's feelings, not listening to Chloe or her best friends.

Her dreams were over, and what was more of a bitter pill to swallow was the fact that she might have had a part in making things come undone too. Sure, she regrets some of her immediate decisions right after their performance, and what scared Aubrey the most was that she wasn't sure if there was even still a way to make things right.

It was all about chasing the dreams until it isn't. Until you realize that there's more to life than a race to the finish line. And Aubrey was scared that she might have just screwed things up badly. She was scared to face the hurt alone, deal with her anger alone, and deal with the disappointment around her alone.

Most of all, she was scared to face that truth that she may have turned into something that she wasn't, into someone she swore she'll never be.

Singing was one of her passions, her greatest joys. In fact, it was through singing that she met Chloe when they were younger. And right now, singing felt tainted. She had corrupted it herself. She did so when all that mattered was winning and when the joy of performing was gone.

She was afraid she killed their sound. Her sound. "Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the word…" Aubrey had mumbled, trying to sing but failing as the tears came rushing.

* * *

 _Running in circles  
_ _Chasing our tails  
_ _Coming back as we are_

Seeing that there wasn't much left to do or say, Lilly had excused herself from their group at the diner.

She wasn't one to be shaken or fazed by anything at all. But she did feel her core shifting a little that night.

Truth be told, she liked the Bellas. She loved being a Bella. And it broke her heart when Aubrey declared the Bellas no more.

Their performance was really that bad. It wasn't that much of a train wreck but it was really bad. The audience had pretty much started to doze of as soon as they started their performance. Lilly had spotted Beca in the audience with Luke, the DJ looking a little disappointed perhaps thinking that in the end Aubrey must simply have her way without listening to the rest of them. If that were Beca's thoughts at that moment, she wouldn't be that far off. Even Luke seemed to be sitting through their performance painfully bored.

It happened fast, the snap decision of deciding to just go with it. They would rather lose points for some rough transitions than lose the audience and the judges completely.

Beca looked confused when Jessica and Ashley changed the beat a little before a look of realization occurred to her during the performance. Yeah, it was rough, but the Bellas manage to smoothly hijack the rest of the performance with Beca's remixed set.

Aubrey looked mortified but she quickly picked up the change while Chloe simply looked confused, and perhaps a little bit worried as she kept checking on a fuming Aubrey.

In the end, the audience liked the change, but the damage with the start of their performance and their rocky switch in things had been made.

And in the end they still lost, by a few points, but Aubrey had already reached that conclusion as soon as they reached backstage.

It was an unpretty sight, and it had an unpretty outcome. All Lilly could hope for was that everyone would be alright, especially Beca.

* * *

 _Nobody said it was easy_ _  
_ _It's such a shame for us to part_ _  
_ _Nobody said it was easy_ _  
_ _No one ever said it would be this hard_

"What on earth was that?" Aubrey had fumed. Somehow that moment was all that Ashley could still ever think about. She felt bad, really bad. Because she felt so useless, voiceless. Because she felt like they each could have done something.

"Hey guys." they heard Beca say as she rushed through the backstage looking concerned. Nothing seemed to have slipped her eyes – or ears for that matter – during their earlier performance.

"You…" Aubrey seethed.

"Look Posen…" Beca started before.

"What the hell Beca? You're not even a Bella anymore so why are you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey yelled a little louder than she usually does.

"You don't seriously…" Beca once again started to say.

But Aubrey jump right into it, pulling up everything they have buried in the past, including conspiracy theories with the Trebles and Jesse in particular.

"Why don't you ask what everyone else thinks for a change, huh Posen? They were the ones that pulled off the stunt."

"Or maybe you should just admit that you're craftier than you look? That maybe you're in league with your boyfriend!" Aubrey growled.

"Jesse's not my boyfriend! Why don't you get that through your thick head?" Beca interjected.

"Oh, so are you telling me that it's just you then? You have to what? Kill anything and everything you care about and love? Ruin it all?" Aubrey spat out, words like poison taking their effect while everyone was stunned silent. She was really letting it all go, get her emotions get the best of her.

"Aubrey don't." Chloe interjected, trying, as always, to diffuse the situation.

But Aubrey ignored her. "Why don't you just walk away Beca? That's the only thing you're good at. Quitting and all. Just go, no one needs you here."

"Aubrey!" Chloe then said, raising her voice a little.

"What's going on here?" Jesse asked, like he was right on cue.

"Of course you come strolling in now." Beca mumbled.

"Hey, I was just trying to help." Jesse then said.

"Right, you're prince is here, so just go Beca. You've done you're part for them already." Aubrey let out finally pushing all Beca's buttons.

Jesse wanted to say something but the Trebles were then called on stage, leaving the drama of the Bellas behind.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Beca replied through gritted teeth. "Oh and thanks for letting me drown." she added looking at the Bellas looking heart. "Not that your opinions matter and all, just go ahead and use the loner girl. The alt girl. The transitory girl no one's gonna' care about anyways." Beca said in a shaky breath before storming off.

Yeah, Beca's words had cut deep like ice. Chloe had tried to call after Beca, rushing out before quickly being followed by Amy and Stacie.

"Beca was right cap, we do have opinions. And I think went a little beyond overboard there. Beca was just trying to help us after _we_ asked her." Cynthia Rose said in a whisper.

Maybe that's why Ashley was still haunted by it. In a way, the Bellas failed to come to Beca's defense when she needed it, and all she wanted was to help.

Some friends they are.

* * *

 _I'm going back to the start_

Luke drove straight back to his apartment with Matt. Beca didn't want to go back to the dorm. She was trying to keep it in, but he knew better. She was a ticking time bomb before her emotions just flow right out.

"I'm fine." Beca had said when she got into the car. She said it a second time before storming into Luke's room and claiming it as her own. And a third time when she leaving for the station.

Luke sighed. The show must go on and so it did, for the best part the Midnight DJ did her job but again Luke knew better. He easily recognized the hints of sadness in Beca's tone.

And a part of him knew, she was probably exhausted after three hours more of covering up her feelings to make kit through her show.

That's why all Luke could think about as he made his way to the station was his little step-sister.

* * *

It was a long day and an even longer night.

As soon as the Bellas lost Aubrey flipped even more. Her chance at redeeming her own mess ups were gone. The Bellas were already worried about how things were left off with Beca that it didn't help when Aubrey started blaming them too.

"If you guys only said something at least we could have been prepared!"

"But we have been doing just that!" Jessica protested.

And things once again launched into a heated row all while they tried to figure out a way to get back to campus. At some point, Aubrey said something along the lines of "If you all feel that way, then maybe we shouldn't be a team anymore." Somehow, everyone else was just tired of everything that they didn't even complain or fight.

The Bellas were done.

Stacie pretty much stayed lock in her own dorm room for the night after coming back, sitting on her bed in silence. Her roommate was out and she was thankful for that. She really wanted to be alone for a while.

It was a few minutes after three in the morning, and Stacie was having trouble sleeping. That's when she remembered that the radio was off and the reason she couldn't sleep might have been because she was already used to stay up late just to catch Beca's show.

Stacie got up and turned the radio on, her thoughts on Beca when she heard a knock on her door.

"Beca?" Chloe has asked meekly as soon as she opened the door. Still no word from Beca from all of them, but she was with Luke and Stacie had faith in him to keep Beca in company while she sorts through her own thoughts and emotions.

Knowing Chloe probably won't rest until she sees Beca was okay, she invited the redhead in. They totally missed the Midnight DJ run, but it looks like she could catch a glimpse of Beca's own thoughts in the songs Luke was playing. Leaving Stacie to wonder just how much damage was done.

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_ _  
_ _When you get what you want, but not what you need_ _  
_ _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_ _  
_ _Stuck in reverse_ _  
_ _And the tears come streaming down your face_ _  
_ _When you lose something you can't replace_ _  
_ _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_ _  
_ _Could it be worse?_

* * *

"Aw, cheer up Amy. We won." Bumper said smugly. She was at the treble's house, at their victory party trying to be a good sport.

She was so not there for Bumper alone. Nope. Not a chance.

"This is cheered up." Amy replied trying her best to smile but even her spirits were down. Bumper, to his credit, did dial down the arrogance and kept her company. But Amy just didn't feel like doing anything tonight.

She was Beca's best friend. And she failed. She felt really bad about it, knowing Beca's trust issues and her walls and all. Hoping to get a glimpse of her shorty, she made her way to Luke's apartment thinking that's where she would be hiding. But nobody was home, not even Matt.

Amy decided to let things be for now. Beca needed her space. Aubrey needed a lot of space. And everyone else did too. Truthfully, she was exhausted herself.

And so she decided to make her way back to her dorm. She'll be there and ready if Beca ever needs her.

 _Lights will guide you home_ _  
_ _And ignite your bones_ _  
_ _And I will try to fix you_

* * *

"Okay, you guys call me if you need anything too, alright?" Cynthia Rose said as she was speaking with Jessica on her phone. "Yep, Lilly checked in hours ago. Everyone has. The only ones I haven't heard form are Aubrey and Beca. Chloe texted me earlier."

"Yeah, she wanted to check in on us too." Jessica replied through the line.

"Right. Get some sleep guys." Cynthia Rose then said before hanging up.

She was tired and sleepy.

And somehow feeling guilty.

The whole thing was her idea, and she knows she was partly at fault with how thing ended. Her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep that night because of all the guilt.

She knows, she had, she needed to. Beca had to hear her apology. All of theirs. Aubrey too. She was hopeful that things could still be fixed.

And maybe it was that hope that was still keeping her alive.

That strong faith that the Bellas were stronger than that, they just needed to find their own way for now. She tuned in onto the radio, hoping to fight of the loneliness and get some sleep, but somehow that didn't help either. The song was reaching her through and through. It was probably doing the same thing with everyone else.  
 _  
_ _When you're too in love to let it go_ _  
_ _But if you never try you'll never know_ _  
_ _Just what you're worth_

* * *

Luke sighed.

She was not okay.

She was far from it.

The booth was a place of such happiness for Beca and while she did marched on through with her program, Luke could see what had happened was crushing her.

Luke didn't need to say a word. As soon as he stepped inside the booth Beca had ran up to him and buried her face on his chest, staining his shirt with her tears, muffling the sounds of her sobs. He never dared hug Beca before, not as tightly as he had at that moment.

Music was her home.

Music was her source of joy.

But now music was reminding her of mistakes, regrets, and pain and sorrow.

The girl who had locked herself behind her walls decided to step outside but was met with a crushing storm. And she had lost everything her courage had gained her when she decided to brave the new world. All of Beca's insecurities came rushing up to the surface, all her doubts, the buried memories, the healing scars opening again, all of it, gushing out all at once as her walls crumbled in a way she had never imagined.

The cautious girl, the mistrusting girl, the abandoned girl had once again felt abandoned. Her trust issues – to herself and to the world – are back in full force as she learned not to trust anything outside her walls. Luke knew no words would reach her, at least not now. Knowing Beca she's blaming herself for any possible thing that she could think of.

And all Luke wanted to do was tell her that she was wrong. That it wasn't her fault. That sometimes things simply fall apart.

But she was still a prisoner in her own thoughts.

So right now all Luke could do was help her keep it together and hold his sister.

 _When you try your best, but you don't succeed_ _  
_ _When you get what you want, but not what you need_ _  
_ _When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_ _  
_ _Stuck in reverse_ _  
_ _And the tears come streaming down your face_ _  
_ _When you lose something you can't replace_ _  
_ _When you love someone, but it goes to waste_ _  
_ _Could it be worse?_

Luke started his show in the station but quickly texted Matt to cover for him, he didn't want to let Beca walk home alone. The time waiting for Matt to come over was spent in silence, with Luke trying to be the best brother as possible. They may not share blood, they may not share DNA, but Beca was family.

Beca dozed off, leaning on Luke in an uncomfortable position when Matt finally came. That's when he picked her up and carried her on his back, slowly making their way back home to his apartment.

 _Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I_

Even in sleep Beca still let out a sob or two. It was quite reminiscent of a time when they were younger, some kids were picking on her on school for being the quiet girl in the background, for being a loner, for being 'weird', and Beca fought back after a guy had hit a nerve picking on the fact that Beca's parents had separated. That her dad probably left because of her.

Yeah, that definitely hit a nerve. Beca literally knocked the wind out of him just outside the steps of their school entrance, Beca losing her ground and accidentally twisting her ankle as she tried to balance herself. He had to carry her home too.

But that time was spent exchanging tall-tales and trying to find humor in the fact that Beca got suspended for punching a guy twice her size.

This was different though.

Luke could tell. She could feel that what had crumbled wasn't Beca's walls. It was Beca's heart.

And all Luke could do was make himself a promise of making it better, making it right, someway, somehow.

He'll help pick up the pieces of Beca's heart and help her put it together once more.

 _Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: 'The Scientist' and 'Fix You' by Coldplay, also a brief mention of 'Viva La Vida'; title of the chapter inspired by 'Better that We Break' by Maroon 5**

 **PS: I may have had a Coldplay playlist on loop while writing this. 'Fix You' had five duplicates on that list…**


	16. His Mistakes

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 16 aka the chapter where I payoff the heartache from the last one and then create more misunderstanding for later payoffs… It's going to be a rocky few chapters. Songs featured are listed below, and they do sing some of them again this time :)**

 **And I just want to say, there's a purpose for everything, I promise!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Chloe woke up with her head hurting bad from the lack of sleep. The first thing she thought about was how she wasn't in her own room, the second thing was the memories of the late night and early morning conversations they ended up having and where she was in the first place.

Chloe sat up from Beca's bed, Amy had insisted on letting her sleep their when she started dozing off. The Australian had checked on Stacie when she got back from wherever it was that she disappeared to somewhere around 3 in the morning and somehow their conversations had moved from Stacie's room and into Amy and Beca's room.

"It's better this way, in case my roommate crawls back in, you know?" Stacie had explained while they switched rooms.

"Beca still not back?" Chloe asked as she saw Stacie up from where she had camped out on the floor.

"No, she's probably still at Luke's." Stacie replied. "I tried texting him but he hasn't replied either."

"It's that bad, huh?" Chloe then said, her voice sounding extremely worried. They had hurt Beca deeply, she knew that, and to be honest, she wasn't entirely sure what was more heartbreaking – that she didn't know what was going to happen or not being able to do anything for Beca, not being able to stop Aubrey from hurting her verbally. To Chloe, it was both her crimes. If she only payed more attention to the Bellas and the way they were acting the last few days then maybe they could have done something else, talk things through, maybe she could have tried harder to get through to Aubrey. The Bellas did give her some sort of heads up that they had something that could help them win. Yeah, she really could have tried harder.

No, she should have done that anyways.

More than that she shouldn't have let Aubrey go overboard. Beca had trusted her, perhaps unaware, she had trusted her with all her heart. Beca opened up to Chloe, telling her all of her fears, insecurities and sorrows. And Chloe failed her.

She let her drown.

She let her own fears paralyze her, let the whole situation play out without speaking.

It was more than letting Beca down, Chloe knew that for sure. Someway, somehow, she had broken Beca's fragile heart.

And it was breaking her heart as well.

"What are you thinking Chlo?" Stacie asked snapping her thoughts back to the present but before she could say anything Amy chimed in as she tried to untangle herself from her bed.

"It's either Shawshank or the Aca-Nazi. My money's on Shawshank. How's our fearless leader by the way? You haven't brought her up at all."

Chloe groaned. Beca was one thing, Aubrey was another. They got home together, and Chloe's sole purpose at that time was to change before looking for Beca but things got a little out of hand. Words were said and exchanged, and a few other things that can't simply be taken back.

It was an ugly fight, and Chloe was sure she'll figure out a way to salvage whatever it was left of their friendship, but at that point she was more concerned about Beca.

Aubrey could get hurt, she can be all broken down but she was strong.

And a part of Chloe also knew that if their friendship meant anything to Aubrey then the blonde wouldn't simply take things the way they were left off.

Beca was different though.

Mostly because Beca had been used to the idea that she was all alone, that people always leave, and Chloe had been trying so hard to prove her wrong.

She still was.

And she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, how about it?" Chloe responded.

"That seems fair." Stacie agreed and once more silence had fallen upon them.

Mostly because the three of them didn't know where to go from there. They don't know what comes next.

But they could at least make things happen.

"Hey, could you guys call on the Bellas? Let's meet at the quad in like half an hour, I'll bring coffee. I have a plan." Chloe then said, a smile forming on her lips before jumping out of Beca's bed and stretching a little.

"Uh, sure, but what's it about Red?" Amy asked curiously.

"Just, trust me, okay?" Chloe replied. "I promise we'll make things right."

The Bellas, sans Aubrey, all met Chloe at the quad right on the dot, and as promised, she did bring coffee. The Bellas, as it turned out, all had a rough night, which was totally understandable given what have happened. They were all struggling with how things were left off and with what they did and didn't do.

And this was sort of their way of making things right one step at a time.

Luke's apartment was on the first floor of a nearby apartment complex. Having the corner apartment gave Luke's room a window facing the front of the complex where the parking lot was.

Chloe took a deep breath as Amy ran up to pick a pebble throwing it towards the window of Luke's bedroom. They so the shifting of curtains but nothing else.

"You still want to do this Red?" Amy looked uncertainly at Chloe to which she nodded as a response.

"Ready when you guys are." Chloe then replied, her heart beating rapidly underneath her chest. She wasn't sur this was going to work, but, might as well give it a try.

"Alright Lilly, give as a beat." Stacie then piped up.

And so Lilly did and Amy and Stacie started.

 _Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds  
Dreaming aloud  
Things just won't do without you, matter of fact  
Oh oh ohh, I'm on your back  
I'm on your back  
Oh oh ohh, I'm on your back_

Chloe then jumped in to take over with a verse before being quickly followed by everyone else with the chorus.

 _If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more  
Weren't you adored?  
I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
Oh oh ohh, I'm on your back_

 _If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you  
Another heart is cracked  
In two  
I'm on your back_

The Bellas voices came together in perfect harmony before slowly fading to the background as Chloe closed the song.

 _I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
Oh oh ohh, I'm on your back  
I'm on your back  
Oh oh ohh, I'm on your back_

Chloe took in another deep breath, it was a simple song and the Bellas had wanted to do more. Things weren't perfect and a bit of the transition was rough as all the Bellas started changing the beat and Cynthia Rose started to sing.

 _I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_ _  
_ _And I need you like a heart needs a beat_ _  
_ _(But that's nothing new)_ _  
_ _Yeah yeah_

The girls geared up for the chorus, having tailored the song to their own needs at the moment and changing the phrasing a bit.

 _Is it too late to apologize, is it too late_ _  
_ _I said is it too late to apologize, is it too late_ _  
_ _Woahooo woah_

Ashley was just about to gear up with another verse when they heard Luke starting to clap slowly. He had a tightlipped smile on his face, leaning on the wall outside his apartment with Matt. "I think you've all made you're lovely point and while I appreciate the gesture, she doesn't want to come out."

"Look, Luke, we just want to make things right, apologize for our mistakes." Cynthia Rose started to say.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt Beca badly. She wasn't supposed to be collateral damage, she wasn't supposed to be damage at all." Denise then seconded.

"How is she?" Amy then dared ask.

"Let's see, considering you lot made a girl with trust and abandonment issues feel abandoned and betrayed, she's in shards and pieces." Luke replied trying to stifle a yawn.

And Chloe could tell he wasn't joking. She wasn't going to lie, hearing the words out loud was like a knife to the heart, the thought that they, that she, had hurt Beca badly was just too much.

"Can we at least talk to her?" Chloe then spoke up. "Can _I_ at least try to talk to her?"

"Chlo, I know you mean well, and I can see how much you do actually care about Beca, but she needs time and space to mend." Luke replied. "Also, I didn't know you bought he tickets to LA, do you know what that feisty little girl did at five in the morning? She was all but ready to flee, trying to come up with a way to change the date on that ticket. She felt dejected and quite frankly, she's not thinking straight."

"I don't think she ever did, especially with Red." Amy whispered at Stacie and Stacie tried to suppress a smile as she nudged Amy. Chloe had given them a look, her comment completely not missing Chloe's sharp ears.

"I mean, the important take away message here is you bought Beca tickets to LA, Red. That's all kinds of sweet and all." Amy then said covering for herself.

"Hang on, what's with LA?" Denise asked.

"Long story short, Beca wants to go to LA after this year." Stacie replied.

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. A sudden surge of panic had hit her at the thought of Beca prematurely leaving. What if her dad decides to not support the sudden move if she breaks the deal? How would Beca survive in LA all by herself, when she's not totally prepared yet? They've hurt her so much that she actually wanted to bolt and forget about Barden.

"I'm not letting her do anything foolish Chloe. You can at least trust in that." Luke then said as Chloe responded with a nod. "But other than that, she really doesn't want to leave my room. I think she's made a nest over the last hour."

"Please Luke, we, I… I need to see her. I need to talk to her." Chloe said weakly and Luke sighed.

"Let me see what I can do Chloe." Luke gave as a reply. "Thanks for the gesture guys."

And with that, the Bellas left the rest to Luke.

* * *

 _I wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
'Bout a home I'll never see_

 _It may sound absurd but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream?  
And it's not easy to be me_

"That's it, we're stopping you're pity party right now!" Luke said marching into his own room and turning off the radio.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Beca complained as she finally took a peak out of her self-made pillow fort. The radio was turned up a little louder than it had been the last few hours as soon as Beca saw the Bellas outside of Luke's window. She didn't really know what they were doing there but when it looked like they were about to sing, she didn't want to hear it.

She wasn't going to allow herself to be dragged right back into that whole mess. It's barely been a few hours since the incident and no, Beca was done. She convinced herself that a clean cut and a fresh start was what she needed.

"Beca." Luke had said sternly. "You're friends are here to win you back. People make mistakes, they realized that, maybe you should hear them out or something. Get out of my bed and quit moping around. They care about you."

"Nope." was Beca's stubborn reply. Before pulling up the sheets over her head once more.

"Well, either way, I'm getting you and into the sunshine." Luke said adamantly before reaching out beneath the sheets and dragging Beca off to the foot of the bed.

"Luke! What the hell!?" Beca shrieked quite vexed.

"If you don't want to see your friends then why don't at least get some fresh air." Luke said, Beca was about to respond but Luke wasn't done speaking. "Go, grab a shower and change into something clean, I think you still have some clothes here from when you stayed over the break. Let's grab brunch in that old café in town, they serve breakfast 'til two I think. Then we can have a day out, hit that record store you've been dying to check out."

"Do I have an option B?" Beca threw back.

"I can call your dad and…"

"I'm sticking with option A." Beca grumbled as she finally stormed of out of the room, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. "You didn't have to be so pushy!" she yelled out.

"I had to bloody damn be to get through that thick head of yours!" Luke yelled right back.

Beca wanted to huff, and puff, and protest the whole day, but she knew that Luke was doing what he thought was in her best interest.

The brunch wasn't bad. Okay, maybe it was actually great. Beca didn't realize how hungry she actually was until they got there. Luke was letting her be, letting her eat in peace. He wasn't pushing her to speak up or anything and Beca was thankful for that. She wasn't entirely sure what to do next. The whole thing leaving her lost for a moment.

The trip to the record shop had also been perfect. It felt like the days when Luke was still in high school. The days when they were still trying to build something, when they were still starting to bond.

"Hang on Becky, I'll be right back." Luke said as they were patiently taking their time at going through all the store had to offer them.

Beca chuckled and shook her head as Luke ran over to a different stack of old albums not far away. For a while, Beca felt her heart relieved. The day turning out to be one to remember. It felt like whatever wounds inflicted on her the other day were all slowly healing.

"I didn't know you were also into classical music. You've failed to mention that." she heard Chloe say as she placed back a record she had picked up out of interest. If it was possible for a person's heart to ache and jump for joy at the same time then that was what Beca felt at the moment.

But then again, of course Chloe would be there. The day was going on too perfectly for Luke not to have tried something.

Beca fought the urge to look at the redhead standing right next to her and simply chose to walk away. It was too soon, she convinced herself.

But Chloe didn't let her go. She was quick to grab Beca by the hand, her soft and gentle touch reaching Beca's recently cold heart, thawing away the ice and the walls she had once again started to rebuild.

"Chlo." Beca tried to complain but she had made the mistake of turning around and looking at Chloe's glassy blue eyes.

"Beca, please." Was all that Chloe needed to say and Beca had caved. But that didn't mean her stubbornness wouldn't put out a fight.

"Chlo, look, just, not now." Beca tried to reason. She didn't want to hear Chloe apologize.

She wasn't deaf, no matter how loud the music was earlier she still heard the Bellas. She still heard Chloe. Truth be told, that was all it took for her to start forgiving them. But the child in her, that scared and fragile child that was left alone, that was hurt deeply once upon a time, wouldn't allow her to take another chance.

She was very much conflicted.

Conflicted between what was easy and what was right. Between what she had wanted and what she didn't want to feel anymore.

And Beca started to turn but Chloe just wouldn't give her up without a fight.

 _Sorry  
Is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like sorry like sorry_

And of course Chloe started singing. And her singing was doing things to Beca. The sound of her voice was the best of melodies.

 _Forgive me  
Is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like forgive me forgive me_

And of course everyone else in the record store started to turn their attention to them, making Beca's cheeks flush a deep red. The thought of Chloe serenading her didn't exactly help.

 _But you can say baby  
Baby can I hold you tonight  
Maybe if I told you the right words_

"Alright, Chlo, you win. Okay, you win." she said with a smile, and like magic, the heaviness in her heart was whisked away by the triumphant smile that formed on Chloe's lips.

A part of Beca had been trying to warn her that this would be a mistake.

But shut that part of her down by one thought and one thought only.

If it were a mistake, then it would be the most beautiful mistake ever. One she was willing to make

* * *

Luke was grinning from ear to ear. The plan was a success and step one of not letting Beca fall back into her own darkness was accomplished.

"Thanks for pulling through." Stacie said as they walked out of the record store, keeping their distance from Beca and Chloe who were a few steps away from them, talking things through.

"Don't mention it." Luke replied with a relaxed smile.

"So what's next DJ big bro?" Amy then asked.

"Well, we wait, see if Chloe can convince Beca to hear you guys out. I appreciate that you're not giving up on her and you're fighting for your friendship. I think that's what she needs now, see that people do care about her. Ease her loneliness and all."

"You're a great brother Luke, you do know that right?" Stacie said.

"Careful Stace, we don't want that to get to his head." Amy then commented and Luke let out a chuckle.

He wasn't sure when, but at some point he did. He started to care a lot for Beca. They were family. He would do anything he could for her.

Especially now that she's gone a long way from the girl she used to be. The one who didn't trust anyone, didn't let anyone in. The girl who never really smiled and chose to fade into the background.

He could see it. With the Bellas, with Chloe, Beca was starting to shine.

And he would do anything to make sure that it would never go away. Not again.

* * *

Beca was like the biggest mystery box that Jesse could just never figure out.

She was the girl who stood out, the one who was different from everyone else. She rebelled with what people her age would easily accept and like and she wouldn't open up just to anyone.

It made him feel special that they've managed to become friends.

It was like the prefect movie. Jesse was your typical boy next door and Beca the rebellious girl. They would fight about their ideals, they would go about things differently, but they will find something in common. Something they both loved.

And after a few push and pulls they would fall in love.

It was inevitable, the perfect movie magic recipe.

The boy who would never give up chasing after the girl would get the girl in the end.

The regionals was a hot mess, and that weird fight with Beca had left him even more confused as ever. Mostly because he couldn't figure out what the Bellas, particularly Chloe Beale, had to do with anything.

Beca looked deeply hurt form whatever had happened. And Jesse wasn't entirely sure what to do next either. He wanted to be there, be the one who picked up the pieces. But what left him even more confused was when he saw Beca Monday afternoon like nothing had happened. They were able to talk things through, Beca reaching out to Jesse as they talked through what happened. Beca wouldn't tell him much of the details but it was enough for Jesse. She was reaching out with an olive branch of her own.

Maybe that's how he got the idea anyways. It was the perfect timing.

Reach out to Beca, tell her how he felt.

It was now more than ever.

The Bellas had hurt her deeply, especially Aubrey Posen, and it was his chance to show that he wasn't going anywhere like they did.

It was Thursday morning, and Jesse knew Beca had a class at the same building he had his morning classes. Together with a few of his most trusted Trebles he waited up for her with his surprise.

 _All the nights and every day  
Thinking that this never would come  
I've been too tired to fall asleep  
And how it feels to finally wake up_

Jesse started crooning away as soon as Beca reached him in the hallway, the tiny brunette looking partially amused and partially confused to what was going on. The crease between Beca's brows got deeper as Jesse belted out the full song, matching choreography with the Trebles until it seemed to dawn on her what was going on.

 _I've been waiting for love  
It has taken so long  
The world's alive, I'm finally waking up  
I've been waiting for you  
There is nothing to lose  
After all this time it's worth it all the while  
Waiting for love_

With Jesse's confidence building up he sang the last few lines of the song. The charming goofy smile on his face possibly looking even goofier than ever as he picked Beca up, lifted her to the air while the two of them were swirling around before finally leaning in to give her a kiss.

And it was perfect.

At least that's what Jesse thought until he felt a not so gentle shove. "Dude, no." he heard Beca say.

Jesse looked at her confused. "Beca…" he started to say, stepping closer towards her just before he felt her hands evenly on his face in the most painful way Jesse could ever think of.

That wasn't exactly what he expected.

But a part of him was starting to understand that that was what he needed. Beca slapping some sense into him and waking him up to reality, one thought in his head.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Chloe was glad, she was able to talk through things with Beca and they were able to have dinner with all the Bellas after their record store mishap at a local pizza place. It was really tough at first but Beca was willing to give their friendship another try, to mend what was broken and all.

Things weren't exactly back to normal but it was a start and Chloe knew that the Bellas friendship would be stronger than ever after that.

What she wasn't entirely sure about was what would happen to her friendship with Aubrey. Chloe reasoned to herself that if Beca was willing to take a chance, then she should be too. It was a matter of whether Aubrey would too.

 _You were wrong  
You were right  
And you are gone  
Tonight_

 _You were free  
So alive  
You were wrong  
You were right_

She came home to their apartment that night with Aubrey listening to a playlist with the saddest music she has ever heard off and her best friend in her PJs on the couch with a bottle of wine. Aubrey had turned a bit around to see her walk through before quickly turning away. Chloe could hear the quiet sobs she was trying to hide.

 _Shotgun fire_ _  
_ _Anybody home?_ _  
_ _I got two dimes in the telephone_ _  
_ _Alright_ _  
_ _No, it's not easy tonight_

And of course, no matter how mad Chloe had been or still was, she couldn't turn around and leave her best friend hurting like that. She loved Aubrey, they were like sisters, and nothing was going to change that.

Chloe rushed to where Aubrey was sitting, one of the best things about knowing someone for so long is that you could have conversations with them without the need of words. One look was all it took, and Aubrey had reached out and buried her head on Chloe's chest as she held her tight.

"I'm so sorry Chlo." Aubrey had cried out as Chloe rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh. It's okay Bree. It's okay." Chloe then said.

They were far from perfect, and they were treading on fragile ground but Chloe gave a sigh of relief. In her heart she knows, they'll make it.

The next few days were all sorts of new. Not seeing the Bellas was a weird feeling for Chloe. Aubrey wasn't ready to talk to them yet although the two of them had personally talked things through. Denise was mostly with Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley. Meanwhile Amy and Stacie seemed to have branched off themselves. They were still hanging around Beca whenever they can although Beca was still staying at Luke's, not completely ready to take the leap of faith and just jump back into their daily routine.

Baby steps.

Even the time alone with Beca felt different. And it came with different reasons too. Beca was acting weird, adorable, but weird, and Chloe wasn't sure if it was because of what had happened during regionals or if there was anything more to it.

"Maybe the munchkin finally realized a thing or two when you somehow broke her heart?" Aubrey provided as an explanation as they were walking through the campus. Chloe shrugged it off after seeing a crowd starting to gather through the entrance of the building where Aubrey was about to head in for her class.

It was your typical morning, your typical day, so the whole hubbub had caught Chloe's curiosity, following Aubrey inside.

Only to see Jesse kissing Beca.

Chloe didn't stick long enough to see the aftermath, she had seen enough. And so she ran, as far and fast as she could with Aubrey right on the tail end. She only stopped once she knew she couldn't run any longer, leaning on the closest tree for support as she tried to catch her breath, tears uncontrollably streaming down her cheeks.

It was at that moment felt like a hurt greater than the thought of breaking Beca's heart had brought her. It hurt in a way she wasn't even prepared for, in a way she wasn't expecting it would.

Her whole world had crumbled, the ground she was walking on disappeared, as the pieces of her heart shattered.

And it was Aubrey's turn to pick up the pieces of the rubble.

They were on fragile ground.

And the ground had turned into dust.

* * *

 **Songs Featured in the chapter: 'I'm Walking After You' by the Foo Fighter; 'Apologize' by One Republic; 'Baby Can I Hold You' by Tracy Chapman; 'Waiting for Love' by Graham Colton; 'Superman (It's Not Easy)' and 'Easy Tonight' by Five for Fighting; chapter title inspired by 'His Mistakes' by Usher**


	17. That Little Thing Called Entropy

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 17 aka the one where Luke is the best step-bro in the world and he may or may have some secret talents showcased here, Jesse tries to make it up but doesn't exactly make things better, Stacie contemplates things while I personally geek out (you'll know what I mean), and Beca chooses to step-up a little.**

 **In simplified words, Stacie's thoughts explain the general consensus of the mess of things, Luke is a talented badass, Beca is a badass, Jesse is genuinely trying to help but makes everything even more messy. And a certain someone gets what's coming.**

 **It has been a woozy writing this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

The day had already started out on the wrong foot and things were just about to get worse. Jesse could still feel the sting from Beca's surprisingly powerful slap when he found his way into the radio station that afternoon.

He was still trying to process everything that happened when he saw Luke marching out of the booth right in the middle of his program. The next thing he knew, Luke's hands were grabbing the collars of his shirt, he was at least a feet off the ground, and his back had been slammed against the wall.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now Swanson." he said through gritted teeth.

"I was just trying too… Look, I wanted to show Beca that I'm here for her. That…"

"That what?" Luke spat out in response not letting Jesse finish. "That you're her knight in shining armor? She doesn't need a prince charming, get that in your thick head, Swanson. Beca Mitchell is her own person. She's no damsel in distress. Sometimes princess don't need a prince, they can shine on their own just fine. That's how Beca is, and trust me, if she needs someone to make her shine even better, it's not you. You can't do that for her because Beca doesn't need someone for her to change, she needs someone who accepts her for who she is so that she can accept herself and face who she is. She doesn't need someone else trying to fit her in a mold, she needs someone who'll show her that she doesn't need to change to grow and be accepted, she just needs to be herself. She's not the girl you chase after. This isn't a movie Jesse, this is real life, and while life imitates art sometimes, you don't have a leading role in Beca Mitchell's life. What she needs from you is a friend she can trust when the going gets tough, do you hear me you bloody oaf?"

Jesse nodded as vigorously as he could to show that he got the point. With every word, every phrase that Luke had said he could feel himself being shoved over and over again against the wall. And Jesse would have protested but he knew that what Luke was saying made sense.

Every word rang true.

"Answer me Swanson so that I know you understood or I swear I'll…"

"Yeah, I get it. Alright?" Jesse spat out not entirely sure what Luke would do if he didn't speak up.

Luke eventually dropped him back to the ground, taking a deep breath before turning around to the rest of the interns there with them. "What are you lot staring at? He kissed my sister when she didn't reciprocate his feelings, I'm doing my big brother job of scaring the crap out of him." he said before everyone else disappeared to their own little corners and went back to work.

"Luke, I'm sorry okay. I've been meaning to apologize to Beca too but I haven't had the chance to reach her."

"You better really be sorry…" Luke grumbled as he tried to calm himself down. "Beca's mad at you, I had her take the day off."

"Right. I really do like her Luke, if it's any consolation."

"It's not, but I know Beca likes you too. Just not in the way you hoped."

"Yeah, I get that, the slap drove home the point."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes."

"Good, now get to work Swanson and don't try anything funny." Luke said before turning back to get to work, leaving Jesse to gather himself for a moment and get to work as well.

He really messed up big time.

Beca had been dodging Jesse for a good thirty six hours when he finally ran into her at party that Friday evening.

"Don't even…" Beca had begun to say as he run towards her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jesse said after reaching her. "Look Beca, I'm sorry okay. I… I messed up big time."

"Yeah, you did." Beca replied.

"I just, I thought you might just be falling for me." Jesse then said looking a little disappointed. "But I should've known better, I mean, it's not like you ever gave me a reason to believe that you did."

"Jess, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same." Beca said, her voice had a hint of sadness that made Jesse realize she really did care about him. It just wasn't meant to be.

"Yeah, I guess. But I do bet whoever it is you end up falling for will be lucky. They'll have you." Jesse said making Beca blush a little.

"What does that even supposed to mean Swanson?" Beca retorted but Jesse saw right through the brave front she tried to put up.

"Wait, hang on, there is someone, isn't there? Well, are they here in the party? Where did you guys meet? Is this person in the party?"

"Jesse…" Beca warned.

"Right, you're still mad, I'm still not forgiven. But Beca, trust me, well maybe not considering I failed and all but that's different. If like someone, don't let anything stop you."

"Why are you even telling me this right now?"

"Because I want to be a good friend Beca. And I want to support you on these types of things. Actually, hang on, I have an idea!" Jesse said before giving Beca a wink and running towards the make-shift DJ booth.

"Jesse! What on earth…" she heard Beca say, her voice trailing off.

Jesse didn't get to hear what Beca was trying to say, but he was dead-set on making it up to her. He made a song request to the DJ before deciding on running to grab him and Beca a drink. The drink mostly for some liquid luck or courage? Maybe both.

 _Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next_

Jesse turned around and gave a thumbs up to the DJ for accepting his request. Here's to hoping his plan works.

* * *

 _Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

She was going to kill him.

That was the first thought in Beca's mind after seeing Jesse run to the DJ booth with the song immediately playing after.

What, was this his not-so-subtle-but-hopefully-subtle way of pushing Beca to her happy ending story? Probably.

What annoyed Beca the most is that she really couldn't hate him much. He disarmed her with his questions of liking someone. She wasn't prepared to be asked with that question by anyone.

But what took her off guard the most was the immediate answer that flashed through her mind.

Chloe.

 _I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

So maybe Jesse had a point, especially with the song. But Beca was still stuck in whatever it was that was going on at the moment. She really couldn't catch a break.

"You okay Shawshank?" Amy asked as both she and Stacie finally found Beca.

"Huh, yeah, just a lot on my plate. Have you guys seen Chloe? Do you know if she's here or anything?"

"You ought to know that better Beca, you spend more time with Chloe than either of us." was Stacie's reply.

"Yeah, except she hasn't exactly been reply to my messages. Feels like she's actually dodging me." Beca said absent-mindedly.

"Hmm, maybe she was the girl they've been talking about. Apparently there was a Treble who got slapped hard after professing their love."

"Ah, wait, what? People are talking about that?" Beca asked a little surprised, although she wasn't sure if she was more surprised that neither Amy nor Stacie looked like they knew it was Jesse who pulled that off.

"Yep." Stacie replied. "Although people weren't exactly sure who the Treble was or the girl. I did hear that she might've been a Bella."

"Yeah, that would've been me." Beca bluntly.

"Ugh, that would mean that the guy must've been…" Stacie said, rolling her eyes as just as Jesse showed up again with drinks in his hand.

"Hey Beca, what did I miss?"

"You don't think…" Amy then asked, looking at Stacie who looked all sorts of exasperated.

"You…" Stacie started to say, fury rising in her voice.

"Wait, wait Stace. The Treble got slapped remember." Amy then said, trying to calm her down before she managed to sink her claws into Jesse and rip him into shreds.

"Yeah, I did. And it made me do some serious thinking. I'm here as Beca's bro from now on."

"Already have one." Beca replied thinking of Luke.

"BFF?" Jesse offered.

"That would be me." Amy then replied.

"You're way down the list of best friends right now Swanson." Stacie then added.

"I'll take what I can take, I just want to make it up to you Beca." Jesse said in response, turning to Beca as he said it.

Beca sighed. She heard Stacie sort of growl in a bit of a scary way and Amy just chuckled. "How about we leave you two to sort things out." Amy then said. "I'm watching you Treble, don't go making trouble. If this whole misunderstanding propagates and gets out of hand, we're going to get you."

"Yeah, I promise I won't." Jesse replied with rather visible gulp.

And so Beca was once again left with Jesse.

Which isn't exactly helping anything other than complicate her already complicated thought process.

 _Ugh, great._

* * *

Entropy.

The second law of thermodynamics states that the total entropy of an isolated system increases over time.

In other words, the natural course of things is to head into a state of increasing chaos. In a state of gradual decline to disorder, deterioration, collapse.

Stacie never really thought about it, not until then but it would seem that the universe was trying to tell her that the statement was true. And it applies to more than just thermodynamics.

"What are you thinking Stace?" Amy asked just as they turned to leave Beca be and figure out the whole thing with Jesse.

Stacie shrugged. "Nothing much. Thinking of grabbing a drink. Do you want me to grab you some?"

"No, I think I'm good." Amy said and Stacie excused herself, her thoughts still on the things going on with all of them.

The misunderstandings between good intentions and desires to win, between matters of the hearts and fears and insecurities.

Wouldn't it be so much easier if they could just tell the truth and magically understand each other? That they could simply detect what each of them have meant? That things didn't get so confusing or misconstrued, that reality didn't warp the truth what was on the surface, with the things that they see without knowing the stories behind them?

Yep, entropy. Stacie understood the concept for ages, she just never thought that she would the word in describing her freshman year of college.

And just when Stacie seemed to have grasped what Fate had placed upon her path, Fate sends her into an even furious storm.

The storm of her own emotions.

 _Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

She had reached the drinks table but she found herself frozen in place, the expression in her eyes reflected in Aubrey's when they meet. They haven't talked about the incident, and quite frankly Stacie wasn't sure what ground they were standing on.

Aubrey wasn't sure how to react either. She offered up a weak smile which Stacie reciprocated before she grabbed two cups and walked away. One was probably for Chloe somewhere.

Stacie took a deep breath. She wasn't sure why she didn't even react. She was partly still upset with the fallout, maybe a bit angry both at herself for her own mistakes and at Aubrey for not exactly being easy to deal with. But then there's her own emotions and quite possibly developing feelings for the girl to muddle everything up some more and all of a sudden everything becomes a mesh of conflicting emotions and thoughts getting jumbled up in the web that is called life. It was just too many things, too much to handle for a college freshman. Yep, her life is definitely in a state of entropy.

Perhaps all of theirs.

And Stacie can only hope for things to get better.

Eventually.

* * *

"Would you just stop bugging me already?" Beca sort of snarled. She gets it, she really does, Jesse was just trying to be a sweet _friend_ trying to make up the whole misunderstanding but it was starting to get annoying. You don't just hyperactively support the girl you liked at least twenty four hours ago and the ventures of the heart or whatever it was that she had with Chloe just like that.

Even if you wanted to make it up for all the misunderstanding of situations and whatnots.

Beca sighed as a thought hit her, maybe, just maybe, this is all that Jesse could to move on. To see that he doesn't really have a shot, he probably wanted some sort of closure, an understanding that they just weren't meant to be. And maybe, again, just maybe, Jesse wanted to make up to the things he messed up in the first place because he wanted to desperately salvage whatever was left of their friendship. To still have Beca in his life somehow and prove to her that she could take it.

"Look Beca. I know I'm not your leading man." Jesse said, the usual boyish grin on his face dropping down into some sort of brokenhearted smile. "But I think I get it now. I'm the best friend, the one who hopefully helps the lead get the girl, or boy, or girl really. Love is love, right?"

"Yeah." Beca sort of coughs, not fully realize what was happening. Mostly because thoughts of Chloe started flashing in her head when Jesse was stalking about 'getting the girl'. Mostly because here was Jesse ready to back down. It was something she wished he'd do and now it's real and the thought of Jesse possibly helping her get Chloe was something that she somehow couldn't comprehend.

Like her brain started flashing 'Error 404'.

But then her brains started to malfunction again because did she really just thought about how the thought of Jesse helping her get Chloe was something she couldn't comprehend.

 _And now you're thinking about thinking about the thought…_

And the whole 'thought-ception' just kept coming up in her brain in lightning speed that Beca couldn't really process any coherent thought because not that she thinks of Chloe that way but she does think of Chloe just not in that way, maybe a little bit in that way, but more on the gentlewoman kind of way if it made sense and in a sort of like-like way but…

…and now she's rambling in her own thoughts… who rambles in their own thoughts?

 _Ugh!_

 _SYSTEM CRASHED_

"Earth to Beca?"

"Huh? Yeah, uh, what?" Beca asked, blinking her eyes a little rapidly as if to readjust to seeing the reality in front of her once more.

"With all honesty, I am sorry."

Beca took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Fine." she relented and Jesse smiled. "You are forgiven Swanson, just don't mess up again."

"I won't, I promise!" Jesse chirruped giving Beca a hug.

"Ugh! Jesse!"

"Right, no invading of personal space because you don't like it... wait a minute… you don't… but she… it's that redhead isn't it? It's Chloe Beale!"

"Yeesh, Sherlock! Don't shout!" Beca then said, her words coming out from barred teeth and giving Jesse a slap to the arm. "It's not, well, I mean, I do… it's…"

Jesse then gave some sort of chuckle. "Guess I should've known. From the way you're getting all flustered, it's a telltale sign."

"Shut up Swanson." Beca grumpily replied.

 _Stupid Jesse and his stupid logic._

Jesse laughed a little more much to Beca's own annoyance. "For what it's worth, I think she really cares about you Beca."

"Yeah, well, she's suddenly not talking to me so…" Beca admitted, giving a shrug and a look of disappointment. It hurts so much without Chloe in her life. And that was just for thirty six hours. Missing her left a massive aching hole in her chest.

"Well, then Watson, we have another mystery to solve!" Jesse said, placing an arm around Beca, trying to act like some hero on a quest.

"Don't push your luck Swanson." Beca said flatly although she had to admit, sorting out her Jesse problem did make her feel like a weight had been lifted on her shoulders.

That was one less problem to worry about.

And Beca would have focused on the Chloe problem next.

But then she got distracted when a drunk Luke got up the make-shift stage at the corner of the room, his friends shoving him guitar and…

"Wait, are they making them sing?" Jesse asked, looking incredulously at Luke who was laughing and acting somewhat bashful all of a sudden.

"Well, Luke can sing." Beca said matter of factly. "He just doesn't like to show off his vocal chops."

"Alright, alright." Luke started to say as he adjusted the mic. "I'm only doing this because my mates dared me too. Ladies, heads up, no falling in love with me alright?"

Beca scoffed at the comment, typical drunk Luke, while everyone else laughed. Luke wasted no time and started playing the first few chords of the song before stopping, "This goes out for a certain few people I have in mind. You know who you are. Hope my musical arrows hit you."

And with that, he started to sing.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen she_ _  
_ _Had some trouble with herself_ _  
_ _He was always there to help her, she_ _  
_ _Always belonged to someone else_

* * *

Chloe spent the good amount of the other day and practically the whole of Friday convincing herself that she was fine. That everything will be fine. That Beca made her choice and that she respects her decision and that she was going to be fine. That she'll swallow that very bitter pill no matter what it takes and smile for Beca, act like there was no problem at all. Nope, her heart didn't just explode, it was intact, or at least bandaged up as best as Aubrey could try and help her – although to be honest it was mostly Aubrey helping her process things through, and to be fair to her, she didn't exactly badmouth Beca… she did want to strangle Jesse, however – and yep, all was good.

Except all was not good.

As soon as she and Aubrey got to the party, she had wanted to go see Beca, say 'hi' at the very least. It was back and forth thing going in her head, a decision not made lightly at all mostly because when she arrived, she had immediately seen Beca with Jesse. Beca was with Jesse now, she might want to spend alone time with him instead of her now. Beca had already been nice enough to let her invade her personal space more than often and…

…oh what the hell was she thinking?

A few drinks in, and Chloe finally built up the courage to do the thing but then she saw Jesse hug Beca and that instantly send her running back to the drinks table.

She wasn't ready.

Because it just hurt so much.

Especially since a part of her had hoped and believed in maybe.

Maybe Beca felt the same way.

It made her feel special that she would open up to her, and that meant something so much to Chloe. And now, she was jealous of Jesse, insanely jealous. And the thought that someone else knows Beca in ways that Chloe could never know.

Some party music had been playing but one song, on line was stuck in Chloe's head.

 _Do not make me think of him  
The way he touch your fragile skin  
It haunts me everyday_

And with that thought, Chloe's stomach felt like it was being twisted into knots, making her feel sick.

Then a different song came to mind, mostly because it was being sang by a very drunk Luke.

Although the singing was actually pretty good, who knew Luke could sing?

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday_ _  
_ _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_ _  
_ _Look for the girl with the broken smile_ _  
_ _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_ _  
_ _And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Chloe felt terrible. Mostly because the song kept reminding her of Beca.

Beca who she now believed she could never have.

Chloe quickly ran out to get some fresh air, it felt like she was drowning in the sea of her own emotions. How could she have fooled herself she could do this? Keep being okay with seeing Beca with Jesse when it was killing her inside.

"Chloe." a familiar voice had said and Chloe looked up to see it was Tom.

Not again.

They've had this conversation so many times and it looked like they were going to have it again. Chloe was just really tired of it.

* * *

The crowd was cheering and praising Luke, all of them clamoring for an encore performance. Luke was loving every moment of it and Beca chuckled. At least he was enjoying himself. Between her and her unexpected college drama that she was totally not accounting for never mind even think plausible, Luke deserved to have a break.

Unlike her.

Because she really just can't catch a break.

Chloe finally caught her eye during Luke's performance. She looked quite thoughtful before rushing out of the room and outside the fraternity house where the party was out.

Beca immediately excused herself from Jesse, feeling compelled to follow Chloe out. The redhead looked like she was about to cry and Beca could feel the worry and sadness from her. She won't let Chloe cry over anything, no matter what, she wanted to make Chloe smile despite the pain or sadness of whatever it was that was upsetting her or she was going to die crying.

And Beca would have followed her anyways even if it looked like it was just a simple matter.

It was kind of hard to find the way out, with the flux of students all wobbling through the house without any sense of direction, most completely past beyond being drunk, and so it took some time before she reached outside.

Beca found herself almost stumbling out the door thanks to a couple who decided to make out in the middle of the doorway. That's when she found them, a good distance away from the house.

Chloe looked a little inebriated, Beca could tell. She was with shower guy. Tim? Tony?

 _Oh, right, Tom._

 _Almost forgot he existed._

They looked like they were having some sort of argument from where Beca stood. For a few seconds Beca contemplated on whether or not she should jump in or something, make sure Chloe's okay. But then again she didn't want to meddle with things she wasn't a part of.

But Beca completely made up her mind once she saw Chloe trying to walk away and Tom grabbing her by the arm to pull her back despite Chloe's protests.

"I said we're done Tom. It's done. For a long while now."

"Is it because of that guy who was singing, I saw you watching him up the stage. Are you with him now? Or it's some other guy? Right? You did say you're heart wasn't in it. Who is it Chloe? Is he better than me?" Tom spat out in a jealous fit.

Chloe scoffed. She looked like she wanted to say something in response to what Tom was saying but he tightened her grip on her as he twisted her arm, pulling her closer. "Tom, let go that hurts."

"Answer me, Beale!" was Tom's response.

"Dude, she said let go." Beca said, thundering in and pushing him violently away. Her own anger boiling over to the tipping point with the way he had hurt Chloe.

"Oh don't tell me it's this squirt." Tom said in a mocking tone. "Whatcha' gonna' do little champ? " he taunted. "Why don't you just go back to the house and mind your own business?"

"You. Leave. Chloe. Alone." Beca said in a cold and formal tone. A growl forming in her throat with each punctuation.

"Oh, yeah? Whatcha' gonna do champ?" Tom then said, his voice laced with venom as he continued to mock Beca. "Sorry, but this is between me and my girl."

"Ex-girl" Chloe interjected.

"Well that's not yet decided." Tom adamantly said as he tried to make a grab of Chloe yet again.

Beca immediately got between them and threw Tom back, as far away from Chloe that she can push him. It helped that he was drunk, making him a little off balance.

"If you don't mind your own business…" Tom started to say.

"You're going to what?" Beca threw back. "Piss off dude."

Tom scoffed and shook his head. He gave out a dry chuckle before attempting to reach Chloe yet again, this time a little more forceful so that he can move past Beca.

Beca wasn't exactly anticipating that but she gave it her all in pushing him away, Tom fighting back in some sort of scuffle until he managed to push Beca down and reach Chloe.

But Beca wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to let some scumbag do away with Chloe whatever he pleased. And so Beca did what she knew best. She picked herself off the ground, pulled Tom to twist him around, and before he knew it, her first landed squarely on his jaws, the force of the punch throwing Tom down, a tooth or two actually getting knocked out of his mouth.

"Mmphf." was all that Beca could say, trying not to curse as she started shaking her own fist, the punch had hurt her more than she had anticipated, and she just had to punch with her mixing hand.

And turning around Beca realized that everyone from inside had finally made their way outside. "Chlo." Aubrey said rushing towards a shocked Chloe, checking to make sure she was okay.

It was a lot to process after that.

For one thing it was the first time Beca had ran into Aubrey again and she didn't know what to say.

Then of course was the realization that the worried look in Chloe's eyes weren't for Tom but for the fact that Beca had just gotten herself in a fight.

Fight equals trouble.

And trouble means her dad will find out.

Giving Beca a dozen different thoughts on what was happening at the moment.

But one thing she knew for sure, it didn't matter.

The stupid oaf didn't get his way with Chloe. That was what was important for her.

There was sound of something hitting the ground and then a sudden gasp from everyone else around them, bringing Beca's attention back to the present. She turned around to find Luke standing behind her, Tom trying to stop the bleeding of his nose as he whimpered on the ground.

"Don't think I'll let you fight dishonorably against my sister and get away with it. Mess with any of these girls again and you go through me." Luke said darkly. "And trust me, I don't make empty threats."

Stacie and Amy were then quick to the scene, dispersing the crowd with the help of some of the Bellas at the party. Luke pulled Beca as far away as possible as he could while Aubrey started to get Chloe to go home with her.

"Wait." Beca said weakly still confused to what was happening. "Wait, Luke where are you taking me?"

"Home Beca, before Tom and his frat bros decide to make this bigger. I'm taking you as far away as possible from the scene of the crime as fast as I can."

"Luke, wait." Beca protested. "Luke!" she said a little louder as she spotted Aubrey with Chloe who still looked shaken. Luke heaved a heavy sigh but decided to let her go.

She was still worried about Chloe.

* * *

"Chloe." she heard her name being called. "Chlo, are you okay?"

Beca's voice brought her back and away from her thoughts. Her very muddled up and confused thoughts.

Beca shouldn't have, she could've handled Tom.

Now Beca was in trouble again.

And what if… what about Jesse?

Why did… what was Beca thinking?

"Chloe, hey are you okay Chlo?" she heard Beca say again, her voice soothing, calming.

And she was, okay, in a sense of things. Beca just did step in for her. She knocked Tom right off impressively.

And Beca was there caring for her.

"Beca!" she then heard Jesse call out, and somehow Chloe's thoughts jumped right back to heart ache.

"Hey, you okay? Hey Chloe, are you okay too?" Jesse had said sounding concern for her as well.

"Jess, would you leave us a moment?" Beca snapped and Jesse quickly found his way to Luke who for some reason Chloe couldn't understand didn't really look so pleased with him.

"I can take her home fine Mitchell." Aubrey said a little too coldly after that little interaction.

"You're not the only one entitled to care about Chloe Posen." Beca retorted.

"I'm fine Beca, you should go." Chloe said as she tried to compose herself. Between her currently conflicting emotions and the possibility of having to diffuse another argument between Beca and Aubrey, Chloe just really wanted to have a moment of peace and process things through.

"But Chlo…" Beca protested, her voice dropping to a soft tone once more as she addressed her.

"Beca I'm fine."

"That jerk hurt you Chloe, who knows what else he would've done. I'm not leaving you alone until I know for sure he won't try anything again."

"Beca I said I'm fine." Chloe tried to reason, although in truth Chloe was sure she wasn't exactly that.

"But Chlo…"

"Yeah, but I'm not yours to protect Beca. Not even…"Chloe started to say, her voice sounding more broken than she would have liked. But she couldn't finish the sentence, the words won't come out, and Chloe made sure it won't. She was already trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall and if she said the words, she would cave.

 _Not even if I wanted to be yours._

Instead Chloe just shook her head and asked Aubrey to take her home, leaving a stunned and confused Beca behind…

…and everything that Chloe knew was simply falling part.

* * *

 **Songs in the chapter: 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5; 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot; and a line from 'Gotten' by Slash ft. Adam Levine**

 **PS: The guy who plays Luke was in that musical A Cinderella Story movie so I thought, why not make him sing here? *shrugs* I at least hope you enjoyed that bit. Bechloe is happening real soon I promise! There's a countdown of how many chapters to go before 'that scene' on my desk with every chapter I post :P They may or may not be on post-its…**

 **I may or may also have snippets of said scene already written… so… yeah… I really got into that one… haha… hang tight friends! I blame this anime I'm currently watching for all the feels that made its way to this fic (it's so good but I needed to release some emotions, piano pieces + well done story = sobbing mess for me) If you do want a sneak-peak for that, message me. I won't mind. Or you know, if you want to wait, that's fine too. I won't spoil anything. ;)**

 **Also, I readjusted my outline for this fic because too many things end up happening than planned. So yeah, expect 30 chapters. Sorry for the ramblings :P**


	18. As the Dust Settles

**A/N: And here is chapter 18 featuring Luke being a sweet big brotehr, the Bellas seeking retribution, Stacie and Amy's side mission, and the return of Dr. Mitchell!**

 **Next two chapters will actually be two parts of a whole… you'll know what I mean later. I'm giving your hearts a break form the angst in this one. I needed a break from writing angst too... :P Enjoy!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Beca was forever transfixed by that moment. No, it didn't feel like drowning. At least not yet. Chloe's teary eyes were filled with so much hurt and sadness that Beca was a little thrown off, confused at what could possibly be causing the pain Chloe had been feeling. The words Chloe had said, the sentence she never finished leaving Beca hanging on some sort of imaginary cliff's edge had been haunting her the whole night through.

It was like she was fully submerged in water, with the water rising in an agonizingly slow pace, stretching out the wait for the struggle that Beca knew was going to come. It was as if the water was already rising to her face, her nose barely above it that she could pick of some scent she would associate with sea.

The look on Chloe's face, that agony in her eyes, it was tearing Beca apart.

Beca got up, still monopolizing Luke's bedroom. The original plan was to go back to her dorm room last night after attending the party. Things were still a little shaky with the Bellas but at least there was some sort of return to a normal pace for her friendship with Amy and Stacie. That's how Beca got dragged to the stupid party in the first place.

After Chloe left and a few death glares from Luke to Jesse that made the treble left, there was a brief argument between her and Luke and where to go next. Luke had wanted to make sure that she was safely home at their apartment, while Beca still had her radio show to do in a few minutes. She inadvertently won that argument. Music was the only thing that could console her at the moment, the only thing that can distract her and stop herself from doing anything.

Luke had complained all the way to the radio station where Beca tried her best to act as normal as possible. The show started a few minutes late, but that couldn't be helped, and had to end an hour earlier with Matt covering up for both the remaining hour and the first half of Luke's show.

But that was mostly because of the other thing that was hurting Beca at the moment.

It wasn't enough that that a whole had been punched into her heart for whatever problem or misunderstanding there was between her and Chloe, for whatever Chloe's words had meant. Nope, that wasn't enough. Because Beca just had to learn the hard way that when it rains it definitely pours.

Luke had brought her an ice pack, her right hand swelling and hurting badly during her Midnight DJ run but the pain had become so unbearable that they ended up rushing to the University Hospital before heading back to Luke's apartment. All Beca's hopes of keeping the fight on the down low gone with the evidence wrapped around her hand.

She had grabbed Tom with her right hand before punching him with the same hand. Because of that she wasn't able to use a proper punching technique and causing metacarpal fractures.

Which of course was now annoying the hell out of Beca.

Luke was furious for her stubbornness that delayed the medical attention. Beca has no sleep. And of course Luke called their parents.

Which led to confused and slightly angry lectures via Skype from her mom and awkward reach for her step-dad. Her consolation for that is that he at least was proud the she managed to knock some teeth out of Tom.

It was midafternoon Saturday, and Beca was still tossing and turning in the bed trying to get some peace and quiet and some sleep. But her thoughts won't let her, the aching in her hand won't let her, the drugs for the pain didn't help her, the constant buzzing of her phone thanks to Emily checking up on her every five freaking minutes wasn't helping her, and the overwhelming feeling that was settling on her chest was most definitely making everything worse.

It was like she was about to have a heart attack at the moment.

Okay, so the Chloe problem was already established, there was that, but there was no way in hell that her dad won't hear about any of this, especially with her injured hand, and he already gave her some sort of ultimatum o the no more fights thing and…

…the silence…

…yep, the silence was driving her insane.

The silence from her father. The thoughts of fury and rage of her getting into trouble yet again. And everything circled back to LA, her dreams, the deal.

And for whatever reason, Beca was less scared of losing all of those.

She still wasn't looking forward to face the wrath of her father though.

"Hey Shawshank, surprised to see you're not in jail yet." Amy said as she barged right into Luke's room with Stacie. Beca sat up on the bed and looked at the two with a mixture of gratitude and slight irritation because she really wanted to just sleep at that point.

"It's not like I bet up the guy." Beca grumbled, Amy and Stacie choosing a place to seat on Luke's surprisingly clean bedroom floor.

"Yeah, well, you should've is what I'm saying. He deserved it." Amy replied. "But by the way, kudos on knocking him down. Didn't know you packed a punch Shorty."

"How's the hand?" Stacie then asked to which Beca shrugged.

Beca tried to speak up but stopped, unable to form the words she had wanted to. "We haven't heard from Chlo, she's with Aubrey though, so I'm not worried." Stacie spoke up, realizing what Beca had wanted to say and Beca once again nodded silently.

"We miss you Beca, for real. So we better find you back in the dorm room later for good or we'll carry you there ourselves." Amy then said and Beca chuckled. "And don't worry about Red, she's probably still shaken up on things." she added reassuringly.

"Yeah, I miss you nerds too. I'll try to get some sleep now and if I'm feeling better I'll head back after my shift."

"Good we'll be back by then and waiting." Stacie said picking herself up off the floor causing Beca to give her a questioning look.

"Some of us Bellas have a thing. Don't stress about it Shorty." Amy then said sharing a look with Stacie.

"Don't have too much fun then." Beca said uncertainly with a gut feeling that the Bellas are definitely up to something.

Beca took a deep breath, whatever it was they were up to, she won't think about it, she convinced herself, reaching for her iPod. Popping in her earbuds, she picked the playlist she listens too when she's too stressed out filled with classical music.

Hopefully that would do the trick.

* * *

Denise was hiding behind Cynthia Rose who was hiding behind Lilly who was hiding behind a car parked outside the house. "I definitely see some movement." she whispered as she handed the binoculars to Jessica who was standing on the sidewalk next to Ashley. She was looking at them as if she was trying to decipher what on earth the three of them were doing hiding behind a car.

"This isn't a stealth mission." Jessica pointed out confirming Denise's thoughts.

"Yeah, well, we don't want to ruin the element of surprise." Denise reasoned. "By the way, where on earth are Amy and Stacie?"

"Amy and Stacie are here at your service." Amy then said walking towards the group. "You guys ready?"

"Yep, just waiting for when he goes to his car over there." Cynthia Rose replied pointing to a car parked across the street. "Lilly bugged the house at some point and she's still listening in. So far we have the dentists appointment confirmed."

"Are we seriously going to do this the whole week?" Stacie asked.

"We have nothing better to do, so why not?" Ashley replied.

Stacie sighed. "We might miss a few." she then said pointing to Amy and Denise would have asked but it was time to start their thing.

Tom had walked out of their house and started to make his way to the car when Denise ran up all the way to him, the Bellas right behind her.

 _To the first of many, jerkface._ Denise thought and Liily wasted no time to give her the beat.

 _I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

The Bellas went full-force with their little performance, almost scaring Tom when they started. All of the girls jumped in with renewed energy once they hit the chorus, sending Tom running towards his car.

 _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

* * *

It was Sunday, they were in the middle of the supermarket. Tom was with this other guy Jessica could recognize who was in the same fraternity house as he was. Jessica thought Tom's face might've been burning red from the embarrassment as the Bellas followed them around – Jessica wasn't entirely sure considering that Tom's face was still all sorts of swollen – attracting the attention of all the customers. The staff were in on it though, once the Bellas explained the situation and what Tom had done, and allowed them to do their little act for as long as they put on a good show.

It did help that Stacie knew her way around flirting with everyone to seal the deal too.

 _Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are_

Jessica sang. They were in the cereal aisle but some of the college kids at the party with them who were also at the supermarket started to join in, not with the Bellas' awesome singing but with simply cheering them on.

 _And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

* * *

It was Sunday evening. The Bellas were definitely taking things up a notch. It wasn't really planned this time, Ashley simply pointed out that Tom was in the same pizza place with some girl that night. The same pizza place and one thing led to another.

 _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

Ashley had to admit though, it made her feel a whole lot better. There were some students who recognized Tom yet again, and Ashley even heard some guy asking Stacie about the girl who gave him one hell of a hook.

And Ashley felt might have felt some sort of pride for Beca for that.

* * *

It was Monday morning. _Very_ early in the morning. Stacie found herself at the quad with the rest of the Bellas for a morning run and for the first time Stacie was really appreciative of all the cardio that Aubrey had them do during Bellas practice as she sang her part.

 _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

 _And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

They passed by outside Jesse dorm as they picked up the pace after Tom who was trying to escape them during his early morning jog. Stacie threw a wink at Amy's direction that thankfully the blonde didn't miss and Amy nodded to affirm that she got the message.

Stacie focused on the task at hand for now, putting their plans on hold until the time comes.

 _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

At least they sort of helped the slowpoke Tom with his morning exercise, Stacie thought to herself after losing him during their second lap.

* * *

It was lunchtime on a Monday afternoon. They were in the dining hall and the Bellas were definitely setting the mood. Unlike their supermarket musical mob, this time the crowd was singing along.

But all fell silent during the Bellas' solos. And this time it was Cynthia Rose's.

 _Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

Tom had his head in his hands from where he was sitting. Cynthia Rose couldn't help but be amused at how his head looked like a tomato about to be squished at the moment.

 _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

"Gah!" Tom screamed, abruptly standing up and accidentally spilling all the contents of his plate all over his shirt. He didn't pay much attention to it however. A vein looked like it was about to pop in his head as he addressed the Bellas. "Cut it out already! I get it, alright? Now shoo! Go!"

"Shoo yourself." Ashley said.

"Sorry, but mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Jessica then said.

"Besides, we're doing this in behalf of humankind." Stacie added.

"Yeah, disrespect a lady and you get what's coming." Cynthia Rose concluded triumphantly before Tom stormed off.

All in all, it was a good afternoon.

* * *

It was Monday late afternoon and Lilly was slightly disappointed that Chloe caught them during their lunch performance and while she was thankful they were avenging her, she did remind them to not go overboard with their little vendetta or they might eventually get into trouble. So unexpectedly, the lunchtime performance was their final bow.

 _When you hear this song  
I hope that it will treat you well_

But Chloe didn't say anything about planting a bug or three dozen in Tom's room, car, and personal items that would keep playing the Bellas' rendition of the song.

And that said bugs may or may not be remote controlled.

 _You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell_

Tom was screaming in rage while in the library before he got kicked out. He was hearing the song softly playing from a bug in his phone that he didn't know about.

 _Revenge is sweet._

And that's a truth that Lilly knew so well.

* * *

Luke thought the fall semester was quite an adventure with its ups and downs. Boy, Luke was wrong. He wasn't looking forward to his early afternoon meeting.

He had Jen from the radio station cover his afternoon shift. This was much more important. Luke solemnly knocked on the door on Dr. Mitchell's.

Dr. Mitchell turned from his computer screen for the unexpected visit. "Well, I'm rather popular today I suppose." he said as he motioned for Luke to come in and have a seat.

"Before you say anything, before you talk to Beca, I came here today because I want you to know how special and talented your daughter is right now and she wouldn't have jumped in to whatever conflict if it didn't have a good reason." Luke said, jumping straight in for the purpose of his visit. "Yes, she was a little reckless, maybe. And yes, I know she got hurt in the process too, but she's being an adult about this. She's owning up to her part and she's already had our parents give her a two hour lecture at five in the morning on a Sunday so really she doesn't need that from you. I hope you listen to her this time, don't jump the gun. Just actually listen. You want to be in her life as her dad, right? You want to rebuild the relationship you lost with your daughter, well, just, don't give her the same speech you did the last time. Beca's trying, she's growing as a person, and she's going through a bit of a tough time right now and…"

Dr. Mitchell listened patiently to Luke's ramblings before he couldn't help but chuckle anymore.

Well that was different.

Luke gave Dr. Mitchell a curious glance. "You really care about Beca. Guess you're more than the good looks and charm you sport on with ladies Luke. I'm glad Beca has someone like you to be looking out for her."

"I- huh?" Luke mumbled.

"Expecting more of an argument?" Dr. Mitchell said, leaning back on his chair and taking a deep breath. "Maybe if you got in here a little bit earlier although even then, I wouldn't probably have put much of a fight. You, Ms. Conrad, and Ms. Well, the blonde who called herself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, we just call her Amy." Luke gave as an answer and Dr. Mitchell nodded.

"Well, you three. You all came in here strolling in ready to defend Beca from being in trouble and I guess, what else can I say? I wanted my daughter to experience college, have a life, make friends and she's got you three fiercely defending her."

"Um, yeah." Luke said still a little confused.

"No one still beats Ms. Beale though."

"Uh, what about Chloe?" Luke asked being more confused as ever and Dr. Mitchell simply chuckled reminding Luke a little bit of how Beca was sometimes.

But Dr. Mitchell chose not to elaborate any longer.

And Luke left with a feeling like he was just twilight-zoned for some reason but if he was willing to listen to them, if he's willing to listen to Beca, then a part of him knew everything would be fine.

* * *

It had been a very busy Monday for Amy and Stacie and it just got even busier. It started out with her tiptoeing her way out of their dorm room, making sure to not disturb Beca who, Amy adamantly kept repeating, was finally home. For whatever reason, Stacie needed to stop by the Biology department before meeting up with the Bellas for their haunting of Tom part… she was going to be honest, she had lost count…

Amy would have asked Stacie why they needed to break in to the Chemistry research labs but to Amy's own surprise people were actually already there at five thirty in the morning. Stacie disappeared inside for a good while before finally coming back to meet Amy. "Did you really need me up at this time already? You look like you were handling things yourself."

"Oh, well, let's just say I needed something. The guy who needed it has a crush on you and wanted to meet you but backed out the last minute with his nerves so." Stacie said with a shrug before dragging Amy to meet with the Bellas.

And that was that with that little side trip.

Amy had been busy the rest of the day, following Stacie's instructions of 'dropping things' for Jesse. Coming in to meet Dr. Mitchell for the first time, that second Bella performance, giving Jesse a final set of instructions of where to go later that night, and classes.

Amy had never really realized how much time Bellas rehearsals take until now that she had all the free time in the world. With all her activities, she still found herself back in their dorm room while Beca was out with her long awaited meeting with her father.

A few hours later and a whole lot of 'killing time' done, Amy finally met up with Stacie at the rooftop of the journalism building where Luke had some sort of access to for some reason that he refused to reveal.

Jesse was out of breath when he finally reached them. "You took your sweet sweet time." Stacie whistled.

"You're not the one being chased by all sorts of woodland creatures the whole day!" Jesse sort of screeched.

To which Amy looked at Stacie curiously and Stacie shrugged. "I might have ended up helping a friend who's testing something about animal pheromones, really can't talk about it."

"What the hell!?"

"You did have it coming." Amy grumbled. "See, we're been digging, Stace and I, and the only effect you're helping is doing is propagate misunderstanding between our lovebirds."

"What!?" Jesse squealed.

"I'm saying that you're helping is making things worse." Stacie said. "Consider this your initiation, if you're serious with cheering Beca on in whatever and whoever she pursues, you need to pass a series of tests. By the way, the pheromone thing wears off after twenty four hours, so, I'd avoid squirrels and skunks until then."

"I- wait, I haven't even agreed to anything yet." Jesse argued.

"It's either this or the alternative." Amy said shrugging.

"Alternative?" Jesse asked confused.

"You don't want to know." Amy said with her thoughts instantly flying to Lilly. "But, here, a laminated typewritten guideline of how to treat Beca as a friend because you're sucking real bad with it at the moment."

"I… thanks I guess?" Jesse said accepting the laminated paper from Amy. "But what about the initiation test thing?"

"Let's see, you've clearly done cardio today, so let's skip that." Stacie said with Amy noting that the comment that he friend had made totally flung over Jesse's headspace

Nevertheless the mischievous look in Stacie's eyes did send noticeable shivers down Jesse's spine.

Well, this should be a fun way to fill her time for a while.

* * *

It was late afternoon that Monday and Beca could feel her heart pounding as she took each and every step she needed to take to get to her father's office from her dorm room.

 _Moment of truth Mitchell._

Dr. Mitchell kept a straight face as Beca pulled up the chair in front of her desk. "Look-" she started to say, trying to beat her dad to the punch.

"How's your hand?" Dr. Mitchell asked, cutting her short.

"It hurts, still." Beca said looking thoughtful for a moment.

"But?"

"How did you know there was a 'but'?" Beca asked slightly impressed her dad managed to guess at that.

"You're my daughter Beca." Dr. Mitchell explained. "If it's LA your worried about, your friends have already made a strong case at how talented you are."

"My friends?" Beca asked being caught a little off-guard by that tidbit of information.

"Yes. Stacie, Amy, and of course Luke." Dr. Mitchell said. "And then some more just a couple of minutes ago. Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Denise, Jessica, and Ashley."

Beca was left a little speechless at the surprise turn of events. She wasn't expecting her friends to show up and do something like that for her. Luke did mention that he let Chloe explain the LA deal while they were trying to win her back. But still.

Beca could feel a smile tugging at the edge of her lips, and she probably would have if her thoughts didn't drift off to Chloe. A part of her feeling a little blue that Chloe…

"And of course no one beats Chloe's determination at making sure the message is clear."

"Wh-what?" Beca then asked a little lost.

"Well, she did show up in front of my house this morning, I think she might've been coming back from a morning run. Which is, kudos to her by the way, it's still a bit chilly out but I guess nothing stops that girl." Dr. Mitchell explained and Beca gave her a look that expressed her wishes for him to stop going off of tangents. "But I digress. Chloe came to explain what had happened. She was worried I'd take away the LA dream for you and she wanted to make sure the message was clear that Beca Mitchell was a good friend and that you are very talented and that LA would be lucky to have you."

"I… wow…" Beca said to herself and Dr. Mitchell smiled.

"Beca all I wanted was for you to find people who cared about you the way your friends do now. I wanted you to experience life and open up to people and I have them marching in my office all day long… You've grown up, and I suppose I was a little harsh before for not seeing that. As a parent I want what's best for you and if what's best for you is LA, then I'm not going to stand in the way of that. Besides, _you are_ a talented musician, music producing genius, whatever you kids call it these days. Music runs in your veins Beca, it's like every note obeys your every whim and in exchange you understand the hidden language that songs and beats and rhythm hold. I'm not going to stand in the way of that because that's who you are Beca, that's who my daughter is. There are a lot of dreamers Beca, most of them lose their way from chasing the dream. Then there are those who have it in them, the dream the world gave them because the world deemed it so. The ones who have it in them to shine. You're that."

Beca looked at her dad still confused, "What do you mean?"

"Midnight radio show with mystery DJ, my rebellious daughter an intern at the radio station where her step-brother is the station manager. It's not that hard to piece the puzzle together. Don't worry, no spilled anything."

"Oh come on! Is it that easy to guess?" Beca exclaimed and Dr. Mitchell laughed.

"No, I don't suppose it is. But people for the people you let in, I suppose it would. As for me, again, I'm your father Beca." he replied with a shrug.

"How long?" Beca asked wanting to know how long he's known about it.

"After a whole week of you not talking during the launch of your Midnight DJ run, I've had a good feeling."

"And you're not mad?"

"No. You have good taste in music and at least you've proven you've got what it takes."

Beca nodded thoughtfully.

Everything was falling into place.

Everything she's ever wanted.

But then again, why didn't it feel complete?

Beca would ask herself that over and over but she really didn't need to.

She knew why.

With all her heart she did.

"You know, Chloe had the same look in her eyes this morning."

"Huh?" Beca asked, not really following what her dad was saying.

But Dr. Mitchell simply smiled at her daughter, a part of Beca knew that he was trying to get a rid of her then, the other part thinks he's already found the answer and reasons to why.

For a while they just sat there in silence before Beca decided it was time to leave, thanking her dad. And for the first time ever it felt like the two of them made actual progress at something. Like they were finally heading towards a good place.

'You know Beca, sometimes we impose our own misery on ourselves." Dr. Mitchell said just before Beca got out of the door.

"What does that even mean?" Beca asked as she turned around to look at her dad.

But Dr. Mitchell simply smiled back knowingly.

Beca tried to give him the stare down to which Dr. Mitchell chuckled. "Happiness is a choice my dear. Listen to your heart, and you'll know what I mean. And as for LA, to be clear, I'm supporting you a hundred percent if you still want to leave at the end of the year.

Beca nodded and thanked her dad yet again, leaving his office feeling a little relieved and thoughtful.

 _Listen to my heart, huh?_

 _So heart, what is it that you want to be happy?_

* * *

 **Song Featured in the chapter: 'Gives You Hell' All-American Rejects**

 **PS: Things are starting to go back right on track guys ;)**


	19. Because Love is an Addiction

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the first part of a two part, um, thing? This was supposed to be one whole chapter but towards the end I realized it was getting too long and too many things were happening so yeah. Songs featured are listed below.**

 **The titles of the two chapters sort of come together as a whole. :P**

 **At any rate, here is chapter 19 featuring awkward Staubrey, a long awaited POV from Aubrey, the Bellas being the Bellas… and… well… 'obstacles and hurdles'…**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

The boxer's fracture on her right hand was going to be removed in two and a half weeks. It barely even hurts anymore. And yet Beca couldn't find any consolation or any joy or motivation for anything. She should be able to do more activity with her right hand, jump right into mixing yet again. But nothing.

Her dad was behind her LA move which was coming closer and closer but nothing as well.

Her dreams, they were falling into place.

 _Isn't this all you wanted?_ she kept asking herself but she couldn't feel any excitement about it.

LA just seemed so dull now. It felt so empty.

And Beca was used to her greyscale world but for a while it had color and now, it was as if nothing had ever existed.

Because right now what she wanted the most wasn't LA.

What she wanted most wasn't that dream she was chasing.

What she wanted was a redheaded girl with the most beautiful blue eyes, the most heartwarming smile, and the most musical laughter she has ever known.

She wanted Chloe Beale.

"Ugh, what have you done to me?" Beca whined, rolling over in her bed and hiding her face underneath her pillows. She had just gotten back from her shift stacking CDs at the radio station. It was a strange feeling of loss, not having Chloe around her whenever she can. She had tried, she had _actually_ tried so hard to reach Chloe, texting her to ask how she's been and leaving a message on her mailbox once to ask if they could talk.

Chloe replied once to say she was fine and that was it. Nothing more. No other elaborate explanation as to anything else at all. Like why she was dodging Beca's attempts to reaching out? Why was she being so stubborn?

 _Huh, guess this is how frustrating it is to deal with me in the first place._

Chloe hasn't called either. During her Midnight DJ run, that is. And with the Bellas failing to go through to Nationals and officially disbanding, it wasn't like she had been busy with much of anything.

 _She could be studying Mitchell._ Beca reasoned to herself.

But Chloe was one of those smart, always on top of things students.

It was a bit of an epiphany to her, how much someone could mean to another. Beca never really saw herself as someone who would ever go through what she was going through now. She never thought that she could be so addicted to a human being, wish they were there always, miss them in their absence, and crave their hugs and all. And then came Chloe Beale barreling through every single one of Beca's fortified walls.

That was what she was. Chloe Beale was an addiction, and one that she knew for a fact that she could never quit.

Beca turned around, sat up, and ran a hand through her hair as she proceeded to look around the room. She was itching to do something. Without Chloe, life just didn't seem as lively as it had been, which in all honesty Beca never really thought would be possible in the first place. It was just boring and dull silence.

Amy had texted her to hang tight at their dorm by herself for a while. Without Bellas practice, Beca thought that her friends would at least keep her company. She was wrong. Amy and Stacie seemed to have been busy with some sort of 'project' for the last couple of weeks or so. What it was, Beca didn't know and they wouldn't talk about it much either. Jesse had been looking worse for wear himself, but Beca was just chucking that up for Treble's practice for Nationals.

At least they still had their traditional dinners.

But that wasn't for a few more hours.

Beca sighed as she got up and logged onto her laptop. If she can't mix she can at least discover some new songs or artists or something and listen to their work.

And so, Beca decided to seek solace in music for the time being.

* * *

Stacie was in the library with Amy. Their 'Jesse Initiation' plot still in full swing, with the Treble loudly typing on the keys on his laptop while the two of them watched. They've been designing a 'How to understand Beca' crash course for him, aside from having him run errands for them, to make sure she doesn't propagate the mess he's been unsuccessfully trying to fix himself that is Beca and Chloe's blossoming relationship. So now, before he 'graduates', he must pass a test that Stacie designed online.

He was currently on the essay part of the quiz.

"Got to say, the Treble definitely is patient with us." Amy commented in a low voice as she leaned back on her chair.

"Guess he's adamant on proving himself. We've been kind of giving him ridiculous tasks and he still does them." Stacie noted.

"Oh no, don't tell me he's falling in love with me next and he's just using whatever reason he can to stay close to me!" Amy whispered and Stacie chuckled. "What? We've proven that he's capable of that with Beca, right?"

Stacie laughed this time before Jesse shot her a curious gaze. "I think I need a coffee break, do you guys want some?"

"I think I'm good." Jesse replied. "Thanks though."

"I'm good too Stace. Go, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on our pet." Amy said before Stacie left.

It's been, well, quite dull without all of the Bellas, Stacie had to admit. That's why she was looking forward to that night. They haven't really spent time together since their revenge plan with Tom. The other Bellas sort of just drifted off.

Then of course there was Chloe who hadn't really been keeping in touch, possibly because she was still trying to process things with Beca or whatever it is she thinks was happening. And it would've been so much easier if she'd just agree to meet with them over coffee but…

…well…

…Stacie has tried. But Chloe really didn't want to. She'd tell her straight out that there was nothing going on between Beca and Jesse and that she was going through heartache over nothing but she didn't exactly know how to approach that or open the topic through texts especially when she hasn't replied to any of the ones she's sent about having coffee or talking or something.

Which meant that Chloe's heart must really be broken badly at the moment, for her to just stop being the Chloe they knew, it must've really hurt.

And Stacie would've also marched into Chloe's apartment and drag Beca along or drag her out to meet Beca or something so that they could talk things through and just... _God! Finally be together already!_

But…

…then she'd run into Aubrey.

And she hasn't really spoken to Aubrey since after the regionals mess.

Besides, what would she even say?

Seeing her at that party where Beca punched Tom, it had completely disarmed her. She wasn't mad or upset anymore, but then what? It's not like she had an actual thing going.

But why does she feel like there was something? Something that Stacie's afraid they might completely miss if they don't do anything about it, if they let things be.

"Oh, hey." she heard Aubrey say as Stacie reached the coffee shop.

 _Ask and ye shall find._

"Hey." Stacie said. _Well, that wasn't so hard now, was it Conrad?_

"Um, how uh, how're things?" Aubrey asked as she tried to search for words to say.

"Uh, things are fine." Stacie replied and Aubrey nodded. "Haven't really seen everyone else. Amy is Amy. Beca's hands' patching up nicely so Amy and I think that'll ease her constant irritation. She's been on edge lately and I don't even think she's noticed."

"Beca's hand?" Aubrey asked giving her a curious look.

"Yeah, she didn't properly formed a fist or something when she punched Tom so her hand's in a brace. She fractured her metacarpals. How's Chloe?"

"She's, well, being a different kind of Chloe from what you're used too really." Aubrey said uncertainly. "Anyways, I shouldn't probably hold any longer." she rambled possibly upon realizing that they were having their first actual decent conversation since the Christmas break. Aubrey looked a little flustered and was acting a bit nervous that Stacie guess it was probably that reason.

Aubrey started to walk past her when Stacie turned around wanting to call after her but her words had failed her.

And in the end Stacie had to simply content herself with watching Aubrey walk away.

As Stacie watched Aubrey leave, a thought had hit her. It was like a schism had happened, ever since she's become a Bella, ever since she's met Aubrey. She was changing and in ways she's never expected. All of a sudden she realized, she was pining away for someone, wasting her time away.

And maybe, well, maybe it was time for some change. A return to normal that's been very much lacking in her life.

* * *

Aubrey came back home feeling some sense of relief. She still hasn't apologize to the Bellas, mostly because they haven't had a decent chance to see each other, but at least her encounter with Stacie had been decent enough. Although she was disappointed that it had to be limited to being descent enough.

A part of her had wanted more. To apologize and perhaps… perhaps…

Aubrey wasn't really sure how she wanted that thought to end.

"Did you know that Mitchell broke her hand for you?" was the first words out of Aubrey's mouth as she reached their apartment and marched right into the living room.

"Huh?" Chloe responded as she lifted herself out of the couch, a warm blanket wrapped around her, the TV on to some random programming. "I heard from her dad she hurt her hand but… it's broken?"

"You know Chlo, when I know more about that munchkin of yours, that's a real sign of trouble right there." Aubrey commented before finding herself on the couch next to Chloe. "Especially when the first thing you do after class is change into your PJs or sweats and camp out on the couch like this."

"Beca's hand, Aubrey. And do you know which hand?"

"Does it matter which hand?" Aubrey threw back and Chloe pouted. "I don't know. Stacie just randomly brought it up when I ran into her. She probably thought you'd be interested in that piece of info. I hear it's healing and that Mitchell's on edge. Probably because she misses you."

"She's got Jesse." Chloe harrumphed before diving back into the pillows she had next to her.

"Okay, that's it." Aubrey then said, standing up to turn the TV which earned protest from Chloe. "I have been watching you pine away over that pint-sized alt girl, who, dare I say, may actually be a decent human being, for months now Chloe. Months. Months of enduring the longing stares and love sick glances. So either you do something and fight for her or you give it all up and move on already. I don't care if she's with the Treble or not, let her know she's got options."

"Aubrey, I don't want to push myself on Beca if she's with someone else. You don't mess with couples. Besides, you were the one constantly preaching that she's got Jesse, what's changed now?"

"I'm just concerned about you. Chloe, you can't keep living in this void you've created forever. You need to either pick yourself up and move on or fight for Beca and if you insist on not fighting for her because she's made her choice or whatever, then you need to start moving on and heal." Aubrey said, giving Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze. "Now listen, I'm going into my room, I'm going to have a nice long bath, and when I come back you need to be out of that outfit, all these pillows and blankets will be back in your room and you're either going to out and have fun tonight or we'll make our own fun or something here. Just don't sulk anymore, don't grieve for what might've been. You need to find a way to live Chloe, over whatever heartbreak this is. Because this isn't you. I've seen you go through break-ups, and this, this much worse that what I've ever had to deal with before."

Chloe nodded and Aubrey accepted that as a yes. It was true, Aubrey herself is at a loss to how to help Chloe or what to do with her. She had been inconsolable for weeks.

And all Aubrey could think of was how much Chloe must've really loved Beca that she'd be hurting like this.

* * *

Aubrey looked at Chloe curiously when she finally got out of her room. "What's with all this?" she said waving over at Chloe's sudden makeover.

"What? I'm listening to your advice." Chloe aid with a shrug. Within an hour she had herself clean out her camp at the living room, called a guy she almost dated, got dressed and was getting herself a glass of wine.

"Yeah, but do explain to me what all _this_ is. Are you fighting for Mitchell? Are you going out to have fun? Because you're dressed to impress. Like 'going out on a date with a cute guy or gal' dressed to impress." Aubrey commented. But before she could even answer there was a knock on the door.

Aubrey was surprisingly quicker than her and beat her to their front door. "How may I help you?" Aubrey had said looking up the guy outside from head to toe, trying to size him up and figure out where she's seen him before.

"Oh, hi. Yeah, my name's Dean. I'm here for Chloe." he replied with a casual smile.

"See you later Bree." Chloe then said as she walked past Aubrey and off they were.

Dean was a charming guy, tall, handsome, athletic. They met in Chloe's philosophy class end of sophomore year. He asked her out but Chloe just wasn't feeling the magic. They stayed as sort of friends though so when Chloe reached out about having any fun ideas of how to spend the night, he didn't hesitate to ask her out again. Thus a decision was made.

Dean was nice. He really was. He's not _the one_ , Chloe knew that for sure, but he was nice.

And that should've been Chloe's first real sign that this wasn't going to end in anywhere else because when a guy is good looking, smart, and funny and all you can say is 'nice', then _yikes._

But Aubrey was right.

If Beca's with Jesse, then there's nothing she could really do about it. And she needed to heal, move on somehow. Forget about Beca.

Well, not completely.

She misses her, so much. But she knew that she couldn't take it. She tired but she couldn't. And Chloe could lie, she can say she doesn't feel the way she does for her, say that she doesn't love Beca Mitchell the way she does. She could tell herself that Beca is not the only thought in her head, that she is just a friend, her best friend, and that's how things will always be. But in the end, that's all it's going to be. On big lie because Beca Mitchell had suddenly become her world and without her Chloe feels lost.

But Chloe was hoping, if only so she could start healing her broken heart, and that she'll be able to move on. That Beca isn't the love of her life. And maybe, if she said it many times over and over again she'll end up believing it's true.

But a part of her was already doubting she ever will.

* * *

 _I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_ _  
_ _Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end_ _  
_ _I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_ _  
_ _But still I have to say I would do it all again_ _  
_ _Just want you to know_

The place was surprisingly packed. Much to Beca's surprise really, considering it was a Thursday night.

The Bellas had brought her along for dinner out and then karaoke. Technically the place was very much nearly empty when they arrived but over the course of a few hours, people started pouring in.

Jessica, Ashley, and Denise were on stage singing their hearts out to some Backstreet Boys song that was released after they got back together, or so Amy explained. It helped that the crowd totally loved the Bellas and their performance, having very nearly dominating the mic since their arrival.

"So, you having fun Shorty?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I suppose it's not so bad." Beca replied.

"You still haven't sang anything Shorty, and Lilly's got like three solo performances already. You should get up there soon." Amy teased. "Blow us all away with your talents."

"I think I'm good." Beca replied and soon the three Bellas on stage had rejoined them and Stacie's turn was up.

 _I cannot refuse your eyes,_ _  
_ _Please don't look at me tonight._ _  
_ _My heart beats fast I know you're there,_ _  
_ _And I pretend like I don't care._ _  
_ _It hurts so bad to know the truth,_ _  
_ _But I am still in love with you_

It wasn't that bad of a night. All in all her friends managed to at least get Beca's thoughts off of her own gloom and doom. But the karaoke plan had been more of a double-edged sword for Beca.

The singing got her mind off from her not-so enthusiastic LA countdown.

But the singing kept drilling the thoughts of Chloe in her mind.

What's worse is that she kept looking for her face in the crowd, hoping she'll just spot her. Hoping she'll see her smiling back once more. Hoping just to hear her voice as one of the faces in the crowd.

Anything really.

Because she couldn't live like that anymore. She couldn't live without Chloe.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Stacie asked as she rejoined the group.

"Huh?" Beca responded and Stacie chuckled. "Hey, where'd Amy go?"

Stacie pointed to where the restrooms where and Beca nodded. Meanwhile some drunk guy had replaced Stacie on the stage. Beca was a little bit thankful that this one can sing compared to the others she's heard that night.

 _I must have been a fool  
To love you so hard for so long  
So much stronger than before  
But so much harder to move on_

"You should really give singing a try Beca. It might make you feel better."

"I'm fine."

"But you're not." Stacie said as a matter-of-factly.

 _And now the bitter chill of the winter  
Still blows through me like a plague  
Only to wake up with an empty bed  
On a perfect summer day_

"I know you don't like people pushing you to open up, Beca, but maybe it's time you do." Stacie then said. "Something's ben bugging you for a while. Something's not right."

 _My world just feels so cold  
And you find yourself walking down  
The wrong side of the road  
Ow!_

Beca sighed. "Maybe."

"Sometimes talking about it helps." Stacie offered. "But whenever you're ready, no pressure."

Beca gave a nod. "Thanks Stace." she replied. Maybe Stacie was right. Because her mind was starting to feel too cramped up full with thoughts. She was overthinking things, and it's been like there's a constant buzzing in her head that's gotten her restless.

Besides, she can't keep whatever it was she was feeling for Chloe buried forever and having someone she can talk to should her process things and figure out what to do.

 _I can't lie your on my mind, stuck inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
I just die so much inside now that you're not there  
I wanna feel your heart beat like yesterday_

Beca remembered that first major fight with the Bellas where she walked out on practice, when she hasn't been talking to Chloe for a while. It helped her then when she talked to that girl before – Flo, if Beca remembered correctly – so maybe talking to someone she trusts would help again.

Because she definitely doesn't want to feel stuck in a pit of confusing thoughts and emotions forever. And she does want to see and talk to Chloe soon again.

 _I never did my best to express how I really felt  
And now that I know exactly what I want  
You found somebody else_

Beca's head started to spin, like some sort of haze was surrounding her. Think of something a good number of times, and there it was.

And all at once Beca felt her heart beat faster at the sight of Chloe by the bar, a spike of hope.

Then she felt it somewhat flat line when she saw the tall and handsome guy next to her, talking to her, flirting with her and buying her a drink.

And then she felt… there were no words to describe it really…

…but it was she felt the rage of the stormy seas well up inside her when she saw him moving in closer.

And she felt her stomach tighten up in knots when she saw him kissing her.

When she saw Chloe kissing some other guy.

All of a sudden it felt too hot in there, like there was a tightening feeling in her chest and the room started spinning, and the music and the noise of the chatter had mingled all into a blur. She couldn't breathe. It was like her lung had just collapsed. Seeing Chloe with someone else, seeing her smile for someone else, touch his arm…

…watching her kiss someone else…

…it was worse than a death sentence.

Beca felt the life of her draining away, but she knew she had to stand. She knew she had to move. She wasn't allowed to tear apart at the seams.

The Bellas hasn't spotted Chloe just yet, and it was nearing time for her radio gig so if she wanted to start on time, she had to go then.

Beca excused herself, her voice shaky but thankfully the Bellas were too drunk to notice the struggle of getting her words out. She didn't let them have the chance to properly say goodbye either, she didn't want them to spot any of the cracks on the surface she might be giving away.

And so Beca Mitchell didn't walk back to the radio station from the main street on campus. She ran.

She ran as if her life depended on it because she was afraid of what might happen if let's herself get caught up in one stationary moment.

* * *

"You okay Chlo?" Dean asked as she walked Chloe back to her apartment from the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Chloe replied. It was a lie and Chloe hated herself for it but it'll have to do. The night had been going so well. Sort of, at least. They went to dinner to a nice place near campus before heading out to the karaoke bar. Some drunk guy had been rocking out on stage when they got there, buying drinks, and Chloe was starting feel some sense of normal.

But then Dean leaned in and Chloe decided to give it a try.

But nothing.

No sparks. No magic.

It was like Chloe felt herself desperately clinging on to anything that can make her heart race and make her feel alive but it didn't. It only made what was missing all the more painfully obvious. Because as much as Dean was nice, he was most definitely Beca.

And it's not like she was thinking about kissing Beca at that moment, but she was all that Chloe could see and think of and she knew it wasn't right.

Chloe could try to move on for all she likes. But she was in love with Beca and no one else.

And giving it a try with anyone else now felt so unfair to whoever it was that she ends up with.

It was unfair to her too, and unfair to Beca in some ways.

"Why do I have a feeling this is all our date's going to be?" Dean asked when they finally reached the door.

Chloe took a deep breath and sighed. "Dean, it's not…"

"Oh God, Chloe, don't say it. Look I like you, but if your heart belongs to someone else, I can't ever have you. I don't have the right to."

"I really am sorry Dean."

"No worries Chloe. I'm glad you still decided to give me a chance though." he replied before waving goodbye with a smile. "Goodnight Chloe."

"Night." Chloe muttered before taking yet another deep breath. And going inside.

"You're back early." Aubrey commented as she walked inside. "You okay?"

Chloe shook her head.

No, no she was not.

And perhaps it was time she accepted it. She was in love with Beca Mitchell and she will never be okay.

Because her heart was still breaking.

* * *

Matt was wrapping up his show when Beca reached the station. She was breathing hard, gasping for every jagged and painful breath she could to fill her air with lungs but it was a desperate effort. Maybe her breathing does steady at some point but she knows she was still out of air, her feelings for Chloe Beale reaching for the surfaces from the darkest corner of her mind where she had buried the thought not so long ago, wanting to take over her completely.

But she can't.

No, she can't let her emotions get the best of her. Not just yet.

Put a smile. Do her job.

And die just a little more inside.

Break apart.

Crushing, crumbling, and falling until she was gone.

But she had to put up the act that she was fine first.

"You okay Beca?" Matt asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah." Was Beca's short answer as she took one last deep breath and started her show. Matt had left, still looking quite concerned but he let her be and Beca was thankful to just jump into it. But as soon as the mic was off, the music started playing, everything she was keeping bottled up had reached the surface, taking hold of her.

 _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_ _  
_ _Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_ _  
_ _'Cause I got time while she got freedom_ _  
_ _'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

And Beca was at a loss.

Because she couldn't figure out why the tears were already continuously streaming down her cheeks. And quite possibly, it's been falling since she parted ways with her friends.

Beca stood up, not sure what to do next, but she knew she can't stay still for the next few minutes of the song.

That's when she saw Amy and Stacie rushing into the station looking all sorts of bewildered.

And that's when Beca didn't hold back anymore, rushing to her friends open arms and letting it all go, with her tears somewhat the only thing that could soothe the ache in her heart.

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: 'Until You're Over Me' and 'I Can't Lie' by Maroon 5; 'I Just Want You to Know' the Backstreet Boys; 'Breakeven' by the Script**


	20. and Heartache is the Worst Withdrawal

**A/N: And here is part 2 of angst-fest (yes, I'm making up for the lack of angst from 18 :P)! I mean, here's chapter 20. See, what did I tell ya' the title of this chapter completes chapter 19's. The angst shall slowly lessen from here, slowly, not completely… But hey, there's hope at the bottom of Pandora's box right?**

 **At any rate, this chapter features not just Bechloe angst but also a dash of Staubrey angst and wise ol' Luke.**

 **I might have also gotten carried away with the song choices for this chapter and the song mentions. They are all listed below.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

 _You've read the books, you've watched the shows  
What's the best way, no one knows_

It was strange. In some form or way what Beca was going through now was the same as the whole process she had been going through since she met Chloe Beale.

It was the five stages of grief. But who knew that those five stages could sometimes also explain the stages that someone goes through when they fall for someone else.

The first is denial. That there must be some mistake. When Beca met Chloe, she noticed, she really did, how everything that the redhead did around her was different. Her effect on her, how she managed to just burst through every locked door and window of Beca's life with so little effort, it was special and different. And Beca believed that there was something to her, a part of her did. But the other half of her, scared of false hopes and distrustful of people's intentions kept telling her it was wrong.

 _There was some mistake, no she doesn't feel that way. No, Chloe was just her best friend, she didn't feel anything special for her tats more than what friends feel for. She's older than you, prettier than you, and really talented, sweet and nice, you admire her. You just admire your friend. Besides, she's a girl as are you. She couldn't possibly think of you any more than just a friend._ Beca's thoughts screamed at her as loud as it possibly could to get the message through, above the noise of her wildly beating heart.

That was then.

Now, it was the same only different. Now Beca's thoughts was trying to convince her that it wasn't Chloe who she saw kissing some guy. _Except it was._ And no, her heart wasn't breaking into the tiniest bits and pieces. _Except it is._

And so it was denial, as Beca learned, that was the first stage of two such polarizing emotions that were intertwined.

 _Meditate, yea, hypnotized  
Anything to take it from your mind  
But it won't go  
You're doing all these things out of desperation  
You're going through six degrees of separation_

The second stage was anger.

Back then it was mostly Beca being mad at herself. She's realized she can't go on denying what she feels and so she felt a little frustration, a frustration she kept burying because she didn't want to have to deal with it. And so the anger was short lived.

 _Because of all people, why her? Why the one I can't have?_

It's funny how those thoughts ring true now.

For the past couple of days, Beca had been feeling really angry. She's been on edge for weeks for Chloe's silent treatment. It was just too unfair, she was the one who reached in to take hold her, was she the one gone now?

And Beca was just too frustrated because she couldn't understand where, when, and how things just suddenly changed.

For the last days in particular, she just couldn't understand why. Did Chloe start avoiding her because she was just busy with her new love? Was that it? Was she just not that important?

Or has Beca done something wrong? Was it her fault somehow?

It all came simmering down to that, the why's, and the what's, and the how's that Beca didn't have any answer to.

She was just thankful Luke knocked some sense to her before she ended up punching a wall the other night because she just reached the end of her rope of trying to figure things out.

But she's got nothing, no answer, no new revelation.

Just the anger.

 _You had the drink, you take a toke  
Watch the past go up in smoke  
You fake a smile, ya, lie and say  
You're better now than ever and your life's okay  
But it's not, no_

The third was bargaining.

Before it was just Beca, trying to move past the irritation she had on herself for having a little crush on her own best friend. And for a while she figured, it will pass. It all would. That if she just let Chloe in maybe she'll eventually get tired of Chloe's presence or maybe Chloe will get tired of her. Maybe the feelings would soon be gone and things will be as normal is it can possibly can.

The last nights though, the last nights were a different kind of bargaining.

 _You're doing all these things out of desperation  
You're going through six degrees of separation_

That maybe if she tries her hardest, she'll get Chloe's attention again. Maybe she'll call during her program she played all of Chloe's favorites.

Maybe if she slips in a mix of a song she made for Chloe's playlist, she'll notice and she'll call.

Maybe she'll more than notice it and actually reach back out to Beca and they can talk again. She can hear her voice again.

 _First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little_

But that didn't happen.

So now she was on to the fourth.

 _No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself  
No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

Depression.

It was strange really. Anger and depression didn't last long for her when she was fighting it off, her feelings for Chloe. Mostly, a few months back, depression was just tied to fear. The fear that had always held her back.

That and the thought and realization that she was falling for Chloe when she may not even be feeling the same thing for her was the most terrifying thing in the world for Beca. And Beca thought, perhaps the reason why she barely felt it occur, the reason why she barely processed the stages she was going through back then was because so many things were happening. Life as a freshman in college had uprooted her from her normal and had spun her round and round so violently with no solid ground to land on.

But even so, this, this was different.

This was despair in every truth of the word. It was the realization of that fear.

Chloe Beale with someone else was the painful reminder for Beca of the cruel twist.

The universe has conspired to have her fall for Chloe only for those feelings to not be reciprocated.

And it was in this stage that Beca finds herself stuck.

The heartache was at its worst. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep – again the same signs of people who are falling for someone new – and she couldn't really focus on anything.

It had been a good two weeks. In a few days, it was goodbye hand brace and hello healed hand, she would be ready to mix again.

But nothing.

No inspiration or motivation to do anything.

She had cried her heart's content in Stacie and Amy's arms, something she never thought she would do. Luke had taken over as the midnight DJ as they tried to figure out what was wrong, as they tried to piece her back.

But try as they may they would always fail.

Because the biggest piece of Beca, the biggest part of her heart was Chloe.

And without Chloe, Beca knew the painful truth that she would never be complete.

 _You tell your friends, yea strangers too  
Anyone who will throw an arm around you  
Taro cards, gems and stones  
Believing all the things gonna heal your soul  
Well it's not, whoa_

She wanted to speak and open up, while heartedly believing that it would help her process things and recover and mend but the truth is Beca didn't even have the energy to talk about it. She couldn't wait for the fifth stage.

Acceptance.

The fifth stage had crept in silently and all at once – if that was even possible – that New Year's Eve in her own room in Chloe's arms. It was like what she had felt was the truth she's known all along, despite still not knowing what to do with that knowledge, and it was a sudden fresh breath of air. That realization, that moment of clarity.

But now acceptance was hard to achieve.

Because Beca wasn't entirely sure she would ever be okay.

She thought that her brief stint of college would be one dull chapter in her life before she chased her dreams in LA with all the vigor and passion she had. Not this, nothing like this.

Nothing like the tumultuous ups and downs of life and relationships she's found in Barden.

 _You're only doing things out of desperation  
You're going through six degrees of separation_

The song was winding down, pulling Beca away from the privacy of her own thoughts and back to the task at hand. Somehow, being the Midnight DJ was all she's got. It was the only constant thing that was remaining in her life, the one thing that didn't dare break or hurt her.

It was her voice and outlet for emotions. Her sword and shield in the battlefield of life.

 _First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part  
And the third, is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little_

Beca took a deep breath. She still felt lost, but if she had a chance to choose, she'd always want to get lost in the music over any other kind of escape.

* * *

 _My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands  
Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feeling was gone_

Chloe buried her face on her pillow, somehow, no matter how many times she's washed her pillowcase over the last few weeks, she could swear it still smelled like Beca, and it wasn't really helping her.

Her Friday morning class had been canceled, which meant she had lots of free time to waste before her next class. Without Bellas practice, without hanging out with Beca, there really wasn't much to do.

And she really didn't have the strength to do much of anything either. She knew she needed to talk to Beca again, sort things out, mostly because it's gone to a point that was just so ridiculous already. She was probably wondering why she hasn't even reached out again.

Beca had been consistent in trying get through to her, that is, until two weeks ago when it all stopped.

And Chloe thought, she's probably forgotten about her already, the thought breaking her heart even more if it was even possible because Chloe was sure there was nothing left of it but dust in the wind.

 _I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

Falling in love with Beca Mitchell had been the easiest thing that Chloe has ever done. It was so easy that it had even surprised her a bit.

 _Maybe, this is what it's supposed to be like._ Chloe had thought once upon a long time ago.

It was the most natural thing in the world.

And now she wasn't sure what to do. It was like the world around her has frozen when in reality the world moved on and Chloe was the one stuck in a standstill.

 _One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry, cry_

Chloe knew. Her days in Barden were numbered. For a while she found a new dream of the future with Beca, even if they were just friends.

Even if that's all they would ever be.

Chloe just thought she'd have more time to process her feelings and keep herself in check.

But nothing has panned out the way Chloe thought it would her senior year. And now, everything was a mess.

 _I was here, you were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feeling was gone_

She didn't, she never did, plan to fall for Beca Mitchell.

But she did.

She wasn't expecting her to feel this much for the girl.

But she does.

And now Chloe has found out that the hardest thing in the world happened to be to get over Beca Mitchell.

Because how do you get over the heartache of not being with the one might've been the love of your life and more.

 _Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

"Okay, that's it. Enough of your pity party. We need to talk." Aubrey said, barging in her room without a single knock and cutting the music off unplugging her iPod from her speakers.

"Hey!" Chloe had protested but Aubrey wasn't budging. She had a stern look on her face as she huffed in disappointment, her hands crossed over her chest. In one hand, Aubrey was clutching a few large white envelopes.

"Did you just snoop around my mail?" Chloe asked a little hurt as she sat up from her bed.

"I wouldn't call it snooping Chlo, not when you've been purposefully ignoring these from our mailbox. Is that why you've been volunteering to pick up the mail for the last few months?" Aubrey said, trying to keep her voice in a level tone. "I'm guessing I don't even have to tell you what the big envelopes are, you probably received the emails already."

"Maybe."

"Have you even considered going to the visitation weekends of some of these schools?" Aubrey asked, throwing the bunch of mail on Chloe's desk. "Chloe, two of them are from Ivy schools and another from Barden's Graduate School too. Spring's around the corner, they'll be waiting for your response soon."

"I'm still waiting for one from LA. But I don't think that even matters anymore so why bother?" Chloe said flatly before diving back to her earlier position in her bed.

"Chloe, this is your future we're talking about. I don't care how depressed you are, you can't just put your future on hold because you fell in love with some alt girl…"

"Just leave me alone Bree." Chloe huffed in annoyance.

"But Chloe, you've been planning this since a year ago. Since last summer." Aubrey started to reason and Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She really just wanted to be alone. She couldn't even think of the represent let alone the future.

"How about you Bree? Thought about the future lately. Last time I checked, nothing we've actually planned had panned out. I mean, just look at what happened with the Bellas, didn't you lead us straight into failure." Chloe spat out before quickly realizing that she shouldn't have snapped in the first place.

She was just being irrational and emotional, she knows, but she just wanted to be alone.

But it was too late to take it back.

"Oh, so we're still not over that I guess." Aubrey said. "What else do you want to blame on me Chlo? Beca with Jesse, or the train wreck of your last date because I suggested you take one step forward and you decided to jump ten steps ahead?"

"Which wouldn't have happened if you just left me in the first place." Chloe threw back.

Aubrey took a deep breath before looking at Chloe with her eyes flaring with visible anger. "I'm just concerned about you Chloe. Okay? I'm not perfect but I am your best friend, at least I thought I was."

"Just… Ugh, Bree, just leave me alone." Chloe growled as she rubbed the sides of her temples, feeling a headache coming and Aubrey obliged stomping out of her room and slamming the door behind her shut.

Her mind just full of so many thoughts.

Beca. Her own future and graduation. Her feelings.

Just anything and everything about what happens next.

Just everything and everything that Chloe wants to not think about. She needed a moment for herself and just herself.

Desperately.

* * *

Chloe was being obstinately stubborn. Seriously.

She was just worried about her. Aubrey has seen just about every bit of mood or fancy that Chloe can have. She's seen every fit, every heart break, and every form of extreme happiness she's been in.

And this by far was the worst.

Chloe had barely even eaten anything the last few days. It was like she was dying but she wasn't physically dying.

Not yet anyways.

Aubrey spent the next few hours focusing on her classes and gearing over towards her own future. She's got her own sets of envelopes, her own sets of decisions. Mostly, those envelopes were the culminating point of all her hard work the last four years.

It was also the representation of all her father wanted for her. Something Aubrey wasn't even sure she wanted for herself.

All except for one.

Aubrey decided to push back going through her decision process yet again. She wanted to focus on Chloe, because as much as stubborn and grumpy she was at the moment, she was still Chloe. She was still her best friend.

Spring break starts tomorrow. The campus already being nearly empty that Friday night with most students starting to leave for their short vacation period. Aubrey thought it would be a nice peace offering to bring Chloe her favorite meal from that café they loved to go to during their junior year after Bellas practice for their own preparation for Nationals.

A lot had happened in a year, Aubrey thought. A lot of things she never expected. A lot of things she never thought possible.

She was waiting for her take out order when she caught a glimpse of a familiar tall brunette. Stacie was with some guy by a booth at the back of the café and from the looks of it, she was on a date.

It was like a lightning has struck Aubrey swiftly and without warning. It wasn't like she had something with Stacie.

But…

 _Those simple words hit so hard_ _  
_ _They turned my whole world upside down_ _  
_ _Girl, you caught me completely off guard_ _  
_ _On that night you said to me_ _  
_ _I just don't love you no more_

"Why on earth are you playing something like this on what seems like date night for college students?" Aubrey grumbled as her order was brought to her by one of the servers.

"We're tuned on the campus station and everyone loves it, so." the server said and shrugged before walking away. Aubrey gave one last look towards Stacie and whoever the hell the guy was.

There were just too much hand touching, too much smiling, hell too much flirting for her own liking.

And a certain twinge in her chest has made her realize that if she was feeling something like this for someone she didn't even have an almost with – _And really, Posen, who's fault is that other than yourself?_ – then the pain that Chloe must have been going through was just too unbearable.

Aubrey had hurried home after that.

But sadly Chloe was gone. A note on their simple, dining table indicated she went home.

* * *

Luke wasn't planning to, but it just had to stop. Fourteen days of playing nonstop heartbreaking and actual break-up songs on the radio was enough.

 _Heart of mine, how will you keep from dying_ _  
_ _Stop reminiscing, who is she kissing_ _  
_ _Heart of mine, oh, what's the use in trying_ _  
_ _No one can mend you now_

The song was the first song Beca started with for her run as the Midnight DJ tonight. And it would have probably been a little bearable if Beca was the only one playing all the heartbreak songs, in the beginning it was, but now all other DJs on the station had picked up on it.

In a shocking twist of Fate – because with all honesty he thought their listeners would start rallying if the sad music didn't stop playing – everyone actually loved it. Callers had requested a lot of the songs Beca had included in her playlist during other times of the day and Luke really had no choice but to do it. It was like Beca's own emotions had seeped through the airways, her own heartbreak leaking over the music and reaching out to people making them feel the same kind of sadness she was feeling. Touching a part of them, whether they were happy now and simply evoking past memories of tragic love affairs of the past or they were actually going through the same thing Beca was going through, and continuously propagating the effects over and over.

It was driving him a little insane.

And he tried to be the big brother who gave his sister some space. But Luke figured, she's had enough of space.

"Hey Luke, headed to the station?" Jesse asked carrying with him a bag of what seemed to be cookies and juice pouches.

"What are you up to now Swanson?" Luke grumbled, his moods definitely not improving with the sight of Jesse.

"Well you see, I figured, whoever the Midnight DJ is, he or she is still someone I know from the station. And lately, the sad music is kind of suggesting that this person is going through some rough patch so this is my personal friendly care package."

Luke sighed, "That might actually help." he commented, thinking about having snacks later. He was planning on having a _very_ long conversation with his step-sister. "Come on Swanson, I think it's time you meet our favorite DJ."

Jesse nodded, letting Luke walk a few steps ahead towards the station not wanting to irritate him even more.

Yep, it was definitely time to knock some sense to Beca.

* * *

Beca was in the booth, Amy and Stacie keeping her company. It's been that way for a while since that night she just completely fell apart. Amy really didn't have plans that night, and Stacie, well, she ahd a date but she ended it soon after dinner, not really feeling it. They were talking about their spring break plans when Luke came bursting through the doors of the station and straight into the booth.

"Beca! You're the Midnight DJ!? I mean, I suppose I should've known, but…" Jesse started clamoring as he rushed towards the booth only stopping short of the threshold because of Luke giving him a death glare. "But…" he started to reason, looking at Stacie and Amy, and the Midnight DJ herself.

"Do I have to spell out that they are different?" Luke turned around to ask Jesse, getting irritated for the interruption. Jesse smiled despite looking defeated, handing the bag of goodies to Amy who accepted yit and set it aside.

 _Do you ever ask about me?  
Do your friends still tell you what to do?  
Every time the phone rings  
Do you wish it was me calling you?  
Do you still feel the same?  
Or has time put out the flame?  
I miss you is everything okay?_

"And now you're back to Brian McKnight." Luke sighed.

Beca looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"This wallowing has to stop Rebecca." Luke said sternly and Beca knew it was serious. Why else would Luke mention her full name?

"I'm not…" Beca started to try and cover up but Luke was on a mission.

"No, you are. You've been wallowing away for fourteen days and you have pretty much all our listeners burying themselves right in the middle of this feels-fest playlist you've created."

"No I didn't." Beca reasoned.

Luke took a deep breath. _"Incomplete, Back for Good, Best I ever Had, Don't Wanna Try No More, How do I Breathe,_ _Another Used to Be, Without You,_ actually pretty much all the songs with the same title, Caharlie Wilson's is just the cherry on top of it."

"Your point?" Beca deadpanned and Luke groaned.

 _It's hard enough just passing the time  
When I can't seem to get you off my mind  
And where is the good in goodbye?  
Tell me why, tell me why?_

"You also have your Usher songs, _Can You Help Me, Burn,_ and _Separated_ to name a few. You also had an hour of Boyz II Men with _End of the Road, On Bended Knee,_ and _Can You Stand the Rain_ on repeat for a few times. Then there's _Don't Forget About Us, Nothing, Officially Missing You, I'd Rather, Nobody knows it but Me, So Sick,_ and _One More Try_ from that European boyband." Luke went on.

 _It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better but it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
Sing it for me_

"And of course you're Brian McKnight songs…" Luke continued, waving around the booth as the song wrapped up.

 _Ooh, ooh_

"Including _Still_. The list goes on Beca, with songs from every decade conceivable. You're expressing the words you can't say through these songs. Countless of them and – Oh for the love of God!" Luke exclaimed as the next song on queue started playing.

 _Un-break my heart_

"This has gotten beyond ridiculous Beca! It's way over the line of ridiculous!" Luke continued before taking another deep breath and looking over at Amy and Jesse. "Do you guys mind if you give us some the room for a minute?" he asked and turned over to Stacie. "You, you're staying too."

"What did I do?" Stacie asked looking confused.

"It's what you didn't do! Or who, or whatever, you know what I mean!"

Amy pulled Jesse out of the station with him leaving Beca and Stacie alone with Luke. Beca had to admit, she's never seen him so frustrated before. "This, this is your first heartbreak Beca, and in some ways it's both a blessing and a curse because your first heartbreak is _the heartbreak_ people never want to happen thanks to it being cause by _the love_ that people all want and constantly look for. You're lucky Beca, so lucky that you've met Chloe and this is just so unfortunate that you and, I could bet you thousand bucks, Chloe are suffering because of some stupid misunderstanding that the both of you don't even want to clear up because you're both too stuck in what wasn't and what you thought it was." Luke said. Beca had wanted to interject with something, anything, maybe a quip or some snarky comment because she wanted to deflect it. She's been so tired of dealing with her own feelings that she just didn't want to anymore.

But Luke was making her face it straight on. No escape. He was trying to wake her up.

"And you," Luke said as he turned to face Stacie, "you can flirt with all the ladies and gents you want but for some reason you can't go after the one you want most. I managed to talk Aubrey up during New Year's but clearly that fell through because you disappeared and she took her sweet time thinking things through. And seriously, musty I do everything?"

"You're not really doing anything Luke." Beca pointed out.

"Yes I am! I'm talking some sense into you lot!" Luke said, trying to keep his voice down.

"But…" Beca tried to say in the hopes of rebutting his argument.

"But what, Beca? Tell me, what do you feel right now? Tell me what's that hurting feeling in your chest? You've been running away from it, even when you've realized it, and I know you were realizing it Beca, don't try to fool me."

"Luke, what are you…"

"Tell me, if you didn't really love her, and love her with all your being whether you were aware of it or not, then why is your heart still breaking? Why won't it mend?" Luke threw back before Beca could even finish speaking.

And that was enough to keep her silent.

She couldn't say anything.

Luke had hit the proverbial nail in the coffin.

Luke sighed for one last time as he calmed a bit down. "Love is an addiction Beca." he then said. "And when it's that love everyone dreams of, heartbreak is the worst kind of withdrawal. The one you can't ever walk away from. So please don't let your story end in tragedy before it even begins."

Beca nodded slowly, each word sinking in.

Chloe Beale was her addiction that much was clear.

But more than that, Beca Mitchell didn't just like Chloe, really liked her like her.

She was in love with her.

And that was when Beca realized she was finally on her first step to acceptance.

* * *

 **Songs featured in the chapter: 'Six Degrees of Separation' (the clean version) by the Script; 'One Last Cry' and '6812' by Brian McKnight; 'Don't Love You No More' by Craig David; 'Heart of Mine' by Bobby Cadwell; 'Un-break My Heart' by Toni Braxton**

 **Songs mentioned in the chapter recap (aka, the songs Luke mentioned and listened to while writing this chapter aka feels-fest playlist): 'Incomplete' by Sisqo; 'Can You Help Me' and 'Separated' and 'Burn' by Usher; 'Best I Ever Had' by Vertical Horizon; 'Back for Good' by Take That; 'Another Used to Be' by Joe; 'Can You Stand the Rain' and 'End of the Road' and 'On Bended Knee' by Boyz II Men; 'Don't Forget About Us' by Mariah Carey; 'Without You' by Charlie Wilson; 'Still' by Brian McKnight; 'How do I Breathe?' by Mario; 'Nothing' by the Script; 'Officially Missing You' by Tamia; 'I'D Rather' by Luther Vandross; 'One More Try' by A1; and 'Nobody Knows it But Me' by Babyface; 'So Sick' by Ne-Yo; 'Don't Wanna Try No More' by Frankie J**

 **PS: I'll update with chapter 21 (ft. father-daughter moments with Dr. Mitchell and someone we haven't seen for a while) and 22 (ft. someone else we haven't seen in a long while) over the weekend but I'm afraid chapter 23 has to wait until after next Thursday… there's a lot of reasons why ;) but it's mostly 'cause I have to give a presentation Thursday morning and might not be able to work on the fic.**

 **PPS: One of the songs listed above, 'Herat of Mine', almost became the title of this fic :P Instead I took inspiration from the song 'Your Love is a Song' by Switchfoot – it's the same song that Fate sings throughout my other fic 'The Red String of Fate' ;)**


	21. What I Can Barely Say

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 21! Now that we've had our fill of angst-filled drama, it's time for things to start falling into place and head to where they should head. I wasn't going to put you through emotional hell and not pay it off, after all.**

 **So here's a chapter featuring the return of Dr. Mitchell, good-guy Jesse, a visiting Legacy, and Aubrey's chat with Beca. I'll try to get chapter 22 up by tomorrow but it might not be as long as this. Depends really.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Communication is the key.

Beca never really understood what that meant until now. A good talking – more like scolding – from Luke was enough to make her see it.

That, and well, she was bound to see it soon right?

She was in love with Chloe Beale, with everything that made her who she was and more. She had been in love with her for as long as she could remember, for the length of time she's known Chloe. And she was being an idiot for not wanting to accept that truth.

And if only Beca did more than just try. Chloe brought the Bellas to Luke's window when they had hurt her, they sang to her and all. Meanwhile, what does Beca do this time that Chloe was the one hurt? She texts her, calls her, then gives up and gives into her own heartache, letting it consume her completely.

But really, the answer was there right in front of her. She should have gathered the courage to go after Chloe, figure out why she was being distant in the first place – because really, it felt like they were in a fight but they don't even know what it was all about.

All their problems could be solved, if not all then most, if they just talked. And Beca was willing to do anything and everything in her power to prove to Chloe, she would never do anything to willingly hurt her or break her heart. She would never dare.

 _Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love  
But we've been living as friends_

Beca chuckled as she pulled her buds out of her ears and wrapped them up as neatly as she could before shoving it in her pockets. She took a deep breath to calm herself a little before walking the short distance she had left to her father's house.

It was Spring Break. Emily was coming in for a few days to visit while her parents were in town for business. The step-monster was away for a conference somewhere and her dad was going to a different one by the end of the week.

It was now or never. Beca's got a lot on her mind and they had a lot to talk about.

"I'm glad you manage to find yourself here Beca, that is, without me forcing you to come." Dr. Mitchell had said, grabbing a pot of coffee and pouring a cup for both himself and Beca.

"I know, who knew miracles can happen?" Beca remarked as she gladly accepted the cup.

"What's on your mind Beca?" her dad asked, genuinely curious with the purpose of her visit.

"I don't know. A lot I guess. I have to admit, I hated you for making me come to Barden for a year, it felt like I was sentenced to prison for a lifetime. In the end though, well, I hated Barden for probably only the first few hours of being here. I didn't want to go to class, I wanted to make it as worse as it possibly could but then I met Chloe, and Amy, and Stacie and the Bellas, Luke with the radio show, and Jesse and…" Beca started to say, honestly speaking what was on her mind. "Things just got so crazy, and the year's going by without me even noticing it. Other than the radio show and a handful of friends, I don't really have much anymore. I mean, the plan was to not make attachments but…"

"You miss the Bellas? You miss the crazy things that made the year go by so fast?" Dr. Mitchell asked with an understanding look and Beca nodded gently.

"Hey, no one was more surprised than me, but I really liked those girls. Even Aubrey Posen, you do know Aubrey, right?"

"Yeah, really good student." Dr. Mitchell commented. "But you were the one who quit the first place Beca. You thought that quitting was the answer before you even made it last."

"Seriously? You can say that to me?"

"Come on Beca, we're having a nice chat. Don't be unfair. Look, your mom and I, we didn't work out and it's not like we didn't give it our all and tried. But now, I'm trying so hard to make things right between us. I know my methods aren't perfect, my approach is more apprehensive to you than anything and often times, intentions get lost along the way. But every time I do reach out, you shut me out."

"Yeah, well, I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's just easier."

"It's also really lonely." Dr. Mitchell pointed out and Beca knew just so well how true it was.

"What do I do?"

"Well, that's up to you." Dr. Mitchell replied.

"I want to make things right, but I don't know how to. The Bellas, they're still all within reach but we're all drifting apart. And Chloe…"

"What about Ms. Beale?" Dr. Mitchell asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, I… I miss her. A lot. I don't even know if you're allowed to miss anyone this much." Beca replied honestly, trying to carefully to choose her words. She didn't quite know how to open this topic up with her dad, her mom would have been easier.

And now Beca wishes she talked to her mom about this first but that's too late now.

"What happened?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"I don't know either. I'm just sure that somewhere along the way I messed up or something."

"Beca, you don't know that for sure. Have you tried to talk to Chloe?"

"I tried texting her. I left a message too. Guess I should've done more, huh?"

You'd be surprised at how many problems could be solved with talking." Dr. Mitchell noted before taking a sip of his coffee. "But there's more to it, am I correct?"

Beca gave a weak smile. "Well, I… Chloe… she's… uh…"

Dr. Mitchell smiled and reached out to give his daughter's hand a squeeze. "If I had known that all I need was to introduce you to a student of mine to get you here to Barden and stay, I would have done that immediately."

Beca stared at her dad confused. "You're not freaking out."

"I don't think I have the right to, I barely know my daughter and I'd be a hypocrite to judge her for anything that she is." Dr. Mitchell said simply. "Did you ever have a girlfriend before?"

"What part of I don't let people in is not clear?" Beca threw back slightly amused. "Besides, Chloe's not my girlfriend."

"Ah, I'd assume no boyfriends then either. Well, at least that's good." Dr. Mitchell replied. "And do you want her to be?"

Beca smiled fondly at the thought, a bittersweet feeling settling in. "I don't even know if she feels the same way. I mean, she seems fine going out with someone else."

"Oh yeah, sure, any ordinary person in their right mind will go to their friend's parent's house at the crack of dawn to defend them and make sure the deal for a dream said friend is chasing stays intact." Dr. Mitchell deadpanned, something that surprised Beca a little. "Come on Beca, I think we both know the answer to that question. Besides, people sometimes deal with things the best they can, they deal with things differently. If she thought you didn't feel the same way, she would want to heal her broken heart too and move on. But that doesn't matter if you're not clear with yourself. What is Chloe to you? What does she mean?"

"I… it's… that's one difficult question you've got there…" Beca started rambling.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I feel like, it's just… every time I think about it…"

"Maybe you shouldn't? Love isn't something you overthink Beca, it's something you feel."

Beca nodded thoughtfully. "She's the unexpected." she finally answered almost as instant as she thought of it. And it was true. Chloe Beale was everything Beca never thought would be possible, the person she never thought she'll need. Beca never thought she would ever crave a person's touch, or hugs, or search for their presence like a need. She never thought she'd look into someone's eyes and lose herself completely, or ever feel safe in anyone's arms the way she did with Chloe. She never thought she would ever meet someone that would push her, make her want to be better. She never thought hearing a voice could ever soothe her nerves, wash away her fears, and comfort her. She never thought a person could ever be a home. Chloe Beale was the unexpected, the dream that Beca never though she had until the day she realized it, until it was already there having completely taken over her.

Dr. Mitchell smiled and Beca could see he understood. "This, and whatever I decide to do… you're okay with all of this?" she asked.

"You're my daughter Beca. All that matters to me is that you're happy, that someone loves you for all you are. Chloe does make you happy, right?"

"Yeah." was Beca's simple answer, nodding along as she said it. "It's so strange, it was just like all of a sudden, the universe decides to throw her onto my path. Like 'Bam!' there she was at the quad and then that whole shower incident and then –"

"Shower incident?" Dr. Mitchell asked conflicted and confused at catching that. Confused on what it was all about and conflicted on whether he wanted to know or not.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Beca said in some sort of monotonous tone, realizing her blunder but still somewhat trying to hide it.

"I'm guessing I don't want to know?"

"Yeah." was Beca's short reply.

"Okay then, but yeah. I can be the cool dad." Dr. Mitchell then said with a shrug.

Beca shook her head. "Don't ever call yourself cool. Doesn't work that way. But, you are fine with all of this?"

"Beca, I'm just glad you're opening up to me about this. You're young Beca, you'll still discover a lot of things about yourself you've never even known, some of them might surprise you. What matters is that you are true to yourself, never compromise who you are for anything or anyone. Your mom?"

"Haven't talked to her yet." Beca replied and her dad's smile turned into a grin upon realizing Beca talked to him first. "Oh don't flatter yourself, I have to deal with the step-dad along with her."

"I'm surprised you haven't developed a name for him like the one you call Sheila. Like Darth father perhaps?"

"That's sort of you."

"Touche." Dr. Mitchell replied.

"Speaking of the step-monster though… will she freak out? I mean, I'm pretty sure she wanted to set me up with a friend's son."

"Ah, well, that might be tricky." Dr. Mitchell said with a tight-lipped smile. "I think it'll eventually settle down on her once you introduce Chloe as you're girlfriend, but if it doesn't, who cares? Right? Again, what matters is that you're happy. The fallout, if any, I'll deal with. I'm the one married to her. What matters now is you go get your girl."

"Thanks." Beca said with a genuine smile. For the first time in her life, she actually had a decent conversation with her dad, one that lifted her spirits and cleared her head and…

…and Beca realized they were finally on the right path of building a real relationship with each other.

Despite their own fallout. Despite all the debris that had fallen on them and damaged the relationship from the house that crumbled when he left.

And that's when Beca understood, sometimes people, and sometimes relationships, they fall apart to become new again. They get torn and scarred to be better, they withstand the toughest of storms, bend to the wills of the wind, so that one day they can stand better than ever. They get pieced back together, scars heal, they fall apart and they become more beautiful than ever.

Beca was ready to leave after an hour more of talking about things. Luke, Amy and Stacie's shenanigans. Emily's visit – although she hasn't exactly arrived yet – and Jesse's progress at trying to make it up to her about being the best 'dude bro' ever – a title he decided to settle upon himself.

"Beca, one last piece of advice before you leave, although I think you already know what it means." Dr. Mitchell said as they both made their way to the door of the house. "It doesn't matter who you love or who you end up with. It doesn't matter what comes next or how many more storms you'll face. Love someone who's worth the pain, and never let that person go."

Beca smiled. "That's one hell of an advice."

"I suppose it is."

"Thanks dad. I mean it." Beca then said giving him a quick hug. It was brief, but it was progress.

The walk back to Luke's apartment where they were all planning to camp out with Emily's visit was a little long, but with everything still dancing around in her mind. But slowly she could feel that the storm clouds were rolling away. Spring was coming along with bright new days.

Beca fished for her phone in her pocket and dialed her mom. She figured it was also now or never.

She already adored Chloe from all of the stories Beca kept telling her during their talks on the phone the past few months.

The only thing left is to actually fight and go get the girl.

* * *

"So what was that about last night? The brokenhearted thing going on with Beca? Is she still not talking with Chloe?" Jesse asked while walking with Amy towards Luke's apartment. He was glad his nightmarish trials were over and was genuinely curious as to what was going on. "Where are we headed anyways?"

"Well, since you're part of the fold now J-man, we're going to Luke's apartment. Beca's cousin's dropping by for a visit for a few days. We're mostly just going to hang out but, who knows, we might strike up a plan to get those two out of their stubborn heads and make out."

"Don't you mean make up? You know from whatever the reason behind them not talking is?"

"Make up, make out, what's the difference?" Amy shrugged and Jesse chuckled. H

"Yeah, I suppose." Jesse agreed. "What are they fighting about anyways?"

"I have a theory, and by theory I meant the only possible explanation to all of this, that it's because of you. Stacie agrees, you know. Red might've seen you kiss Beca, and now every time she sees you with her, she thinks you're dating. Doesn't help that our fearless leader kept driving that idea home to Red."

"Wait, hold up." Jesse said suddenly halting. Was it… no… he was responsible for this?

Amy stopped and looked back giving Jesse a sad smile. Jesse was never exactly one who hides his emotions, he always wears his heart on his sleeves, and right now, his heart feels the guilt of knowing that he messed things up beyond what he thought was possible.

He cared for Beca, he really did, and he might've misread things, but it was never his intention to place her in this predicament. It was never his intention to make things bad between her and Chloe or cause a misunderstanding.

Some friend he was.

"Look Jesse, maybe Stacie still blames you a little for all this mess but at the end of the day it's those two at the center of things. If they didn't want this miscommunication between them to make things worse they should talk. So don't blame yourself."

"Yeah, but I still get that a part of this is my fault, and I do get why they haven't talked to each other too. It's hard. I may be a hit or miss with Beca sometimes but I do know that she finds it hard to open up to people, especially regarding her feelings. And what's the hardest thing to do but tell the truth? Tell someone you love them?"

"You're not a bad guy Jesse, don't beat yourself up too much about it." Amy said. "Maybe a little, because you did do your part."

Jesse nodded thoughtfully but with a final knowledge of what he's done comes a renewed determination of making things right. He thought before that pursuing Beca when she wasn't interested was all that he's done wrong. Now he understands fully, he stepped in between two people who should be together in the first place. He wasn't being the best friend character in a movie, he was the complication, the villain. And that was totally unforgivable.

And Jesse might've just gotten the most dangerous idea he could potentially have.

* * *

It was great to be back. Luke was talking outside his apartment with Stacie when Emily got dropped off. Apparently, they saw Matt out with his girlfriend as they left for their trip. Once again, the apartment was all theirs for the taking and Emily was definitely looking forward to see the Bellas again, see Chloe, and hang out with her favorite people.

But boy has the picture of his short stay totally different from what she was expecting.

In the first hour since her arrival, Stacie brought her up to speed with what had happened after the Bellas fallout, after they made things up. She thought the 'punishment' for Tom was brilliant but her heart was breaking for Beca and Chloe.

She heard about Beca's hand and something punching a guy but she didn't know about them not talking to each other.

"But I just don't understand. Why aren't they…" Emily piped up while sitting in the living room with Luke and Stacie, munching on some cookies when Jesse and Amy finally arrived.

"It was him! Blame him!" Stacie exclaimed although it was clear from her tone that she meant it as a partial joke.

Jesse looked at Stacie confused before turning to Emily. "Oh hey, yeah, I think I remember you. Emily right?"

"Who are you?" was Emily's innocent reply. For the life of her, she couldn't remember who the guy was.

"I'm Jesse, a friend of Beca's." Jesse chirruped.

"If you're a friend then why did you mess up the magic between Chloe and Beca?" Emily threw back still upset by the news, catching Jesse of guard.

Jesse looked conflicted and torn and guilty as he sat right next to her with Amy right behind him. He was about to say something when they heard the door bursting open with an incredibly flustered Beca tumbling in. "Emily! Will you please explain why my mom thinks that I'm already dating Chloe!?"

Emily instantly froze. She was already off to a bad start and now she's in trouble for her misunderstanding from her last visit.

Although technically it wasn't a misunderstanding, she just jumped forward many steps.

Like ten million steps ahead.

Yeah, totally not what she was expecting at all.

The week had gone by relatively fast.

But then again, her stay at Barden was going by even quicker for Beca.

* * *

"So, have you thought about it?" Jesse asked on their way to the radio station for their intern duties.

"Thought about what?" Beca asked, although she could already see where Jesse was going with this. She had a week to clear her head and make up a game plan, a week to just take a break from it all – her studies and the sudden colorful drama of her life – and a week to just be. Beca knew, she had to fight for Chloe if she wanted to be with her. And she can't do it without a solid plan.

She's had her fun with Emily, Luke, Stacie, and Amy. Jesse too now that he's been sort of initiated into their little group from what Beca could tell. She's found a new fighting spirit, a new vigor for life to take on the challenges up ahead.

"I had a week to think about it too." Jesse said thoughtfully. "Amy might have pointed out that Chloe might've seen me kiss you and everything after that just sort of led to miscommunication and misdirection on what was totally happening. I've been trying to make it up but I'm afraid I've made things worse Beca. I want to apologize again."

Beca stopped on her tracks as she listened to what Jesse had to say, lightbulbs lighting up in her head as she connected the dots.

"She was… of course… ugh, why was I such an idiot! Jess, I think I have a plan… what exactly that entails, I still don't know. But yeah, I get it now. The whole misunderstanding." Beca said, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, shouldn't you be going to get the girl now or something?" Jesse asked. "For what it's worth, I think Chloe loves you very much Beca."

"Yeah, but the question is, does she think loving me is worth the pain?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do." Beca replied adamantly and Jesse smiled.

"Then I think you have all the answer you need. I think I get it, why Chloe isn't talking to you. It's taking every bit of strength, a great amount of courage for Chloe to face you with a smile on her face now despite the fact that deep down her heart is breaking thanks to all this misunderstanding. It's agony Beca, it's a bittersweet agony and what Chloe needs now is for you not to give up and prove her wrong from her assumptions." Jesse said with his usually boyish grin. "If I could do anything without making things worse, I would. But I think it's your move now. So if you need any help, I am here for you Beca. I support you! Don't give up on her."

Beca nodded, spring was definitely coming and with it a new day.

But the day in the here and now wasn't over just yet.

Beca's phone started buzzing the moment she and Jesse picked up their pace to head to the radio station. Students were all starting to roll in, their spring break over and reality once setting in.

But what Beca wasn't expecting was for reality to catch up to her relatively fast as she received a text message from the last person she ever expected.

"Jess, I have to go." Beca said with a worried look in her eyes as she quickly ran towards the opposite direction they were headed. "Tell Luke it's an emergency!" she yelled right back leaving a confused Jesse behind.

* * *

"I'm impressed Mitchell. Didn't think you'd run all the way here considering you hated cardio." Aubrey commented as she took a sip of her drink at the little coffee shop at the University Hospital.

"How's Chloe? Is she okay? Is everything alright?" Beca asked while huffing as she tried to catch her breath, pulling up a chair across Aubrey.

"I don't know, I haven't exactly seen her since she left for Spring Break. We had a fight."

"Oh. Well, how did you know she was here?"

"I called her parents. Apparently she had her surgery scheduled for her nodes today. It's a simple procedure so I expect things would turn out fine." Aubrey replied, not trying to hide her frustrations at Chloe for not telling her about this. "I figured you'd want to know so I texted you."

"Thanks. I guess." Beca replied uncertainly and Aubrey couldn't help but notice that things were definitely still tense between them. She wanted that to stop.

She didn't hate Beca.

She hated that she knew that the munchkin had a power over Chloe, that she could hurt her in a way that Aubrey knew she wouldn't be able to do much about anything. And while it was sort of clear Beca wouldn't purposefully do anything like that, her obliviousness at times was a danger that she knew was unavoidable.

And she might've hated the fact that Beca was right at times and she was too blind of her own ambitions to listen to her.

But one thing was clear, whatever Chloe meant to her, she definitely cared. And that was enough for Aubrey, at least for now. "Care for a drink? My treat."

"Will you poison the drink?" Beca asked with a hint of sarcasm I her tone.

"At least you're already in a hospital." Aubrey quipped, standing up and getting Beca something. When she returned, Beca looked deep in thought and Aubrey could only guess why.

Aubrey handed Beca her drink which she cautiously accepted. "I don't think I've ever apologized for the pain I caused you." Aubrey said as she cleared her throat, braving to take a step forward by accepting her mistakes.

"I didn't exactly make it easy for you to like me." Beca replied. "I think I should apologize too. I know I'm not perfect Aubrey, and I make it hard for people sometimes to get me."

"Yeah, you do." Aubrey replied with a smirk of her own. "But I do too, so I guess we can call it quits?"

"Is this a truce?"

"I suppose it is Mitchell." Aubrey said thoughtfully. "I think you should know, Chloe doesn't hate you Beca. She's just hurting, heartbroken. She thinks you're with Swanson. Nope, she's not mad at you, she just wants to mend her broken heart before she can even face you again. She wants you to be happy."

Beca groaned. "But there's nothing going on between Jesse and me!" she grunted, tired of having to repeat other same thing to people over and over again.

"I get that now." Aubrey replied and Beca gave her a questioning look. "Swanson has been trying to prove that point to me the past couple of days, following me everywhere, it's quite annoying actually. But I mean if he's willing to die to do just that and prove the point, I figure…" Aubrey explained and it was clear to Beca was surprised to hear about what Jesse was trying to do. "Huh, I figured you'd know." Aubrey mumbled more to herself before getting back to her point. "But Chloe, she doesn't exactly see it that way, and we haven't exactly talked. Besides, even if you aren't with him, it doesn't matter who it is, you're going to love someone else."

"No I won't." Beca said in an adamant tone.

"What?"

"No I won't. I only love one person Aubrey, I'll always only love her." Beca declared with determination in her eyes and with such passion in her tone that it caught her off guard.

"I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Chloe." Beca then continued to say, more to herself than Aubrey, as if it was the first time she was hearing herself say it, out loud at the very least.

"You're only actually realizing this now, at exactly this moment?" Aubrey asked to clarify what was going on and Beca gave out a nervous laughter as she nodded.

"Well, technically I've been realizing it the past week, but that is the first time I said it out loud. Of course you just had to be the person who hears it." Beca chuckled.

"If it helps, I think I might be falling for Stacie but I've been fighting it off." Aubrey then found herself admitting, feeling more and more comfortable with talking to Beca.

"It does." Beca replied with a smirk.

"Shut up munchkin."

"Let's just agree we're both idiots?" Beca then offered up.

"Alright, I agree that you're an idiot." Aubrey replied as she took a sip of her coffee, Beca quirking an eyebrow at her. "Fine, I suppose I am too."

Beca gave a satisfied smile before standing up to excuse herself. "Aren't you going to see her?" Aubrey asked noting that Beca was about to leave.

"I will. Eventually. I came here because I was worried, but right now I have to figure out what to do."

"To woo Chloe? I'd venture a guess that not much." Aubrey replied. "But it wouldn't hurt your chances if you do some grand gesture. I think we both agree that Chloe deserves so much more."

"Much, much more." Beca replied.

Aubrey found herself once again sitting as she watched the tiny brunette leave, her heart feeling a little bit lighter.

At least that was one thing she had the chance to clear up and make right. If only she could do something about all her other past mistakes.

Aubrey was deep in her own thoughts when her phone rang, an unexpected call.

And her heart leapt as she heard the news.

Broken dreams and wasted chances were in the past, now was the time to mend the bridges that were burned and save whatever she could save, and Aubrey knew it was an uphill battle.

But she was willing to fight, this time around with a different approach. She's learned her lesson.

The Bellas were going to Nationals.

And this time, Aubrey told herself, they were going to do it the right way.

* * *

 **Song in the chapter: 'Coming Home' by Diddy ft. Skylar Grey; Title of chapter based on 'I Can Barely Say' by The Fray**

 **PS: My heart goes out to the victims and those affected by the massacre that happened in Orlando. I think it's terrible that every time I tune into the news I hear another number, the latest number, of casualties. Too many people are dying, the question is how many people must die before we realize we all have the right to live?**

 **To those in the area, I encourage you to donate blood as it is greatly needed. And those who aren't, let your voices be heard. Who knows? We might actually be able to change something.**


	22. Clarity

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 22 featuring a Bellas meeting, the brief return of a familiar face, another person finding out who the Midnight DJ is, and the inception of Beca's brilliant idea.**

 **Next chapter won't be until the end of the week.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Aubrey smiled, at least Chloe was receiving her in her hospital room. She decided to show herself that afternoon after Chloe had woken up for sure. The redhead was still a bit groggy but nevertheless was already up.

But that's not the reason why Aubrey was smiling, no. It was because Chloe couldn't speak at the moment and therefore had no choice but to listen to her.

And listen to her she shall because Aubrey had a lot to say.

"Look, I'm not going to start this conversation with anything other than I'm sorry. I might have pushed it a little bit the last time. I just want you to know Chlo, I care about you and I worry, okay? And everything I said, they all still stand, but at the end of the day, it's your decision on what you want to do."

Chloe nodded and asked Aubrey to move from to where she was standing by the doorway, patting the space by her hospital bed. Aubrey obliged and the two hugged it out, and Aubrey could feel herself being pieced together again. She didn't even realize she was broken.

Chloe smiled weakly, trying to wipe away a few tears threatening to escape. They've had bad fights, really bad ones in the past, but it doesn't matter who starts it, or who ends up crying first, but it was a known fact that the redhead always cries.

"There's quite a bit more. There was an envelope from UCLA. It was a small envelope although I guess you might've gotten the email." Aubrey said careful with her words in case Chloe haven't found out the news of it. Chloe nodded looking disappointed before typing something on her phone. Aubrey's phone buzzed and she read the message out loud. "Applied last minute. Wasn't really expecting good news but can't help but hope."

Aubrey set her phone aside for now and saw Chloe smiling sadly yet again. "This has something to do with Beca, I presume?" she asked and her best friend nodded. "She was here you know."

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a questioning glance and mouthed 'Beca?'

"Yeah, I called her. But she had to go leave soon." Chloe nodded looking disappointed. "Not because of Swanson." Aubrey then said with a sigh. "Look, I was right about the Treble boy but I was wrong about Beca, and you know it's for real because I don't really admit I'm wrong easily."

Chloe smile d a little as she nodded. "But she still broke your heart and I hear you broke hers too. I don't know how though, but that Swanson kid is persistent in clearing things up and admits he was an idiot and that the two of you should get it together." Aubrey continued and Chloe simply nodded yet again.

"You love Beca, right? Still hasn't changed?" Aubrey asked and Chloe gave her a look that told her everything. A look that conveyed every bit of emotion she held in her heart for the tiny brunette. "Well, I'm not one to stand in your way of happiness then." Aubrey shrugged and Chloe smiled back at her weakly before sending her another message.

"But how do we even find our back to how things were?" Aubrey once again read out loud before she sighed. "If you ask me, things sucked the way they were before, considering you were just pining away for her."

Chloe gave a nod before mouthing 'that's enough for me'.

"Yeah, well, not for me Chlo. You deserve so much more and I think if you talked to Beca you'll be able to figure out a better way for how things ought to be." Aubrey said. She saw a flash of worry in Chloe's eyes as she looked away.

"But enough about your hobbit, we have something else more pressing to talk about and I honestly need your help with this because I don't think me crawling on my knees to apologize will be enough." Aubrey then said as she opened up a message on her mail app that she had received. A follow up to an earlier phone call.

Chloe's eyes widened with the delightfully unexpected news, a broad smile settling on her lips as she could barely contain her excitement. In the end, she launched herself towards Aubrey and hugged her as tight as possible, their dreams of winning Nationals a possibility once more.

But at the moment all Aubrey could think of was how long she's missed the smile on her best friends face.

 _That all will change. This misery will end soon._ Aubrey thought to herself.

They were on their way to fulfilling their dreams and turning them into reality.

* * *

Cynthia Rose couldn't help but notice how the diner had become their ideal place to meet whenever they have important things to talk about. It was more of an unofficial meeting place.

It did help that the diner was the only place open until two in the morning and it was already a quarter past midnight. The Bellas all looked tired, wanting to just go to bed in preparation for the return of classes the next day. All were present except for Beca who Cynthia Rose kept insisting Amy and Stacie to bring.

 _Halfway around the world  
Lies the one thing that you want  
Buried in the ground, hundreds of miles down  
First thing that arises in your mind while you awake  
Is bending you til you break  
Let me hold you now_

"She's got a radio show, remember?" Stacie pointed out as she tried to stifle the yawn. The Midnight DJ was currently on air, starting her run with a slew of songs that were always on point.

 _Baby close your eyes  
Don't open til the morning light  
Baby don't forget  
You haven't lost it all yet_

"Right." Cynthia Rose said just as their server brought them their coffee. "So I assume you all got Aubrey's message." Cynthia Rose herself could remember it vividly, receiving Aubrey's text while at a poker game. A part of her had been instantly excited about it, but another half incredibly cautious with the way things had gotten out of control from regionals.

They were all still reeling from it after all.

"Of course we all did!" Amy then said excitedly. "We're going to Nationals pitches!"

"That and we're going back to hell camp." Denise grumbled.

"Yeah, but Nationals." Amy argued. "What do you think Lilly?" she then asked turning to the girl seating right next to her who simply shrugged.

 _Don't know what you're made of  
Til the one thing that you want  
To come in with the dawn and suddenly changes  
Monday, syndicate meets everyone the same  
But all we've lost to the flame  
Listen to me now_

"I think we're just concerned at what kind of train-wreck of a performance we're going to put on next." Jessica said a little apprehensive.

"Or maybe we can actually win this time." Stacie pointed out. "Look, Bree gave us a chance to make up our mind on this until Friday afternoon, I say we take our time to decide."

"So you're back to calling her Bree now, huh?" Ashley the noted.

 _Baby close your eyes  
Don't open til the morning light  
Don't ever forget  
We haven't lost it all yet_

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Stacie asked a little annoyed.

"It just means you're quick to forgive her." Jessica then said in defense.

"Come on guys, people make mistakes, we all did." Amy piped up. "I mean, if Beca can forgive us for our mess up, can't we forgive Aubrey?"  
 _  
All we know for sure  
Is all that we are fighting for  
Baby don't forget  
We haven't lost it all yet_

"Stacie and Amy have a point guys. This is our chance, but I think we all agree, we can't do this if we're incomplete. The Bellas have to enter Nationals as a whole." Cynthia Rose said, bringing up a critical point. They needed to be whole.

They needed to be a family.

Which meant they can't do this without Beca.

* * *

Beca was running a little late for her first class of the day. Deciding to fight for Chloe was one thing, trying to come up with ideas to fight for Chloe was another.

Luke, Stacie, Amy, and even Jesse were her current committee members in coming up with a plan. All of which they scrapped.

Meanwhile, all their ideas were a little too complicated, farfetched, or the movie reference just simple missed by Beca that she didn't agree to any of them.

And so she made no progress at all.

Because standing outside Chloe's windows with a boom box is just not Beca. And rallying the Bellas had been already done.

Because roses are too clichéd and flowers aren't really Beca's thing.

And because Beca knew, that something too grand, too over-the-top and in your face wasn't her and Chloe's thing.

All their special moments were in private and Beca wants to change that in some ways. She doesn't want to hide what she felt or deny it any longer.

It had to be something special, something that meant a lot. Something that she can do to show Chloe, prove to her that she's giving full rein of her heart to her. That she trusts her completely. That she can give the same love and support Chloe herself could give. Something to prove to her that Beca was worth it. Worth the risk. Because Beca knows for sure that Chloe is.

Just something…

 _If I could, then I would_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_ _  
_ _Way up high or down low_ _  
_ _I'll go wherever you will go_

Beca reasoned to herself that the reason she never runs was exactly because she didn't want to just randomly bump into people. But in the end she ran. And in the end she bumped into someone, her notes ended up flying everywhere, her ear buds getting tangled up with all her things as she tried to rush and pick things up.

"Oh, hi Beca." the girl greeted as she helped Beca pick her things up.

"Oh, yeah, I know you. You're the girl who wanted to join the Bellas before, right? Flo?"

"Yeah, that's me. How's it going? How's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my… I mean, she's a girl, she's my friend… wait I didn't even tell you… how did you…" Beca started rambling.

"Oh, is she not? I just assumed, sorry. When you said you had girl problems…"

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Beca mumbled trying to untangle the knots that her earbuds formed.

"Ah, but you do like this girl?" Flo asked as she handed Beca her notes.

"Yes. But stuff happened and…"

"Sounds like you're overthinking things. Don't do that, you'll burn yourself out. At the end of the day, you're you and she is her. Be yourself and do the most natural thing you can think of to uncomplicated things. At least that's something my father will say."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Beca muttered from the unexpected advice. "Uh, got to go to class. Nice running into you, you know, not literally, but you get it."

Flo laughed. "Right, see you around." she called back at Beca who started running once again.

But this time as she was running, her frustrations were disappearing, being left behind with every step.

This time she was running with clarity slowly sinking in.

She knows how to fight for Chloe, it's now all up to delivery.

* * *

"Hey everyone, it's your favorite Midnight DJ signing on. The past couple of days have really been woozy and I promise to stop it with the sad songs and celebrate love instead. Yes, I'm doing a one eighty. At any rate, here's a song for a lovely lady out there, I'm hoping she's listening." Beca said as she did her intro. The booth looked alive with her in there, like she perfectly belonged and for once Aubrey could see what Chloe could, that special air of magic surrounding Beca when all that mattered was music.

 _if I give up on you I give up on me  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
Even God himself and the faith I knew  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you_

Aubrey smiled, Beca seemed to be in her own world managing what she would assume the recently launched social media account for the Midnight DJ – she knows about it she's interacted with Beca online a few times already – and Aubrey couldn't help about how they could actually be friends based on their interactions.

 _Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as i am  
And live our lives, stigmatized_

The song, Aubrey was certain of it, was for Chloe, and yet somehow she couldn't help think of her own predicament. It was funny how easy she could find a way to relate to what Beca felt for Chloe, how she could understand her fears and insecurities. It was hard. Hard to be true to who you are and what you could potentially feel for someone. It was tough enough to love someone with all your heart, it was even harder when what you feel is something that society often times scrutinized.

 _I can feel the blood rushing through my veins  
When I hear your voice, driving me insane  
Hour after hour day after day  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray_

And yet Beca seemed to have found the courage to slowly embrace it. In part, Aubrey was jealous. She was jealous of how Stacie was so nonchalant about it, she was jealous of how easy it was for Chloe to accept it. She was jealous of how Beca seemed to be finding strength from it.

And somehow the song that was for Chloe and Chloe alone became a song that everyone going through the same thing could relate to. Aubrey has never felt that way for another girl before, and she was sure Beca never felt anything for anyone either. She should be more terrified and yet, as they walk their parallel lines, she could see Beca Mitchell emerging ahead of her. Not that it was a race, but if anyone should inspire confidence in someone else, shouldn't it be the other way around?

Perhaps Aubrey could be brave too.

 _We live our lives on different sides,  
But we keep together you and I  
Just live our lives, stigmatized_

Perhaps she could do the right thing.

She was torn by the own paths ahead of her. She had been lecturing Chloe about her future when her own was being dictated for her by her father. And Aubrey realized what she had been doing to the Bellas wasn't exactly different from what she's been through, the irony drawing a chuckle out from her, finally attracting Beca's attention.

 _We'll live our lives, We'll take the punches everyday  
We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way_

Beca looked up surprised to see Aubrey of all people at the station. She nevertheless opened the door and stepped out of the booth. "I'm shocked to see you here Posen."

"Yeah, well, I was looking for you all day, and you haven't exactly answered my calls. I asked Luke where you were and surprise, surprise."

"Sorry, my phone died hours ago and I've been kinda busy. Surprised that Luke led my murderer to where I am so easily though."

"Oh, I was interrogated first on my intentions." Aubrey commented taking a few steps closer to where Beca was standing. "The song's for Chloe, I assume?"

What kind of question is that? 'Course it is. Every song is always about Chloe." Beca replied. "But why are you here Posen?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Just wanted to check on your progress I guess. I can't believe I kept on calling to speak to you with song requests."

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I found out you knew songs from this century." Beca quipped.

"Why haven't you told Chloe? You haven't, have you?"

"No. I… it's just… Chloe kept calling, we had this weird… we…"

"You were basically flirting on air, she opened up to you slightly through her song requests, and you got to know Chloe in a way you weren't expecting." Aubrey said, hitting the head on the proverbial nail judging from Beca's rambling and blushing.

"Y-yeah, well… whatever Posen…"

"Who gave you that thing to change your voice?"

"Stacie built it." Beca simply replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aubrey remarked with a smile.

"How's your own progress? With Stacie?"

"I-I never said..." was Aubrey's stuttered reply.

Beca groaned a little. "Don't make me give you advice on your love life Posen."

"Never in a million years Mitchell. But to the point of why I'm here."

"Chloe, she's right Beca. We need you. You make us better." Aubrey said, her comment catching Beca off guard, the look of surprise on her face quite evident. "I'm sure you've heard we're going to Nationals and I think this time around we need to compete and do things right. We need you Beca. You are a Bella. And I'm sure Chloe needs you too. We're meeting Friday, same place, after classes. Please come."

"I… I'll think about it." Beca replied a little confused to what exactly just happened.

"That's good enough." Aubrey said. "And your efforts to woo Chloe?"

"Why are you obsessed with that word? 'Woo'?" Beca asked and Aubrey shrugged.

"Now don't change the subject midget. It would be nice if you make whatever grand gesture you're planning before Friday. Don't delay it any longer."

"Hey, I'm doing my best okay?" Beca replied. "Hey Aubrey."

"What?"

"Thanks for trusting Chloe to me."

"You make her happy." Aubrey shrugged. "I hope you make it Beca." she said as her parting words and Beca nodded thoughtfully.

What lies ahead was still uncertain, it was a bit of an uphill battle, but for once in a long time Aubrey could breathe fine.

And somehow she knew, everything would be alright.

* * *

 **Songs in this chapter: 'Syndicate' by The Fray; 'Wherever You Will Go' and 'Stigmatized' by the Calling (seriously check out 'Stigmatized' if you haven't heard it, you won't regret giving it a listening to)**

 **PS: So the story is starting to reach its end point. Just a reminder, no endings shall be rushed. We'll still get to see the Bellas prep for Nationals (and some shenanigans mostly regarding Staubrey), and then there's some stuff after Nationals that I wanted to do :) Again, this fic will be 30 chapters long. So more fun times ahead and some more songs but I promise to make it worth it!**

 **PPS: Something big of sorts definitely happens in the next chapter ;)**


	23. Symphony

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the support so far, the reviews and comments are always well appreciated. :) I know I said the next chapter will be up Thursday but I finished it earlier - next one will either be up tomorrow or Friday - so here's chapter 23 featuring… well…**

 **Songs listed below. Everyone gets a mini POV at a particular part of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy! :D I poured my heart and soul in this so I hope it translates well.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

It was the perfect opening, the simple strumming of strings on a guitar, a song stripped down to its soul before becoming more and more complex as memories become entwined with the meaning behind their words.

The opening was lovely, and Beca knew how to make the song sway the way it should to build it up slowly and create something more profound, a song that would give you goosebumps as you listen to it. Music that can evoke emotions and make you feel it in your heart.

 _Sayin' I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you_

Beca Mitchell is terrible at words. She knows that whole-heartedly. She wasn't even trying to deny it.

She messes up the delivery, she rambles and ends up stuttering the important parts of what she was trying to say.

It wasn't deserving of Chloe.

She needed something more.

So Beca thought, why not serenade her through the air waves, song after song? She did do that to express her heartache.

She started the night before, and Beca Mitchell wasn't planning on giving it up until she gets some sort of response form Chloe. She was making her move, and she'll be patiently waiting for Chloe's turn.

 _It's not that I want you  
Not to say it, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause I'd already know_

Beca's mind was currently filled with too many thoughts, but then again, she's learned that it was just a part of life at Barden. Most of what Aubrey said yesterday were still echoing in her thoughts but she's pushed that back for now.

Now what mattered was Chloe, and this is all Beca could think of to reach her, to reach her heart. Music was what connected them, what unwittingly bound them.

Besides, it was true to who Beca was. True to who Chloe was.

And Beca tried to make it more special by mixing three different versions of the current song in just the right ways to make it work.

She wanted to create something beautiful and meaningful for her.

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

And so, all Beca could hope for was for her efforts to be enough.

* * *

 _Girl, I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Passed the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
Seems like we argue everyday_

Chloe was clutching her phone in her hand, twisting and turning it in her palms. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure how to do it.

She was certain about what she felt for Beca. But the pain from the heartbreak was incredibly traumatic. Chloe knew, she understood, life wasn't perfect. It was far from it.

But her fears were weighing her heart heavy, and she could still feel the cracks.

And so Chloe Beale started pacing in her room.

 _I know I misbehaved and you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work but I think maybe we should take it slow_

It was a nice change of pace, hearing songs about love and taking a chance at love instead of the sad, break-up and brokenhearted songs taking over her favorite DJ's radio show – because of course she never could find herself to stop listening in despite not calling for requests. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if the songs were all for her, what exactly was Beca doing?

Or was she wrong on her assumptions that Beca was the Midnight DJ all along?

It was a constant back and forth, a push and pull that she was continually feeling. A part of her knew she was ready to take the leap and jump while another half was simply cautious and afraid. She's learned, she's discovered, just how fragile a heart could be.

 _We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
'Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
Take it slow, ohh  
This time we'll take it slow  
Take it slow, oh  
This time we'll take it slow_

Aubrey was keeping her mouth shut on anything regarding Beca, so that wasn't really helpful at all. The one time she had wanted her best friend to actually be talking her ear off, she was staying silent. From the looks of it though, Aubrey had a lot in her mind. There was the problem of getting the Bellas together but Chloe could tell that there was something more, something she didn't want to talk about just yet, so she let it be.

Chloe has faith that the Bellas will pull through.

And Chloe believed that Aubrey would start talking to her about her problems when she's ready.

But not having to worry about anything else kept Chloe free to think about Beca. For the first time, she understood her. Why Beca would choose to simply run away and give up or push people away. It was easier.

But she was missing her terribly.

And know that Aubrey told her that there really was nothing going on between her and Jesse, a spark of hope had started to feel her heart with a new flame.

But Chloe knew that hope was the one thing more fragile than the heart, and all her worries would simply come back to haunt her when she thinks about it.

 _Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know  
Maybe you and I_

Chloe took a deep breath. She knew Beca was worth it, there was no question about it.

What she's afraid of was the 'what ifs' that haunted her.

What if it doesn't work out? What if they both mess it up? Would they ever be able to make it?

Real human fears.

But what if they don't get the chance to say goodbye and they part ways soon? Would she really be fine with that regret? Would she really be okay to have their story to be something that never even begun?

What if they could be everything and more?

Shouldn't she believe in that?

 _We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
'Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow_

Nothing worth it is ever easy. And Chloe, she's sure what she feels for Beca was worth it.

It was the 'hard' part that she wasn't sure if they can endure.

But Chloe, she still wants to have faith, maybe that's why her grip on her phone was so tight.

* * *

It starts to get tricky, a bit difficult, but the beats keep the rhythm, the strong and steady heart of the song.

And Beca knows this, carefully tweaking the song currently on air into what it was now.

 _I don't know what it is that you've done to me  
But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing  
It's a feeling that I don't understand_

It was like a desperate prayer. The songs she plays to let Chloe know how she felt. She chose them perfectly because they spoke of the things her heart constantly yelled out, things she would at times still be afraid to even whisper.

 _Time after time after time I've tried to fight it  
But your love is strong it keeps on holding on  
Resistance is down when you're around, starts fading  
In my condition I don't want to be alone_

Besides, all the songs, each and every one, they were so much more layered. They were the closest thing to capturing the way she feels for Chloe, the things that words had failed to capture.

 _'Cause my heart starts beating triple time  
With thoughts of loving you on my mind  
I can't figure out just what to do  
When the cause and cure is you, oh_

It carried with them emotions and thoughts of how things were, how they could be, and what might be. So Beca knew, she couldn't give this up. She had to until she runs out of songs, until music ceases to exists, no, she will never give up on Chloe.

No matter how long it takes. She knows this as the truth as the last song of her shift continued playing on air.

 _I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak  
I lose all control and something takes over me  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet  
It knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your loving makes me weak_

Another night passes. It's been two whole nights, a complete six hours, but Beca never tires. One wasn't enough, a dozen not nearly close to it. Every night the past three nights, all the songs she played were for Chloe. Were dedicated to Chloe. Were songs that made her think about Chloe and how she feels for her, with some songs even her own personal mixes, songs on playlists she's made for her, given her.

This is Beca's way of shouting into the air and let the world know her private thoughts and feelings, she wants the world to know.

She loves Chloe Beale. In all the way it matters and in every sense of the word.

She does answer requests, and she was thankful her listeners were all in on it with her without even having to tell them anything. They felt it, Beca's need to let the world know she loved someone and it touched them. It made them think of the people they love too, of songs that made them think of their loved ones and how they felt, and Beca happily obliged to answering their requests.

Some of the Bellas have called, clued in to what was going through Beca's head. Jesse kept requesting songs he thought would help too, surprisingly even Benji. Luke was having a go at it, Matt too, and everyone else at the station.

It was like everything was conspiring for her to win. The universe, it was in cahoots with Beca at the moment with her plan to win Chloe's heart, and it was building her confidence a little.

She could do this.

Chloe would call.

Or reach out somehow.

But an hour passes and still nothing and Beca, she tries to fight it off, the despair that was trying to fight its way back to her heart. Instead she thought, this was their dance, a give and take.

And Beca was adamant to wait as she hit the next song to play.

 _For all this time  
I've been lovin' you girl  
Oh yes I have  
And ever since the day  
You left me here alone  
I've been trying to find  
Oh, the reason why_

* * *

 _I watched you go  
Takin' my heart with you  
Oh yes you did  
Every time I try to reach you on the phone  
Baby you're never there  
Girl you're never home_

Chloe was on the edge of her bed, a new song playing, hear heart moved by every note. She smiled to herself at the thought that this song was for her.

That perhaps all the songs the last few days were for her.

Aubrey still won't budge, especially about what she ended up talking with Beca when she dropped by at the hospital. But Aubrey was hopeful, and she could tell that she was all on board for 'Team Beca'.

But truth be told she was already partially on board when Beca punched Tom.

 _So if I did something wrong please tell me  
I wanna understand  
'Cause I don't want this love to ever end_

Beca punched Tom. She risked her precious talented hands getting a fracture. She stood up for her.

Actions speak louder than words, Chloe knows this. Maybe that's why Chloe was growing more and more confident with the idea that Beca might just have feelings for her.

It was there, it had always been, fostering the growth of hope in heart in the past and in the present.

 _And I swear  
If you come back in my life  
I'll be there 'til the end of time  
(Back to me, back to me, back into my life)  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right by my side  
'Cause baby you're the one I want  
(Back to me, back to me, back into my life)  
Oh yes you are_

It's always been in the subtle details, Chloe thought. The way that Beca could never really put up a fight for whatever she asked of her, the way she looked at Chloe, smiled when she was with her – or perhaps for her? – when she was around. It was in the way that she had let her in, despite her own fears and vulnerability.

Beca had let Chloe see all of her. Know each part of her.

She had trusted her with her heart.

And Chloe was sure if she reached out Beca wouldn't even turn her down. She couldn't before, she wouldn't now.

But what would she say?

Aubrey did clue her in when she told her what Jesse said, that she had also broken Beca's heart.

It was a clear motive as to why the last few weeks were a parade of melancholic songs.

But now what?

 _So if I did something wrong please tell me  
I wanna understand  
'Cause I don't want this love to ever end_

Chloe tried moving on despite knowing in the depths of her heart that she could never and now a part of her knew that perhaps, in some way of form, Beca found out and knew about this.

And if that hopeful 'if' about the way Beca feels for her was true, then she had truly hurt her.

So how could Chloe even begin again? What should she say?

She broke the heart of the cautious girl who trusted her, all because she was too blind and too quick to jump to conclusions. All because at the moment that she felt herself get hurt, she couldn't see past her own pain to get behind the truth.

But she was only being human.

 _And I swear  
If you come back in my life  
I'll be there 'til the end of time  
(Back to me, back to me, back into my life)  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right by my side  
Cause baby you're the one I want  
(Back to me, back to me, back into my life)  
Oh yes you are_

So now, what should she do? How do they start again? Where do they even start again?

* * *

In every masterpiece, in every work of art, especially when it comes to music, there were ups and downs. A song itself is something intricately woven together of moments high and low, of different sounds coming together to make a melody. And Beca somehow knew that love was a little something like that.

 _So many quiet walks to take  
So many dreams to wake  
And we've so much love to make_

It's halfway through the second hour of the third night and Beca busies herself with thoughts about other matters. She didn't want to get disheartened, she didn't want to think about failing once more that night. No, she didn't want to let doubt creep back and silently build her walls. She doesn't want to push people away anymore, especially not Chloe.

So instead she focuses on the good memories

 _I think we're gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time...  
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life..._

Those simple days, lazy afternoons, and quiet moments with Chloe. She focused on the bright smiles, the laughter, all those warm moments.

She can't have herself lose faith now.

So yeah, she had to have faith.

 _I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
And there's so much more  
No one's ever heard before..._

She busied her mind with trying to weigh an important decision regarding the Bellas. She knew that no matter what, for as long as the Bellas pull it together, with or without her, they'll win.

They had it in them.

And Beca knew she had an even bigger decision to make. But a part of her already knew the answer to that. She just really had to sleep on it. Maybe a few times to be safe and sure it's what she wanted.

But all in all, no matter what the future brings, she was actually glad that she found herself at Barden. She met the Bellas here. She made friends here. Most importantly, she met Chloe here.

 _Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you  
All of my life..._

Chloe was what she never planned, something she never so coming.

 _It's you..  
It's you...  
I've been waiting for all of my life..._

And Chloe had become the dream that Beca didn't even notice she was chasing.

* * *

 _I don't know, but I believe  
That some things are meant to be  
And that you'll make a better me  
Every day I love you_

She wants to. She just wants to go to Beca, reach out and do something.

But something was weighing her down. Her worst fears, her nightmares, they were chasing away the dreams.

But Chloe knew she couldn't just simply sit down, no, not any longer. Her whole body wants to move, tire herself down.

 _I never thought that dreams came true  
But you showed me that they do  
You know that I learn something new  
Every day I love you_

The strong pitter patter of rain outside was providing a steady rhythm along with the song. It's been raining every night for the past couple of days and Chloe couldn't help but think that the heavens were crying for whatever reason.

Or perhaps it was just a cleansing, a time to clear all thoughts and breathe in new life.

It was two in the morning and she felt uneasy. Sleep won't visit her, not one bit. And she started pacing frantically in the living room _._ It came as a bit of surprise to see Aubrey outside her room as well, sipping on a cup of tea by the kitchen counter, her mind burdened by her own thoughts.

They acknowledged each other's presence but kept to themselves. Aubrey's phone was tuned in on the Midnight DJ's radio program, making Chloe think that whatever she does, she can't escape Beca, her thoughts about her, or the way she feels about her.

 _'Cause I believe that destiny  
Is out of our control  
(Don't you know that I do)  
And you'll never live until you love  
With all your heart and soul_

"Would you stop it with the pacing Chlo? You're making me feel dizzy." Aubrey finally said, disrupting Chloe's thoughts.

And here she thought that the only thing she could feel and hear, and breathe, and see was all related to Beca. It caught her a bit off guard to hear Aubrey's voice above it all, piercing through the cloud of all that was consuming her.

"I didn't know you were watching me." Chloe replied with a sigh, keeping her best to stay still as she turned to face Aubrey.

"You're being an idiot." Aubrey said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Chloe then asked, a little thrown back by Aubrey's comment.

"I said, Chloe, that you're being an idiot. You can go all emotional in a dark corner somewhere, adopt an alternative look or something, or you can keep suffering in silence for all I care, but you're being an idiot. She's made her move, it's time you make yours."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see you moving yourself." Chloe replied.

And Aubrey sighed. "It's different. You have something already started, something you were already slowly but surely building. I don't have any. Whatever move I make will depend on what happens next, what happens on Friday at least."

Chloe tried to rebut Aubrey's response to her but she couldn't come up with anything to say. She was right. They didn't have to start from scratch, Beca Mitchell has become one of her best friends and she had to believe that at the core of everything else was that friendship.

That they have solid foundations no matter how many times their house ends up collapsing.

And that Beca will help her rebuild it.

 _It's a touch when I feel bad  
It's a smile when I get mad  
All the little things I am  
Every day I love you_

She missed Beca, she missed the times they spent together and she really was being an idiot considering the girl who walked out and ran away, the girl she had to chase and reassure everything was going to be alright between them not so long ago may very well be the one chasing her now.

There was something definitive with what Aubrey said that Beca was making her move after all.

Beca was chasing after her now.

Something Chloe could only ever dream of.

 _Every day I love you more  
Every day I love you_

She couldn't stop the silent tears from trailing down her cheeks as she came to that realization. Aubrey gave a lighthearted smile, "Why is it that nine out of ten times, you're the first one who cries?"

"Oh shut up Bree." Chloe said with a nervous smile as she wiped her tears away.

Beca Mitchell loved her too. And it made Chloe's heart swell.

* * *

They were words that she didn't pen herself but she knew if the ink hadn't dried on the page by then, she would have written them down herself.

This was her way, this had always been the way Beca knew how to speak.

Through notes and lyrics.

Through music.

 _Oh, I would take the stars out of the sky for you  
Stop the rain from falling if you ask me to  
I'd do anything for you, your wish is my command  
I could move a mountain when your hand is in my hand_

Beca found a cover of the song by famous British artist for some talk show somewhere online and she couldn't help but add her own Beca Mitchell touch.

"Please Chloe, please hear me." Beca kept muttering to herself as the last hour of her show was winding down.

 _Oh, words cannot express how much you mean to me  
There must be some other way to make you see  
If it takes my heart and soul, you know I'll pay the price  
Everything that I possess I'd gladly sacrifice_

It would be another round lost, Beca could already see it coming. It would be another loss.

And she knew, she knew she had to do something to reach Chloe. There must be a way to do so, she's got to find a way.

Beca was clenching and unclenching her fists nervously wanting to grip anything within her reach. Her laptop was thankfully ready, her mixing program up and running. It wasn't hard really, to find the perfect song to play. Beca's been tweaking and mixing them since day one, she just wasn't aware that they were all for Chloe. Or maybe a part of her was, she just wasn't ready to open her eyes to see it.

But now she sees it, very clearly.

 _Oh, you to me are everything  
The sweetest song that I can sing  
Oh baby, oh baby  
To you I guess I'm just a clown  
Who picks you up each time you're down  
Oh baby, oh baby  
You give me just a taste of love  
To build my hopes upon  
You know you've got the power girl  
To keep me holding on  
Oh, now you've got the best of me  
Come on and take the rest of me, oh baby, yeah, oh_

And Beca knows, she hasn't done everything in her power yet, there still must be something she can do to reach her, to have her realize that all the songs were for her because together they make the perfect harmony, like all the songs and mixes Beca's been playing. She'll do anything she had to just to have Chloe hear her voice.

 _Her voice…_ Beca thought.

"That's it!" Beca exclaimed.

* * *

"What are you still standing there for?" Aubrey asked as the current song on air was reaching its tail end.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked confused.

"Oh for the love of God Chloe, must I do everything?" Aubrey muttered as she made her way towards Chloe pulling her by the arm as they made their way towards the door.

"Bree, are you out of your mind? It's pouring outside!" Chloe protested pulling Aubrey to halt.

Then the song on the radio changed and Chloe found herself staring right back at Aubrey a little surprised.

 _You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say_

"There's your sign. And I hate that I know that stupid story. But there's your sign." Aubrey said.

And Chloe smiled watching her best friend disappear for a brief moment. Aubrey handed Chloe's own phone to her after rushing back to the last place she's seen it. "In case something else happens. Don't wanna miss anything." she said. Chloe obliged, placing her own set of buds and keeping her phone safe in her jacket's pocket.

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up_

Her heart was racing as she rushed out the door, the cold spring rain greeting her without warning, she was freezing but she did care.

She didn't even mind forgetting her umbrella. The rain was refreshing, and she welcomed it.

All she could think of in that moment was that first real interaction, that first moment she was able to peer into Beca's soul.

It was that song that first brought them together.

And it was bringing them together again now with the unmistakable Beca Mitchell touch.

* * *

They were the perfect mix.

The most beautiful symphony.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away_

A part of Beca felt it then. Why else would she stare into the eyes of a naked girl – who technically jumped her in a way because she was singing – in her shower not so many months ago.

 _Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_

It was like magic rushed through her veins in that moment, the same kind of magic buzzing inside of her now.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

Beca was biting her nails, bowing her head down. She felt like her heart was going to explode at the next thought that popped into her mind. Like her heart was matching the beats of the song.

It wasn't enough, no, not just yet. One last final push.

Because she wanted to be fearless. She wanted to prove that she's all in on this.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

Beca turned the dial down and turned the mic on. "Now I know DJ's don't usually speak in the middle of a song… right, forgot this…" Beca started to say before ripping the device that Stacie built for her off of the mic.

"Chloe Beale, if you are listening, then you know what I have to say." Beca once again started, this time with her own voice. And she's never felt so free.

* * *

Aubrey couldn't help but give out a whistle, something she wouldn't do but the situation called for it. Beca was definitely going all in at the moment as she listened to Beca's own voice on air.

" _You're not allowed to come crashing in, barreling your way through my defenses and uprooting my monotonic life and then just leave."_

Her voice was loud and clear. Unwavering.

* * *

"You might want to hear this." Luke said as Emily grumpily answered his video call. Emily started screaming minutes after Luke turned up the volume on the stereo in his room. He couldn't help himself but snigger at the fact that Emily was fangirling and the fact that Beca just stepped her game up unexpectedly.

" _I won't let you."_

Her voice rang true to every single word.

* * *

"Are you in?" Cynthia Rose heard someone say from the table. She was in a late night game that was running way past late. "Oh, I'm all in." she responded a huge smile on her face. She was feeling lucky.

Especially as she listened to Beca from her earphones, giving up her Midnight DJ identity and practically telling the whole world of Barden that she was in love with Chloe Beale.

" _You're the greatest thing that happened to me and… God, I don't know why I'm starting to get emotional right now…"_

And now she was fighting a sob. It was almost like her feeling were too overwhelming. That she just couldn't keep it in to herself any longer.

* * *

What else could be said?

Nothing, because apparently Beca Mitchell has found her voice. She's found who she is.

The badass DJ running the best radio show at Barden.

And the girl pouring her heart out right at that very moment.

Jessica and Ashley simply stared at each other, mouths agape. It was an unexpected turn of events. And they say nothing good ever happens past two in the morning.

" _But… But… you're the reason behind every song, I hope you know that."_

You can almost detect the smile in her tone as she said it.

* * *

Lilly smiled.

No, not because the boy who had tried to harm Chloe was still suffering from the song that now haunts him every day. Not because he was nearly crying wishing it to be over.

Lilly brought the binoculars down and smiled because Beca was finally doing what she should have done from the start.

" _You're my symphony."_

And because her words chose not to fail her this time.

* * *

Dr. Mitchell smiled. He couldn't help but be proud.

Beca was changing, and she was changing for good.

And in the end all he really ever wanted was for the best for her.

" _And I was lucky to have met you. I can't believe I almost didn't."_

Dr. Mitchell chuckled as he leaned back on his favorite chair right next to his old radio, knowing only full well the story behind Beca's own words.

* * *

Denise had already begun drifting off as what she assumed the last song of the show had begun to play.

But she was stirred awake upon hearing Beca's words, finding herself at a loss for words herself with Beca's big gesture.

" _I was chasing away some other dream when you crash landed right in front of me so unexpectedly."_

Her words were reaching not just Chloe but all of them now. They all could feel what Beca was feeling.

* * *

It was a late night study habit, but she couldn't help but tune in to the Midnight DJ, so might as well be productive.

But Flo couldn't focus on any of her notes right now. All she could focus on was on what her favorite DJ was doing.

And she couldn't help but feel a little pride that she ended up knowing the DJ in person herself.

" _You changed me and you keep on bringing out the best in me."_

She even had a special view behind the story of the words that were echoing in every nook and cranny of Braden right then.

* * *

The Trebles were having a late night emergency meeting but Jesse kept true to listening to Beca's radio show faithfully. That's why he couldn't help but fist pump when Beca started her declaration of love – as what he is now calling it – for Chloe Beale.

He was proud of his best friend. It still stung a little, true, but he was just too happy for her.

" _And I… I won't just give you up without a fight."_

Determination was in Beca's voice. That much was clear.

"Isn't that the girl you serenaded before she slapped you? Her voice sounds familiar…" Donald started to say.

"Shush!" was all that Jesse gave out as a reply, hanging on to every word that Beca was saying.

* * *

Stacie and Amy were clutching onto each other for dear life, grinning from ear to ear, standing on Amy's bed where they were sitting on earlier.

"… _I… Chloe, I lo- Chloe?_ "

Beca's voice was gone after that.

And thus began the screaming and shouting, the jumping, and the rest of the racket that they made that ended up waking up the rest of the dorm that early morning.

* * *

Chloe was out of breath as she burst through the door to the station. Beca was standing inside the booth, leaning over the mic, the noise she made startling Beca a little.

"Chloe?" she had a said sounding a little breathless. She was nervous, Chloe could tell. She was trembling a little as she opened the door from the booth and took one step out.

But Chloe wasn't going to let anything ruin the prefect moment. She was shivering herself, and she wasn't entirely sure if her heart was banging loudly against her chest because of Beca's presence or because of running through the rain.

But she didn't care.

She tore the earbuds from her ears, shoving them into her jacket pocket, crossing the room in one swift moment to reach her, to reach Beca. She's waited for this moment for so long.

She wasn't going to wait any longer.

* * *

Chloe had this effect on her that always leaves her mesmerized, but Beca already knew that.

What she didn't know was how true the songs were.

Her knees had gone weak as soon as she felt Chloe's touch, she was real. She was truly there. Beca had succeeded. And she felt like she was going to cry and smile and laugh all at the same time. Her heart just couldn't keep all of it locked up.

What she didn't know was just how intoxicating Chloe really was. She never realized it until the redhead had pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back and another resting at the back of her neck as she joined their lips together.

It was a brief moment, and Beca was already craving for more. "Chlo- I- " she tried to say, her voice soft and gentle as she found herself in Chloe's arms.

"Shh." Chloe said joining their lips once more, smiling into the kiss.

And Beca couldn't help but smile too. "But Chlo- I- " Beca tried saying again.

"Beca, shut up." Chloe whispered the words on her lips, and how could Beca even argue?

She never really could refuse Chloe on anything even if she tried. And right now, she didn't want to try. Her heart was heavy and weary, her heart was tired but she kept on pushing to move on and fight.

And now it finally had its first sigh of relief, lifting the heaviness that had surrounded Beca for days.

Kissing Chloe Beale takes her breath away, slow, unrushed, and passionate. Savoring every moment in case it was just a dream after all, in case the soft lips moving against hers, the shaky breaths mingling with her own, the uncertain hands tracing her silhouette, in case all of that was just an illusion. Her heart felt a wash of relief as she felt the tight embrace getting tighter, the need to be close greater, the thirst and hunger for the other completely taking over. All as the rain poured heavily outside, a reminder that with each other they found shelter in the tumultuous storm. They were each other's home, and Beca had been so blind to it, she almost missed it. And maybe, that was the one 'almost' Beca was glad she never found an answer to because she wouldn't know what to do if she actually missed the chance to come home to Chloe Beale.

Chloe Beale was her song. The way she made her heart beat was the sound of drums, her voice was the melody of the piano, the softness of her touch, the smile in her eyes were the strum of the guitar and the lyrics that words fail to capture. She was the color to her greyscale world, the rush of blood through her veins that made her felt alive, the air that allowed her to breathe. Music was Beca's life and blood and Chloe was its very soul, the notes that make her feel. How could she have been so foolish not to see it? Not to see that Chloe Beale was at the center of the dream she was chasing all along. Something she never expected she'd find at Barden.

And Beca's heart understood that things truly happen for a reason and everything she's gone through finally made sense.

* * *

 **Songs included in the chapter: 'More than Words' by Extreme with a version by Frankie J and another one by Westlife (they're all pretty good); 'Ordinary People' by John Legend; 'Weak' by SWV with a version by JoJo; 'If You Come Back' by Blue; 'It Might Be You' by Stephen Bishop; 'You to Me are Everything' by The Real Things with a cover by Pixie Lott (that I was listening to while writing this); and 'Titanium' by David Guetta ft. Sia**

 **I was listening to a mix of other songs as a source of inspiration for this chapter but it was my usual playlist anyways and there were about 200+ songs on them so I'm not going to list them all down. :P**

 **PS: Now y'all know now why I didn't use the song in the earlier chapters with the shower sing and simply mentioned it ;)**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! I did say my plan for the angst was to build this payoff up, so I hope you guys found it worth it. Expect a Bechloe talk, shenanigans, and cute moments next chapter. Thanks for being such amazing readers and inspiring me to write this! :P**


	24. Going Down with this Ship

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I ended up binge-watching Orphan Black for some time… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I was screaming internally while I wrote it, so, yeah… sorry for the fluff?**

 **At any rate, may I present to you, chapter 24 featuring Bechloe, the Bellas being Bellas, and a certain pool scene that everyone loves. Songs listed below.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

Beca's lips was on hers. And no, it wasn't a dream, she was kissing Beca Mitchell and Beca was definitely kissing her back.

She felt Beca stumble back a little, but there was no way Chloe was going to let her go, not even an inch away, and somehow they didn't fall back onto the ground or crashed into anything. They were both just in that moment. Beca's hands felt warm to the touch, reminding Chloe that her clothes were soaking wet from the rain but she didn't really care at the moment.

What mattered to her was that all the unsaid words, the unspoken attraction, they were all coming to some fruition with the inescapable truth of their feelings catching up to the both of them. And all as they pour everything they've ever felt for each other into that kiss.

Beca had placed the song in some sort of loop, Chloe noticed, when she realized that titanium was somehow still playing in the background.

And really, Chloe wouldn't have noticed it in the first place if it wasn't for the fact that she ended up hearing Luke say something along the lines of "At least you're not by the dashboard."

Beca instantly snapped out of the perfect dream they were sharing and pushed Chloe away. She had her had covering her own lips looking shy all of a sudden, with her face flushing a deep shade of breath. Chloe couldn't help but feel the same way, being all giddy inside that she had, in fact, been kissing Beca Mitchell and that kissing her has had quite the effect on the said DJ.

Luke was beaming at them. "I have a feeling it's too early to give the obligatory big brother speech but then again I also have a feeling I don't need to give it to you of all people Chloe." he said, leaning on the door to the station. "And as much as I'm happy for you ladies, I have a job to do. You both have had quite the night… or should I say morning?"

"Shut up Luke." Beca grumbled as she clumsily gathered up her things before returning to Chloe's side. Her brows creased a little as she took note of Chloe's own damp hair, her fingers playing around with a loose strand. "You shouldn't have ran through the rain like that. You just had surgery and all."

"Well, you should've just called instead of doing all this." Chloe pointed out with a light smile, making Beca blush again.

"Ehem, ladies. You're literally standing in the way of my shift." Luke pointed out and Chloe noticed they were still blocking his way towards the booth. She instantly grabbed Beca's hand, and smiled at the DJ who shifted her gaze to the floor, a bright smile settling on her face. "Piece of advice Beale, don't take Beca back to her dorm room. If Emily's state earlier – I might have called our not so little Bella-to-be –was any indication, I'm thinking it might not be safe for either of you to be there at the moment." Luke said and they both nodded shyly before Chloe pulled Beca to her side, leading the way.

The rain hadn't stopped. Chloe looked back at Beca, missing the softness and warmth of her hands after slipping away to run back to the station and borrow Luke's umbrella. Chloe waited patiently, letting out a giggle when Beca got back all soaking wet, only opening the umbrella to offer it to Chloe. But Chloe simply chuckled and started running through the rain, extending an open invitation for Beca to follow her.

Beca stared at her with a mixture of adoration and curiosity before running straight after her.

Chloe woke up the next day, the sun filtering through her curtains, blinding her eyes a little. She wanted to move a little, be sure that none of it was a dream, but she didn't need to. Because she woke up in a place she's always dreamed of belonging, safe in Beca's arms.

They had quite a late night adventure, or really Chloe should say early morning, but really who cares? Her heart was just glad that it had found peace with her mind on the events of the past four hours. They were both drenched when they reached her and Aubrey's apartment, with the blonde looking half amused and half exasperated by their antics as soon as they entered the door. Beca had been looking down on the floor with tight-pressed lips while Aubrey went on lecturing the both of them on their level of insanity for running through the rain, twice for Chloe, especially since the storm seemed to have picked up minutes before they arrived. A sneeze from Chloe reminded Aubrey they needed to dry off, grabbing towels for the two of them in the process.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that." Aubrey commented, handing Chloe a cup of tea after decided to let Beca run a quick shower and change to something nice and dry from the redhead herself.

But Chloe wasn't able to give any response, she didn't know what to say. What Aubrey was saying was true, and she herself wasn't quite sure on how to articulate everything she was feeling then.

Happy couldn't do the trick anymore.

Beca meekly stepped out into the kitchen, letting Chloe have the shower herself. She remembered looking back to see Aubrey offering Beca her own cup of tea, like everything was simply falling to place. Broken things pieced together, torn up pages being all stitched up.

"Hey Chlo." she had heard Beca say after knocking on the bathroom door a full five minutes after she had gotten it. "We really ought to talk. Uh, Aubrey went back to bed and uh…"

"Just wait for me in my room Becs." Chloe shouted back, over the noise of the water beating down on her from the shower head. "I'll be out in a few."

"Right. Yeah." Beca responded.

But instead of finding Beca all awake and patiently waiting in her room – Chloe honestly thought she might've started pacing or fidgeting nervously at a corner – she instead found Beca dozing off on Chloe's bed, her feet still hanging off the side of the mattress. At least she tried to fight her tiredness off, Chloe thought before tucking Beca in and sliding to her own side of the bed.

Chloe could feel the lids of her eyes starting get heavy as she studied every detail of Beca's face, keeping a few inches in between them for now. She didn't want to rush things, she wanted them to take their time. She figured, it took a while to get to wherever they were now but they still made it, so she'll let Beca set the pace.

She felt a hand snaking around her waist, Beca scooting closer, before she dozed off. Her last thoughts still lingering on the fact that Beca Mitchell had felt the same way. And Chloe had to admit, waking up in Beca's arms the next morning felt just as perfect.

"Beca." Chloe whispered, turning around to face the tiny DJ. "Beca, I know you're starting to wake. Beca."

"Yeah?" she finally grumbled as a response, eyes still shut tight as she somehow moved closer and clung tightly on Chloe.

Chloe smiled, she knew Beca could be adorable sometimes, but the way she was acting that moment never crossed her mind before. It was a whole new level of cute she could use to tease Beca in the future. "I'm hungry." she eventually said.

She could feel Beca's body move a little as she filled her lungs with air, taking in a slow deep breath before she responded. "Me too, but this feels nice and I don't want to move."

"Beca, I've got a class in about half an hour." Chloe pointed out.

"Skip it." Beca simply replied.

"You've got a class too, if I remember correctly?"

"I can skip it."

"And I'm not sure Aubrey would be too pleased to have Dr. Mitchell barge into our apartment to get you to your class." she said with a teasing tone.

"I'm pretty sure my dad's all aboard our ship, he'll understand." Beca replied, holding her impossibly tighter.

Like she won't ever let her go.

"Beca," Chloe persisted, "I can hear your stomach grumbling. You're hungry."

"I… that's beside the point Chlo." she mumbled as a reply, finally opening her eyes and looking up.

"I'm making pancakes." Chloe said with a sense of finality as she tried to get herself untangled from Beca and actually get up."

"Nooo, Chloe…" Beca whined, trying to fight her efforts and keep her by her side.

"For someone who hates invading personal space you sure like to cuddle." Chloe said with a chuckle, winning their brief battle.

Beca smiled, seating herself up. "This is all your fault Beale." she responded. "We really need to talk though."

"I know." Chloe replied. "How about pancakes first, then class, then I have all afternoon free. We can talk then?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect." Beca said with a nod.

* * *

It was something about meeting Chloe Beale. Since then, Beca noticed, she's ran the most distance in her life.

Case in point, she was rushing towards her dorm to change into something more 'Beca Mitchell' and less Chloe's hoodie and jogging pants that were both a little big for her small frame, at least before her first class.

And Beca was thinking it was the running, that's why people were staring at her on her way back from Aubrey and Chloe's apartment but as soon as she opened the door to her room and heard what was playing from the radio, it hit Beca that the reason people were staring wasn't her running at all.

" _And this goes out to our favorite DJ, inspiring us with her little act of bravery at the early hours of morning."_

Boy, did she have a lot of listeners.

Including her two other best friends who were currently sitting on the edge of Amy's bed, wide grins on their faces as they watched Beca trudge into the room before slumping down the side of her own bed. "What?" Beca asked trying to keep it cool.

Except her heart was still banging against her chest, her mind still filled with last night's memories, and all her senses were flooded by everything that was Chloe that she was really barely able to keep it cool.

But somehow, barely was enough for Amy and Stacie.

"So where were you last night Shawshank? You didn't even do your proper sign off. All we hear was a certain redhead's name, and nothing." Amy teased with a knowing smile.

Beca simply shrugged in response.

Stacie chuckled. "Come on Amy, let her be for now, she's got class in a few and so do we. We can interrogate her later." Stacie said, standing up. Amy gave out a huff of disappointment as Stacie ushered her out. Beca was about to let out a sigh of relief but Stacie did drop one last comment before shutting the door close, "Don't think you're off the hook Mitchell." she said giving her a wink. "We need details!"

Beca let out a chuckle before falling down on her bed, face first into her pillows. She could still feel Chloe's lingering warmth, the scent of her perfume clinging onto the hoodie that Beca had borrowed. She could still taste the chocolate chip pancakes she made for breakfast, one she had no choice buy share with Aubrey who kept eyeing them suspiciously for some reason. And of course, as soon as Chloe had her back turned on them Aubrey jumped right into her, 'If you ever hurt my best friend…' speech.

She could still imagine how it felt to have Chloe's lips on her, her heart washed with a wave of relief, her soul screaming 'Finally!', her heart finding home.

Beca never felt that way before.

 _I_ _only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your hand and hold it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

She's felt broken, she's felt sad, she's felt disappointment, and she's felt all kinds of pain and sorrow.

But she's never felt whole, complete.

Not until Chloe.

 _My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

Beca smiled, the DJ currently on air was none other than Jen, the girl who took over some of Luke's morning shifts when he rearranged the schedule over Christmas break.

Cat's out of the bag now, a freshman was in the booth. But that didn't seem to bother anyone.

They were more interested in making it known, they're all happy for Beca.

* * *

Stacie couldn't help but notice that everywhere she went on campus that day everyone seemed to have only one topic in mind. Beca Mitchell was the hot topic, and the one thing on every one's lips was the great romantic gesture she just made to the one and only Chloe Beale.

So much for her badass reputation. Although, people seem to have a new found respect and adoration for her so perhaps it's a win-win situation.

But thankfully no one made a big deal about Beca doing all that for a girl. For one thing, everyone likes Chloe so no problem there.

Truthfully, Stacie was still in awe and surprise at the courage that Beca had suddenly found, getting her desired results. And that said something, a lot actually. The girl who was afraid to be vulnerable had left herself open and hanging, and not just in front of Chloe, but also everyone tuning in on her radio show. Beca was bearing her soul to the world, knowing full well that she could very well end up on the losing end.

It was high risks and high rewards.

And perhaps it was time Stacie snapped out of it, find her voice and confidence, and fight for what she wants.

After all, if Beca Mitchell can do it, then Stacie Conrad could too.

Stacie got to the diner to meet the Bellas for lunch for their emergency meeting. They were supposed to talk about what final decision they have come up with on Aubrey's invitation to form the Bellas back but everyone has been reduced into a screaming pile of fan girls because of what Beca had done.

If anything, it was an indication that it's going to be a long afternoon for them all.

Decisions, decisions, decisions.

* * *

"Hey." Chloe said, sitting down next to Beca under the shade of a blossoming tree at the quad, her smile more brilliant the shinning sun. The last few days had been dreary, culminating in the downpour of rain they had survived together.

But today, well, the sun was shining brightly like never before.

"Hey." Beca replied.

"So we really need to talk." Chloe said playing with the bit of grass that surrounded her before looking up at Beca who was busy setting all of her things aside. "Should I start?"

Beca nodded, she was never good with beginnings. She was clumsy with her words. How she found the strength to speak up live on air during her last shift was still a mystery to her.

Chloe smiled yet again. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the past few weeks. I'd like to say I don't know what's gotten into me, but I do and I let it get the best of me." she started to say before reaching out to Beca. Her hands felt warm, as she gently placed her hand on top of Beca's own. "So I was being an idiot, huh?"

Beca chuckled, she was feeling a little nervous, but the look in Chloe's eyes had the butterflies in her stomach going wild. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea you'd be jealous of anyone."

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Beca." Chloe muttered, her voice dropping a little low. "I though… I knew… I figured that if one day you'd be with someone else and that person isn't me then I'd be okay with it. And if it was me, then I'd wait forever. I just, well, I got blindsided with how much it actually hurt."

"But Jesse and I… look Jess, he's a good guy who just got it all wrong."

"Yeah, and I know that now but that doesn't mean that every time I saw you with him didn't feel like I was dying on the inside and I… well, I thought you were with him and I didn't want to be around you knowing I can't keep smiling through the pain. I needed time and somehow not talking actually made it so much worse."

"Yeah, that's pushing masochism up a notch. Emotional torture." Beca mumbled agreeing to what Chloe said, understanding what she meant. "That's sort of how I felt every time I thought of you with Tom."

Chloe smiled. "Is that why you didn't hesitate to punch him?"

"Like hell will I ever let any guy hurt you." Beca replied adamantly and Chloe laughed a little.

"Well you are the badass Midnight DJ. Which by the way, why didn't you tell me?"

Beca shrugged looking away as she felt Chloe's intense gaze on her. "I don't know, I was shy? Embarrassed? I didn't know how to tell you that you were talking to me on air and all… and there were other reasons too. It's not that I didn't trust you Chlo, I just, well trying to keep it a secret with my dad and all and apparently he knew all along."

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Chloe asked and Beca found the strength to look back at her. "I kind of knew."

"I had a feeling." Beca replied honestly, but then again, it was always like that with Chloe. Many things were always left unsaid but they still manage to have the best conversations without words anyways. Whether it be music that expresses their thoughts or an exchange of meaningful glances, a touch of the hand or a simple smile.

They fit perfectly together like that.

"And if we're being honest, mind if I ask you how I broke your heart? Aubrey said something about it." Chloe asked.

"I saw you kiss someone else too. I think you were on a date."

"Yeah, that was a stupid mistake." Chloe admitted with a sigh as she looked away and Beca took that opportunity to have their hands both intertwined with each other, giving Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, no, well, maybe yeah it was a mistake, but it made me realize something. It made me think, if I really didn't love you then why would my heart be continuously breaking from that? You weren't mine, you weren't with me, I had no right. But then I realized that it's because I wanted to be with you." Beca said before knotting her brows together with a confused look. "Chloe, are you okay? Did I… Did I say something wrong or…"

But Chloe was still looking at her in awe and amazed. "I swear Chlo, if you start crying without reason…" Beca started to say genuinely concerned with whatever was happening to Chloe.

But Chloe smiled with a breath of relief, all glassy eyed. "You love me?" she asked, her voice cracking up with the dozen or so emotions taking hold of her at that moment.

"Well, yeah. I do…" Beca replied in a whisper before panic had started to take her over, rattling her nerves. "I mean… I… Don't you?"

Chloe smiled even brighter giving out a little laugh, "Of course I do, you idiot." she said before leaning over for a chaste kiss. "I love you very much Beca Mitchell. Just didn't think you'd beat me to the punch."

Beca smiled. "Well I'm not that emotionally stunted, but that's good to know." she replied.

And Beca knew, nothing in this world could make her as happy as the moment that she first heard Chloe Beale say it out loud, that she loved her too.

* * *

Things weren't going to plan at all, far from it, they were heading into all kinds of dead ends with their 'negotiations'.

Friday had finally arrived, and it was a long wait too. Amy was thankful that it wasn't too much of a drag to wait, with Beca and Chloe keeping things interesting. Beca didn't show up in their dorm room that night again but Luke revealed that she was simply hiding away at the radio station for the most part of the evening before going back to his and Matt's apartment, wanting some space to think about a few things. He didn't say anything at all, but Amy did catch Chloe with Beca earlier that day at the quad and once again at a coffee house on campus and so she's not worried that all of Beca's efforts just quickly went down the drain.

It started off well, Aubrey was actually apologizing for her past mistakes and for not listening to the Bellas, because they too had a voice in things and they too must have a say on things.

But things went down south when Aubrey noted how the Bellas had to put their focus into things too, how Ashley and Jessica were simply just not there at all during practice…

"We've literally been here the whole time Aubrey!" they chorused in response.

Or how Cynthia Rose was just distracted, how Stacie kept messing up the choreography – which, to be honest, she was only doing on purpose to get Aubrey's attention – or how Denise needs to pull her weight.

"You're being too controlling Aubrey and we're going to lose because of it!" Denise finally let out and Aubrey was immediately back into gear with being strict with the Bellas.

All while Chloe was barely succeeding in refereeing the scream match. It's not like she could yell to get everyone's attention and chill. She did reveal to everyone else earlier that she had her nodes surgery.

"Guys! Guys! What's going on?" Beca asked, stepping inside the rehearsal space all confused with the bizarre situation going on with the Bellas. They were all pretty much in each other's throats, Chloe trying to diffuse the situation as always, Aubrey had thrown up by quite a lot and Lilly, Amy wasn't entirely sure, was forming snow angels in what Aubrey had thrown up.

"Beca!?" they had all chorused in a mix of surprise and confusion, with Chloe smiling proudly at Beca.

"What took you so long Mitchell? Was it really this hard of a decision to make?" Aubrey then asked prompting an even more confused look from the Bellas. "What? I'm not as stuck up as you all think I am, I know Beca makes us better, as so happily pointed out by a certain redhead I know." she said, giving Chloe a glance before addressing the Bellas. "We've been so out of sync and we've been in each other's throats that even a blind man can see. We need each other, _all_ of us to win."

"So wait, does that mean, you're joining us again shorty?"

Beca gave a light shrug. "Well I can't exactly leave my favorite band of nerds hanging, now can I?" she replied prompting Amy to fist pump.

"We're back in business pitches!" she shouted victoriously in the air

"But Aubrey is right guys, we're not just a bit out of sync. We're really out of sync. We've known each other for a long while now but we haven't… well… we need a lot of work." Beca commented.

"Okay, how about we get a bit of truth time. I'll confess something, I like sex." Stacie said.

"Yeah, Stace, we all know that." Jessica then said.

"Yeah, well, the hunter hasn't exactly been getting any lately." She then said, slumping down her seat sounding frustrated. Aubrey turned at Stacie, quirking an eyebrow at her before shaking her head and pulling up a chair herself. The rest of the Bellas followed, sharing their own secrets and talking about how they felt, Beca and Chloe sneaking a quiet smile at each other while Stacie and Aubrey were still sneaking glances off of each other.

And Amy had to admit she was a little bit disappointed that Aubrey's deep dark secret was that she had this thing for Unicycle after meeting him at clown school once and that the jerk had broken her heart.

Cynthia Rose spoke up, admitting to her gambling problem that started to get worse after she broke up with her girlfriend, and Denise spoke up saying she still loved her.

Surprisingly, Jessica and Ashley admitted that they had a thing going too.

"So is everyone else dating and or has hidden desires for someone else in this group?" Amy asked hoping to get a verbal confirmation from Beca and Chloe of their current relationship status or at least prompt Stace and Aubrey to confess they had whatever they were having. Chloe and Beca exchanged looks and smiled but said nothing while Aubrey and Stacie quickly turned to look away. So much for that. "Yes?" Amy continued, ignoring the silence of the group. "Well I guess it's you and me against the world Lilly." she then said, turning to look at the quiet Bella who thought that that was the best time to admit to eating her twin in the womb. "Never mind then." Amy then said as an afterthought.

They took turns speaking, passing the pitch pipe while speaking before Aubrey tossed it to Beca for her turn, sadly missing Beca and hitting the pile of vomit at the corner.

"Sorry." Beca mumbled for not catching it.

"We'll get a new one." Aubrey muttered as a response.

"So, what are we going to do now? Nationals is right around the corner." Amy piped up, she was genuinely concerned. She maybe all awesome and all, the Bellas too, but this was some serious business. They wanted to win, they needed to win, and they were still just starting from scratch.

"I think I've got an idea. Follow me." Beca said before standing out and marching off to God knows where for the nth time.

But this time she wasn't walking away from the Bellas, and they all knew it. That's why they wasted no time in following her.

* * *

"Mitchell, what are we doing here?" Aubrey asked as they reached the old empty pool where they had the riff off. Chloe had to admit, she was a whole lot curious too. She looked over with Beca who simply smirked.

"Alright, let's remix this business. Aubrey, pick a song." Beca suddenly said after the Bellas all caught up with her.

"Bruno Mars, 'Just the Way You Are'."

"Um, okay, Chloe you good to take the lead?" Beca asked turning slightly to face her.

"Yeah." Chloe responded, having faith in whatever Beca had in mind.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say_

Chloe sang for the first time since her procedure. She tried to focus on just hitting the right notes, the Bellas providing her back up, laying down the beat and rhythm of the song.

And that's when Beca jumped in.

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_ _  
_ _Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_ _  
_ _Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_ _  
_ _So I traveled back, down that road_ _  
_ _Will she come back, no one knows_ _  
_ _I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

The Bellas picked up the change, it was like Beca's tweak on their Regional's performance that the rest of the Bellas performed.

And it sounded great.

No more than that.

Extraordinary.

The way the two songs were mixed, like Beca's carefully crafted pieces, it was just magical, giving her goosebumps.

Chloe smiled as their eyes met, the two songs felt heavy and deep with its meaning, especially pertaining to the two of them.

The Bellas sang their hearts out, loosening up a bit, becoming more and more melded into a perfect harmony.

And Chloe smiled even bigger.

She's got Beca back.

And now the Bellas too.

* * *

 **Songs in this chapter: 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine; 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars; and 'Just a Dream' by Nelly**

 **PS: Next chapter is actually going to be a few scattered moments in prep for Nationals (aka, the training montage chapter) but at the heart of it will be Staubrey with a dash of shenanigans from Luke, Amy and Bechloe ;)**

 **It may or may not include a not so innocent song by Maroon 5 that as embarrassing as it was, a friend of mine actually had to explain to me what it was about when I listened to it first (the chorus in particular). I loved the guitar part at the end of the song that it was on repeat on my playlist for a good while :P GUESS WHO SINGS IT? (Also, points for who can guess the song! I don't think it's that well known)**

 **PPS: There is still one main conflict of interest that I failed to address (it's a minor thing at this point) in the talk this chapter, that'll come up later, I promise!**

 **PPPS: So I may actually have another fic idea… I'll keep you guys posted on the next chapter but that might not be up for a good while… I'm just not sure of the possible response to it so if you're interested in hearing what it's about and help me make up my mind, just shoot me a message ;P**


	25. Special Requests and a Lack of Subtlety

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for keeping up with the story so far. If you haven't read my end of chapter notes, this is not the end yet my dear friend. The fic will have 30 chapters :)**

 **But for now, here is chapter 25 featuring the Bellas at their best with a few shenanigans and grand gestures thrown in for good measure. Also featuring Luke's nice nudges… but this will mostly be Bechloe and Staubrey (particularly the latter more than the former)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

"Guys! Big news!" Beca said running into the rehearsal with a bit of excitement. The Bellas had only started to settle down, each and every one of them tired but fueled with the desire to win. It was only day two of their practice to Nationals, with Aubrey having them start the very next day, working with Beca and Chloe without sleep to make the perfect set-list for Nationals.

"I'm telling you Mitchell, that playlist better be good or you won't ever see the light of day again." Aubrey had joked that night that even Chloe had to chuckle. There was a change in dynamic in their relationship that Beca had found oddly refreshing.

"There's still something missing to it." Beca had noted as she munched on some snacks that Chloe had made to power through the night after Beca's shift.

"I actually have an idea." Chloe had said before pulling out a DVD case, Beca looking at her curiously but nevertheless relenting to see whatever it was that Chloe wanted to show her.

Beca wanted to tell Jesse the next day that Chloe had finally gotten her to watch a movie he's been trying – and failing – to get to watch. But Jesse seemed to be excited of sorts with a news of his own that he willingly shared to her.

So really, that was on Jesse. Although that wasn't necessarily 'battle plans', as Aubrey would call it, that he had shared.

"Wow, you are shockingly on time Beca." Aubrey noted.

"What's up Beca?" Chloe then asked.

"Bumper quit the Trebles." Beca said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" Aubrey asked, looking a little confused.

"Oh yeah, something about John Meyer I think." Amy said before doubling back with what she said after earning a glare form Aubrey. "I mean, that's what I heard from my little birds."

"Little birds… huh…" Cynthia Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, and apparently hey have Benji to replace him, so the Trebles are scrambling to get things set with the changes they've made."

"Who's Benji?" Ashley asked.

"I think he's the Treble groupie following them around a lot." Jessica offered as an answer.

"Wait, how did you hear about this Beca?" Denise asked.

"Jesse told me. I ran into him earlier…" Beca said, her voice starting to falter after seeing Chloe huff a little. "Anyways, right, we need to practice." Beca mumbled before taking her place.

Another grueling day as a Bella, although this time, Beca was clear about why she was with the Bellas.

Because she wanted to.

"Hey, you okay?" she said, catching up to Chloe on their way out. Aubrey stayed behind a little giving last minute pointers to Jessica and Ashley. The plan was to go back to the apartment, grab dinner, and have Beca working on the arrangement of the latter parts of their set. After that, it was back to the radio station where Beca holds her midnight show, minus the voice changer Stacie had made for her. Aubrey had insisted she join in so they can work even more but she took back the offer after Chloe gave her a look. Chloe instead took Aubrey's place the last two days, keeping Beca's company while she did her thing.

They've talked about pretty much everything, except for a few more things really.

Jesse was included in the bunch of those 'few things'.

"Yeah, what made you ask?" Chloe threw back as they walked side by side.

"It's just, I know, you know, you… well, that thing with Jess back then…"

"I know, Beca, you don't have to check on me if I'm okay with you guys being friends." Chloe replied before biting her lip, "I can't help but still get jealous sometimes though."

Beca nodded. "How about the next time I run into him, I come find you? Or you know, lets plan a hang out or something at Luke's apartment. Jess isn't that bad of a guy, misguided yes, but I think you guy will get along well."

"I just can't get how he could easily give up on you or his feelings for you."

Beca shrugged. "I think he liked me Chloe, but he didn't love me the way you do." Beca simply answered before pulling Chloe to a halt and bringing their lips together for a kiss.

Only to be pushed apart by Aubrey who marched right through them. "Work now, make out later you two. We are on a mission." she commanded.

Beca was a little disappointed by that disruption but Aubrey's plan didn't sound that bad.

She had no idea just how much the thought of kissing Chloe Beale consumed her until she actually had kissed her for the first time.

So for as long as they get to pick up on where they left off later…

* * *

Chloe's eyes sparkled as she watched Beca doing her thing. It was kind of a magical thing for her, really. Sitting in the booth with the one and only Midnight DJ.

"Hey guys, Beca here, you're favorite midnight DJ. That was _Love Song for No One_ by John Meyer. Next up here is a special request form the fearless leader of a particular acapella group who's been bugging me to play it on Twitter for a good half hour now. So yeah, here's Leona Lewis with _Bleeding Love,_ Our second to the last song for the hour."

 _Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen  
But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy_

Beca's attention shifted from the controls of the dashboard, to the set-list she was mixing on her laptop, and finally to Chloe. "What?" she asked with a smirk. "What are you thinking Beale?"

"Nothing. You just… you look at home with all of this." Chloe noted, leaning back on her own chair that Beca provided her.

"I love it." Beca said with a shrug. "Now what's the matter Chlo, you look like you've got something on your mind?"

Chloe shrugged and smiled but Beca simply eyed her suspiciously. They promised, no secrets, they would talk about anything that bothered them. They both agreed, and Chloe was glad that they had that talk really, that they both wanted to build a relationship with each other. No, Beca wasn't trying out something new, she's all in. And no, Chloe wasn't just bidding her time with Beca, she was serious about this.

They haven't exactly clearly defined everything in their relationship, just that they loved each other, they were together.

But there's still something Chloe hasn't exactly cleared up.

 _But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

"Chlo? What is it?" Beca asked, looking up once again, noting the thoughtful look in her eyes. But Chloe shook her head and smiled. There would be time to talk about that. She didn't want to think about it yet, mostly because it felt like she'd be saying goodbye just as they said hello.

The future can wait. She wanted to live with Beca in the now. Besides, to Chloe, they've weathered the worst of storms already.

Surely they can also weather the distance that may keep them apart.

 _Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

"I'm fine Beca. I'm still just a little dazed that this is all happening." Chloe replied.

"It's not going too fast or too slow is it? This…" Beca asked, pointing to both herself and Chloe.

"No Beca, I think we're going through this at just the right pace." Chloe said before leaning over and pressing her lips on Beca's forehead. "Ours."

Beca nodded and smiled nervously, Chloe could tell, this was all new to her.

But something has changed in Beca, from that closed off girl that she met at the activities fair not so long ago.

It was like a metamorphosis really...

Beca groaned. "What is it?" Chloe asked just as they both got into Chloe's room, Beca's shift having finished. Luke kept giving them knowing looks and Beca had to clearly state that no one got burned. For what it was worth though, Chloe wasn't even upset with the teasing, they were keeping mum on their whole thing from the Bellas despite the constant teasing coming from them but really it was mostly because they figured there was nothing to tell.

Why state the obvious, really?

"Nothing, I just thought about it now really. None of this wouldn't have happened if not for Tom." Beca commented, a great distaste in her mouth at the mention of the name. "Gross."

"Now what on earth made you think about that?" Chloe asked amused.

"Just, well, you told me the reason you were in the shower that day you jumped me…"

"I did not jump you." Chloe corrected.

"Fine, cornered me in that stall was because you were with Tom in another stall and you heard me singing. You were at the dorms because you said he was hiding out at his friend's room after some weird dispute with another frat so he couldn't be there. The whole thing, you forcing me into a duet, wouldn't have happened if his predicament didn't happen in the first place"

"You really want to talk about this?" Chloe asked amused. "If you ask me, I think our Fate is more deeply intertwined than that Beca. One way or another…" Chloe said spinning her DJ around to land a kiss on her lips, "..this would have happened."

"I really should go back… to our dorm room… tomorrow night… or Stacie and Amy… they won't let me… hear the end of things." Beca commented in between soft kisses from Chloe and Chloe laughed a little.

"I don't know, I kind of like keeping you hear as my prisoner." Chloe said with a wink. "Besides, Aubrey's lording over us, that's the reason why you're here. To perfect the set-list and work overtime. What do they think would honestly happen? That I'll lay claim on you?"

Beca gave a visible gulp as a reply, her face turning bright red with thoughts that Chloe could only guess and Chloe couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Beca could be when she was all flustered.

But for now, Chloe contented with the blissful innocence of simply sleeping in Beca's arms.

* * *

"Beca, I need your help!" Stacie said, bursting into the dorm room the following night. Amy was out with one of her men. Beca had just gotten back from her shift. Chloe being all cuddly, coming along with her. She wouldn't have said no for whatever reason Chloe would've come up with really, but she got what the redhead had meant when she said "I need a break from Aubrey before she drives me completely insane."

Every passing day made Nationals closer and closer and Aubrey wanted perfection despite loosening the reins a little bit.

"You guys are just too saccharine and cute it hurts my teeth and makes my heart swell at the same time." Stacie commented before slumping down the edge of Amy's bed. Beca sat up, followed by Chloe who looked at Stacie curiously. "I'm not disturbing anything now, am I?" Stacie asked, quirking an eyebrow as she pointed out the song playing in the radio.

Something by the Spice Girls, '2 become 1'.

 _Damn Luke and his subliminal messages, tryna' set the mood for nothing…_

And with that thought, Beca wasn't entirely sure if she's upset about the song her step-brother dedicated to 'a few special ladies out there' or the thought that…

 _Don't go there right now Mitchell…_

"Beca, focus!" Stacie said, snapping her fingers and drawing her attention to her. The taller brunette shook her head and chuckled as Beca finally looked up.

"What?" Beca asked, sounding a little too grumpy.

"I said I need your help." Stacie repeated.

"Yeah, I got that, but about what?" Beca clarified.

"Well, you got your girl." Stacie said, waving her hands to point out Chloe's presence. "Help me get mine?"

"Oh." Chloe let out.

"Stacie, I'm not a love guru or something." Beca grumbled. "I'm far from it."

"Exactly my point, and yet here we are, Chloe Beale in your bed." Stacie replied with a teasing smile.

"Sh-shut up." Beca rambled getting all flustered. "What do you have in mind Conrad?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Well…" Stacie started to say and how could Beca decline her proposition after hearing it?

Even Chloe was on board with the plan.

It took the rest of the week and some convincing form the Bellas to rehearse the song Beca helped her pick out. Stacie was all but ready to do it, just lay it all out.

The Bellas were already in the Bellas' rehearsal space when Stacie walked in, even Beca was there early with Chloe by her side all roaring and ready to go back her up.

"Thanks guys." Stacie said as she walked up to them.

"I do recall you saying I owed you one Stace, consider my debts repaid. Like all of them." Beca replied. "Even future ones."

"Guys, Aubrey's coming!" Jessica shouted as she ran in. Everyone quickly assumed their positions and the Bellas laid down the beat.

 _I try to discover  
A little something to make me sweeter  
Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
That you gimme no reason  
Why you making me work so hard_

 _That you gimme no  
That you gimme no  
That you gimme no  
That you gimme no_

 _Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please give a little respect to me_

Stacie started singing as soon as Aubrey walked in, leaving the blonde both speechless and confused with what it's all about.

 _And if I should falter  
Would you open you arms out to me  
We can make love not war  
And live at peace with our hearts  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
What religion or reason  
Could drive a man to forsake his lover_

 _Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no  
Don't you tell me no_

 _Soul, I hear you calling  
Oh baby please give a little respect to me_

Stacie and the Bellas were lighting the rehearsal space on fire, it felt like it was working as Aubrey made her way inside.

That is, until she brought her hands together for one hard clap. "Guys, as good as that mini performance was, we don't have time to goof off. If you can put your time and effort to practice on irrelevant things, then you can put twice as much effort into our practice." Aubrey said.

"Don't tell me that went straight above her head?" Beca asked Chloe dryly.

"I don't think so..." Chloe replied in a low voice as all the Bellas raised their protests.

"Why?" Beca asked. "I thought she was actually making progress."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe she's still not ready? Or you know, she's dead-set focused on Nationals and doesn't want to get distracted."

Stacie huffed, stomping her feet. "Or maybe she's just being stubborn."

"Alright, to your places everyone." Aubrey commanded and everyone else obliged.

Everyone except for Stacie.

"Stacie?" Aubrey asked seeing as she still hasn't budged.

"No." Stacie confidently replied.

"What's this about?" Aubrey asked as calmly as she could.

"You're not listening again." Stacie said starting to sound very exasperated.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Listening to what?" she asked.

"Me." Stacie simply said before turning to Beca and Amy giving them a knowing look. Amy nodded her approval, looking forward to Plan B – which only Amy, Beca, and by extension Chloe, knew of – while Beca, who at first entertained how funny and scandalized Aubrey might be if they tried to pull it off, was now shaking her head vehemently in disapproval.

After all, Aubrey was currently all business right now and she might not be too happy with what Stacie was plotting right now.

But then again, if she succeeds…

High risks, high rewards.

"Stacie?" Aubrey asked her again just before turning around. Her mind was all made up

And so Stacie went for it.

 _You're such a flirt, I know you hurt  
And so do I, I empathize  
I see you out, you never cared  
A conversation that we never shared_

Stacie started to sing, walking – more like strutting – towards where Aubrey was standing, with Aubrey keeping her arms crossed giving her a questioning look.

 _But it's so strange, it's something new  
Amazing feelings that I have for you  
I close my eyes when I'm alone  
Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan_

Amy started backing her up now, pulling on Beca who reluctantly helped. Aubrey blushed a little, giving Stacie a look, silently pleading to stop.

 _I wanna give you something better  
Than anything you've ever had  
A stronger and a faster lover  
The world, it disappears so fast_

"Stacie…" Aubrey warned but it was too late.

Stacie wasn't sure what happened to her confidence, trying to attract Aubrey's attention and failing a few times. She should've just done this from the start.

 _Sweet kiwi  
Your juices dripping down my chin  
So please, let me  
Don't stop it before it begins_

"Stacie!" Aubrey protested, her face fully flushed. It didn't help that Stacie was pulling out all her moves.

But by then the Bellas had picked up the beat, joining in. Even Chloe. Aubrey started to march to the center of their rehearsal space to disengage the Bellas but Stacie pursued her and now she was surrounded.

 _So give it up, and don't pretend  
And spread your arms and legs across the bed  
And when you shake, you won't regret  
The things I whisper in your ear  
(What?) I said_

Aubrey took a deep breath and pulled the nearest chair. She sat down, crossed her legs, her earlier indignation transforming into an acceptance of a challenge as she watched the little impromptu performance.

 _I wanna give you something better  
(You wanna give me something better)  
Than anything you've ever had  
(Than anything I've ever had)  
A stronger and a faster lover  
(A stronger and a faster lover)  
The world, it disappears so fast  
(It disappears so fast)_

Stacie was belting it out, giving her all, Aubrey trying to keep an unreadable façade, slightly gritting her teeth.

And Stacie couldn't help but grin. Her eyes meeting Aubrey's, never daring to break her gaze.

She was winning.

 _I can't wait to take you home  
Fingers through your hair  
Kisses on your back  
Scratch me with your nails_

 _Save me from myself  
Show me how to care  
Get everything out  
Dripping everywhere  
Lipstick smeared all over your face  
How much longer must we wait?  
Don't think that I can wait_

Aubrey seemed to calm down, no signs that she was still upset.

 _Sweet kiwi  
Your juices dripping down my chin  
So please, let me  
Don't stop it before it begins (hey, yeh)_

Aubrey chuckled and shook her head, the song nearing its end. She stood up and once again brought her hands together to gather the Bellas attention. "Let's push practice back for an hour." she simply said to the Bellas before addressing Stacie. "I think you and I need to talk."

Stacie nodded and Aubrey walked towards her, pulling her by the hand out of the rehearsal space. Stacie looked back to see the confused looks on the Bellas' faces, her eyes landing on a very amused Beca. She shot her a wink mouthing 'Thank you'.

It was time to address whatever it was going on between her and Aubrey, and she was not going to hold back.

* * *

 **Songs featured in this chapter: 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis; 'A Little Respect' by Erasure (listen to it for the 80s vibe) and a version by Wheatus; and 'Kiwi' by Maroon 5; and a special mention of 'Love Song for No One' by John Meyer and '2 Become 1' by the Spice Girls.**

 **Considering what 'Kiwi' is all about and what the verses were, I still can't believe the context of the chorus flew over my mind once upon a time…**

 **Next chapter focuses on Nationals! So hang tight! :D**


	26. A Moment to Remember

**A/N: Guys! Here is the chapter for Nationals! It's split into a few smaller chunks of POVs for the Bellas (the ones not featured here will be in the next chapter which includes the after-party :P). It also includes a brief POV from our two future Bellas and Jesse.**

 **So yeah, here's chapter 26 featuring the lead up to and the actual Nationals. I didn't play the songs they used to compete (because again, we've seen that so many times already). Instead I picked a song that kind of sets up the mood on what Beca – and the rest of the Bellas by extension – are feeling at the moment as they fight and turn their dreams into reality ;).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

 _Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age fourteen we got you down on your knees  
So polite, you're busy still saying please  
Frienemies, who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz  
First we run, and then we laugh 'til we cry_

"Oh my God, that was actually really aca-awesome." Aubrey said sounding a little surprised that Jessica couldn't help but beam proudly at her friends after they went over the final run through of their performance. In about a month or so – honestly it was more like a little less than a month – the Bellas had worked their butts off to perfect their routine and set-list for Nationals. They weathered midterms, end of semester presentations, and apparently relationship drama of sorts along the way too.

In some ways, the year had gone faster than she had even expected.

All that was really left to conquer was Nationals. Well, that and finals.

And before she knew it they were all well on their way to becoming sophomores in college.

"Good job." Aubrey said with a smile. She seemed a whole lot more relaxed the last couple of days although Jessica couldn't help but think it was mostly because of Stacie and not the Bellas at all.

Alright, maybe a little of the Bellas too.

They were all fueled by a new found flame of determination to show the world – the acapella world at the very least – what they were all made of.

"So, one last practice tomorrow?" Denise had asked just before they left.

Aubrey pursed her lips, looking thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah, maybe one more run through." she replied. "After that I think we should all rest. We need to have our energy for the final battle."

Aubrey had walked towards the whiteboard to talk to Chloe about their flight plans for a minute, leaving Jessica alone with Ashley, Beca, and Stacie. The rest of the Bellas were already well on their way out, particularly Amy for some reasons. Something about not wanting to leave a guy hanging…

"Gotta hand it to you Stace, you've gotten Aubrey to mellow down since, you know, the two of you…" Ashley started to say and Stacie looked at her curiously.

"What she means to say is that since you've been defiling the Aca-Nazi, she's a little less stressed out and she's a whole lot nicer. Finally loosened some knots I suppose." Jessica commented and Beca shook her head as if she was chasing away some thought while Stacie gave out a flirty laugh.

"I'm pretty sure she's the one who's surprisingly doing the defiling." Stacie then said.

"Okay, gross. Ew. Gross." Beca commented becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the potential mental images flashing through her head. Jessica couldn't really blame her. "Chloe!" she then yelled out, walking towards the redhead just as Stacie started teasing her about giving some juicy details.

Stacie laughed, especially when shot her a look of mixed amusement and torture. Stacie simply shrugged. "What? You guys asked. I answered."

"Well at least you're a little more defined than those two." Ashley commented, pointing at Beca who had her arms were wrapped around Chloe's waist, her face pressed against the redhead's back as she chuckled, Beca probably telling her the information Stacie almost divulged.

"Oh grow up Mitchell." They heard Aubrey say.

"Yeah, those two are more subtle it's hard to get a read on their progress." Jessica then said.

"I think it's pretty obvious, I mean, I don't see Beca hugging anyone else in public." Stacie replied and Jessica saw exactly what she meant.

They've gotten a long way from where they were at the beginning. Aubrey was with Stacie, both seemed to have an understanding of what they both felt and the Bellas could see that the tension between them have finally been addressed. Meanwhile, there was Beca. She was opening up to the rest of them more and more, becoming more confident and relaxed with who she was around her friends, with how she expresses how she feels, especially with Chloe.

And as for the Bellas as a whole?

They've found harmony.

Jessica strongly believed in that.

* * *

"Oh, hey Midnight DJ!" Flo greeted upon once again almost running into Beca who was running out of her last class of the day.

"Flo! Hey, yeah, long time no see." Beca halted, stopping herself for a moment.

Flo had to admit, for some strange reason they keep bumping into each other every now and then and she couldn't help but be amused that every time they do, Beca always seemed to be in a pickle.

But today it seemed that the dark clouds that had been following the tiny DJ was gone. "So I reckon you got the girl?" Flo asked.

Beca smirked but didn't say anything else about it. "You know, I really do have to say, you should join the Bellas next year. You'd fit right in."

"How can you say?" Flo asked.

"Because you seem to be at the right place, at the right time when I needed to run into you and get some sense into me. I know that's probably vague, but, you remind me so much of them. They're my friends you see. Also, and I cannot believe I'm saying this, but they make the Bellas feel like a family."

"Wait, you're a Bella?"

Beca shrugged. "It was kind of an on-again, off-again relationship." she replied. "See you later Flo, really have to go."

"Ah, right. Bye." Flo said as she watched Beca run off but not before Beca called back "And Bellas, next year!" and finally leaving her in a state of confusion.

But, Flo reasoned, if Beca weather the storms of her first year of college with the Bellas then Flo figured she could get over her own fears and become a Bella next year.

They might, after all, just need a new voice to carry them to Nationals once again next year. The Bellas re-entering the competition had become news all over campus in a span of a few weeks, with die hard acapella fans taking bets on which Barden team would win.

And with that, Flo silently wished them a good luck.

 _But when the night is falling_  
 _You cannot find the light_  
 _You feel your dreams are dying_  
 _Hold tight_

* * *

Chloe could feel it in the air, like magic had surrounded them.

Granted it could just be her nerves about flying, something about take offs and landings always got her both excited and scared at the same time. A little known fact that only Aubrey knew.

And now, Beca too.

"Ah, Chlo, would you prefer the window seat? I don't mind switching with you." Beca said three whole minutes after they got settled down on their seats.

"I'm fine Beca, what made you ask?"

Beca smirked, raising their entwined hands up in. "I do love holding your hand Chlo, but you have mine in a vice grip." she pointed out.

Chloe let out a breathy laugh. "I'm just nervous Beca… I don't know. Could be National, because oh my God we are actually going to Nationals even after all that we've been though… and you're here, and you're a Bella, and… just, so many things." Chloe rambled, trying to unload her mind on Beca and relax. Beca kept the smirk on her face and kissed Chloe's cheek before she finally eased up a little. "But I'm glad to know that you like holding my hands." she then said.

"I'm just glad to know I have my own effect on you Beale. Relax, we've got this."

"But what if, what if we mess this up again. This is our last chance. I mean the Bellas can pick up the pieces again next year, just you know, we don't…"

"Hey Chlo," Beca said, placing a hand on Chloe's chin and gently turning her face towards her direction, "Look at me. We've got this. The Bellas have you and Aubrey's backs. And I've got you, just like I know you'll always have me."

It was Chloe's turn to smile, pressing her lips on Beca's cheeks to give her a quick peck. "Well how can I not be soothed by those words? You're turning into quite a charmer Mitchell."

"It's all because of you babe."

"Did you just call me babe?" Chloe threw back, adopting her usual flirty tone with her.

"Irrelevant." Beca then said. "We've got more important matters to talk about. More important than Nationals." Beca started to say and Chloe's thoughts were once again brought to the not so distant future ahead of them, thoughts she had buried for the last few weeks resurfacing.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Well, you see. My dad and Sheila, they're coming to New York to support us and the step-monster wants to meet you for dinner." Beca explained, not exactly being thrilled with the prospect of having dinner with her dad and her dad's wife. "But there's more." she continued. "Do you want to know what would make things more fun? My mom and my step-dad, joining us for said dinner too."

"Wow." Chloe sad to herself. "And here I was worried of dropping the news that my parents want you to join us for a late lunch slash early dinner for graduation."

"Wait, really?" Beca asked sounding more surprised than confused and panicky which was what Chloe predicted. "Guess we'll just have to survive meeting the 'rents together." she then said with a shrug and Chloe smiled.

Beca's gone a long way from how she was when they first met.

"Stop staring and swooning over me Beale." Beca then said and somehow with those simple exchanges, her worries about the future disappeared.

 _You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give_

* * *

The Bellas had the day off, with the competition being the next day and all. As soon as they checked into their hotel rooms, Aubrey was quick to remind them to get some early sleep, minimize the shenanigans – "We are deeply hurt for the mistrust here." Amy had interjected during Aubrey's speech, but the blonde simply ignored it – and to enjoy the day without tiring themselves out too much. They needed the energy tomorrow to win, but they also need to be refreshed and roaring and ready to go.

Beca and Chloe disappeared as soon as Aubrey had let them go. Meanwhile, Amy quickly followed Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley to their hotel room, leaving Denise with Cynthia Rose.

"So, I guess we're paired up in a room together, huh?" Denise said as they made their way to the elevator.

"Yeah, I suppose. I heard Dr. Mitchell helped with the funds so that Chloe and Beca could get their own room. Aubrey was supposed to bunk in with Chloe while Stacie and Beca with us or something, but we're coupling off now, so…" Cynthia Rose replied, shrugging it off.

"Right." was all Denise gave out as a reply, unsure how to carry the conversation anymore.

"You know, if the dense and tense Aca-Nazi's making it work with Conrad and the heavily shielded Beca's letting Chloe in, maybe… well… maybe we can give it a second try?" Cynthia Rose then asked.

And Denise breathed in a sigh of relief.

Things were falling into place after getting uprooted in the craziest storm she's faced in her college life.

 _I'm comin' home baby  
You're tops,  
Give it to me now_

* * *

"There they are!" Emily squealed, pulling on Luke through the groups of acapella teams that made it to Nationals. She spotted Beca with the Bellas at some corner backstage and she was immediately zooming in on them

"How did you get us back here again?" Luke asked, looking a little lost as to what he was doing backstage with Emily.

"Oh, my mom knows this guy who's been working this event for ages." was Emily's vague explanation. "It pays to have a former Bella for a mom."

"That's you're claim to fame now?" Luke then asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, we got backstage, what else do you – oof!" Emily was saying when she all of a sudden bumped into some guy in Treblemakers' jacket.

"Oh gosh, I'm… uh, just, wow, you're really pretty… I mean, sorry for bumping into you… I…" he started mumbling.

"Um, hi." Emily responded shyly.

"Uh, I'm Benji." he introduced himself.

They were just standing there like idiots just as the Treblemakers were called. Jesse quickly pulled on Benji as he passed by with his group, said hi to both Emily and Luke before they hit the stage. Luke was sniggering behind her when they finally reached Beca and the Bellas with Beca giving Emily a curious look.

But whatever. They were there. At the ICCA Nationals. Nothing could ever beat that experience, the one she dreamed of when she becomes a Bella one day.

But of course Emily had no idea of what the future had in store for her.

 _Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile  
We're flat broke,  
But hey we do it in style  
The bad rich  
God's flying in for your trial_

* * *

Jesse was getting goosebumps. This wasn't what he thought the world of acapella would bring him at all.

And he was also pretty sure that the cute girl from the team that went before them smiled at him as they passed each other by.

Benji was with them, as it should be. He and Beca were still friends despite messing things up epically a few times, and Luke had already promised that once he starts their sophomore year he'll get a program of his own.

Things couldn't get any better than that.

But of course Jesse knew, it only would.

He knew at the very moment the lights landed on him and the Trebles on stage.

It was show time.

 _But when the night is falling  
You cannot find a friend (friend)  
You feel your tree is breaking  
Just then_

* * *

Lilly had to admit, the Bellas had very many train wreck performances, with sectionals and regionals included in the mix.

This was not one of them.

They were killing it on stage, setting the world of collegiate acapella competitions on fire.

And it was about damn time they got it right, trailblazing with their sick beats and great talents on display. The Bellas were finally in sync, they were one unit. They were a family.

And Lilly couldn't help but be proud of them.

 _You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give_

* * *

 _This whole damn world, could fall apart  
You'll be ok, follow your heart  
You're in harms way, I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine_

It was one hell of a rush, one that Beca never could imagine to even be real. She finally got the chance to perform with the Bellas on stage in an actual competition.

And they were nothing short of awesome.

The crowd was still cheering them on, chanting their name as they exited stage left, the Bellas were all jumping around, screaming in a frenzy, including Chloe who was hugging Aubrey as they chorused they've finally done it.

And Beca couldn't help but smile.

Something new was taking a hold of her, and she wasn't going to deny that it's all thanks to her beloved redhead.

The stage manager was asking them to return to their seats outside, to let the remaining performers have their space. "Hey." Beca said, catching up to Chloe.

"Oh my gosh, Beca! That was amazing!" Chloe exclaimed as she pulled Beca into a tight hug. And Beca savored every minute of it.

It was a while before all of the other teams finished their performance, and for some reason, despite Jesse and Benji's incessant chatter about Emily – it looks like Benji's developing a crush on her – from somewhere behind them, and Amy and Stacie's critical assessments of the last teams – Stacie was starting to sound more and more like Aubrey, which was a little scary, Beca had to admit – Beca couldn't take her eyes of Chloe was still beaming with pride and happiness and excitement and magic.

Yep, magic. Because Chloe Beale was magic and Beca will fight anyone who says otherwise.

It was at that moment that some far away dream, some once strange thought had started to take root in Beca's mind.

Beca reached out to grab Chloe's hand, automatically, their fingers locked onto each other, like it was supposed to be. They fitted perfectly together and Beca couldn't help but think that that they were built to be that way.

Chloe looked over to her to give her a small smile. Her grip tightening on Beca's hand as they were about to announce the winners.

 _You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget  
We only get what we give_

There was only one logical name to be called as champions so it was not a surprise when the Bellas won, the room igniting with cheers.

Beca's mind goes back to that night when they were in her dorm room, it was New Year's Eve, and it was just her and Chloe with the wonderful colors of the fireworks casting soft light glows inside.

It was like that at the moment.

Except this time Beca didn't just stand there like nervous idiot, she grabbed Chloe's hand, turned her around and placed her lips upon hers, sealing their win with a passionate kiss before peppering Chloe's face with soft kisses.

Because it was then that Beca fully realized, she's won more than a national title with her friends.

She did so when she met Chloe.

* * *

 **Song featured in this chapter: 'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals**

 **Considering this is the Nationals chapter, one might wonder what comes next… after all, I still have 4 chapters to go.**

 **Well, it's not exactly graduation but something else… we do have their victory party in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I am planning to take a break with the fic writing for a while although I have one other fic in mind that I plan on getting to eventually before a longer hiatus. The events of that fic focus on what comes after the second movie and it could potentially be a sequel. There will be plenty of angst, mostly because I'm taking a lot of elements from my other fics and incorporating them into one new thing – the idea started from a combination of what if scenarios for past chapters I've drafted from my other fics. It will follow the same pattern of this one, most likely 25-30 chapters and with songs ;)**

 **But again, that won't be for a while since I wanted to take some time to focus on other things. So I hope you guys still look forward to that! :D Thanks for all the support, you guys have been an awesome bunch of readers! :3**


	27. I Love the Way you Love Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 27 featuring the Bellas' victory party the night off and when they got back to Barden. Songs listed below.**

 **Boy are we winding down to the final chapters.**

 **The next fic(possible sequel… like 90% for sure sequel… I'm trying to keep it vague and open in a sense that it could pick up after this story or after the canon from the second movie) should be up around August. I just need to take a break from fics for a while.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

It was the most ca-amazing thing ever. Amy rushed towards the stage to lift the trophy but she double backed just seconds before she actually did thanks to Aubrey's glare.

"The co-captains should have the honors." she said as Aubrey reached her, followed by the rest of the Bellas.

Ashley chuckled when she heard this. "Sadly, your co-captain still has her tongue down Beca's throat." She had pointed out as they looked behind the couple still busy with each other. The soft simple kisses had turned into something more heated.

Aubrey was about to march back and drag the two on stage when Chloe finally broke the kiss and realized they were the last of the Bellas still not with the group. With Chloe by her side, she and Aubrey finally claimed their dreamed title.

The rest of the day was pretty a magical mystical blur to Ashley.

She remembered a dinner with Beca's set of parents – apparently there were two what with all the remarriages – and Emily's parents where they got the chance to meet her former Bella mom.

There was some sort of after party with all the acapella teams somewhere after that.

But Ashley knew, the only party that truly mattered was the one they were having with the Bellas in her, Jessica, Amy, and Lilly's room that night.

They had the bigger room, so there was no argument about where the Bellas only after party would be at. Luke had wanted to go with Emily in tow but they were all met with a resounding 'No!'

This was the Bellas party for themselves.

This was theirs to enjoy.

Stacie was sitting by the edge of Amy's bed, Aubrey was having a good time, talking with Jessica, Ashley, and Denise by the window. The room was a little cramped for all the Bellas to be there, but they needed this. They deserved this.

Beca's playlist was playing some random song in the background, Cynthia Rose and Lilly dolling out the drinks that Aubrey and Chloe had bought.

"What are you thinking Chloe?" Stacie asked the redhead sitting next to her, nursing her drink. "This is our night, why are you looking so glum? By the way, where's Beca?"

"Oh, she slipped out to meet with her mom and dad I think. Bree was giving a speech earlier when she whispered something about it." Chloe replied. "And I'm so not glum!"

"Well, something's definitely on your mind." Stacie then said. "So what's it about?"

"I promised Beca I'll move with her to LA at the end of the year." Chloe answered with a sigh. "But, I didn't get into the grad school UCLA. It was a last minute thing really. I've applied to Barden and Columbia since Bree was thinking of applying for law school there too. I also applied to UNC and UPenn. I got accepted in all of them but I accepted Barden's offer. So that means…" she further explained, tipping her head to one side with a shrug.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Stacie started to say excitedly, slapping Chloe's hand that was resting on the bed a good few times as she remembered something a very excited Beca had told her and Amy.

But before she could say anything, she stopped herself, believing that it was best for Chloe and Beca to talk about the matter themselves.

"Talk to her Chlo. Don't be scared. For what it's worth, I think yours is a love that can survive heaven and hell." Stacie said with a wink, Chloe still looking at her curiously for her sudden burst of excitement.

The alcohol was definitely taking effect.

And it didn't help that Amy took that opportunity to switch out the song on the playlist that was currently playing ever so slyly.

 _Ain't this what you came for  
Don't you wish you came, oh  
Girl what you're playing for  
Ah, come on_

"Stacie!" Aubrey immediately called out, although her tone sounded more playful than mad.

"What, it wasn't me." Stacie said while shooting Amy a look. Amy simply shrugged. "Oh, what the hell." Stacie said before she broke into a song.

 _Come on, let me kiss that  
Ooh, I know you miss that  
What's wrong, let me fix that  
Twist that_

Amy lowered the volume down and she and Cynthia Rose immediately backed her up.

 _Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

Aubrey was smiling, loosening up, playing along and pulling Stacie closer towards her for a quick kiss as the song played out.

 _I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had_

"I'd ask what I missed but… gross." she heard Beca comment, finally returning to join their group.

But Stacie couldn't care to comment back.

She was busy with her girl.

The Bellas were all too tired the next day with their flight back home. They still have an uphill battle to finish the year.

But Cynthia Rose had to admit, she didn't expect to be where she was now. At least not during that first few days at Barden.

Chloe and Beca were a few seats away, the redhead falling asleep on Beca's shoulder while holding her hands. Aubrey and Stacie had disappeared from where they were seated, no two guesses where they were. Amy was entertaining Ashley and Jessica with her outrages stories while Lilly was playing something on some hand held console. Denise herself was dozing off next to her too.

It's been a crazy ride.

And boy was Cynthia Rose was looking forward to do it all over again the following year.

"Okay, we have guests outside Chloe. Including Luke, and precious Emily, and I still can't comprehend it but Swanson and the bumbling magician best friend of his. So, can you explain to me, what we're doing locked up in your room? Shouldn't you be making out with your girlfriend or something?" Aubrey huffed as she sat down the edge of her best friend's bed. It was the last day of finals, it was officially the start of summer vacation for most of them. They were all celebrating all that needed to be celebrated for the end of the year, with graduation in just a few days too.

It was a moment to loosen up, have fun, and just be.

But the future was still peering over them heavily.

"I'm practicing my speech Bree." Chloe replied as a matter of factly. "And we actually haven't talked about what we are just that we're together, officially, just no labels needed."

"So, skipping whatever that pathetic no labels thing is, what speech are you practicing again? It's not like you're already planning to propose to her tonight."

"God no Bree, that would freak her out." Chloe replied.

"But you've actually thought about it?" Aubrey asked with a chuckle and Chloe simply rambled on some nonsense thing that she assumed was a confirmation of it.

"Alright then future Mrs. Mitchell, what is it?" Aubrey teased.

"Stop that already!" Chloe replied with a huff and Aubrey laughed. "I'm planning to tell Beca decided to attend grad school here at Barden for a year before, you know, trying to transfer to somewhere in LA."

"Why would you want that anyways, transfer? Barden's got a good graduate program in your field. Besides, I' planning on staying to pursue my MBA too, my dad finally let out to letting me pursue what I want. We shockingly don't have to move next year."

"Yeah, I know. But… Ugh, right, you don't know, do you? The only reason Beca was here this year is because she made a deal with her dad. One year of college and he'll support her move to LA to pursue her dreams."

"Wait, Mitchell wasn't going to stay?" Aubrey then exclaimed. "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"Why are you the one freaking out? You're not the one entering a long distance relationship in a best case scenario. I'm just, Beca's sort of fragile with things like this. I'm the one who just upped and blurted out that I'd go move with her and now I'm deciding to stay."

"That's for your own future Chlo, and God knows, you're future has that midget involved no matter what, and you know it." Aubrey replied. "I'm having a dilemma because I was planning on passing the torch to Beca and Stacie, make them co-captains. Now I guess I'll have to pass the torch to Amy…"

"She's grown on you, huh?" Chloe asked smugly that it annoyed Aubrey.

But only for a little bit.

Because it was true that Mitchell started to grow on her, especially when she demonstrated her ability to lead the Bellas while working over the set-list for Nationals.

"Wait, did Beca ever bring up travel plans with you?" Aubrey then asked, her mind running different thoughts at the same time.

"No. Although we do have tickets for the summer."

"Do I need to ask when you got that?" Aubrey asked, quirking an eyebrow at her and Chloe shook her head with a smile. "Look Chlo, I think you're making this a big deal. I think even if you move to the moon, Beca will still give you her heart and soul so don't sweat it, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I just don't think I can survive that long without her too, you know?"

"Don't give me pictures in my head that I don't want Beale. Get this straight with her now and I better not hear _Titanium_ blasting all throughout the house after." Aubrey replied as she stood up, giving Chloe a hug.

"I'm making no promises!" Chloe retorted.

"And this song goes out to a particular friend of mine who wants to have something to slow dance with tonight. Barden, it's been a blast being your Midnight DJ for the past school year. Looking forward to serve as your DJ again next year. Until then oh faithful listeners." Beca said just as she played the song that Stacie had specifically requested before they left the party.

As usual, Chloe was sitting in the booth with Beca, her midnight shifts becoming their late night thing. She's been trying to build up her confidence to talk to Beca about their not so distant future. With given evidence from the past on how stubborn the DJ could get and how easily she gets heartbroken, Chloe wanted to handle this… Wait.

Did Beca just say…

…next year?

 _It_ _'s amazing how you knock me off my feet, hm  
Every time you come around me I get weak, oh yeah  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh  
You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
So I want to know_

Chloe looked at Beca with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "What?" she heard Beca ask as if she didn't just say something insane mere seconds ago.

"You said next year?"

"Yeah?" Beca asked, this time being the one confused by Chloe's reaction.

"You'll be the Midnight DJ again, next year?"

"Yeah, Chloe, why are you… oh… oh yeah…" Beca then said starting to realize why she was freaking out. "Sorry, I was planning to tell you soon. I talked to the parentals and they seem happy about it too. I hope you don't mind, but I do plan on staying on Barden and maybe earn my degree before heading to LA first. I loved being a Bella Chloe, and I enjoy this midnight gigs, and you know, college isn't that half bad." she explained.

And Chloe smiled a brilliant smile, immediately leaping over to Beca, capturing her lips. "What's this about?"

"I never told you, but I applied to grad school and I decided to accept Barden's offer." Chloe summarized.

"Chlo, that's great news!" Beca replied with a smile and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

She had been worried about nothing.

Luke ducked out of the Bellas party early so that he could get to the station on time but not before dropping by some other parties around campus, saying goodbye to his old friends in case he doesn't get the chance on graduation day.

Earlier that day he and just officially passed the booth and everything WBUJ to his one and only step-sister, Beca. No one would run it better.

And Luke was glad that Beca decided to stick around Barden for the next three years too.

He was on his way to the station, flipping through his emails about job offers from the companies he applied to both in LA and around Atlanta – he wanted to keep an eye out on Beca.

It was time to make a decision for his future.

And Luke just couldn't help but be happy.

It's been a long year, and yet the best things he never expected had come.

There was really nothing more he could ask for.

 _I want to know what turns you on  
I'd like to know (So I can be all that and more)  
I'd like to know (I'd like to know what makes you cry)  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

The song Stacie requested started playing on the radio and Amy couldn't help but gather all the Bellas for one last trick. Stacie and Aubrey had been pretty inseparable for the rest of the night and Amy wanted to take a bit of credit with their happily ever after, something never acknowledged by the two.

Why, if she and the Bellas never pushed through with the helicopter mistletoe victim switch, things might have still been derailed on the Staubrey train.

Or maybe not, but who cares?

Amy was planning on getting the two to say their first – at the very least public – 'I love you's' through a very elaborate scheme…

…only to be derailed by Jesse.

"I think we can skip playing matchmaker tonight Amy. I'm all up for Bellas fun but for some things, we just have to let nature take its course." he gave as a sage advice.

"How about we help out that friend of yours to string together comprehensible sentences around Legacy and stop producing doves out of nowhere instead?"

"Ah, now that would be a great help." Jesse replied and so the Bellas moved onto their new matchmaking project.

They should really make a business out of this…

They walked back in comfortable silence to Beca's dorm room for quite possibly one last time. Tomorrow, she'd have to clear out and move into Luke's apartment, with Matt moving out and all soon after graduation.

Beca never imagined she'd ever be okay with holding someone's hand and revel in the simple joys it brought her.

Amy was still with the Bellas, and it was perfect really. They had the room all to themselves.

Beca ran to her computer as soon as she made it inside and started to play a song from her very extensive 'Chloe' playlist.

"May I have this dance Ms. Beale?" Beca asked with a smirk and Chloe laughed. "What? Stacie got her request fulfilled for a slow dance with Aubrey, I'm getting mine if you would?"

"I'd love to." Chloe replied, accepting Beca's hand.

 _I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your scent lingers even when you're not there_

Beca's hands found a perfect spot around Chloe's waist as the redhead wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I have to admit Mitchell, you're song choices are topnotch." Chloe whispered as she pressed her forehead with Beca's, swaying gently to the music.

"I'm a musical genius, what can I say?" Beca replied with a chuckle and Chloe smiled.

And God how she loved that smile.

That smile melts her heart and drives the butterflies in her stomach insane.

It was just so Chleo.

 _And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two-hour bath  
And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching like we were insane_

"Chlo?" Beca then asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um," Beca started to say trying to keep herself cool as she felt her heart beat wildly against her chest. "Let's make it official." she then said.

"What?" Chloe managed to ask through her giggles.

"Chloe, I'm being serious." Beca replied.

"I know sweetie, but I can't help that you're being adorable." Chloe replied, giving Beca a quick kiss on her cheeks. "To be honest, I thought it already was."

"It is, I mean was, I mean… Look Beale, does any clue with what I'm doing here? Give me a break, I thought I'd ask properly."

 _But I love the way you love me, oh, baby  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, so completely  
I love the way you love me_

"Oh, you didn't seem so clueless _that night_." Chloe whispered into her ears causing Beca to blush, remembering their first time together during their last night at New York.

"Sh-shut up Chlo." Beca mumbled nervously and Chloe chuckled.

 _And I like the sound of old R &B  
And you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
From sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times_

Chloe stopped, pulling away from Beca for a brief minute to get a good look at her.

And of course that just had to take Beca's breath away, Chloe looking as stunning in the moonlit room.

 _But I love the way you love me, oh, baby  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, so completely  
I love the way you love me_

So much has happened in that room, so much that Beca didn't even dare imagine before.

"Beca Mitchell, is this your way of asking me if you can call me your girlfriend?" Chloe asked, putting into words what was in Beca's mind.

"Yes." she replied almost wordlessly.

 _So listen to me now_

"Definitely. Yes." Beca manage to say in between Chloe's kisses. "So will you?" she asked, pulling away for a second.

 _And I could list a million things  
I'd love to like about you  
But they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you_

"Only if you agree to be my date for the senior ball."

"I already agreed, Beale. Do I need to agree again?"

"Just wanted to check you haven't changed your mind."

"I'll never change my mind on you Chloe. You're the one thing I'll always be sure of." Beca replied, looking deeply into Chloe's eyes and Chloe smiled.

 _I love the way you love me, oh, baby  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, so completely  
I love the way you love me_

"That's all I needed to know." Chloe smiled, pulling Beca close and resting her head on the nook of her neck. The song was winding down but a new one was soon to follow.

And Beca knew, holding Chloe close like the way they were now was all that she could ever want.

She loved Chloe Beale, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Chloe Beale loved her too. And Beca knows that it was because of that love that she found all that she never even could have dreamed of.

 _I love the way that you love me_

 **Songs featured in the chapter: 'Tonight (Best You Ever Had)' by John Legend ft. Ludacris; 'I Wanna Know' by Joe; and 'I Love the Way You Love Me' by Boyzone (there are different versions of the song with minor changes in the lyrics available :P)**

 **Next chapter features the graduation ball of our senior Bellas (yes, Chloe is graduating…) wich may or may not feature the second riff off of this fic… ;)**

 **PS: Some of the dialogues… I'm planning to build on them for the sort of part 2 fic. Exchanges between Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca have some lines that sort of give an idea of what's going to happen. Either proving what someone said or failing because of circumstances… but yeah, that should be a nice hint on what I have under my sleeve… I did say angst… :)**


	28. Convergence of the Stars

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the senior ball fluff and riff-off I promised! The last two chapters are mostly to wrap up the story (so far :)) so expect time jumps. Also, sorry for the delays. I got sick then I had to deal with my ignored pile of work while I was sick.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far and for all the comments and reviews! You guys have been awesome. See song list below. ;)**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

"Why is it that I have a feeling that you've got something up your sleeves, hobbit?" Aubrey had asked Beca the night before but the Midnight DJ simply shrugged and smirked.

"Even after all we've been through, you don't trust my taste in music?" she asked, matching the stare Aubrey had been giving her with unwavering faith.

"If our senior ball sucks Mitchell, I'm blaming you." Aubrey had replied to which Beca chuckled.

"You do know I'm only playing a set, right Posen? Not my fault if the other DJs suck." She heard Beca throw back before disappearing in Chloe's room.

Aubrey couldn't help it. The Bellas were acting weird. The Treble boy, Swanson, was acting weird with them.

And she even saw a few of the fresh faces of the High Notes and BU Harmonics having lunch with them the other afternoon,

She could tell they were plotting something.

But whatever it was had been lost to Aubrey the moment she stepped into the venue of their senior ball that following night, hand in hand with her date – who else but Stacie – and Chloe, who, despite being happy Beca was her date, is a little disappointed that she had to come earlier to set-up her equipment and was now somewhere else with the two other DJs they got for the occasion.

Some guy with bright pink spikey hair was the first DJ of the night, and whatever cloud was hanging over Chloe had disappeared when she saw a rather dapper looking Beca dressed in a black blazer.

Being one of the DJs of the night got Beca a free pass to wear whatever she wanted and something a little less formal, with a plain crisp white shirt beneath the blazer and her favorite pair of black sneakers.

 _At least they weren't combat boots_ , Aubrey thought.

Chloe didn't seem to care. And with Stacie's presence right next to her, Aubrey couldn't be happier either.

Until, that is, she felt Stacie's presence disappear.

And then the Bellas came out of nowhere.

"What on earth is going on?" Aubrey asked as the Bellas paraded in front of her, followed by the Trebles, and the BU Harmonics, then lastly the High Notes.

Justin had popped out of nowhere, thanking the first of the three DJs of the night for his set when he explained that the Bellas's win at Nationals with their spectacular performance had become one of the highlights of their senior year.

And no, he wasn't kidding.

They got a lot of press coverage, they were even interviewed for a morning program after a few famous celebs tweeted about their performance…

…secret acapella nerds in high circles propelled them into new found fame.

And the once laughing stock of Barden University especially after a few set-backs and mess ups,, the bunch of nerds who loved to sing, they were now the most well-known group on campus.

And they were treated to one last riff-off, a proper send off to the graduating seniors who lit the stage on fire and brought unexpected fame to Barden.

Aubrey would like to think this is mostly for her and Chloe, but if this is their chance to win the title they kept losing to the Trebles, then it should be fine.

The first category was easy enough, 80s rock music.

The High Notes stepped up first but messed up a song – technically they were singing three very different songs at the same time that no one understood what was going on – and they were cut.

So, onward to the second category then.

Battle of the Boybands.

 _We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

Chloe started to sing, stepping up with the Bellas quickly backed by Stacie and Amy. She shut Beca a wink, making the hobbit chuckle.

 _You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

Soon, the full force of the Bellas had stepped up and it was clear that warm ups were over, it was game on.

 _I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love _

_love works in mysterious ways  
One day you wake up, gone without a trace_

Jesse started singing, stepping up to meet the Bellas challenge. Chloe narrowed her eyes and gave Jesse a look top which he simply shrugged. It was all a friendly wordless banter, Aubrey could see, and she couldn't help but find it amusing.

 _I refused to give up  
I refused to give in  
(Yeah)  
You're my everything  
I don't wanna give up  
I don't wanna give in, oh so  
Everybody sing_

Which was quite something she never thought she would ever think about. Aubrey and the Bellas watched as the Trebles took control, Beca had pulled Cynthia Rose to a corner whispering something to her while gathering the rest of the Bellas. Chloe had taken into talking to Stacie for a quick question instead of joining the rest on planning on a strategy for the next song, where to come in and all and what to sing next.

"So whose idea was this?" Chloe asked.

"All of us, sort of." Stacie said with a shrug. "Not just the Bellas, some of the Trebles and the BU Harmonics too. The High Notes were kind of just a little lost."

 _One love for the mother's pride  
One love for the times we cried  
One love gotta stay alive  
I will survive_

"I think this was a swell idea." Aubrey then said, pressing a quick kiss on Stacie's cheeks.

"We needed to send you guys on a high note, unlike the High Notes." Stacie replied with a wink.

Somewhere close behind them, Beca clapped her hands and the Bellas all gave a quite ascent of support.

 _One love for the city streets  
One love for the hip-hop beats  
One love, oh, I do believe  
One love is all we _

And that was when Beca cut in.

 _We both understand, it's where we belong_

 _So how do I say, do I say goodbye?  
We both have our dreams, we both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight, to carry us through  
The lonely times_

She took the lead in the song, with Cynthia Rose, Amy, and the rest of the Bellas backing her up.

 _I'll always look back as I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all of our tears will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back to your arms again  
But until that day you know you are  
The queen of my heart, the queen of my heart_

Beca shot a quick glance at Chloe and smirked, the redhead replying by beaming at her.

They were going to win.

Except someone from BU Harmonics cut in.

 _my heart_

 _Just a smile and there's no way back_  
 _Can hardly believe it (yeah)_  
 _But there's an angel and she's calling me_  
 _Reaching for my heart_  
 _I know, that I'll be ok now_  
 _This time it's real_

The Trebles were gathering off to Aubrey's right, making plans to turn the tides of war.

And Aubrey wasted no time in doing the same with the Bellas.

 _I lay my love on you  
It's all I want to do  
Every time I breathe I feel brand new  
You open up my heart  
Show me all your love, and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you_

But the Trebles were quicker, with Benji stepping, taking the lead, and surprising everyone,.

 _you in and you let me down  
You messed me up and you turned my life around  
Left me feeling I had no where to go  
I was alone, how was I too know that_

 _You will be there  
When I needed somebody  
You will be there  
The only one could help me_

That's when Aubrey also took notice of two things different with the Trebles.

"Where on earth is Bumper?"

"The John Meyer thing." Denise pointed out.

"He's not here for grad?" Aubrey asked perplexed.

"Well, he sort of upped and left. So…" Amy explained with a shrug.

"Okay, but why is Luke with the Trebles?" She then asked barely hiding the irritation in her voice.

"They made her a last minute honorary member yesterday." Beca replied sounding just as annoyed as she was.

"He knew about this Bree. Sorry." Stacie then said. "He figured it would annoy you and he wanted to get one last chance at doing so, just in case."

 _I had a picture of you in my mind  
Never knew it could be so wrong  
Why'd it take me so long just to find?  
The friend that was there all along_

"Ah, guys, back in the game?" Jessica interrupted and the Bellas all agreed.

 _It must be easy for you  
To love the things that you do  
But just a pastime for you  
I could never_

But then the BU Harmonics cut in once more.

 _never know, girl  
If I should stay or go  
'Cause the games that you play  
Keep driving me away_

"I have a plan." Lilly said, but her murmurs were buried by all the other sounds around them, the singing groups and cheering crowds.

 _Don't love me for fun, girl  
Let me be the one, girl  
Love me for a reason  
Let the reason be love_

But thankfully Amy heard her and pulled all the Bellas in.

 _Don't love me for fun, girl  
Let me be the one, girl  
Love me for a reason  
Let the _

And this time, Jessica and Ashley took the lead, with Lilly laying down the beats.

 _the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize, what we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody, we gonna bring it 'til the end_

The Bellas were of course all close behind, not going to let the Trebles nor the BU Harmonics get the upper hand.

 _It doesn't matter,  
'bout the car I drive or what I wear around my neck  
All that matters,  
Is that you recognize that its just about respect  
It doesn't matter,  
About the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
All that matters,  
Is that you get hyped 'cause we'll do it to you every time  
(come on now)_

 _Do you ever wonder why, this music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock  
(your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(you can't stop),  
And the music's all you _

The Bellas were on fire when someone from the BU Harmonics prematurely cut in.

 _You're not bein' true to me  
Deep within my soul I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be_

 _Sometimes I wish I could turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad, baby  
Quit playin' games with my heart_

That's when Justin's voice came up above the rest of the noise. "Guys, we've been through this argument before with the 'it' and 'it's'". He pointed out, calling out the BU Harmonics.

Aubrey still thought that argument was stupid as the BU Harmonics were out of the competition.

But, oh well, at least he's being consistent.

* * *

The next category was songs from movies.

"Any song that's been used in a movie, in some shape or form." Justin replied when Donald asked him to clarify the rules for this round.

Luke grinned at Beca who was shaking her head at him disapprovingly.

Hey, he just wanted to give the whole acapella thing a try at least for one night and figure out what the drama of the whole past year was really about and if it was worth it. Who can blame him?

Okay, so maybe he wanted to annoy Aubrey and test the waters against Beca a bit too.

But he was having fun, so there was that.

The round started and Luke gave Jesse a nod. The true blue Treble giving him the floor before the Bellas could even jump in.

But Aubrey still beat him to the punch.

 _I_ _t's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Luke gave a light laugh as Aubrey glared at him.

No it was more than just for intimidation, it was for a challenge.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

The Bellas were of course in full force back up.

"Any plans on beating them?" Jesse asked.

And Luke chuckled. Truthfully, him and Jesse on the same team was a bit of a farfetched idea to him in the past.

But, he's not so bad, once he's got his head on him straightened out and all.

Luke grinned.

"Oh, have I got a plan, just trust me and back me up, okay?"

And Jesse nodded.

 _All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and _

This was going to be fun.

 _And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

Luke started singing, doing his best adaptation of a LeAnn Rimes song, unleashing a little bit of dance too.

Chloe was of course, the first to react, along with Stacie and Amy.

Even the movie fanboy himself couldn't help guffaw while the Trebles were forced to do their best reenactment of a scene or two from Coyote Ugly.

 _Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight_

Even Beca couldn't help but laugh.

And surprise, surprise, Aubrey Posen can smile.

 _You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

Beca was shaking her head once more as Luke kept up the fight.

 _There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til you're in my arms_

Finally, Beca stepped up. By herself this time

Because how could anyone else ruin the moment?

She set it up perfectly.

* * *

Chloe was a little surprised when all of a sudden Beca stepped up right while Luke was singing.

The Bellas were a little distracted by the performance that no one could focus on the task at hand and cut in.

But somehow Beca still did.

And they were transfixed in that moment.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on for only two.  
So close, together.  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive._

Beca sand all by her lonesome.

And Chloe couldn't help but feel it, the emotions behind the words, the melody behind the music.

What gives a song its life…

 _A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew.  
So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
to hold you so close._

It wasn't the words, it wasn't beats, or the rhythm.

It was the story behind it, the emotions placed within it.

It was how it was sung, not the song itself.

It was with the way each word carried with it a feeling.

And how could she not feel it when Beca had turned around, looking her straight in the eyes as she sang, reaching a hand out to her.

A hand she gladly took.

 _So close to reaching  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend.  
And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come.  
So far we are. So close..._

Somehow, above Beca's own voice, she heard Jesse say something along the lines of conceding, Justin nodding and cuing the second DJ for the night to start.

All while Beca sang to Chloe as they waltzed.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

The DJ started to play the exact same song at the exact same part Beca was singing. Somehow, Chloe couldn't help but think this was planned in some way.

But she really couldn't care.

It started out as a wish, to have a perfect year at the beginning of the fall semester.

And now that was all that she got.

With all its trials and tribulation, she got her perfectly imperfect year.

 _We're so close to reaching  
that famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
this one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are...  
so close, so close  
and still so far..._

And the night wasn't even over yet.

Beca was still yet to steal everyone's heart and admiration when she closes the night.

But for now, it's just the two of them, Beca whispering the words of the song in her ears as they danced.

Right now, she doesn't have to share Beca, and all her awesomeness.

Right now it was just the two of them and their happy little moment.

* * *

 **Songs in this chapter: 'One Love' by Blue; 'Obvious', 'I Lay My Love on You', and 'Queen of My Heart' by Westlife; 'Picture of You', 'and 'Love Me for a Reason' by Boyzone; 'Pop' by NSYNC; 'Quit Playing Games' by the Backstreet Boys; ; 'When You Say Nothing at All' by Ronan Keating (Notting Hill version); 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes (Coyote Ugly); 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin (Enchanted)**

 **PS: Update on the next fic, it'll probably be up around Sept. I know I said August, but… well… life…**

 **Also, to the anon/guest reviewer 'No Angst Please'… ah, just a little? No one is dying I promise! And hospital scene/s won't last for more than two chapters. Just… I need a catalyst for a plot and I have to satisfy a what-if scenario in my head. I also promise that for every ache will be some fluffy, sweet, and cute moments.**


	29. Out of My League

**A/N: Here's chapter 29 with the flash forwards and probably one of my favorite songs. It's called 'Out of My League' by Stephen Speaks – check out the original version with only the piano accompaniment I promise you it's worth it!**

 **One last chapter to go! Again, during my mini-break of sorts if you need to reach me, have special requests for the other upcoming fic (I can't do anything without a bit of angst, this is my preemptive strike) or if you have any song requests (because there will be songs), just shoot me a message or reach me on twitter or tumblr at thehypotensivegrad. I will reply, I promise. ;)**

 **Sorry if this is a bit shorter than the rest, next chapter's going to be, well, fun in a few ways ;P**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

 _ **Summer, after Chloe's graduation**_

 _t's her hair and her eyes today_ _  
_ _That just simply take me away_ _  
_ _And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_ _  
_ _Makes me shiver but in a good way_

Beca smiled as she watched Chloe, her eyes shining brightly as she took in the view of the city.

They were in LA when she received the call.

The first of their two week vacation had come and gone, and Beca was thankful to have that time to just enjoy the sights and wonder of the city with Chloe instead of stressing out where to live or planning some great move. They left a few days after graduation with a complete travel plan that includes visiting Beca's mom and step-dad at Portland and Chloe's own parents in Miami.

Yeah, they were having their own tour.

But some of those plans were about to change and Beca didn't even know it when she had answered the call.

Some record label in the UK had magically had their hands on that live-performance cover that Beca had used for one of her mixes to woo Chloe back. The artist, apparently, had heard it herself and was in the process of recording her new album.

It doesn't take a genius to guess who they offered a generous summer internship to.

And so, Beca finds herself in London with her girlfriend for the very first time.

 _ **Fall, Beca's sophomore year**_

 _All the times I have sat and stared_ _  
_ _As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_ _  
_ _And she purses her lips, bats her eyes_ _  
_ _And she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw_ _  
_ _And nothing to say_

It wasn't always peachy.

And it was slightly harder when they end up arguing over something as stupid as…

…well, to be honest, Beca's already forgotten what she was arguing about with Chloe…

...she just knows she missed her badly.

Sectionals was just a week away and Beca had placed all her efforts in making sure that the Bellas would make it all the way to Nationals to defend their recently acquired title.

She looked back at where she was the past year, trying to re-examine her life choices and dreamed of a life in LA now.

But she knew, she wouldn't have been happy if she was in LA now.

Not without Chloe.

So Beca, ever-so-stubborn Beca, learned that it was better to bend than to break and did what she did best, serenading Chloe on air to forgive her. Chloe was still very much visibly upset when she turned up at her and Luke's apartment.

And while Beca still had no clue at all just how relationships work, had no comprehension at all about what it means to be in one, she knew that love was something that could never be defined, never be explained, and that with it did not come the rules and explanations.

For as long as she had Chloe, Beca knew they can weather all the storms.

They just need to talk things out and listen. __

_**Christmas Holidays, Beca's junior year**_

' _Cause I love her with all that I am_ _  
_ _And my voice shakes along with my hands_ _  
_ _Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_ _  
_ _And I'm out of my league once again_

It was like a spark of something Beca couldn't understand.

They were in New York that year, Luke's "relatives" from the other side of the world wanted to visit the family and they just so happened to do their mini reunion of sorts in New York.

Emily was with them, along with her parents, and Chloe too.

There had been a constant buzzing coming from Beca's phone, it was just Amy texting her like crazy after being left behind with Stacie and Aubrey at the blonde's shared apartment with Chloe. Beca had been ignoring said messages, mostly because she didn't want to be bothered by what Stacie and Aubrey were doing that was driving Amy insane.

And it didn't matter really.

Her eyes were only on Chloe.

They were on the middle of the ice skating rink at Bryant Park and despite the crowded rink – hell, the whole city was crowded everywhere for Christmas – Chloe still glided on the ice with such grace and ease that really Beca couldn't help but wonder if she really was an angel.

It was there under the twinkling lights, there in the middle of dozens and hundreds of faces, it was there that a thought had crept into Beca's mind.

She loved Chloe, she knew that already, and she also knew she could never live without her.

But this thought that seeded deep within Beca's mind at that moment was entirely new. Because even when she's seen her future with Chloe in her mind, she's seeing a new picture being painted there, a different kind of future she hasn't gotten into imagining about.

Chloe saw her staring at her, but could she blame Beca? She really couldn't help it.

 _ **Spring, Beca's junior year**_

 _It's a masterful melody_ _  
_ _When she calls out my name to me_ _  
_ _As the world spins around her_ _  
_ _She laughs, rolls her eyes_ _  
_ _And I feel like I'm fallin' but it's no surprise_

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. This always happens and Beca had mastered the art of keeping herself cool.

She acts like she doesn't care, but she really, really does.

She acts like no matter what as long as they'd given it their all, their winners too, but she really, really wanted to win for a third time in a row.

Three years ago, the thought of being in a collegiate acapella girl group would have made Beca scoff. Now it would make her feel warm at the thought of the family she's made with the Bellas.

So when the Barden Bellas were once again crowed the national ICCA champions, Beca couldn't help but be proud of her accomplishment with her friends.

But nothing still could compare to the way that Beca felt every time Chloe rushed up to them, calling Beca's name, and wrapping her arms around the DJ in the tightest embrace. Beca in return would bury her face in Chloe's chest and though she couldn't see it, she knew the redhead was beaming, happy and excited for the Bellas.

She could never really get used to the feeling.

Because more than the rush of winning, more than the rush of performing, the rush that being Chloe Beale's girlfriend was something else that was definitely out of this world.

 _ **Fall, Beca's Senior Year**_

' _Cause I love her with all that I am_ _  
_ _And my voice shakes along with my hands_ _  
_ _Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_ _  
_ _But I'd rather be here than on land_ _  
_ _Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_ _  
_ _And I'm out of my league once again_

Beca huffed, staring at her computer screen for the last two hours wasn't exactly her ideal way of spending the afternoon.

Chloe was still at work, and she felt bad that she had to cancel their late afternoon plans when she gets off because of her internship at Residual Heat. Her summer experiences at London and LA for the past few years, working for different labels had certainly secured a wonderful opportunity for Beca yet again, but this time, it was just a little bit harder.

You'd think she was used to this by now, but no, she isn't.

She's running around everywhere, very much tempted to give up her Midnight DJ gig as she struggled to keep up with juggling everything, her studies, internship, radio station gig, and her relationship, much less do anything for the Bellas as they jumped into the unfamiliar territory of preparing for the Worlds after Amy's little incident.

And now she lacks the inspiration to do anything, like she was in a standstill, a dreamless sleep she just couldn't wake up from that it's starting to frustrate her even more and more and more.

Sometimes she wonders how it is she's still holding on when everything seemed to be unraveling right in front of her, with the Bellas doing one trainwreck of a performance after the other, and her internship threatening to swallow her whole through sheer intimidation of the new kinds of sharks that were surrounding her.

Not to mention her lack of trash talk skills that ends up making Chloe jealous every single time they encounter the she-wolf leader of Das Sound Machine.

But just as Beca feels like she was barely holding on at the end of her rope her phone rings, and she hears Chloe's voice.

Somehow, no matter how strained their relationship feels like now with everything being thrown their way, she still knows just what to say to keep Beca going. Chloe was always there, especially when she needed her the most.

And once again Beca couldn't help but wonder how lucky she was to have Chloe in her life.

 _ **Spring, Beca's Senior Year**_

 _It's her hair and her eyes today_ _  
_ _That just simply take me away_ _  
_ _And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_ _  
_ _Makes me shiver but in a good way_ _  
_ _All the times I have sat and stared_ _  
_ _As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_ _  
_ _As she purses her lips, bats her eyes_ _  
_ _And she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw_ _  
_ _And nothing to say_

Strange arguments – arguments that she hated by the way, because every time she fights with Chloe, Beca somehow feels as if she was simply hurting herself – insane teambuilding exercises born out of the machinations of Aubrey Posen's mind, and a rendezvous with a bear trap later, Beca felt lighter than ever before.

They were gathered around the campfire, the Bellas just having found their sound yet again, really mostly thanks to Chloe if anyone would ask.

Her eye catches Chloe's and she couldn't help but get lost in those ocean blues starting back at her. Somewhere in the background of it all she could hear the Bellas squealing and teasing but whatever they say gets lost on her.

All she sees is Chloe's eyes, her smile, and her ways.

All she knows that actually exists is Chloe.

"If that isn't love, I don't know what is." Emily sighed contentedly before getting up and following the Bellas who slowly got up and Beca wasn't sure if she was talking about her and Chloe or Amy who suddenly felt the urge to go get Bumper back or something to that effect.

On the way through the woods as they followed Amy, Beca reached out to Aubrey, pulling her aside for a moment.

"I might need your help with something, you think you're up to it, Posen?"

"What is this about Mitchell?" Aubrey asked suspiciously and Beca simply smiled.

Somehow Aubrey understood what she had wanted to say without the need of words.

 _ **Worlds, just after…**_

' _Cause I love her with all that I am_ _  
_ _And my voice shakes along with my hands_

The Bellas, they just won a worldwide acapella competition, the first time their own country had won said competition.

And Beca had been feeling all kinds of high at that moment, partying like there was no tomorrow in their hotel room with Bellas of all ages.

"Are you okay there Shawshank? You look like you're about to have a heart attack." Amy said, wrapping her arms around the DJ's shoulders.

"Relax a bit Beca, the night's still young. Besides, if you stare too hard, Chloe might just melt with the intensity of your stares." Stacie then said, bumping her shoulders against Beca.

Beca chuckled, "Yeah, sorry, just…" Beca tried to say as a reply, trying to fight her nerves.

"You have tonight Beca, and a full day ahead once we land. Don't freak out too much about it." Stacie said.

"And, we all have your back, so you know for sure nothing will go wrong." Amy then added with a wink.

 _Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_ _  
_ _But I'd rather be here than on land_

The memories of the night before had been all but a blur but Beca knew in her heart of hearts that she was happy. She could still feel the mix of all the emotions she had felt since performing on stage with the Bellas for what could possibly be their last _official_ performance ever.

"Glad to see you haven't fled yet, Mitchell. This is the last chance I'm ever giving you. The moment we land and get everything all set-up, there's no running away." Aubrey said, slumping down the seat next to her. They were still at the airport, waiting for their flight back home. Stacie had dragged Chloe off to explore some of the nearby shops close to their gate with Amy and Emily in tow. "Are you nervous?"

"Like hell, yes." came Beca's immediate reply. She was never going to be ready for it.

For years of knowing Chloe Beale, four years of a relationship together and whenever they kissed she still took her breath away, whenever their hands grazed each other, the butterflies in her stomach would still go wild. She's only gotten used to it really, adjusted to a reality where it felt normal to feel all those things.

And she'll perhaps never feel solid ground again, but she didn't care if that meant that Chloe would be there with her always.

"Just don't spontaneously combust Mitchell." Aubrey said with chuckle.

"I won't." Beca replied with a certainty as she picked out Chloe's face in the passing crowd, and her way to return with a few souvenir bags along with their friends. "It's all I've ever wanted and all I've been waiting for." she then said before standing up to stretch her legs, looking back at Aubrey.

"Yeah, I know. I can see." Aubrey replied with a smile.

No turning back now.

But there was no way in hell she would be running away.

 _Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_ _  
_ _And I'm out of my league once again_


	30. The Dream Chasers

**A/N: Well, we've come to the conclusion of this my dear friends. It's been quite a ride. Thanks for all the support you've given me and my stories – special thanks to those who've followed my work from story to story. You guys have put a smile on my face so many times now that I've lost count. I'm focusing on other stuff for a little while but I promise to be back with another fic in a month's time (*hopefully*).**

 **But for now, it's the HypersomniacGrad signing out, leaving you with this last chapter featuring a Justin Timberlake mash-up and an inevitable Bechloe moment ;) Enjoy! I had so much fun writing this :3**

 **PS: Type in 'Justin Timberlake – The Visionary Megamix (2014)' and listen to it while you read this. It was a source of inspiration although I took some liberties to it. ;)  
**

 **I don't own pitch perfect.**

"Guys, just got the text from Luke. We need to be ready." Emily ran trying to not sound too excited as she entered the Bellas rehearsal space.

"I'm still a little curious as to how Luke got Chloe to go run on some wild chase of an errand in the first place." Benji piped up as he placed an arm around his girlfriend.

"Well, they are good friends." Jesse pointed out. "I'm glad you asked us for help with this Beca. We wouldn't miss it for the world." he then added as he pointed to the group of Treblemakers behind him, the grudges of the past long forgotten.

"Just stick to the practice and don't ruin our groove, remember you're not the star in this." Aubrey commented in passing before blowing on her whistle. "Places people!"

Beca chuckled as Aubrey took control, "Don't worry, I'll calm her down a bit." Stacie said as she passed by her, throwing in a wink. "Nervous?"

"You guys have been asking me that since before we left Copenhagen." Beca noted as she shook her head. "I'm past the point of being nervous, I'm just excited I guess. I want to get this done and be at the other side already."

"We are too, Shawshank. We're looking forward to it." Amy then said, placing an arm around her. "This will be epic." she had proclaimed.

And Beca couldn't help but believe her.

* * *

The sun had just set and really all that Chloe wanted to do was go back to the apartment and find her girlfriend waiting for her. They barely had a chance to take a break and relax before everyone started packing, planning last minute parties, and the inevitable goodbyes.

She's had a good seven years at and around Barden, and she knew she'll keep those memories in her heart forever, but it was now time to move forward.

Earlier that day, Chloe had wanted to go around to see her friends with Beca, give their goodbyes, and get started with the tedious task of packing seeing as they left that to the last minute before their great big move to LA, a dream that had been waiting for them for so long but was now putting off hold.

But plans change, as she knows pretty well by now when Luke pulled her into some errand on getting 'the best party essentials ever' to set-up for a final farewell party that he had been planning. He managed to take a day off from his own work to dedicate it to his good old friends.

"I thought you said we were going to a party you're throwing?" Chloe asked confused as they started to make their way towards the Bellas rehearsal space.

"Oh, we are." Luke replied with a wink as he opened the door and headed inside. Chloe followed close behind him. The place was dim and dark, and it was hard to see anything but they still managed to make it to the front where there was a seat waiting for her surrounded by rose petals and encircled with Christmas lights.

Luke had somehow disappeared into the darkness that surrounded the auditorium and Chloe could feel some strange feeling of foreboding as she took her seat. She was about to call out anyone who could possibly be within earshot when she heard the first few beats of music. It sounded like the Trebles, doing the intro of _Like I Love You_ with Beca taking the lead.

 _Just something about you_ _  
_ _The way I'm lookin' at you whatever_ _  
_ _You keep lookin' at me_ _  
_ _You gettin' scared now, right?_ _  
_ _Don't fear me baby, it's just destiny_ _  
_ _It feel good right?_ _  
_ _Listen_

Which was weird, why would Beca be singing with the Trebles?

But then she heard the voices of the Bellas blending with the rest of the Trebles as the stage in front of her came to life and there they were, dancing in perfect choreography and matching outfits reminiscent of their costume for Worlds with the Trebles in black pants, white dress shirts and suspenders mixing in with the Bellas. It would seem that Beca was the only one taking the lead with Stacie, Amy, and Aubrey joining her in at some points.

 _Ain't nobody love you like I love you_ _  
_ _You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya_ _  
_ _Late at night, I talk to you_ _  
_ _You will know the difference when I touch you_

Chloe quirked and eyebrow at Beca, silently asking her what this was all about. Chloe knew the anniversary of all their firsts by heart, so she knew she wasn't missing an important anniversary or forgetting to celebrate it with her girlfriend.

 _I kind of noticed, from one night  
From the club, your front face  
It's kind of weird to me  
Since you're so fine  
If it's up to me your face will change_

Beca simply shrugged as she danced and sang, her trademark smirk on her face.

 _If you smiling, that should set the tone  
Just be limber  
If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
Just remember  
Sing this song with me_

The Trebles and Bellas sang in perfect harmony at the back ground, they have everything down to a tee, a certain perfection expected from both groups. All vocalizations, choreography, everything was perfect.

They practiced for this, Chloe could definitely see it.

 _Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference – break this down_

And clearly Beca was the mastermind who crafted the whole performance, it was undeniable as she could her the beats and rhythm of the song slowly starting to shift with the Bellas taking the lead with this stage.

 _If you give me that chance_ –

She heard Ashley and Jessica's voice sing in the background while the beats the trebles had started with slowly fade and the Bellas seamlessly mixing the beats of the incoming song.

 _Now everybody dance_

The beats were now more dominantly from ' _Take Back the Night'_ but still some of the Trebles and the Bellas maintained the fading beats from the first song.

 _Yeah, this was your city  
You did it all and more, broke every law except for one, babe  
Attraction, are you ready  
I know you feel it  
Pull you nearer 'til you feel it again, oh_

Beca started singing the new song with all confidence and Chloe was back to trying to guess what on earth was going on.

 _Tonight the night's, come on surrender  
I won't lead your love astray, astray, yeah  
Your love's a weapon  
Give your body some direction  
That's my aim  
Then, we could_

She tried shifting her gaze to Aubrey who simply shrugged and then to Stacie who acted all coy with her smile.

The Bellas took over singing 'Take Back the Night' when Beca hit the chorus while a handful of the Bellas and the Trebles started changing the background beats yet again.

 _Take back the night  
Come on, use me up until there's nothing left  
Take back the night  
Dizzy, spinning, sweating, you can't catch your breath  
Take back the night  
Ooh, don't know when the sun is rising next  
Take back the night  
So if the feeling's right, then raise your glass and let's_

Now it was changing to ' _Suit and Tie_ ' as the Trebles glided forward with Bellas moving to the back on stage with Beca still in the middle.

Jesse and Benji took control of the change in the song as the beats of both ' _Take Back the Night_ ' and ' _Suit and Tie_ '.

 _I be on my suit and tie  
I be on my suit and tie  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things_

The new song fully eclipsed the former and Beca took the lead as she sang.

"What's this about?" Chloe mouthed but she was simply greeted with Beca's all-knowing smirk. She wasn't going to budge.

 _I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Going hot, so hot, just like an oven  
And owww burned myself, I just had to touch it  
But it's so fire and it's all mine  
Hey baby, and we don't mind all the watching, ha  
Cause if they study close, real close  
They might learn something  
She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it  
She's so fire tonight_

She looked around the room and saw Luke by the controls for the stage lights. She gave her a questioning look and simply shook his head and smiled before Chloe shifted her focus back the group clearly serenading her.

 _And as long as I got my suit and tie  
I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Now we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Hey_

 _Stop_

The beats of a new song started to blend with ' _Suit and Tie'_ towards the end of the song with Lilly taking over with her beatboxing skills for ' _Rock Your Body'_. Jesse and Benji had resumed to singing their parts.

 _I be on my suit and tie  
I be on my suit and tie_

The Bellas and the Trebles blended into one on stage while maintain back-up for both songs.

 _Bring the beat back_

Beca had stated and all of a sudden the dominant song had been ' _Rock your Body'._

 _Got time, but I don't mind_ _  
_ _Just wanna rock you, girl_ _  
_ _I'll have whatever you have_ _  
_ _Come on let's give it a whirl_

Okay, so she was definitely being serenaded by Justin Timberlake songs. Chloe had been used to the sudden bursts of romantic grand gestures from Beca over the years, sometimes having them spontaneously happen. The girl was the living and breathing definition of music, it's very personification.

 _See, I've been watchin' you  
And I like the way you move  
So go 'head, girl, just do it  
That ass shakin' thing you do_

Sometimes they happened for no good reason, sometimes they did.

And being treated to quite a performance, Chloe couldn't help but wonder that this time it did.

 _So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more  
And you all could meet me in the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smellin' right  
So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)  
I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)  
You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)  
Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

And so Chloe tried so hard to unravel the mystery that was the reason behind this performance.

 _Hot damn_

She heard Cynthia Rose say and slowly there was a transition with the background beats again, with the rhythm of ' _Seniorita_ ' playing in the background before _'Rock Your Body'_ had slowly faded.

And then a mix of different beats came in, a third song blending with the two until it was the dominant beat. Before silence and then…

 _I'm bringin' sexy back_

She heard Amy sing as she took center stage with a slightly provocative move and Chloe couldn't help but laugh out loud, the two groups picking up where they left off.

And soon as the song came, it had gone, giving way to a new song once again very easily mixing in with the Bellas singing the next line of the song and the Trebles maintaining the beat.

 _Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-_

And once again Beca took over with the Trebles and Bellas blending their voices once again to back her up, dance moves still on point.

That was when a nagging feeling had settled on Chloe, something was definitely up, and a part of her couldn't help but think…

 _I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
My love  
My love  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
My love  
My love  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love_

The song was slowly blending in with another song yet again. Flo and Denise taking over the repeating lines as the beats of ' _My Love'_ and ' _Tunnel Vision´_ slowly became one.

 _I got that tunnel vision for you  
I got that tunnel vision for you_

All while Stacie and Aubrey kept with the lyrics of ' _My Love'._

 _Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
My love  
My love_

Chloe couldn't help but notice herself sway to the beat of the music from where she was seated. She was eyeing Beca suspiciously, trying to get a read of the motive behind this musical performance, but she got nothing. She wasn't letting up.

The mash-up kept up until she heard Beca say "…two, three four…"

And then the beats of the song drastically changed to ' _Lovestoned_ ' with a faint beat of ' _My Love_ ' still being kept up by a third of the Trebles.

 _Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare_ _  
_ _The way they hit her I just stop and stare_ _  
_ _She's got me love stoned from everywhere_ _  
_ _She's bad and she knows_ _  
_ _I think that she knows_

Lilly was of course still taking lead with her beatboxing skills while being helped by Donald from the Trebles.

And then softer beats came into the mix as Beca hit the last verses of the song.

 _Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh_

With the a mix of beats blending in, from what Chloe could guess they were from _'Cry Me a River'_ and _'What Goes Around Comes Around'_

 _And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh_

And that's when there was a fourth song came along, the beats and ryhtm from the prior songs fading into the background while the Bellas chorused.

 _You are, you are the love of my life_

The dancing came into a more mellowed out choreography, the Bellas repeating their lines like a heartbeat to a song while the Trebles kept backing them up, Beca doing some vocalization until finally, the mix of many different songs came to blend into one.

 _Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side  
_  
Beca came to lead the song again, her eyes falling down to meet Chloe's and all of a sudden the redhead could feel her heartbeat quickly picking up the pace

 _Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

Something about the intensity of that stare…

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
_  
Once again, Stacie, Emily, and Aubrey joined Beca on the chorus, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Amy, and Denise did most of the back-up vocals.

 _Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time  
_  
Cynthia Rose and Lilly helped the Trebles keep the back-up beats alive.

 _Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

They still danced on stage, a little less hip-hop and a little more like a mix of jazz and ballet dancing though.

Chloe could still her hear heart thumping against her chest, in her ears, slowly being mesmerized. Beca wasn't breaking eye contact, and the smirk had gone.

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
_

There was a softer look in her eyes now and the inkling and growing suspicion that Chloe had felt with the start of the performance had once again take hold of her.

 _It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
_  
Beca wouldn't… She isn't planning to…?

Could she?

Because no matter how Chloe asks that question, it would seem that the answer was yes.

 _Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

Beca had created a mash-up of songs that would help express her feelings for Chloe, as she always did.

And now she seemed to have focused on this one song.

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
_  
Beca was still singing when she jumped off of the stage and slowly made her way to Chloe, her hands behind her back. She was about to just reach Chloe when the Bellas once again chorused to that one heartbeat of a line of a song.

 _You are you are the love of my life  
_  
"You aren't planning to… Are you?" Chloe whispered, standing up and meeting Beca who was just a few steps away.

 _Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
_  
If Beca could chuckle while she sang, she most definitely made a sound akin to that.

She didn't, however, give Chloe a reply.

 _You are you are the love of my life_

Instead she just dropped down to both her knees, never making her gaze, smiling up at the redhead as she presented her with the most beautiful ring she's ever laid her eyes on.

The song had ended, but Chloe could still here buzzing in her ears. "Can't believe you beat me to the punch Mitchell." she said softly, smiling the brightest smile Beca had ever seen, and Chloe could feel tears coming, tears of inexplicable happiness.

"Am I to take that as a yes, Chloe Beale? Or do I even have to ask?"

"I think you already did with all of that." she replied, nodding towards the stage and taking both of Beca's hands into her own, pulling her up before pulling her in a slow and tender kiss.

"Do I still need to say my reply out loud?" Chloe murmured against Beca's lips and the DJ smiled.

"I think you've already made that clear." Beca replied, slipping on the ring on Chloe's finger, Chloe squealing just a little bit.

There was no words needed, not when they could feel it deep in their hearts.

All of a sudden all the lights in the rehearsal space turned on, somewhere in the background the two of them could hear some loud party music and Amy shouting "It's party time!"

They could hear the congratulations, the cheers of joy from all their friends but at that moment Chloe knew, all she could hear were the songs.

Her and Beca's songs.

All of them, mixing in a masterful melody, one that's engraved in their hearts, their minds, and their souls for all eternity.

* * *

 **A/N PART 2: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Now I'll be busy plotting to mess things up from that perfect end… sort of… because life is complicated and all.**

 **Bechloe will always be endgame so don't you fret though. I'm just going to make them go through a whole lot more… with the two emerging stronger than ever afterwards. (AGAIN, I PROMISE NO ONE DIES! Well… maybe someone in the background… but none of the Bellas, I promise!)**

 **About the epic mash-up above. I only originally planned a mash-up with My Love/Lovestoned/Mirror but while trying to search YouTube I stumbled upon a really good mash-up of JT's songs. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until then!**

 **-HypersomniacGrad**


End file.
